Sylvia
by Gerao-A
Summary: Five years after TRY, Zelgadiss returns to Seilune, still cursed. When he gets there, he finds out he has a daughter AZ with some LG and FX R and R please
1. Back to Seilune

Sílvia

Alandra: here is a new fic of the Slayers.

Maliska: this time focussing on Zel and Amelia.

Air Jay: just wait to see who is the bad guy

Alandra: Shut up Air Jay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

Kiko: lets start our new story!

_-----_

Chapter 1

Five years. It has been five long years since the last time Zel saw his friends. The ones he can call his real friends. He still remembers Lina's positive confidence, even in difficult situations, Gourrys purpose, Shylpiel compassion, Filias cares and Amelias sympathy. Amelia. He still remembers the day he first saw her, it was 4 years ago, he stayed a year in Seilune after the incident with the Dark star to try finding a cure for him, but it was a waste of time, she was upset about him leaving but she understood that he needed to find a cure. Amelia. The first time they meet it wasn't that fantastic, but after the years of knowing each other they have become close friends, he remembers one time she said to him that she didn't mind of him being a chimera, at that time Zelgadiss was so upset that he didn't pay much attention to her words. Funny, of all the persons of the group, Amelia was the one who stayed more time with him, even if he tried to make her leave, and the more she stayed with him the more he had fell for her, even if Zel didn't show it. It almost destroy him the night he when to Amelia's room to say that he was going to continue on searching his cure, the only thing he remembers was Amelia giving him her bracelet, him kissing her, and then…………..nothing, the rest was all blank, he didn't even remember how he left Seilune that night.

But now he returns Seilune, still cursed, on his mind on something else besides his cure.

_In the gates of Seilune._

"Alt!!! Who goes there?" demanded one of the guards when he saw Zelgadiss.

"My name is Zelgadiss! I wish to speak with the princess of Seilune!"

"Speak to the princess? What is your business with her?"

"I'm one of her friends; we travelled together for 3 years. My business is with her only!"

"Wait a minute!" said another guard walking to Zelgadiss "Say your full name!"

"Zelgadiss Greywords!" repeated Zel, a little impatient.

"Come with me, I shall take you to the gardens of Seilune castle, then I shall inform his majesty of your arrival."

Zel looked at the guard strangely, only after he learn his full name has he let him entered. But why?

_In the gardens._

Zel was sited in one of the chair of the garden, waiting for Amelia, even he doesn't look like it but he is very nervous. 4 years since they saw each other, how will she react?

Zel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even saw the ball that hit him on the face "OUCH!!!!!!"

"Ops, sorry sir!" apologised a red head little boy with the age of 4.

"Just watch where you play with these things you brat!" growled Zel as he passed the ball to the kid.

"Maia, where are you?" called a male voice, it is probably the kids dad.

"Here!" shouted the red hear boy as he ran to the man.

Zel looked at the man, and he was stunned, he knows that man, it is……"Gourry? Is it you?"

"Huh?" said Gourry as he finally saw his friend. "Zel! You're back!"

"Hey Gourry, what's wrong?" said a female voice. Zel could not believe it as well, it Lina inverse!

"Lina?"

"Zel old buddy! Welcome back!" Lina greeted when she saw Zelgadiss

"It has been a long time since I saw you guys. Still together, I see. So who is the kid? Don't tell me you took a job in babysitting."

Lina and Gourry booth laughed and Zel could see that they are blushing ass well.

"The kid," started Lina. "It's my son. Mine and Gourry's."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Zel shouted in shock. He always got used to see Lina and Gourry together, but for them to have a son that means that..."so you two are finally married?" They just showed their fingers and Zel saw their rings.

"His name is Maia Inverse Gabrieve." Introduced Gourry. "Say hello to Zelgadiss, Maia!"

"Hello Zelgadiss!" bowed respectfully little Maia. Zel couldn't stop but smile at little Maia. He has her mother's hair and his father's eyes. And unlike his mother he is polite.

"This is a huge surprise" Zel said. "I never thought that I would see the day that Lina Inverse would finally settle down and stop travelling."

"Yeah, isn't that funny!" laughed Lina, them she grabbed a chair and hits Zel with it. "Now you listen to me buster! Just because I got married and have a son does not mean that I'm going to stop travelling! I am Lina Inverse Gabrieve! The world most powerful sorceress and nobody's going to stop me!"

"I see you haven't change a bit!" Zel Said, rubbing his head. Just then Zel felt that some one has hit him with a stick. It was Maia.

"Don't talk to mi Mama like that!"

"Hey, take it easy little one!"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!?!?**" Maia was about to hit Zel again if Gourry didn't grab his son.

"Man I take that back about him being polite." Thought Zel , he was amazed that the kid was not frightened of his freaky looks "He really is his mother's son."

"So Zel, what brings you to Seilune? Trying to find your cure?" asked Lina with some venom in her voice, and Gourry was looking seriously at Zel.

But Zel didn't notice that. "This might surprise you two. But I didn't come to Seilune to try finding a cure. I came to see Amelia.

"What!?!?!" booth Lina and Gourry landed on the ground, anime style.

"Hey knock that of, I'm alright!" protested Zel when Lina and Gourry putted their hands on Zels forehead.

"You must be sick Zel" said Gourry.

"Yeah, to come all this way to Seilune and not to find a cure." said Lina.

"Very funny. Ha Ha Ha!"

"So, you have return!" another voice said. It's Prince Phil.

"Greetings Prince Phil, long time no see" Zel lifted his hand to shake hands with him, but Phil didn't shake hands with Zel. By the look on his face he could tell that Phill's angry at Zel. But why?

"Why did you come back? If you came to hurt my daughter again I'll……"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hello……..Zelgadiss…….long time no see!" said a new voice. It's her. Amelia.

"Amelia….." said Zel, almost in a whisper. She has changed, a lot. Her hair is longer, her face is all women, but………..she's not smiling. Where that smile that it was always is stuck on Amelia's face?

"Alright! Let's let these two alone, they have a lot to talk about!" said Lina as she dragged Gourry and Prince Phill with her, with Maia following her mother.

"Thank you Miss Lina!" said Amelia very softly. Then she turn to Zel.

"So………how are ya?" asked Zel. Oh nice one stupid, after all these years that is all you can say to her? Zel thought to himself. But one thing mystified him. Amelia didn't call him Mr Zelgadiss, she never called him Zelgadiss before. What could be troubling her?

"Fine, thank you………..so you still didn't found your cure?"

"As you can see……….."

"So I imagine that you came to Seilune to find a cure……….." Zel could tell that by the way Amelia is talking to him, that she is very nervous, but as well very sad. He wonders what happened to her these past five years.

"No Amelia, as surprising as it might seem, I came for something else." Zel was about to get something from his pocket, when all of a sudden, out of no where came a little girl with dark purple hair running to Amelia and hugging her by the legs. She was probably no more than 4, like Maia. Amelia gave the child a soft smile.

"What is it sweetie?

"Mommy, Aunt Lina and Uncle Gourry are eating everything on the kitchen again!"

"Mommy?" asked Zel in a shaky voice. Amelia is a mother now? Then that means that she is married? These thoughts made Zel legs weak as he looked at the child. He was too late.

The little girl finally looked at Zel, and shyly hides behind her mother.

"I'll be right there sweetie. Could you tell ant Lina and Uncle Gourry to stop eating?"

"Yes mommy!" with that the little girl left in direction to the kitchen, leaving Zel and Amelia alone.

"Amelia…who……who is that little girl?" Zel is too afraid to know the true. But he must know.

Amelia took a deep breath. "Her name is Sylvia, she is my daughter……..or better name it she is our daughter!"

"OUR DAUHTER!?!? As in yours and MINE!?!?!?!"

"Yes……… she is your daughter as well, Zelgadiss!" Amelia said very softly.

"I………I………I have a daughter?" Zel said in disbelieve then fainted to the floor.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: this is our new fic! And it is an A/Z fic. And you better believe it!

Alandra. And you got that right, Zel has a daughter! We have read a lot of fics about the relation ship about Vegeta and his daughter Bra, so we imagined, how would it be if Zel had a daughter? Well you are all going to find out here by reading this fic.


	2. Talking

Sylvia

Alandra: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Maliska: this time focussing on Zel and Amelia.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-----_

Chapter 2

Zel finally regain consciousness and found himself in one of the palaces living room, rested on one of the sofas.

"So you are finally awake, sleepy rock-head?"

Zel freaked out when he heard that voice, but he calmed down when he saw that it was just Lina and Gourry. "W-What happen?"

"You fainted!" responded Gourry.

"Yeah, this is the second time you fainted Zel!" joked Lina.

"Zel has fainted before?" Gourry asked curiously.

Zel just got up from the sofa and sits on it, back to the seriousness that is always trapped on his face. "Is it true, you guys?"

"What is what true?" asked Lina

"The child……the little girl………is she Amelia's daughter……and mine?"

"Of course it is!" Lina responded like if Zelgadiis just asked a stupid question.

"But………but………how did this happen?"

"Well….." started Gourry. "When a man and a woman love each other so much they some times have……"

But Gourry was interrupted when Lina bong him on the head. "Shut up Gourry! That is not what Zel meant!" the she turn back to Zel "And I was hoping that you might tell me that Zel, after all it was your doing!"

"**I don't know!!!!!!!! I swear I don't know!!!**... but how can she be my daughter? After all she isn't even haft chimera! She is one hundred percent human!"

"That is not important Zel! The important thing is that you must make up for all you have done to Amelia ever since your daughter was born!"

This took Zel by surprise. "What? what do you mean?"

"Amelia has been really sad these last years, well ever since she found out that she was pregnant, I think." Said Gourry.

"Exactly!" said Lina. "She has not been her Always-happy-Justice-freak-always-cheerful-Amelia-self ……… hell, she never even smiles no more! She only gives fake smiles to her daughter!"

Zel was in chock, Amelia changed so much because of him, he completely ruin her life……… that would explain why Price Phil was so angry at him. "Where is Amelia?"

"She is putting Sylvia to sleep. It's night time after all Zel. You miss lunch."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Suit your self. Amelia said that she will talk to you after she puts the kid to bed. Gourry and I are going to sleep too and……." Lina was interrupted when she felt that someone as hugged her leg. It was little Maia.

Lina smiled at him and pick him up. "What is it sweetie?"

"I though you were sleeping, little guy." Said Gourry very softly, as he tapes his son gently on the head.

"I…..I………" Maia was too timid and too embarrassed to even talk. And Lina and Gourry knew why. Maia never like to sleep on palaces like this, he thinks that it is too scary.

"How about you sleep with Daddy and me tonight?" asked Lina very softly to her son.

Her son gives her mother and father a smile off his own.

"Ok, let's go then." Lina Said, then turns to Zel. "And good luck Zel. You're going to kneed it."

Zel watched his friends leaving the room, he really envy them, they have their own son and with out any problem with it. But he…….he has his own daughter…………ever since Rezo die his only principle was to find a cure for his cursed body, that was the only thing in his mind, he never even stop to thing what he will do after he was cured. But now he has a daughter, and what shattered him the most is that he wasn't there with Amelia to see her tiny little life starting to expand. He is a bad father. How can things ever be the same again?

Zel was so lost in his thoughts that didn't notice that Amelia has sit down in front of him. Over the years she dreamed of this day to come, but she was never prepared for the real thing.

They have been in silence for more than five minutes, until Zel finally decided to speak. "How……how did this happen?"

Amelia took a deep breath. "Well………after our victory against the Dark Star……..you stayed in Seilune almost a year…….trying to find a cure……on that night when you told me face to face that you were going to leave, I gave you my bracelet…….and then you hug me and………and…….we start kissing………and………and then , _it_ happened."

Zel finally looks at Amelia, and at last memories of what happened that night comes to his mind. "I……..I thought it was all just a dream."

"So did I. Only after you left I discover that I was pregnant. I even send some of my people to find you, I even ask Lina and Gourry, but you are a very hard man to locate Zelgadiss. But the fact of a matter is that we have a daughter."

Zel saw that Amelia is trembling. He wanted to go there and hug her to make her pain leave, but after all that has happened these last years how can she accept his console. "Does Sylvia know about me?"

"No………I didn't want to give her hopes up waiting for you to come back."

Zel's body was all stressed as he remembered how his daughter looked at him for the first time, she was terrified of him, his own daughter was frightened of him. "I'll………

I'll leave immediately."

"**Excuse me!?!?**" Amelia demanded as she got up. She could not believe what she just heard.

"You and Sylvia are better off with out me."

"How can you say that!?!?"

"For heaven's sake Amelia, look at me!!!!" screamed Zelgadiss. "How can a child be happy on having a monster as a father?"

SLAPP.

Zel could not believe it. Amelia slapped him. Amelia slapped him hard on the face. Even if it hurt more to her than to him, Zelgadis was taking out of his guard. Amelia never slapped him before.

"So that is it Zelgadiss? You are going to deny her the right to decide for herself if she wants or not you being part of her life? You are her father!!!"

"Amelia please, it is not right for a child to……."

"**BE SILENT!!!!** Don't you give me lessons about was right and what is not! I am the one who saw my baby growing up with out seeing her own father. I am the one who prayed every night for you to come back so that we all can be a real family. I thought that if I was patient, you would finally let me be part of your life. But I guess I was wrong. You are nothing but a selfish bastard!"

"Wait Amelia!" cried Zelgadiss as he grabbed her by the arm when she was about to leave.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!**" screamed Amelia as she slapped Zel arm, and ran to her room, crying.

Zel sank on his knees, he could not believe what just happened, then punched the ground with his fist, furious with his own stupidity. "Oh no……I really mess things up………I just hope that deep in your heart Amelia, you will find a way to forgive me."

_To be continued………_

Alandra: so how do think of the story so far?

Ramon: Good? Bad?

Maliska: please review.


	3. Zelgadiss meets Sylvia

Sylvia

Alandra: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Maliska: this time focussing on Zel and Amelia.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-----_

Chapter 3

Zel enters Amelias room very quietly, she is sleeping, and saw that by the way she was laying on the bed and the way her eyes look that she's been crying all this time. Zel picks up from his pocket the bracelet that Amelia had given to him, and put it in her hand, it is very obvious that Zel does not deserve it anymore; he has made her endure a terrible pain. Zel took one last peek at the woman he loves before he walked out of her room. "Goodbye Amelia……forgive me….."

Then he took a peek from the room where are the first friends Zel has ever made all by himself, Lina and Gourry. Zel saw that little Maia is sleeping peacefully in his mothers arms, and Gourry has one arm surrounding them, even as a father and a husband he is still playing the part of protector. All three of them, with smiles on their faces. "Goodbye you guys……… good luck with your new life……and please take care of Amelia and Sylvia." With that, Zel close the door quietly.

Finally he took a peek at his daughter's room, sleeping peacefully in her own giant size bed surrounded with dolls, she has her mothers eyes and Zel's hair when he was human, more than ever Zel wanted to live his life with Amelia and Sylvia but by the way Sylvia looked at him in the garden he could tell that she is afraid of him, he did not want to live with a daughter who is frightened of him, he had enough of his life when he lived as a slave for Rezo. Silently Zel closes the door of the room of the child of his own flesh and blood.

_-----_

Zel walked down the hall, lost in his own thoughts, thinking of the life he wanted to start but he end up losing it forever. Suddenly he hears a sound from behind him, when he turns around and saw that is none other than his own daughter in front of him. Zel heart is pounding like mad.

"Hello!" greeted little Sylvia.

"He-Hello. Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?"

"I wan to drink water! Where are you going?"

Zel turn his back at her. "I'm going away."

"Why?"

"Because I must!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the best thing to do!"

"Why?"

"Because yes!"

"Why?"

Zel growled. Is it already that time when kids start to ask so many questions?

"**BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!**" Zel put on his best terrifying face, a face that would make a grown mans wet their pants. But ……surprise, surprise, surprise. That did not affect Sylvia at all. In fact she was giggling at Zel.

"You're so funny!"

"Funny?" Never in his life has any child looked at Zel and thought that he was so funny, they were always afraid of him because e of his freakish looks. "You are not afraid of me?"

"Nope, Mama always says that you must not judge a person by his looks." Sylvia replied to him with a smile in her face.

Zel smiled back at her, she even has her mothers smile. And she defiantly has her father's courage.

"My name is Sylvia, what is yours?

"Zelgadiss."

"Ze……..zedi…….zedes……….gassz……."

Zel sighed. Why is it so hard for people to memorize his name? "You can call me Zel!"

"Can I call you Rocky?"

"**ROCKY????** No you can't!"

This made Sylvia giggle some more. "You are so funny!"

Zel was so humiliated, he was making a fool of himself in front of his daughter. "Alright, alright! You should be asleep, young lady!"

"I want some water Rocky."

"DON'T CALL ME ROCKY!!!!!"

"RockyRockyRockyRockyRocky!"

"OK, OK, OK!!! You can drink water, after that is right back to bed with you!"

"Ok!" smiled little Sylvia as she grabbed Zelgadiss hand and walk with him directly to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't wanna go to the kitchen alone!" said Sylvia in her most innocent face she could give to her own father that she doesn't know about.

After she had her drink she returned to her room with Zel, Zel putted her on her bed and put the sheets on her. "Now go to sleep!"

"Tell me a story Rocky!" begged Sylvia in her most sweetly tone of voice.

"Story? I don't know any stories!"

"Aunt Lina and Uncle Gourry always tell me stories of their adventures."

"But I'm telling you that I don't know any stories!" said Zel, trying to reason with her.

"Pleeease Rocky." Sylvia begged with an innocent puppy face.

Zel could not resist, with her doing a face like that. And why not, after all she is never going to see him again "I'll do it. But why do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Because yes!"

Zel just smiled, and grabbed one chair and put in near Sylvia's bed. "Ok………once upon a time….Hey!" Zel was interrupted when Sylvia jumped to Zel's lap. "What are you doing?"

"Aunt Lina and Uncle Gourry always tell me stories like this!"

Zel sweat dropped and continues with his story "Once upon a time, there was this young warrior, who's only wish was to become the most powerful person in the world, he trained hard for years but he was never content, he only wanted more power, no matter what…… One day a sorcerer came to him and told him that he knew a spell that could make him much more powerful than he is now, like a fool the warrior accept the sorcerer spell, which in the end………." But Zel could not go on with the story because only now he saw that his daughter was sleeping in his chest.

With out realizing, Zel wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her closely to him. After 10 minutes of holding her daughter, he put her to her bed and finally gives her a kiss on her forehead.

When he turns to leave, his legs just stay still on where they were. This was just great, he thought. Now it is becoming harder for him to leave. But then he hit himself on the face. "Wait a minute! Why must I leave? After all, the child accepted me completely and with no fear. She needs me! Amelia needs me! I can not leave!

_To be continued……………_

Sunny: such a sweet moment with Zel and his daughter, no?


	4. Breakfast

Sylvia

Alandra: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_------_

Chapter 4

The first rays of morning hit Amelia's face, making her awake, she had a very awful night, she has been crying all night but she managed to sleep just by a miracle, when she got up she noticed a certain object in her hand. Amelia recognised it the object, it was the bracelet that she has given to Zel, a long time ago.

"He is gone……….he left me again" sobbed Amelia.

Amelia had hoped that it was all just a awful dream, but the bracelet in her hand just proved to her that is was not.

When Amelia saw him yesterday she was in shock, she was divided about going to him to hug him and welcoming him back or to kiss him, in the end she decided to do absolutely nothing.

And she certainly did not expect that reaction of him when he found out that he has a daughter. He had made entirely clear that he doesn't want anything with her and Sylvia.

Amelia had hoped that the pain in her heart would finally be gone with Zelgadiss arrival. But no. Looks like Amelia was born just to experience pain, her mother was killed by a horrible bandit, after that her sister ran away, and her uncle Randy and her cousin Alfered betray her by trying to kill her father, and now………Zelgadiss. She might always sound like a very happy girl but she can also feel pain, she has been caring all this sorrow inside of her for a very long time.

But she must go on…………she has been doing fine without him all this time, so she must go on for Sylvia's sake. And one thing is for sure, she has no request about having Sylvia, she gives Amelia the joy that she has forgotten in a very long time.

But Amelia hates injustice…………she hates it a lot. "Well………I better go eat breakfast, or Miss Lina, Mr Gourry and their son will eat every thing, again."

_------_

When Amelia arrived to the dining room, Lina and Gourry where already in their same old food fight and little Maia was happily eating 51 pancakes of his own. this kid's got a big appetite, I wonder where he gets it from.

"Good morning Mommy!" greeted little Sylvia.

"Good morning sweetheart." Amelia greeted back but she blinked in disbelief when she saw who was sitting near Sylvia, drinking tea. Zelgadiss. He didn't left.

"Good morning, Amelia" greeted Zel, with a weak smile, acting like if nothing happen last night.

But Amelia didn't say anything to him, she just bowed her head and sited in her seat, eating her breakfast.

Zel was stunned by Amelia's reaction, she normally would be all cheerful in the morning. Looks like she is still mad had him. But why? He didn't left like he said he would. He had hoped that this way she could understand that he cared for her and Sylvia.

"HEY GOURRY, THAT WAS MY COOKIE!!!!" Shouted Lina.

"But you have eaten mine!" replied Gourry.

"Aunt Lina, how can you and uncle Gourry eat so much?" asked Sylvia.

"Well girl, I don't know about Gourry, but I was been bless with multiple stomachs" joked Lina.

"Really, are you a cow, Aunt Lina?"

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Lina angrily.

Sylvia jumps out the chair and hides behind Zelgadiss. Zel could not help but to smile in a fatherly smile when her daughter did this.

"Aunt Lina is so scary, Rocky."

"I've already told you Sylvia, call me Zel!" said Zelgadiss

"I like Rocky better!"

"But it is Zel!"

"RockyRockyRocky"

Zel was about to reply when he noticed Lina and Gourry, laughing.

"What are you two buffoons laughing about!?!?!?" demanded a very angry Zel.

"Sorry……...Rocky!" laughed Gourry, who is holding a hysterical Lina.

"Rocky…….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. That is so rich!!!!" laughed Lina.

Maia was still eating, that is why he's not been laughing.

"Oh Rocky, your so funny!" said Sylvia.

Every one continued to laugh at Zel, except for Amelia, who was still eating quietly, ignoring the scene that it is happening right in front of her.

15 minutes later, every one finished their meal.

"Man the meal was so good" said Lina happily tapping her belly, she then she got up and looked at Gourry. "Ok Gourry, go get your sword so that we can go kill some bandits."

"Ok!" said Gourry as he walked back to the room that he and Lina shared.

"Already going Bandit hunting?" asked Zel.

"Yup, I've heard just yesterday that there is a bandit camp near the frontiers of Seilune. They probably got some treasures with them" Lina giggled at this last remark.

"Can I go too, mommy?" asked Maia.

"Sorry sweetie, this time you can not go and watch mommy and daddy kill some bandits today. You are going to stay here and play with Sylvia. Ok?"

"Oh damn!" said Maia, very sadly, he always like to see his parents beat out some bandits.

"But I tell you what. As soon as you finally perfected your first FIREBALL, you can go kill bandits with daddy and me."

"Really?" asked Maia very hopefully "Hurray! I'm will soon kill my first bandit!"

Zel sweat dropped. Lina is starting to be a bad influence to her son.

"I'm done, excuse me." Said Amelia very civilly as she got out of the table and leaved the room.

"Amelia, wait!" called Zel, but Amelia didn't listen, as an alternative she continues to walk away. So Zel ran after her.

"Why is mommy so sad aunt Lina?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't know girl, I don't know." Lina would also like to know what happened last night, she'd hoped that Zel and Amelia would finally be together after all these years.

_-------_

"Amelia, wait!!!!" called out Zel, reaching for Amelia, but she just keeps walking, ignoring Zel. Finally he reached her. "Amelia what's wrong with you?"

Amelia turns to face him. "Why are you here? I thought that you decided to leave!"

"Well………lets just say, that I saw the light."

"You expect to convince me like that?" Amelia snapped.

"Amelia, Why are you still so angry? I didn't left"

"That is beside the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"Just leave me alone!!" in this last one, Amelia ran down the hall with tears in her eyes.

"Amelia…." Zel only watched Amelia run away down the hall, which is the only thing he could do right now. What it is wrong with her, why is she acting like this? She is being so distance, but why? "Why must my life be so complicated?"

_To be continue………_

Sunny: Amelia is still upset, what's up with that?


	5. Sylvia's secret

Sylvia

Alandra: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-------_

Chapter 5

Zel walked the corridors of the castle, his mind lost on Amelia. She never acted like this, she is becoming so reserve from him. In the past Zel was the lonely wolf of the group and Amelia nearly never left him alone and thanks to her he never felt so lonely. At first it was a little annoying, but in the end the more time he spanned his time with her the more he like it and enjoyed. Now the tables have turn, Amelia is playing the lonely one. Zel thought that if he stayed things would work out, but it didn't, Amelia has a problem and she won't even tell Zel.

After beating the bandits this morning, Lina spend the afternoon with Gourry and little Maia in the city in Seylune. Zel really envies them. They were so happy together, Maia holding his parents hands, all three of them laughing and playing, eating ice-cream, having a good time like a real family. Zelgadiss only imagine how it would be like if it was him, Amelia and little Sylvia.

And speaking of Little Sylvia, she just now holds Zelgadiss leg, and of course this made Zel wake up from his dream land.

"Hi Rocky!" greeted Sylvia with a big smile.

"Hello little one!" Zel could not help but to smile back at his daughter, a small smile, because Zel isn't use to smile very much.

"Watch ya doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, nothing?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to do." Replied Zel, tapping Sylvia in the head and hoping that she doesn't start with all the questions again.

"Would you like to have a tea party with me?"

"WHAT!!?!? Of course not!"

"Oh please Rocky!"

Of course Zel didn't want to go, what possible tea party he could have with a little four year old girl, only to drink a tea that it isn't there. "Forget it Sylvia, I'm not going!"

"Pleeeease."

"NO!!!! No matter what you say, I'm not having a tea party with you!!!! AND STOP CALLING ME ROCKY!!!!!"

_15 minutes later in Sylvia's room:_

Sylvia was enjoying her tea party with her staff-animals surrounding her small pink table, and her special guest is none other than Rock……ups, I mean Zelgadiss, who is wearing a big pink hat on his head, and sitting in a chair that is not meant for his size and that it is crushing his butt.

"I've fought Mazokus, faced Gods, destroyed copies, but when she give me that sad look in her face………. This is the second, no, third most humiliating thing I ever done in my life. It's so hard to be a dad." Murmured Zel, felling so humiliated.

"More sugar Rocky?" asked Sylvia very happily.

"No thanks." But the smile in Sylvia's face made him forget the humiliating position he was in. I guess it isn't so bad passing some quality time with your own daughter, he thought.

Suddenly Sylvia gets up from her chair. "Hey Rocky, I wanna show you something!"

"What is it?"

Sylvia's body starts to glow, and her skin starts to modify, that was all that Zel notice before a large light surrounded her. When the light finally despaired, it showed Sylvia again. Zel gasped in horror when he saw Sylvia. Her skin is all blue with bits of dark blue stones, her hair is all purple, and she has pointy ears. She's a chimera.

"S-S-Sylvia……what……what……"

"I'm a Rocky, like you! Isn't it cool?"

"**NO IT'S NOT!!!!!**" yelled Zel very furious, he yelled so hard that it scared Sylvia so much that made her fall to the ground.

"I'm………I'm ……I'm sorry, R-Rocky!" sobbed little Sylvia "I thought that you'd be happy to know that…….that I'm a Rocky too."

Zel felt culpable for yelling at his own daughter, so he gets up (only after managing to get that kid size chair out of his butt) and hugged Sylvia, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry for yelling girl. I was so astounded."

Sylvia managed to put a big smile on her face.

"But." Started Zel. "Have you always been like this?"

"No, I can be a person or a Rocky anytime I want. Look!" And Sylvia turns back into her human form.

"Very impressive!" that was all that Zel could say. This little girl with just four years has an amazing power of turning into a chimera or a human anytime she wants. It must be the fact that she is half human and half chimera. "Does anybody know that you can do this?"

"Only mommy, and Grandpa."

"I see."

"Do you want to see my dollies?"

Zel sweat dropped but accepted anyway. He starts to wonder if Amelia ever told her anything about her father, namely him. But he didn't want to ask, just in case if Sylvia starts to get suspicious and discovers that Zelgadiss is her father.

_In the library:_

Amelia walked into a special room in the library of the castle, the only place in the entire castle where she feels calmer even with all the bad things that has happened to her because in this room is where there is a painted picture of her family on the wall, a picture of her father putting his hand on her sister Garcia's shoulder and the other hand on her mothers shoulder, who was holding a four year old Amelia. This is the only place where Amelia feels that she is closer to her mother.

It is so unjust to her, her mother was killed by a bandit, who is now the most wanted bandit on the country, but he is still alive and free, felling proud of what he has done.

Every day she feels that she only live just to suffer.

She walked closer to the picture and memories of the night that has change everything in her life comes to her mind.

_Flashback_

Amelia was about ready to go to sleep when she hears a nock on the door, she puts on her white silk robe and opens it. It was Zel.

"Amelia, can I talk to you?"

"S-Sure, come in." Amelia let him in but she feels a little shy because she only has that robe and her summer time pyjamas in her.

Once inside the room Zel took a deep breath and started to talk. "Amelia, I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"What?" Amelia didn't want to believe, after the defeat of the Dark Star Zel went back to Seylune with Amelia, he stayed here almost a year, and during that time Amelia helped him a lot trying to find a cure, talked to him more, trying to make him come out of that shell of his, making him feel more relaxing and more essential than ever before. But it seems than none of that had any meanings for him. "But why?" what a stupid question.

"I need to find my cure Amelia, I need it so I can be human again. Don't you understand that? I'm a freak!"

Amelia was in stillness for a moment. "Mr. Zelgadiss………do you remember after that incident in Zoana, when we all were eating in that inn, I told you I like you just the way you are, I didn't care if you are a chimera or not back then and I still don't care ."

Zelgadiss didn't know what to say, it is true what she said, she said that she didn't care about her freakish look, but Zel was so frustrated and so angry that day that he didn't pay attention to her. "Amelia………why are you always so nice to me? I……I don't understand."

"Because we are friends, Mr. Zelgadiss! And friends look up for each other!"

Zel didn't know why, but he felt a little disappointed with her answer, he expected to be something more to her. "I thank you Amelia, but I still must go."

Amelia wanted to cry, but she didn't want to sound so weak , even in front of him, so instead she takes out her bracelet and gives it to him. "Take this with you!"

"Me? But why?"

"I want it to give good luck to you Mr. Zelgadiss, it always gave me fortune in our past battles, and I want this bracelet to give you fortune on finding the cure you want so much."

Zel just stood there unmovable, holding Amelia's bracelet, no one has ever gave him anything, he didn't want so sound so emotional weak but he hugged Amelia, resting her head on his chest.

"Mr Zelgadiss?" said Amelia, her face as red as Lina's hair.

"Thank you Amelia, this means a lot to me." Said Zelgadiss in a soft voice, in that same tone of voice he used when he said that he would protect her from Copy Rezo.

"Mr Zelgadiss, I………" Amelia was silent when Zel locked his lips with Amelia's. Amelia was in shock at first but she let him continue with the kissing.

After a few seconds of sweet kissing, he stooped and looked at her. He was expecting her to slap him but she just looked at him with passion eyes. "Do…..do you want me to stop?"

"No…………please continue."

And once again their lips are connected again, with even more passion this time, and Zelgadiss stared to remove Amelia's rope, and………and the rest just happened.

_End of Flashback_

A single tear ran down Amelia's cheek as she remembers waking up and Zel was no longer there, a few days later she found out she was pregnant.

Once again Amelia looked up at the picture on the wall, directly at her mother's image. "Mother, I'm so scare……… Zel is back, I was hoping that things would, somehow, get better, but after what he said to me last night…….I lost all hope."

Amelia could not help herself, she covered her face with her hands, crying and kneeling in front of the picture.

Unknown to her that she is being watched by two mysterious figures who have been watching her from a secret passage way in the library, it was a woman with long dark hair, using a black leather clout and spike shoulder-guards, accompanied by a man who was holding a small little white dog, the man was wearing dark-blue jeans, and a white shirt, his hair was also long but on the top he wear such a strange punk hair that its hard to describe it. Booth of them looking at Amelia who is still crying.

"She is suffering a lot, all of this because of that man, Zelgadiss." the mysterious woman said, still looking at Amelia.

"It looks like it babe." the mysterious man said. "How about I go and kill that Zel bozo for good, and then we go get our revenge on Lina?"

The mysterious woman looked back at the mysterious man "No, we have agreed that we will take care of Lina when we are strong enough! And has for Zel, we are going to wait a few days, if by then things keeps the way they are now, you can kill Zelgadiss!"

The mysterious man let out an evil grin. "Oh yeah! The Rock-head is going to die?"

_To be continued……_

Maliska: who can these mysterious people be?

Ramon: this is going to be _rad_!


	6. A simple talk of Lina and Gourry

Sylvia

Alandra: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-----_

Chapter 6

Zel was in the men's hot spring thinking to himself, how much his life changed since he returned to Seylune. Lina and Gourry got married and already have a child of their own, and so does he, he has a little daughter. True, he was nervous at first but after getting to know the child he decided to stay. But Amelia changed a lot, she is not the same woman he had meet before, her face is no longer that cheerful happy-Amelia-only-type, she is sad, the colour of her skin seem to have lost almost all her life, but there is one man to blame for it, Zelgadiss Greywords. He was not here when Amelia kneed him, he was not here when her daughter was born, he only gave them lonliness and soreness. But he wanted to change that, he wanted to change that with all his might, he wanted to start a new life with Amelia, he wanted to have another Sylvia with her, and this time being by her side when the time comes. But Amelia is being so distance, she is puling him away. Why?

"CANNON BALL!!!!" Shirked a new voice who splashed on the water and wetted Zel, its little Maia. He then emerged laughing happily. "That was so fun! Can I do it again Daddy?"

"Maia………..please no, you know that Phil dose like his hot spring all messy, so you better not do that again!" said Gourry, getting in the water

"Oh darn!" and Maia started to swim away, annoyed

"Damn, is that kid always like this?" asked Zel, whipping all the water from his face.

"Well………he can be worst!"

"He really is his mother's son!"

"That is true!" laughed Gourry. And Zel finally looked at him, and he was caught in a moment of horror because he finally saw the huge scar Gourry has on his chest.

"Gourry………….what is that scar in your chest? You never had it before!"

Gourry was a little confused at first but he finally managed to remember that Zel didn't know about his scar. "Oh this? It was something that happened to me after our victory against the Death Star!"

"You mean Dark Star!"

"Yeah, what did I said?"

Zel decide to change the subject, he decided to ask a dumb question. "So Gourry, how did you managed to make Lina marrying you?" Zel couldn't stop but to smirk in this last one, he knew that this is defiantly a stupid question because Gourry probably doesn't even remember.

But Gourry surprised him. "Well………it happened six weeks after we defeated the Dark Show, Lina and I was on or usual bandit killing, treasure haunting and all that, but I could see that Lina was so different, there was something that was troubling her, but you know her, she never wants to talk about her problems. One day after hearing about the bounty of a very dangerous Bandit, whose name I don't remember, Lina decided to go after him; many try to convince her to quit that idea but you know her, she is one stubborn girl. We finally managed to find him and Lina challenged him, but damn, you will not believe how hard the fight was, it was just like our fight against Gard……Gurd……No Garv, yeah that was his name……I tell you, the guy was a bandit but he was strong as a powerful Mazoku, and he doesn't even used any weapon, he fights only with his arms and legs, he was like a martial artists expert."

"A bandit who was as strong as a Mazoku? Is that possible?"

"Yes it is. It was because of him I got this scar on my chest……well, continuing……Lina was very hurt from the fight so I told her to cast a healing spell on her while I distracted the bandit, she told me not to do it but I didn't pay attention to her in that time my only concern was to protect Lina, I took all the punches and kicks so that she could had time to cast a healing spell on herself, I try to counter the attacks but the bandit always escaped my hits , in the end he disarmed me and stabbed his hand on my chest, the last thing I remember was hearing Lina crying my name and everything turning into darkness……when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in a room, I turned around and I saw Lina, smiling at me with tears in her eyes. The next thing I knew she then hug me and I hug her back, after a few moments of hugging, she confessed her felling for me, and I confessed mine to her. And I believe you know the rest, right Zel?"

Zel had his mouth wide open, he remembers, he remembers every detail. This is a surprise to Zelgadiss, and possibly to anyone who knows Gourry "ok…………but what happened to the bandit you two were fighting?"

"Lina said that she had Dragon Slaved him, turning his body to dust."

"That is good news. I still can not believe that there was a bandit strong enough to fight Lina."

"Yeah, me too."

After that the boys were interrupted when Maia splashed more water at them.

"Ha ha ha hahahahah!"

"Come here you little devil!" said Gourry playfully as he ran after his son.

_------_

In the girls hot string, Amelia is with her daughter Sylvia, enjoying them self's. Little Sylvia always enjoyed taking baths with her mother, and Amelia enjoyed the moments she spends with her only child.

"I love hot springs Mama!" said Sylvia always so cheerful; she is just like her mother when she was happy. Amelia also notice something, she noticed that Sylvia and Zelgadiss have been spending some time together in these last days.

"Hey, Sylvia!" called Amelia, and her daughter swims to her mother.

"Yes mama?"

"I've noticed that you have been spending some time with our new guest, Zelgadiss."

Sylvia smiled. "Yes it is true!"

Amelia was in silence for a moment, before deciding to talk again. "You……you like him, don't you?"

Sylvia nodded her head "Yeah. He's so funny, and he makes me laugh."

Amelia wonders if she should tell her daughter the deep secret that she has been hiding for so long, but she is afraid……frightened with the consequences.

"Hello all!!!!" greeted a new voice. It was Lina who just entered the hot spring.

"Hi Miss Lina!"

"Hi Aunty Lina!"

Lina looked back at Sylvia with a small smile on her face. "Hey Sylvia, could you go out for a moment, please? I kneed to talk to your mother. An adult conversation!"

Sylvia nodded, she understood what Lina and her mother were going to talk about. "You're going to talk about boys, right?"

Booth Amelia and Lina looked dumbly at Sylvia. And booth answered "NO WE ARE NOT!!!"

"But uncle Xellos said that when grown women want to talk alone, is when they are going to talk about boys!"

"I'm going to kill that Xellos!" murmured Lina.

After Sylvia left, Lina finally had a chance to talk to Amelia. "Alright Amelia, spill it out!"

"Spill what out?" Amelia asked innocently.

"Don't play dump with me Amelia! You are defiantly hiding something! You've been distress ever since Sylvia was born, I understand the reason for that, but now you have been even more depressed ever since Zel returned. Didn't you two talk that night when he returned? You never even told me what happened that night. So you better tell me now, or I'll fireball you!"

Amelia knows that Lina is only trying to help, and Amelia is grateful for that. So she decided to tell her every thing, maybe it will remove some of this weight that it is in her heart. "We……we talk that night, I told him every thing……he was traumatized as well, but in the end……….in the end……" Amelia could not stop shaking in sadness when she remember that night " in the end he said he would leave so that he would not bother me and Sylvia………I was so angry that I even slap him on the face……"

Lina was in shock that Zel would say something like that, he sure hasn't changed one bit. Lina wished she could be there so that she could Dragon Slaved Zel's butt. "Hey, take it easy Amelia! In the end he didn't left. There is still some hope for you yet."

Amelia looked at Lina, with tears running down her cheek. "But I'm so terrified Miss Lina. I'm so afraid the he might break my heart again. I don't think I can stand a pain like this again."

The two girls were in silence for a moment, before Lina decided to talk again. "Amelia, I know how you feel, I had moments like that as well."

Amelia looked at the red haired sorceresses again, wondering why she said that. "W-what do you mean, miss Lina?"

"You know why I never wanted to admit to any one that I was in love with Gourry? It wasn't only because of my pride, it was because I was terrified too. He always called me kid, flat chest, and other things, and when there was that incident with Copy Rezo, have you noticed how close Gourry and Shylpiel were? I'm still surprised to this day that he still wanted to continue travelling with me. I was afraid that if I confessed my feelings to him, he would break it to me. Even after that incident with Phibrisio I was still afraid. After our victory against the Dark Star, Gourry and I hear the rumours about this bandit I heard, whose name I don't even want to mention, he had an enormous bounty on his head and he was always accompanied by a little white dog. So Gourry and I decided to go after him but the guy was very hard to beat, he was just as strong as a Mazoku."

"Strong as a Mazoku?" Amelia asked in shock. "Maybe he really was a Mazoku, because it is impossible for a human to have such power."

"That we'll never know Amelia, I killed him with a dragon Slave! But the fight Gourry and I had with him was almost like our fight against Garv. I ended hurt badly and I had no choice but to cast a healing spell on myself, but I was sure that the bandit would not give me time to cast one so Gourry volunteered to keep him occupied while I was healing myself, I said no but Gourry didn't listen to me." Lina took a deep breath before continuing because this is the part which she hates the most. "I watched in horror while the bandit was beating out Gourry, that was until he disarmed Gourry, and stabbed him hand on Gourry's chest."

Amelia gasped. "Good Lord……so that is why Gourry has that scar on his chest?"

"Yes……the bandit did it to him, I was so angry that I ran to the bandit and beat him with all the rage I felt for him, for what he has done to Gourry. That is when I ended up killing the bandit with a Dragon Slave. I ran to Gourry, and luckily he was still alive, but injured badly. I took him to the nearest town, but sadly there was no healer in the town. So I took care of him, and I attempt to cast a healing spell on him but he entered in some kind of coma, I stayed with him all that time, never leaving his side but every day his wounds were started to open again and his condition was getting worst. I was so despaired. Every night I prayed, prayed for Gourry to live, I even made a deal with him, I said if he could save Gourry I would finally admit my felling for him. The next day, Gourry was awake and well, a little weak but well, I was so happy that I could not resist hugging him, and he hug me back. After the hug I open up all my felling to him, I was even more surprised when he admit that he love me too." Lina could not help but to let out a tear when she remembered this. "And the rest is history."

Amelia looked at her old friend surprised, Lina never open up this much to anyone.

Lina looked at Amelia with a serious look. "You know why I'm telling you this Amelia? I almost lost Gourry, again, I was going to lose him without even telling my feelings for him."

"So……you are suggesting……."

"Amelia, I just telling the experience I faced. You are the one who must decide if you really want to confess to Zel that you love him. No one is forcing you, just decide of what you must do now, so that you won't end up recreating it."

After this last one, Lina left the hot spring, leaving Amelia alone with her thoughts.

"What must I do?"

_To be continued……_


	7. Old Friends

Sylvia

Alandra: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_------_

Chapter 7

_9:00 in the morning._

Zel practically didn't slumber at night, in fact he hasn't slept at all since he came back to Seilune, he spends most of the time looking out the window. His thoughts were interrupted when some one knocked at the door, when he opens it he sees his daughter Sylvia.

"Rocky come with me!" said little Sylvia as she grabbed Zels hand and dragged him with her.

"Hey! What is going on here Sylvia?" demanded Zel, but he is afraid that Sylvia will force him to play dress ups, again. (The poor guy).

"It is Aunt Sylphiel! She is coming!"

"Sylphiel?" it has been a long time since Zel saw Sylphiel again.

Sylvia dragged Zel to the gates of the castle and already there was Lina, Gourry and their son Maia, who was in her mother's arms, waiting for Sylphiel.

"Sylphiel is coming?" Asked Zel.

"Yup." Answered Lina. "She is coming for the festival!"

"Festival?"

"Yes, a Spring festival that it is always celebrated once a year here in Seilune. And the gang always get around for the party."

"So that is why you and Gourry are here in Seylune?"

"Bingo! We always come here every Festival and every Christmas ever since that incident with the Dark Star."

"Hey Lina here she comes!" said Gourry as a carriage arrived and on it there's Sylphiel.

"Hello my friends. It has been a long time." Sylphiel greeted as she got out of the carriage.

"Hey Sylp. How are ya!" said Gourry as he hugged her old friend.

"It sure has been a long time!" said Lina as she putted her son on the ground. "Go on kid, go greet your Godmother!"

And with that Little Maia ran to Sylphiel happily, Maia likes Sylphiel a lot, and Sylphiel likes Maia as well, sometimes she treats him like her own son and this envies Lina a little. Maia hugged her Godmother and Sylphiel returned that hug, after that Sylvia went to greet Sylphiel.

"Godmother?" asked Zel.

"Yup, Sylphiel accepted to Maia's Godmother." Said Lina.

Zel looked back at Sylphiel who was still holding Maia with that smile that she only gives it to Gourry. Zel could just imagine how Sylphiel must have felt when Lina and Gourry got married, she probably accepted to be Maia's Godmother because maybe she feels that she is more close to Gourry this way.

Only now Sylphiel noticed Zelgadiss. "Zel? You have return!"

"Yes I have. I arrived a few days ago."

Sylphiel turn to Lina. "Does he knows……?"

"Yup!"

"And does Sylvia……?"

"Nope, so don't say anything……..yet!"

"Excuse me, but another carriage is approaching!" said a soldier as another carriage arrived, and from it there is Filia caring a 5 year old Valgarv. And Zel noticed him, now that he has hatched from his egg he looks just like any happy child with his parents. It is almost hard to believe that this is the same character who tried to kill them all.

"My friends, greetings to you all." Greeted Filia as she got out of the carriage with little Val.

"Hello Uncle Gourry, Aunt Lina and Aunt Sylphiel" greeted Val. Then he noticed Zelgadiss. "Who is he mommy?"

"What?" only now Filia noticed that Zel is here. "My God, Zel? You came back."

"Yes sir, he finally decided to visit us." Said Gourry.

"Do you guys have to make a fuss just because I'm back?" asked Zel a little annoyed.

"It has been a long time." Said Filia. "But where is Amelia?"

"She is still sleeping, she only gets up by 11:00. And no, Sylvia doesn't know that Zel is her father!" Lina added this last one with a whisper so that Sylvia could not hear her.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Magic."

"Ok………hey Xellos hurry up with our luggage!"

"Xellos?" asked a very angry Zel. He had hoped that he would never see the Mysterious priest again, but once again he was wrong.

And popping out of the carriage came Xellos caring a dozen of luggage and letting them land on the ground. "In the name of all that is holly, did you really have to bring so many stuff Filia?"

"Oh Shut up you **parasite!**" replied Filia

"Those two sure did not change at all." Zel said with a sweat drop.

"You have no idea." booth Lina and Gourry replied.

"I just hope that they won't do the same thing they did last year." Said Sylphiel.

"What? What they did last year?" asked Zel.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Said Lina them she turns to Gourry and Sylphiel "And you two, don't tell him!"

Zel just turn and saw that Xellos was walking to Sylvia who was greeting Filia and Val. He didn't like this.

Xellos lowered his head to Sylvia's level. "Hello, little Sylvia. Did you miss Uncle Xellos?"

SLAP

As a response, Sylvia slapped Xellos on the face. "NO! Bad Mazoku! Bad Mazoku!"

Zel almost laughed at this.

"You know, Sylvia does that to Xellos every year." Whispered Gourry.

Zel smiled proudly at his daughter. "That is my Girl!"

Xellos rubbed his cheek, after all this time he doesn't' know who throws the best punch, if it is Lina, Filia or Sylvia. "Sylvia, how many times must I tell you I'm no longer a Mazoku?"

"No longer a Mazoku?" only now Xellos noticed Zel.

"Why, Zel old friend……….how are you?" greeted Xellos but he backed away because if Zel finds out what happened to him he would probably beat him out.

"You are not my friend! And what did you mean by you are no longer a Mazoku?"

"Oh yes, I haven't told you yet Zel." Lina entered the conversation. "Someone has put a curse on our old buddy here and turn him into what he helped destroyed a long time ago, a Golden Dragon!"

Zel almost fell to the ground with the shock. "WHAT!?!? Xellos is a Golden Dragon now?"

Embarrassingly, Xellos removed his cape, and revealed his Dragon tale. "Yes………. now I know what it is like to be cursed. What did I do to deserve this? Please don't answer." Xellos quickly added before anyone could answer him.

Zel was stunted "There is a spell that can turn a Mazoku into a Golden Dragon? I never knew such spell existed."

"Neither did I Zel. And neither does any one." Said Lina a little irritated to know that there is a powerful spell that is capable of such things.

"But who is the one who cursed Xellos?"

"I don't know, Xellos doesn't want to talk about it."

But then Zel turns to Xellos with an evil smirk on his face. "So that means the Xellos doesn't have his Mazoku powers anymore!"

Xellos was terrorized when Zelgaddis was approaching him, cracking his knuckles. "No………wait Zel………I know that I have tricked you in the past but……"

"Yes and now its pay back time!" Zel grabbs Xellos by the trough and throw him to the ground, punching him violently with his rock hands.

"STOP THAT!!!" demanded Filia. "There are children present here! They should not see such violence!"

"Rocky Rocky, he's our men! If he can't do it no one can! GOOOOROCKY! R-O-C-K-Y. R-O-C-K-Y. Go Rocky! Go Rocky!" singed and danced Sylvia like if she's a cheer leader while watching her father beating Xellos.

Filia sweat dropped. Like father like daughter.

From a window Amelia watched the entire sight. She wanted to go there and greet all her friends but she can't, they will probably ask her about Zel and their relationship, she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't even has the courage to be near Zel none the less. She hates her life.

The relationship between Zel and Amelia is getting more intricate, and the two mysterious figures watched Amelia from the shadows, seeing the way she is miserable about all this.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: you guys sure weren't waiting of what has happened to Xellos, right? And just because of the fact that now he is a Golden Dragon, we are going to change his personality, a little. And here in Portugal, Filia calls Xellos parasite, not namagomi.

Ramon: more coming up soon


	8. Dinner time

Sylvia

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_------_

Chapter 8

Its dinner time in the great dining room of the Seilune Castle, where every one was now ready for dinner, namely Lina, Gourry and their son Maia.

Amelia sits next to her father and Sylvia, she still has that same sad look on her face and Zel noticed that, it is hard to believe that she is the same woman who travelled with, the same woman who was always jolly, the same woman which he had fall in love, but Zelgadiss keeps forgetting that it is all his fault, there are so many times that he try talk to her, but he keeps remembering their last conversation and that is when Zel courage's fades away. He would give anything for Amelia being back to the real Amelia that he loves so much.

Sylphiel and Filia also noticed this. Zel is back but Amelia didn't change at all. They've decided that after dinner they will have a talk with Lina.

In that moment the cooking Chef appears "Greeting your Majesty and what will be your order for today."

"Please tell us what's on the menu, my good Chef? All my Friends are guttering here again, and I want a fantastic feast!" said Prince Phill.

"Our Special of today is Octopus!"

"**NO!!!!! No Octopus!**" Said Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia, they still haven't forgotten their little accident with octopuses. Xellos smirked, remembering how stupid they all looked, talking octopus language.

"Well……"

"Can I have a penis?" asked Maia in his most innocent tone of voice.

"**WHAT!?!?**" every one looked at Maia in surprise and shock. Lina and Gourry were so embarrassed.

"Where did you heard that Maia!?!?!!" asked Lina, almost shouting.

Maia was confused, he has the same confused face of his father. "Hum……well……Uncle Xellos said that it is very good.

Lina and Gourry turn Xellos, incredibly furious.

Xellos gulped. "No wait! Hold it you guys! I said peanuts, not penis. I swear!"

"Are you calling my son a liar?" asked a very furious Gourry who was drawing his sword, we know that Gourry is not the type of guy that loses his temper like Lina, but this is his son we are talking about here.

"Don't teach your fruitcake ways to my child Xellos!" demanded a very, incredibly, super angry, Lina Inverse, who was casting a Fireball.

Xellos gluped, but he was silence when Lina and Gourry started to beat him. "HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!"

BOOM

PUM

PUNCH

BASH

SLASH

RATATATATATA

"Stop That!" demanded Phill because his dining room is being totally annihilated. "There are children present here! They should not watch such despicable violence!"

"I've already try that, Prince Phill, but it didn't work." Sighed Filia.

"YAY!" shouted Sylvia in joy as she ran to the battle field. "JUSTICE PUCH!" and Sylvia punched Xellos in the face so hard and Xellos bashes against the wall.

"Victory!" said Sylvia, imitating her mother victory poses. Lina and Gourry looked at Sylvia with a sweat drop.

Zel simply smiled at his daughter "I'm so proud."

"You guys…………………my neck……………..seriously……………." wined Xellos.

Phill landed on his knee "My Dinning room!"

"It was his fault" said Lina and Gourry pointing at Xellos.

"You guys……………help……" wined Xellos.

Zel looked back at Amelia, the expression on her face didn't change at all even with all this comedy, it was good enough to make a person laugh. The irony of all, in the past Amelia was the one who always tried to put a smile on his face but now Zel is the one doing it to Amelia.

"Seriously……….help me……….please……I hate you guys……" wined Xellos again.

Sylvia ran to Zel and hugs him on the arm. Zel look down at her with a smile "What is it kid?"

"What's a penis?"

Zel had his eyes wide open, and his entire skin turn white. He could not believe what Sylvia is asking him.

"I Hate you guys………" wined Xellos.

So Zel did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

"Hate you guys………….." wined Xellos.

_------_

After a great meal……ok, almost great meal……Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel and Filia went to have a little talk in the Gabrieve's room.

"I still can not believe that Xellos" said Lina "the nerve of him of saying those things to my innocent little boy."

"Take it easy Lina, he already had his punishment" said Gourry.

"Well I say it is a good thing that the only thing I taught him after being cursed is how to turn into a Dragon and a Dragon to a human." Said Filia "Who knows what Xellos would do if I taught him all the secret powers of the Golden Dragons."

"Well I have to admit that I founded very amusement when Sylvia Punched Xellos in the face!" said Sylphiel trying to hold her laughter.

Gourry nodded. "That is true."

"But Lina is it true that Sylvia doesn't know that Zelgadiss is her father?" asked Filia trying to change the conversation.

"Yes……it's true." Said Lina, and then started to explain all that has happened when Zel returned to Seylune.

"My word……" Sylphiel whispered.

"I cannot believe that Zel would say a thing like that, after all, it his own wife and daughter," said Filia who was also revolted. "How does he dare to leave his family behind?"

"Calm down Filia!" demanded Lina. "Zel did not left his family in the end!"

"Yeah, and did you see how close Zel is getting to his daughter?" added Gourry.

"But Amelia is still so cheerless!" said Sylphiel.

"It is true, she is still so sad, I even talked to her, but she is just too darn scare to even come close to Zel." Said Lina.

"You have to understand from her point of view Lina." said Filia in a soft voice. "She ended up pregnant because of her love affair with Zel and she has been waiting for Zel's return for four year now, and he finally returned and said those dreadful things to Amelia. She must have been devastated seeing all her hopes were for nothing. How would you feel if Gourry did a thing like that to you Lina."

Lina did not say a thing, she knows that Filia is right, she would feel the same if Gourry did that to her, but she knows very well that he would never do a thing like that to her, he is loyal and she trusts him. That is why she doesn't completely understand how Amelia must be felling right now.

"Well you are wrong!" replied Gourry "I would never leave Lina. NEVER!" and Lina blushed.

"Please everybody, calm down! This argument will get us nowhere! We have to think of something to put Amelia and Zelgadiss back together again!" said Sylphiel.

"Matchmaking is not my strong point Syl, but you are right we must put those two back together again!" said Lina in a determinate tone of voice.

"You mean you have a plan Lina?" asked Filia.

"No, but I'm working on it" Lina sits on the chair, starting to think of a plan.

Sylphiel sighed "I feel so sad for Amelia and Zelgadiss. This isn't fair for any of them, not even for Sylvia who never met her father."

"True." Gourry agreed. "It is like an evil witch is haunting them."

Lina blinked "What? What did you said Gourry?"

"Huh? What I said what?"

"What you said just now you jellyfish!!"

"I just said it just like an evil witch is haunting Amelia and Zel."

"That is it Gourry!" said Lina as she hugged her husband "You're a genius! What an idea!"

Filia and Sylphiel looked at the two with a sweat drop.

Gourry on the other hand is more confuse than ever. "Hum……thanks Lina……so what's my idea?"

_To be continued………_

Sunny: What is Gourry's plan?

Alandra: Gourry had a plan?

Maliska: that's scary.


	9. The litle devils

Sylvia

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_------_

Chapter 9

Lina found her self lying on the ground in the middle of the streets of Seylune, when she got up she noticed that the entire city is on fire, every where and every place there are fire destroying the city.

Lina is horrified with the alarming vision "Wha…….wha……..what's going on? Who destroyed Seylune?"

"_Olá boneca!_( Hi baby!)" said an unknown voice behind her who spoken in Portuguese language. His entire body is enclosed with flames.

Lina frozen up, she knows that voice, it is him, the same bandit who almost killed Gourry.

She turns around and her fear was confirmed. "It can't be……I killed you!"

"Oh Yeah!" the bandit jump to the air to grab her.

"**NO!**" cried Lina as she got up, and found herself still in her room.

"Lina? What is wrong?" asked a very worry Gourry. By the way Lina screamed he thought that some enemy was about to attack them.

Lina looked at her husband with a smile "Don't worry Gourry, it was all a bad dream, that is all."

Gourry sighed in relief "Don't scare me like that Lina."

But Lina didn't pay attention to him; she wondered why she had that nightmare with the same bandit that gave her such a bad time, could this be some warning? But that is impossible, she Dragon Slaved that guy, it is impossible for him to be breathing. Lina then shake her head "Oh come on this dream was just a coincidence, why the heck bother with such things." Lina thought to herself. But then she noticed something. "Hey Gourry, where is Maia?"

"The kid said that he was going to meet with Sylvia and Val, and he took some rope with him. I don't know why they got up so early, it's 5 in the morning."

Lina giggled, she knows what those kids are up to "Never mind them Gourry, and lets go back to bed" she purred in this last one.

_------_

Maia ran to Sylva's room, it is where they have agreed to meet, chuckling when he thought about the prank he's going pull, once he got there he saw that Val and Sylvia were already waiting for him. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late! I got the ropes!"

"I got the bag of flour!" said Val who is carrying a big bag of flour.

"The red paints are near the pool!" said Sylvia.

"Let's go then!" said Val and every one ran to the pool. Wait a minute! Did they have pools back then?

_------_

_9:45_

Zelgadiss walked to the dinning room, and once he got there he saw his Friends Sylphiel, Lina and Gourry eating breakfast, and of course Lina and Gourry are in a food war.

Zel looked around and notice that Amelia is not around, she is understandably avoiding him. Zel sighed, he dosen't know what to do with Amelia.

"Hey Zelgadiss, you have your tea here!" said Sylphie pointing to Zel's tea.

"Thanks Syl." Zel sits on the table and starts to drink his tea, in his usual Zelgadis like type of person.

"Hey Zel, ready for the big day tomorrow?" asked Lina.

"What big day?"

"The Festival is tomorrow! There are going to be a lot of games, parties, and the most important……FOOD!"

Gourry drooled when he heard that word. "Food……"

"I'm not going." Zel said, very simply.

"What!?!?!?" Lina and Sylphiel were taken aback by this sudden news, except for Gourry who's still thinking of food. "WHY NOT"

"You people know very well that I don't like be around so many people, so I won't be going."

"But Zel……"

"It is final, Lina!" Zel continues to drink his tea ignoring his friends.

"Damn." Lina turned around, she must think of a way to make Zelgadiss go to the festival or else the plan will not work.

"HELP!" cried Maia, Sylvia and Val for help "Help Uncle Xellos!!!!" "Help us!!!!!" "In the Swimming pool!!!!" "Uncle Xellos!"

Zel almost dropped his tea, the children are calling for help, especially his daughter. "What? The kids are in trouble?"

"No they are not Zel." Gourry assured.

"What? Gourry aren't you listening the kids are calling for help!" Zel was surprised to see that Gourry's so calm even by the fact that his son is in trouble.

"No they are not Zel, it is all just a prank." Assured Lina.

"A Prank?"

"Yes a prank to poor old Xellos." Giggled Sylphiel, remembering all the times the kids do their pranks to Xellos.

"To Xellos?"

"Yes, when ever the kids get together they do the most incredible pranks on him, and you don't believe how funny they are," laughed Lina. "last year, they made managed to trick him to make a chicken imitation in front of them and only wearing a underwear that had a drawing of a little bear, but Xellos didn't know that there were other people watching. Can you imagine how he must have felt?"

Every body laughed, even Zelgadiss who is picturing the entire scene. "But, will Xellos get fooled by this prank? He knows that the kids always trick him, so he knows that this is a prank."

Lina smirked. "True, but he also knows that if anything happens to Val, Filia will kick him out of the house!"

"I see," Zel continues to drink his tea until he heard Sylvia again.

"Help Uncle Xellos!! I can't swim!!!!"

Zel dropped his tea "Oh No!" And he runs as fast as he can to the Swimming poor area to save his daughter.

"Wait Zel it's just a Prank!!!!" called Lina but Zel ignored her

_-------_

"I'm hearing some one running" Maia confirmed. "It must be Uncle Xellos."

"Ok, every body hide" ordered Val, very excitedly.

The three kids hided behind a chair, waiting for Xellos to show up. But for their surprise it isn't Xellos who just entered, it is Zelgadiss.

"I'M COMMING SYLVIA!!!" Zel rushed to the swimming pool and jumped to save his daughter.

"No wait Rocky!!!" warned Sylvia as she got out of her hiding place. But it's too late.

SPLASH

The swimming pull is full of red paint instead of water.

"What's he doing!?!?!?!" complained little Val.

"He ruined a good prank." complained Maia.

"Hey! Leave him alone you two!" said Sylvia protecting the man that she doesn't know that it is her father.

Zel slowly comes out of the pool, he's all wet, wet in red paint. Then he turns and glared at the three children. This frightened them a little.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?**"

"Well………" stared Val "It was all to fool Uncle Xellos, that's all………"

Maia nodded "Yeah, you're the one who ruin the entire plan."

"Yup, you are all red, you must be mad!" taunted Val. This made Maia and Val laugh at Zelgadiss.

But Zel didn't pay importance to them, he just looks back at Sylvia with a irritated face. "**AND YOU, YOUNG LADY!!!** What's the big idea of panicking every body like that!?!? Do you know how worry I was!?!?"

Sylvia felt a little bad about this; she didn't know that their little prank would cause so much trouble. "I……I'm sorry Rocky."

Zel didn't meant to shout at Sylvia but the thought of losing his daughter terrified him. So Zel taped Sylvia on the head gently "Just don't do that again. Ok kid?" and of course Sylvia's head gets wet with the red paint that is all over Zel's body. And Sylvia smiled at him.

"What happened?" Xellos finally appeared. "Damn Zel, you are all red, you must be really angry."

Zel grabbed him by the collar "And **YOU**!!!!! Don't put me in pranks that are supposed to be for you!"

"What? **Hey WAIT**!!" Zel throws Xellos to the pool full of red paint.

"What did I do?" asked Xellos when he surface. "I really hate these people."

Zel was about to leave by the same entrance he came in.

"Wait Rocky!!! Don't go there……" Sylvia tried to warn Zel but it is too late. Zel tripped on some rope……

PACH

……and falls on the ground……

"Ops, the rope….." said Maia.

PUFT.

……and now a bag of flour falls right on Zel's head.

"And the bag of flour……." Said Val.

Zel sighed heavily. There are just times when a person should not get out of bed.

_------_

Lina and Gourry walked down the hall of the Seilune palace.

Lina sighed "That moron doesn't want to go to the festival. He really is a suborn guy"

"So what do we do Lina?" asked Gourry. "If Zel doesn't show up on the festival the plan will be unsuccessful."

"I could force him to come but I know that he will just insist on not going, I could fireball his butt to go but I know I might risk destroying the city. I'm running out of ideas here Gourry, do YOU have any ideas for a change?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe Sylvia could ask Zel to come." Gourry joked.

Lina stopped "Gourry……that is a great idea!"

Gourry blinked "It is?"

"Yes it is, it is perfect. Wow Gourry, you sure are starting to get smart ever since we got married."

Gourry smiled proudly of himself. "Of course. My Mother didn't raise no fool!"

Lina sweat dropped.

_To be continued………._


	10. To the Festival

Sylvia

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-------_

Chapter 10

The day of the Spring festival has finally arrived. A festival that celebrates the first days of spring, with lots of entertainment, food, and especially family fun. Every one in Seilune attends to go to the festival, except one person. Zelgadiss Greywords.

Zelgadiss watches from the window of is room the entire view of the festival, it is still early in the morning but a lot people are already arriving there. Zel watched the happy people walking to the festival and even watched a father and a mother walking hand to hand with their son, Zel pictured how it would if it was him, Amelia and Sylvia. Zelgadiss isn't the type of person who like to be around other people, not only because of the fact that he is a chimera, but because of the fact that he is a lonely man, very lonely, until the day he assemble with Lina and her friends, he stared to feel his loneliness fading away and Amelia was the one person who made him feel more alive in the world, in the beginning she didn't trusted him but after they shared so many adventure they have created an powerful connection, very similar to Lina's and Gourry's. Ever since Lina talked about the festival he wanted to have some time with his family and friends, which could be a surprise to anyone who knows Zelgadiss, but he decided not to go because of a simple fact. Amelia.

Because of what Zel has made her endure, she has been avoiding talking to him, and Zel knows that if he goes to the festival she will avoid him even more and Zel doesn't want that at all.

Suddenly a knock is heard on Zel's door. Zel open it and saw his daughter.

"Hi Rocky!" greeted Sylvia and enters the room of his father. "Are you ready to go to the festival?"

Zel closed the door, and turned his back on his daughter. "I'm not going."

"What? Why?"

"I can not go."

"Why?"

"Because I can not."

"Why?"

Why must she ask so many questions? Thought Zelgadiss "Look Sylvia I can not go and that is that!" said Zel in a serious voice.

"Oh Please Rocky, come with me to the festival!" begged Sylvia with one of her sad faces, the faces that she knows that always can convince Rocky…….Zelgadiss to do what she wants. That is why Zel has his back on her.

"Don't insist, young lady!" Zel kept his back on her, trying to ignore her the best he could, not even trying to listen to her sobs.

Even if Sylvia is a child she is smart enough to understand that her sad face rotting isn't working, so it's time for plan B. "Alright then." Said Sylvia in a firm voice "I command you by the order of the Seilune Royal family to accompany me to the festival!"

Zel finally looks down to Sylvia, with his eyes wide open. "What? B-but…………."

"Right Now!!!"

Zel sighed in defeat. "Alright …… I'll do it……" Why can I never win in an argument with her? Zel thought to himself.

Before Zel could think of anything else, Sylvia grabs his hand and stated to walk to out the room. "Come on Rocky!"

"Alright, Alright!"

But before they could leave, Sylvia stops. "Hey Rocky, do you think I can go as a Rocky too?" said Sylvia as she turned into a Rocky…….I mean, into a Chimera with a cheerful smile on her face.

"NO!!" Zel responded it immediately. "Go normally."

"Well…..alright." said Sylvia unhappily and returned back to normal.

"Say……Sylvia………."

"Yes Rocky?"

Zel always wanted to ask this to Sylvia, but he was afraid that Sylvia might end up discovering things by her self but it is a risk that Zel must take now. He is too curious to know. "Do you……know who your father is?"

Sylvia looked down, with sad eyes, this time real sad eyes. "No……"

"Oh……..and your mother never speaks of him?"

"No………she says that he is a good man." Sylvia said with a proudly smile in this last word.

Zel smiled, looks like there is still hope for him. Even if he was gone these last five years, Amelia always said something about him to his daughter, which means that Amelia didn't entirely detested him all the time that he was gone. So he still can have a chance with Amelia. "Well let's go then."

And the two of them walked down the hall, and Sylvia never let go of his hand. "Aunt Lina was right. If I ordered Rocky to go, he will go." Sylvia Thought.

Zel stopped on his tracks "Just one more thing, Sylvia."

"What is it Rocky?"

"It is just……STOP CALLING ME ROCKY!!!"

"But I like calling you Rocky."

"I already told you I don't like to be called that way. So for the last time, call me Zel!"

"Rocky."

"Please Sylvia, it is not so difficult to say. Zel!"

"Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocky!"

"Zel."

"RockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRocky RockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRockyRocky!"

Zel sighed, it is just like talking to a wall. "Let's just get going then."

"Ok." Sylvia grabbed Zel hand and start walking again.

_-------_

Amelia was already is the door of the Seylune palace with her friends and her father, they are just waiting for Sylvia. In the last five years Amelia started to enjoy the Spring festivals with all the funs, all the games and the theatres plays that they do for children, it is the only times in her life that she forgets what Zelgadiss has done to her, it is not that she regrets about having Sylvia, not at all, she just regrets that she never could have the family that she wished so much. And now it is obvious that she will never have it. Amelia doesn't even know if she will enjoy the festival this year with Zelgadiss around.

"Damn it, where is that darn kid?" asked a very inpatient Lina.

"Easy now Lina." Begged Gourry who was caring little Maia.

"I sure would like to know why we must wake up so early in the morning?" complained Xellos.

"Stop your complaining, you Parasite!" demanded Filia, who was caring little Val.

"Leave me alone Lizard lips!"

"WHAT!?!?"

"Please you two, no fighting." Said Sylphiel who just putted herself between Filia and Xellos, because she still remembers what happen the last festival.

"Indeed, this is supposed to be a feast! Let's have fun" laughed Prince Phillionel.

"But what's keeping Sylvia so long?" asked Amelia.

"Mommy, Mommy!" called Sylvia who was walking with Zelgadiss. Amelia gasped. This mean that Zelgadiss will also be attending the festival, this made Amelia more nervous.

Phillionel pointed treacherous glares at Zelgadiss who was ignoring the Prince of Seilune. But Zel noticed that all his friends were smiling at him. "What are you guys smiling about?"

"We already knew that you were coming to the festival." Answered Lina who was already walking with Gourry and Maia.

Zel just look at them strangely.

Sylvia giggled.

"Well………we better get going before those three start eating all the food they find." Suggested Amelia, trying to avoid eye contact with Zelgadiss.

"Come on Rocky." Said Sylvia, holding Zel by the hand and running to her mother. "Wait Mommy!" Sylvia grabbed Amelia with her remaining hand, and start walking holding the two of them, and humming happily.

Booth Amelia and Zel looked at each other with a blush, then turn their looks away, but Zel could not stop smiling, this guy is sure starting to smile too much. As for Amelia she look at the scene that it is happening, here they are, Zelgadiss and herself walking hand to hand with their daughter like real parents. Secretly, Amelia put on a small smile on her face.

Sylphiel put a big smile on her face, felling the tears of joy coming out, felling happy to see that Zel and Amelia are starting to get along.

"Yurk. This is the most disgusting thing I ever saw in my life!" spited Xellos.

"Shut up Xellos!!!!" demanded Filia.

Unknown to every one of them that they are being secretly spied by the two mysterious figures.

"Well Babe?" asked the mysterious man who was holding his little white dog. "When are we going to kill that Zel-Zel……you know, the Rock-Face guy?"

"Calm down!" said the mysterious woman. "Let's just see how things will work out on the festival. If things remain has they are, you may kill Zelgadiss."

The mysterious man let out an evil smirk.

"Now come along before someone sees us." Said the mysterious woman who was starting to walk.

The mysterious man was about to follow the mysterious woman when he took one last look at the Slayers gang, his vision was sharp at the red head girl who he hates so much. The mysterious man let out a sinister chuckle. "I never expected to see you so soon……Lina Inverse."

_To be continued……_

Ramon: in the next chapter, the gang is having a good time in the festival.

Sunny: and maybe…………just maybe………..we will put on some romantic and comical stuff


	11. Aim and Hit

Sylvia

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-------_

Chapter 11.

_Aim and hit_ this is the game where you hit with a little arrow the centre of the aiming circle, you will receive eight arrows, and by the number of arrows you manage to hit in the centre you shall receive a prize.

And right now, Xellos is trying his luck, he already lost seven arrows.

"Just aim carefully this time Xellos!" demanded Filia who is holding little Val.

"I know that!" complained Xellos, he lost the other seven because Filia is always bugging him and making him loses his consecration. "Just let me take of this last one. But please **SHUT UP!**"

Filia humped "Alright, but this time aim it correctly to the centre of that circular object, it is just plain and simple!"

Xellos sighed "Honestly woman, what kind of a person…….I mean Mazok……Drag……alright PERSON do you think I am?"

Filia glared at him "Who is the one that launched one of the arrows at MY tail, just now?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!! It just flipped out of my hand! How many times must I say it?"

The Slayers gang just sighed, they will never change. "Oh great….. Xellos and Filia are arguing again." said Lina who was holding her son.

"Yeah, better hide the women and children!" joked Gourry.

"I feel sorry for Val for putting up with those two." said Sylphiel.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP!! I'm trying to concentrate here!" and Xellos throws the last arrow to the circle and , he's gonna miss, he's gonna miss, he's gonna miss, he's gonna miss……and he didn't miss, he hit it right at the centre with this last one. "**YES!!!**"

"I don't believe it, he got it!" said Zelgadiss in shock.

"We have a winner!" said the man who owned the game "You can choose any prize you want!"

"I pick that one." Xellos pointed at an action figure of a sorcerer and handed it to little Val so that Filia would stop bugging him for a wile.

Filia smiled at Xellos and gives him a kiss on the check. "Thank you Xellos!"

Xellos blushed "I don't understand women."

"Alright, now it is my turn!" said Gourry going to try the game.

"Alright here are the arrows, do you want to give them one of a time?" asked the man.

"No give them all, I'm going to launch them all at once!"

"WHAT?"

Gourry didn't respond him, he just hold the eight arrows between each finger and launch them all at once, and, has amazing has it seems, all eight arrows hit the centre off the circle.

"Way to go Gourry." Cheered Lina.

"Thank you!" said Gourry very proud of himself.

The man was still amazed, he never saw a thing like this.

"Well, where is our prize?" demanded Lina.

"Oh yes, right away!" and the man of the game passed them eight more action figures of sorcerer to little Maia.

"YAY! Thank you papa, you're the best!" said Maia all cheerful.

"Oh, it was nothing" said Gourry who was scratching the back of his head, nervously.

Sylphiel and Lina only giggled at the scene.

Filia had her mouth open, Gourry hit the circle with just one shot.

"Damn, Gourry is very good!" said Xellos.

"**This is your entire fault Xellos!!!"** yelled Filia.

"**MY FAULT!??!? Why is it my fault?!?!?**" Xellos yelled back.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY THAT GAME AND YOU ARE A BAD PLAYER!!!!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FORCE ME PLAY THAT STUPID GAME!!!"

Zel sighed "Normally Xellos would make fun of Filia. He sure has changed a lot since he became a Golden Dragon." Zel looked back at Amelia who is still very quiet, Zel wanted to talk to her but her father, the Prince of Seylune, is between them, he is making sure that Zel doesn't talk to Amelia because it is obvious that Phill has brought to an end his trust for Zel since Sylvia was born, Zel wanted to break Phill face for standing between them but he knows that if he does that it would only made Amelia be more angry at him. But them he looked at his daughter who was looking at Maia and Val who won some toys thanks to their fathers, Sylvia is obvious envious of them, it is very sure that no one has ever won a prize for her, if they did won any prize for her Sylvia must have felt very bad because none of them are her father.

Zel gently tapped Sylvia on the head, and she looked at him "Do you want me to won you a prize Sylvia?"

Sylvia gave her father a big enthusiastic smile "Yes please."

Zel walked to the man of the game. "Let me try it now."

"Ok, here is your arrowAAAAA!!!!!" the man freaked out when he saw Zelgadiss.

"Yes, Yes, I know I'm beautiful. Now give some arrows!!!" demanded Zelgadiss, and the man handed to him, a little afraid.

"Did Zelgadiss just told a joke or was he being sarcastic?" wondered Amelia. Part of her was happy to see that Zel and Sylvia are getting along just fine, what troubles Amelia is if Sylvia ever finds out about Zelgadiss true identity and how will be her reaction. Good or Bad?

"Alright here it goes!" Zel had each arrow between the fingers like Gourry did.

Alright……

Concentration……

All the gang are looking at Zelgadiss………

Hearts beating……

One is crossing their fingers………

Zel opens his eyes………

And HE TROWS!!!!

He's going to make it, he's going to make it, he's going to make it, he's going to make it, and………he failed. Only one arrow hit the centre.

Every one fall to the ground, anime style.

"**RATS!!!**" Zel cursed himself. Just one, only one miserable, stinky arrow has hit the centre, and Zel wanted to won some more prizes for Sylvia.

The man passed one doll to Zel and he gives it to Sylvia. "Sorry girl, I wanted to won some more for you………"

"I love it Rocky! It is so cute!" said Sylvia so enthusiastically, hugging the doll that Zelgadiss had gave her.

Zel smiled at her.

Lina had her mouth wide open when she saw the doll Zelgadiss gave Sylvia. It is a Piko-piko Lina doll. She can not believe it. She remembers back on her old days when she was still travelling with Naga, she had arrived to the city of Stoner, a city who was full of Golems and the master of Golem maker was this old man named Galia, and Galia wanted to use her has a model for a golem he wanted to make, Lina accept it because she thought that she could make a lot of money with a work from Galia. In the end Galia made a golem who looks just like Lina, but it made it look like a cute doll, and Naga continued to fun of her. Lina just wanted to Kill the old man Galia, but she ended up Dragon Slaving the entire city. Still that old man is making money with her image.

Gourry noticed that Lina is very quiet but still with those _bad-Lina-looks_ on her face. "Lina?"

Lina grabs Gourry by the collar "GOURRY! When the festival is over we are going to the city of Stoner to pay a visit to an _old friend_ of mine!"

Gourry sweat dropped "S-s-sure……"

And Lina let him go "Ok then, lets enjoy the party!"

Gourry just looked at her, confused. "I don't understand women."

"I already said that! Thank you!" complained Xellos

_-------_

All the gang are running to a theatre play that it always happens here in the Seylune festival, and they are late to see it.

"Hurry up people!" demanded Filia, she just loves seeing these old plays. "We are going to be late!"

"We are hurrying!" every one is complaining about Filia being so bossy now, Filia is starting to be more like Lina.

But they are late, every one was already leaving because the play ended.

"Damn, we are late!" Phill Said.

"That is what we get for playing to much games." Said Sylphiel.

"**This is your entire fault!!**" yelled Filia pointing at Xellos.

"MY FAULT!?!?" Xellos yelled back.

"Yes, because you are a slow poke!!"

"You're the one who was occupied with looking to those stupid vases!!!!"

Filia smirked "You've got to learn not to blame every one for your mistakes Xellos!"

"WHAT!!!" Xellos was so piss of what Filia accused him of that he was already showing his tail. Xellos immediately used his cape to cover his tail, normally he was the one who would make Filia act like this. Looks like the tables have turn.

"Will you two clowns stop making fools of your self's!?!?!?" demanded Lina.

"Sure Lina." said Filia. "There will be another play in about two hours, in the mean time, we can enjoy the festival.

"Why didn't she said that instead of putting the blames on me!?!?!?!?" growled Xellos.

"Uncle Xellos, why are you so angry at mommy?" asked little Val.

Xellos just turns his head to him. "When you grow up, and have a pain is the ass girlfriend of your own……..you'll understand."

To be continued………………

Ramon: well, what do you people think about the festival so far?

Alandra: maybe we will put some more X/F in the next chapter, what do you people think?

Maliska: Many of you people are wondering who the two mysterious characters are. Well we will only give you people these clues: one of them is a character that we have created, while the other is a character from the Slayers world.


	12. Xellos and Filia

Sylvia

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_--------_

Chapter 12

Another two hours passed and once again every one missed another play of the theatre.

Filia trembled of irritation; this is the second time that she misses another play of the theatre of the Spring festival.

"Oh rats, we miss it again!" complained Lina.

"Well, at least we are enjoying the festival here, I believe it is more important." Said Sylphiel.

"But look at Filia!" said Gourry pointing at Filia "She looks like she is going to explode."

Fila starts to walk directly at Xellos, when Filia was about to talk, Xellos lifted his arm up. "Stop!!! Don't start saying that it is my fault!"

"Oh yeah? Than whose fault is it?" snapped Filia.

"It is yours!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"You heard me!"

Filia narrowed her eyes "Why is it my fault?"

"I don't know why every thing else is my fault, so it is obvious that it is your fault!"

"WHY You!!!! **Blablablabla**!!!" Booth Xellos and Filia are complaining at the same time, so it is difficult to understand what they are saying.

Zel sighed. "Damn…….I prefer more when Xellos would just tease Filia, at least this way it was not this noisy."

Zel looked back at Amelia who was caring little Sylvia, and Prince Phill was near them, pointing perilous glares at Zel. How can Zel ever have a chance of reuniting with Amelia if father just keeps himself among them?

"**You know what?"** yelled Filia and Xellos at the same time **"You are never going to change!!"** they yell it again in the same time. **"You are damn right you are never going to change!!"** they yell it again **"Will you just shut up!!!!!!!"** again **"No you shut** **up!"** Again. **"SHUT UP!!!"** again, but this time they turn their backs at each other.

"Thank Havens they stopped." Said Lina in relive.

_A few moments later._

After another hour of enjoying the festival, the gang were resting on some chairs for a while. Filia and Xellos had sit at the same chair in the same time.

"Hey get off!!!!" demanded Filia.

"NO you get off!" demanded Xellos.

"I was here first!!" yelled Filia.

"I was here first!" Xellos yelled back.

"I WAS!!!!!"

"I WAS!!!"

"I WAS!!!!!"

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!**" screamed Lina, and booth Xellos and Filia looked at her. "We already are having a bad time to try getting Amelia and Zel back together here! Don't start acting like them, **OK!!!!!!!!** We are going to need your help to bring them up again" and luckily for Lina Zel and Amelia were not around to listen to what Lina just said.

Filia and Xellos looked away from each other, blushing like heck. After a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry Filia….." said Xellos in a soft tone.

"No Xellos…….I'm sorry!" replied Filia in the same tone of voice.

Xellos turns to her. "I said sorry first!"

Filia turns to him "Just because you said sorry first does not mean that it was your fault!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Xellos was so annoyed "Alright then! I take back what I said! I don't apologise!"

"Oh Yeah! Well neither do I!"

"Good! Because it was your fault!!"

"No it was yours!"

"Yours!"

Lina Gourry and Sylphiel look at Filia and Xellos with a giant sweat droop. They will never change.

"They are such kids!" said Gourry.

"It is easier to make a peace treaty with Dragons and Mazokus!" said Sylphiel very sarcastically.

"This is the story of their life's!" said Lina "They argue like crazy, but they can't live one without the other!"

_--------_

Even the two mysterious Characters were looking at Xellos and Filia with a sweat drop.

"They are such a strange couple." Said the mysterious woman.

"You got that right!" agreed the mysterious man who was tapping his little white dog. "It is no surprises to me that I managed to beat Xellos and turn him into what he is today."

To be continued…………….

Alandra: we know that this is a very small chapter, but we'll do better next time, promise.


	13. The dog

Sylvia

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-------_

Chapter 13

Zel, Amelia, Prince Phill are on another side of the Festival with the kids, so that they could not hear Xellos and Filia's argument again. Amelia is resting peacefully on a chair watching the kids, Phill is between Zel and Amelia again, Maia is resting near a tree eating joyfully an apple that his godmother Sylphiel gave him, and Sylvia and Val are playing with each other. Zelgadiss didn't like the scene that he's watching; Sylvia and Val seem to be very close with each other, very close, Zel still remembers when Filia and her family arrived to Seylune, Sylvia was very happy to see Valgarv again and Zel was not pleased with at all, he still remembers Valgarv's past life , how could he, Valgarv summoned the Dark Star and he almost killed every one to avenge Garv. Who knows what Valgarv will be when he grows up, again, he might endanger Sylvia's life one day.

Prince Phill continues to stay between Zel and Amelia, avoiding them to have any kind of contact. Zel has made Amelia suffered the sufficient. When Sylvia was born, Phill was trilled to see that he has a granddaughter, he already have big plans of turning her into a great justice fighter and even make her a priestess. But what troubled Amelia the most was Zelgadiss who was not there when Sylvia was born, making Amelia raise the little girl by her self and always saying to herself that Zel will return one day and that they will soon be a real family for ever. Amelia suffered a lot, there where even times when Phill heard his daughter crying to sleep because of all the suffering that Amelia has been in , now Zelgadiss is back and Amelia is more miserable than ever, he doesn't know what Amelia and Zel talked about but Amelia is still the same when Sylvia was born. Phill had suffered enough when his wife Sylvinia (Sylvia is named after Amelia's dead mother) was killed by an evil bandit, that in this very moment is still out there, living free and felling proud of what he has done, and his daughter Garcia ran away and Phill had such big plans for her future, and now the remaining member of his family is suffering because of this man, Zelgadiss. Phill has made a silence promise that if Zelgadiss hurts Amelia again, he would kill Zel himself. (Damn, is this guy really a pacifist?)

"Mommy!" called Sylvia who ran to Amelia caring a white dog with little Val. "Look what we found!"

Amelia got up and saw her daughter caring a little white furry dog with her. The dog did not seemed pleased to be with Sylvia. In fact the dog is growling in fury.

And Amelia notices this. "It is nice dear……but he seems dangerous.

"Oh Mama, he is so cute!" giggled Sylvia hugging the dog closer to her.

"_Grrrrrrrr ruff Ruf!!_ (Let go of me NOW!)" The dog growled.

"He is so cute!" said Val.

"Can I keep him Mommy?" asked Sylvia, hugging the dog more closely to her. The dog just keeps growling with more anger.

Zel doesn't like this, if Sylvia keeps it up the dog will probably bite her.

"He is so Fluffy, tuffy, nuffy, jassy little thingy wingy!" giggled Sylvia.

The dog couldn't take it anymore "_RUFF!!!!!!!_(THAT'S IT!)" The dog barked louder ready to bite Sylvia.

But Zelgadiss grabbed the dog and pulled him away from Sylvia.

Amelia ran to her daughter who was still trembling because of the fact that the dog was going to bite her.

Zel putts the dog on the ground in an angry way. "Get out you stupid dog!"

"_Reeeuf Ruf?_ (Stupid dog?)"

Zel turns around to see Amelia hugging the little frightened Sylvia, suddendly he fels something wet on his right leg. The dog just pee on him. "HEY!!!"

"_Ruuuuu ruf ruf ruuue. Ruff ruf, ruf._ (A little vinegar and it will be cleaned. Have a nice day, Rock-face.)" And the dog ran away, chuckling sinisterly of what he has done.

This scared Zel, the dog chuckled. Since when do dogs chuckle? But Zel wasn't worry about that now, he runs to Amelia and Sylvia to see if they were alright. But he was cut on his track when Phill lifted his arm, stopping Zel to reach them. Zel just wanted to kill Phill for always standing between him and Amelia once again.

Amelia did not notice them; she continues to calm down her daughter who was still in shock. "Easy now sweaty, it is all over."

"He wanted to bite me Mommy….."

"He is just a bad dog sweaty, he's a really bad dog, but he is gone now." Amelia hugged her daughter closer, making Sylvia getting calm. The sweet loves that her mother always gives her makes Sylvia feel so happy.

"Yeah, it is a bad dog!" confirmed Val also trying to calm Sylvia. Sylvia just smiled at him.

Amelia could not help but to smile too, it is amazing how Sylvia and Val have become such good friends since the day they have met.

"What happened?" asked little Maia.

Amelia looks to Lina's son. "Oh it is nothing, it's just………." Amelia looks back at Zelgadiss and her father, looking at each other with such wrath eyes. Amelia was about to break them apart when she heard Lina's voice.

"Hey what's up?" Lina came into the scene with Gourry and Sylphiel behind her. And Zel took a few steps away from Phill so that the others don't know that he was almost starting a fight.

"Mommy, Daddy!!!!!!!" Maia ran to his parents happily, Gouury grabbed his son and lifts him up, Lina taps his son on the head gently. She then turns to Amelia.

"So what's happened here Amelia?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Hey come on Amelia. I heard someone screaming here."

"Honestly, it is nothing."

"Amelia……" said Lina in a menacing tone "Having just survive what I consider to be one of the most horrified experiments of my entire life (Xellos and Filia who are still arguing), I think I have all the right to know……. **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!?**"

"It is nothing! Sylvia almost got bit by a dog that is all." Amelia didn't want to tell anyone that Zel and her father were almost fighting.

"Hello every one!" greeted a new person, every one turn around and saw Martina.

"Martina welcome back!" every one greeted back.

"Martina is here too?" asked Zelgadiss.

"Yup," answered Gourry putting his son down "she and her family also attend the festival."

"But they are always late!" added Lina.

"Oh shut up Lina!" demanded Martina. "You know that Zoanna is very far from Seylune!"

"Well, well, well Gourry, no time no see." Said Marina's husband, Zangulos who was caring a little girl by the same age of Maia and Sylvia. Zangulos still wears that same hat.

Gourry greeted his pain is the butt rival, and Zangulos putted his daughter down to greet him.

Zel looked at the little girl, she has the same hair colour of her mother and by the looks of her she is a very shy girl. "Who is she?"

Martina and Zangulos finally looked at Zel "Zelgadiss, you……"

"Yes I'm back, don't start with the surprises…..now who is the little girl?"

Martina smiled shyly. "This is my daughter. Mine and Zangulos. Her name is Zoanna!"

"Zoanna?"

Martina glared at Zel. "Yes Zoana! You got a problem with that?"

"Nope……"

Zoanna finally looks at Maia who lifted his hand to greet her, one of the things that Gourry always taught Maia is that a gentlemen always greets a lady "Hello."

Zoanna blushed and hide behind her father, very shyly.

Maia is now very confused, he then turns to his mother. "What I do wrong Mommy?"

Lina could not stop but to smile at her son. "Nothing sweety, you are a good boy.!

"Yeah I bet." Murmured Zel, very low.

But Maia heard him and throws a rock at him, hitting Zel right on the face "**I AM A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!**"

_Back to the dog_

The dog was still chuckling about what he did to Zel and walks inside a dark alley to meet the persons he want to see, it is the mysterious characters.

"Your late." the Mysterious man said "So did you find Amelia?"

"_Ruf, Ruf, au auuuuuuuuuu!_ (Yeah, and I got hugged by that stupid kid, I hate children!)" The dog barked.

"Easy, easy…………." The mysterious man said, trying to calm his dog.

The mysterious woman was looking at her partner with a sweat drop but she keeps forgetting that he has a special ability to talk to animals "So he found Amelia?"

"Yeah, and he is upset because Sylvia hugged him, and you know how he hates kids."

"And what about the grandson of Rezo?"

"_AUuuuuuuuuu ruf_!" answered the dog.

"What he said?"

"He said that Rock-face was almost in a fight with Phily-boy." Answered the Mysterious man.

"Alright, let's get something to eat now, it is almost lunch time, and if I know Lina she will be eating the entire food of the festival.

_To be continue………_

Sunny: this is getting weird, isn't it?

Alandra: I want to thank every one for keeping up reading this fic and reviewing it. It means a lot to us. Thank you


	14. Food

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: And Slayers does not belong to us

_-------_

Chapter 14

It is Lunch time.

every year in the Spring festival there it is build a circus like tent, where it is being held the food fair, where there it is served the finest dishes made by one man who is consider to be the finest cook in the country; his name is Emilio Contrance, he is a old fat guy with a black beard, and he is bald.

Emilio is at the door of the tent receiving every one who is having fun on the festival, Especial waiting to receive the Prince of Seilune and hoping that the couple that are close friends of Phill is not with him this year. Finally Phill arrived.

"Phill, my old friend!" greeted Emilio when he saw Phill.

"Pleasure to see you again, my friend Emilio!" said Phill shaking hands with Emilio.

"Pleasure is all mine my friend! Say…….is that couple and their son with you this year?" asked Emilio, afraid that the answer might be yes.

Phill was a little nervous but then he moved aside showing the entire Slayers gang and their kids, in front there were Lina, Gourry and their son Maia. "Hello!"

"**THE MANIACS!!!!**" shirked Emilio when he saw Lina , Gourry and Maia.

"Who are you calling maniacs?" protested Lina.

"Calm down Lina!" said Gourry holding Lina by the shoulders.

"Looks like that that guy Emilio has meet Lina and Gourry, no?" asked Zelgadiss mostly to Amelia, but she ignored him and walked inside the tent with her daughter Sylvia.

Noticing this Sylphiel decided to answer him instead. "Yes he does, Lina Gourry and Maia practically eat all the food, driving Emilio crazy. There was one time that they drive Emilio so crazy that he rip out all the hair from his head."

Zel sweat dropped. And Emilio is crying, crying in Prince Phill's shoulder "It is not fair!!!! You said that they would not come back!"

"I can not help it, they are always coming now so there is noting that I can do." Said Phill.

"Every year they eat all my food! I practically have to spend all the money I win on the festival to buy more food! I never harm any one, why am I being punished?"

"Come on now, this is a festival, you should be enjoying your self!"

"Well….maybe you are right. Besides, with the new attraction I made here, I'm sure not even they can ruin it.

Inside the tent every one was already on their tables ready to order, of course Amelia, Phill, Zelgadiss, Sylvia, Filia, Xellos, Val, Sylphiel, Zangulos, Martina and Zoanna were the first ones to order, because they know that Lina, Gourry and Maia will ask for a lot of food to consume. Finally is their turn.

"I want every thing on the menu! Ten portions of each!" said Lina.

"I want eleven!" said Gourry.

"Me twelve!" said Maia, all cheerful.

Zel had his mouth wide open. Lina and Gourry are eating more food than usual and their kid eats just as much as them. They must really like Emilio's cooking.

_20 minutes later._

Lina Gourry and Maia are still eating, with the usual Lina and Gourry food fight, of course none of them were having food fight with little Maia. They didn't have the courage to fight the little one.

Suddenly Amelia and her father Prince Phill got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Lina with food in her mouth.

"I'm going to meet my uncle Christopher." Said Amelia.

"Well, come along Sylvia!" called Phill to his granddaughter, he didn't want her with her father Zelgadiss.

"Can't I stay with Rocky and enjoy the festival?" begged Sylvia who walked to Zel.

"No, no dear. You better come with us." Phill was about to pick up his granddaughter when Amelia spooked.

"Let her stay father! Let her enjoy the festival."

Phill said nothing more and started to walk with her daughter. Zel silently thanked Amelia for letting Sylvia staying with him and he points dangerous glares to Phill, like if it wasn't bad enough that Phill was stopping Zel to make peace with Amelia now he is trying to take his own daughter away from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention Please!!!" called Emilio who was on the centre of the tent and behind him there was an enormous birthday cake alike behind him, it even reached the ceiling. "This year we offer the ultimate challenge! Right behind me there is my greatest creation, the world's largest birthday cake! And so does anyone in the building have the enough stomach and courage to eat all of this cake? The winner will have more free lunches and dinners for the next 10 Spring Festivals!" as a result no one was up for the challenge, every one was just standing there admiring the cake, and Emilio love it, he knows that Lina and Gourry and their son will not take the challenge because hey are too full from all the food they eaten to even eat anything else.

But man, is he so wrong.

"Papa, Mama, Can I go eat that cake?" little Maia asked to his parents, like a child asking his parents to buy a toy.

"What? You are going to take the challenge?" taunted Zelgadiss.

"What is the problem?" asked Gourry protecting his son.

"Of course you can sweetie!" said Lina picking up her son and walking to the cake with Gourry following them.

"The kid is going to eat the giant size cake?" Zel still could not believe it. "No way………" Still Zel follows them with Sylvia behind him.

"HEY OVER HERE!!!!!" Shouted Lina.

Emilio freaked out when he saw Lina….they are coming. "W-W-W-W-What do you want?"

"My son wants to take your challenge!" said Lina.

Every one laughs. It is impossible they say, it is impossible for a child to eat every thing.

"NOOOO!" Emilio exclaimed immediately.

"And why not?" protested Gourry, felling very angry. "Anyone can try, yes? So let my son try!"

Every one shouted to let the boy try, too give the boy a chance. Emilio was nervous but still he let the boy try. Emilio just hopes that the kid dosen't eat the entire cake like he feared.

Lina put her son on the ground. "Go ahead son."

Maia looks at his parents who were smiling at him, and he ran in direction of the cake.

_30 seconds later._

Every one had their jaws hitting the ground, they could not believe what just happen. Maia ate the entire cake from top to bottom in a matter of seconds. Zel landed on his knees, he has travelled with Lina and Gourry for so long but they always manage to surprise him, looks like their son is no exception. "I still can not believe………."

Lina and Gourry look at their son who is on the ground tapping on his belly happily with a big smile and tears on their eyes.

"That is our boy…….." said Gourry.

"I'm so proud……" said Lina.

"But……But………But……" that is all that Emilio could say. Once again Lina and her family made a fool out of him, and now he has to feed them for free in the next 10 festivals.

"Can I have some more please?" asked Maia with an innocent smile.

"**AAAAAHHH!!!!**" Emilio started to rip out the beard on his face, and running all over the place like crazy.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Maia with a confuse look that it looks just like his father."

Lina chuckled softly at his son. "No Maia, the man is just crazy!"

Gourry nodded. "I'll say…… just look at him!"

"Rocky, why is it that Aunt Lina, Uncle Gourry and Maia can eat so much but they never get fat?" Sylvia asked to Zel who was still in shock.

"I don't know kid………It must be another one of life's mysteries."

_A few minutes later._

The Slayers gang walked around the festival, ready to participate on other games. Sylphiel walked to Lina to ask her an important question.

"Lina, What about your plan…….I mean Gourry's plan………..well you know, the plan to bring Amelia and Zelgadiss back together again?"

Filia entered the conversation. "Yeah, we have been on the festival having fun while Amelia and Zel are still so far away. Have you forgotten about them?"

Lina looks back to see if Zel was not listening to them, and luckily he was still very far behind and incapable of hearing them. "No you two, I have not forgotten."

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Sylphiel.

"So far I have been waiting for the proper moment for Amelia and Zel being on their proper places. So let's get ready! The operation _Get-Amelia-and-Zel-back-together-again_ start's NOW! "

_To be continue………_


	15. The litle devils again

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_------_

Chapter 15

Normally Amelia would be enjoying the festival with her friends instead of greeting her uncle Christopher, but all of this was just a justification to stay away from Zel. She let Sylvia stay with her father because Amelia believes that her daughter deserves a quality time with Zel, Sylvia never meet her father since the day she was born and Amelia can see that Zelgadiss really cares for his daughter, he saved Sylvia when she was about to get bitten by that little dog. Still this is so sad……here they are the three of them, together but not knowing the true about each other. She only wanted to make peaces with Zelgadiss so that they all could live happily ever after but the events of that night keeps haunting Amelia making her fright to be with Zel.

"Amelia!!!" called a very frightened Sylphiel. "It is horrible, it is horrible!"

Amelia was starting to feel worry about her friend's reaction "Miss Sylphiel, what wrong?"

"It's Sylvia!" said Sylphiel in a scared tone of voice.

Now Amelia is getting frightened, what's wrong with her daughter? "What is wrong with Sylvia?"

"In the Haunted house ride! She is stuck in there!" Did they have those kind of rides back then?

"Oh my Gosh!" Amelia wasted no time and started to run in direction of the haunted house, she did not even bother to warn her father about what happened to Sylvia.

As for Sylphiel, she remained where she was. She felt so ashamed of her self "I can not believe I lied."

_------_

As for Zel he was resting on the table drinking his tea, and Sylvia was playing with the kids. He believed that in this festival he would make up with Amelia so that for once in his sore life he could find harmony. But once again destiny is against him and Prince Phill is making it worst, he is taking Amelia away from him and now he is trying to take his daughter away, but Zel is thankful that Amelia has let Sylvia stay with him.

Zel's thoughts were broken up when he heard Filia. "Zel!!! Help!!!"

Zel is questioning Filia's attitude "What is wrong?"

"This is horrible Zel! Sylvia is stuck in the haunted house ride!!"

"What!?!?" Zel dropped his tea and immediately ran to the haunted house, not even waiting to ask Filia how she got trapped in there.

Like Sylphiel, Filia felt ashamed about lying. "The shame! I fell so ashamed."

_--------_

The Slayers watched in secret how Amelia and Zel entered inside the haunted house one by one, Lina chuckled, the plan is working perfectly. "Magnificent!"

"What is going on here?" asked Martina, because Lina did not explain to her the entire plan.

"Are we playing spy games here?" asked Zangulos.

Just then Filia and Sylphiel rejoined the gang.

Lina turn to them and saw the faces of guilt on their faces. "Hey, what is wrong, girls?"

"**You force us to lie!!!!!!!"** wined Filia and Sylphiel at the same time.

Lina sweat dropped. "Come on, don't make such a fuss! It was not even for me, it was for Amelia and Zel."

Filia sighed "Ever since I meet you Lina I have done the most disturbing things."

"You get used to it." Gourry said, and he was rewarded with a punch from Lina.

"I still don't understand why I and Filia had to tell this lies." Said Sylphile who was so bothered about lying that she did not noticed that Lina hit Gourry.

"Because if it was me or Gourry going saying that Sylvia was in trouble Amelia and Zel would not believe us, so I figure that if it was you two that said that, they would rush right over."

"Well I guess………but I feel so bad."

"What is going on here?" asked Martina again.

"But I don't get it Lina, why in the haunted house? Why did you made Amelia and Zel get in there?" asked Filia.

"Because it is perfect! Nobody likes going inside the haunting houses. So nobody will disturb Amelia and Zel while they are talking. And I chose this moment because Phill is talking to his brother so he will not interfere with our lovable couple getting along."

"Man…….." said Gourry in an amazed tone of voice. "My idea was all that? I amaze even my self."

"But how can you be sure that Amelia and Zel will get along this time, Lina?" asked Filia.

"I feel it in my bones!" said Lina.

"But what the heck is going on?!?!?" asked Martina again because she does not know what happen here since Zelgadiss came back. Once again every one ignored her.

"But say……where is Sylvia anyway? And where are the kids?" asked Sylphiel.

"Sylvia is with Maia, Val and Zoanna." Said Lina "I didn't want Sylvia around while her parents are trying to get along. I guess Zel doesn't want Sylvia to find out that he is her father while he and Amelia are still angry with each other."

"I believe you are right."

"But who is taking care of the kids?" asked Gourry.

Lina giggled "I ask Xellos to take care of them."

"Ouch……the poor guy……"

_-------_

"GET BACK HERE!!!! YOU LITLE MONSTERS!!!" shouted Xellos felling very irritated because the kids are running away from him, forcing him chasing them.

"No Way!" yelled all four kids very playfully. They just love to torment Xellos.

Xellos jumped to the air and landed right in front of the kids. "Gotcha!"

All the kids shrieked playfully, except for Sylvia.

PACH

She slapped Xellos on the face "Bad Mazoku!"

"You go girl!" cheered Val.

"Xellos-san is so weird." Commented little Zoanna.

"Let's get out of here!" Maia said. And all four kids ran inside a store, a costume store.

"Why must I always have to baby-site these brats?" asked Xellos mostly to himself while he rubbed his face where Sylvia had slapped him, again. "One thing is for sure, I am never going to have any kids of my own!"

Xellos enters the store but he could not find the kids, the store is very big full of rooms that had many types of costumes. "Where are those little beasts?"

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" asked the storekeeper politely.

"Have you seen four kids coming here?"

"Why yes sir. They entered into the section 23!"

Xellos wasted no time and ran to section 23. He found it and entered the room ready to give some well deserved punishment to the kids, but when he entered he stop, paralysed with fear. He could not believe who was in front of him, a man with a dark cape surrounding his body but with a long dark hair that on the top has a very strange punk structure, Xellos has no dough, it is the same human who turn him into a golden dragon. **"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!"** Xellos lands on the ground because of the fear "Please spare me!!!" Xellos cover his face, and shaking like a leaf. "SOMBODY HELP ME!!!"

Suddenly he starts to hear giggles, giggles of children, Xellos took the courage to look up and saw that this is not the same human who cursed him. The long punk hair is nothing but a wig, and the long dark cape was hiding Zoanna who was on top of Sylvia, who was on top of Maia, who was on top of Val. "**Gotcha !**" said all the four kids, laughing at Xellos.

"You little brats!!!" Xellos was about to catch the kids when they all jumped on top of him, and started to run away again. "STOP RIGH THERE!!!" Xellos grabbed three big hats that were near him and throws them to the kids, but it only caught one of them, Sylvia.

"Now I got you, you little…..Huh?" Xellos grabbed the hat which he believed Sylvia was under, but there was no one there, empty. He grabbed the second one and the result was the same.

Xellos was about to grab the last hat, when Maia interfered. "No, no, no! She is not under there!"

Xellos looked at Maia , annoyed. "What are you, stupid like your father? Sylvia has got to be under this last hat."

Maia punched Xellos right on the nose. "**MY DADDY IS NOT STUPID**! And no she is not!"

Xello rubbed his almost broken nose. "She is!"

"She is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"IS!"

"IS!!!"

"IS Not!!!!!!"

"IS!!"

"NOT!!!!!!"

"IS!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, you clown, want to make a bet?"

"Why not! How much do you have?"

Maia took out three gold coins. "This is all I have."

"HA!" mocked Xellos "I bet this bag with 30 gold coins!"

Xellos and Maia putted their coins on the ground for the bet, and Xellos grabbed the remaining hat, and, Surprise, surprise, surprise, Sylvia was under the hat.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"See I was under here Uncle Xellos!" said Sylvia and then slapped Xellos on the face again. "Bad Mazoku!"

"But…….but……but……" that is all that Xellos could say.

Maia already grabbed the money he won. "Thanks for the money Uncle Xellos! My Mommy is going to be so proud of me." And then he ran of with Sylvia to meet with Zoanna and Val.

Xellos was left alone while the kids were running again, and he started to cry. "BUAAAAAA!!! How did this happen to me? Gourry is the Dumb Blonde of the group! I am the Trickster Priest! I am the one who does the tricks!! What did I do to deserve this?"

Does he really want us to answer that?

-------

Zelgadiss is still inside the haunted house, and he haven't found any trace of his daughter, he starts to get worry, what if Sylvia was hurt, or even lost? Zelgadiss shakes his head to try to remove those thoughts from his mind and continues looking for his little girl.

Amelia is doing the same, the haunted house was full of creepy scary dummies but that did not bother Amelia, she only wants to find her daughter. "Sylvia , where are you?"

Amelia was cut on her track when she crashed against the one person she did not expect to see. "Zelgadiss?

"Amelia?"

To be continued………

Sunny: We just love to torment Xellos.

Alandra: and now Amelia and Zelgadiss are alone, face to face.


	16. Face to Face

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

_Chapter 16_

Amelia and Zelgadiss, face to face. Not even one of them believes that they are finally alone. Zel has been waiting for this moment for days, but Amelia is scare, scare of being hurt again, she had suffered the enough, so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

"Amelia wait !!" Zelgadiis runs after Amelia and managed to grab her from behind.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" shouted Amelia trying to break free from his grasps.

"NO!!!" Zelgadiis shouted back. "I will not let you go until you promise to listen to what I have to say!"

"Alright, I promise!" Amelia lied.

"I don't trust you! I want you to give me your word of honour that you will listen to me!"

Amelia cursed Zel for being so intelligent to even use her word against her. She has no choice. "Alright………I'll listen to what you have to say."

Zel lets her go, and as promised she did not leave, but she keeps her back against him.

"Amelia," Zel started. "I'm sorry for what I have said that day, you'll probably won't believe it, but I was afraid."

"I think you have been afraid all your life!" said Amelia in a soft voice, but meaning to insult him.

"You're right." Zel replied, in his own soft voice.

This amazed Amelia, she expected him to react back at her insult but not like this.

Zel continued "you always a much easy life than me Amelia, even of all the bad things that has happened to your family you have the joy of having a families love when you grow up. I did not have that when I was born…….."

"What do you mean?"

"I never meet my parents when I was born, for what I know they die when I was about 11 mounts old, Rezo was the only one who has ever take care of me, and you know what he has done to me………so I was afraid that I might not be a good father to Sylvia, but after I got to know her better, all my fear has passed away."

Amelia let out a few sobs. "So……..you only stayed in Seilune because of Sylvia, haven't you?" Amelia wanted to hold her tears but she can not help it. At least this way she knows the true.

Zel looked at her, even if she has her back on him she can tell that by her voice she wanted to cry. "Amelia don't you remember what I said when I returned back to Seilune?"

Amelia blinked "What?"

"You have asked me if I have returned to try to find a cure, but I said that I have returned for something else."

It is true, Amelia has been so stressed that she completely forgotten about that. "Then why did you returned?"

"I've come back for you!"

Amelia blushed. "M-me?"

Zel managed to let out a small soft smile. The same smile that he gave to her when he said that he was going to protect her from Copy Rezo. "You have always been on my side ever since we have met, even if sometimes I try to put you away because I am a very friendless guy but you never stopped to try making me feel better about my self, I started to develop a strong feeling for you, one that I could not understand, one that I was not use to……… but most of all, you saved my life."

This last statement finally made Amelia turn to him, with a confuse look on his face. "I……I saved your life?"

"Yes, thanks to that bracelet you have gave me…….on these last years, ever since I left Seilune, I spend all my time trying to find a cure, I could not sleep or eat because I was so consume on finding a cure that I could not think of anything else, one day I look at your bracelet and I remembered your face, remembering the stuff that you were always saying to me, you were always saying that you liked me just as I am, words that I refused to understand, It finally made me understand of what I feel for you……….thank to the friendship and love you have gave me it made me finally understand that I don't need my cure to be a normal person, all I need it was my friends, and you………if it wasn't for you I might have end up like Rezo."

For the first time in many years Amelia started to fell hope in her heart. "Z-Zelgadiss, are……are you……trying to say………"

"I love you Amelia….. I know that I never show it, but it is the true……I have no regrets about having you and Sylvia, I love you booth. I want to start all over again; I want us to be a real family."

Amelia finally smiled, that smile that Zel and every one else have been missing so much, and with tears in her eyes, but these tears are different, they are tears of joy. "Oh Zelgadiss……" Amelia jumped on Zel and locked her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on his lips. Zelgadiss did not hesitate to return back that kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

After 10 minutes of kissing, Zel gently pushed Amelia, and reached for a box in his pocket. "Amelia there is something I wanted to ask you when I returned to Seilune, but I was interrupted when Sylvia show up." Zel showed her a box and open it, inside there is a golden ring. Amelia gasped of amazement and joy. "Amelia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" said Amelia and she jumped on Zel again and gave him another big kiss, but this time Zelgadiss lost his balance and crashed against the paper wall, passing to the other side, and guess what they have found, they have found Lina, Gourry , Filia, Sylphiel, Martina and Zangulos with their hears pressing against the wall, Amelia and Zel blushed furiously.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!?!?!?!?"** they booth shouted at the same time.

"Well……" started Lina a little embarrassed of being caught. "It was all Gourry's idea!"

"What!!!" shouted Gourry "It was not mine……I mean it is but……but you……….and then………….now I'm really confuse."

"Oh my Gosh, Sylvia" said Amelia remembering her daughter.

"It is true, she is still trapped in here!" said Zel.

"No she isn't……" said Sylphiel and Filia at the same time.

"What?"

"Sylvia is with Xellos and the kids. I made these two lie, so that you and Amelia could work out your differences!" confessed Lina with a smirk on her face. "And my, my, my, Zel, I never though I would hear you say such mushy stuff."

Zel blushed furiously "SHUT UP LINA!!!!!!!!!!"

Amelia looks back to Filia and Sylphiel. "I would have expected Miss Lina to lie, but not you two!"

Filia and Syl had their looks of shame on their faces, but Amelia smiled at them. "But it was for a good cause, I thank you!"

"Yeah……..me too" said Zel, and then formed a fireball. "But still…..."

"You guys tricked us!" finished Amelia forming a fireball of her own.

"Yeah I guess…." Laughed Lina then taps Gourry on the shoulder. "Gourry………I'll leave this to you" and starts running away.

"WHAT??? No way Lina! I'm coming with you!!" said Gourry running after Lina, with the other after them!"

"**COME BACK HERE**!!!!" screamed Zel and Amelia running after the gang.

"This is a sort of thing I was expecting from you Lina!" said Gourry still running.

"Yeah I know!!!!!!" said Lina still running.

"But why am I running too? I have nothing to do with this!!!" complained Martina still running.

Unknown to any of them that the two mysterious persons and their dog have been watching them the all time.

"Rats!" cursed the mysterious man. "Does this means that I won't be able to kill Rock-face?"

The mysterious woman was in silence for a moment before starting to speak. "Hum………That Zelgadiss guy hasn't convinced me yet, so he need to be putted on the test." Said the mysterious woman, and then turned to the mysterious man. "Looks like you will have some work to do, Air Jay!"

The mysterious man now known as Air Jay smirked evilly. "Thank you babe……I was already planning this scheme. Let me think if it is too cruel……why yes it is, but I'll do it! HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA!!!!"

_To be continue……….._

Sunny: finally, Amelia and Zel are reunited again.

Alandra: as you may guess we are using Air Jay in this fic. But this isn't the same Air Jay of our group, it is and Air Jay created by us. It may have the same personality of the original, but he has a different story and nature so he could fit on the Slayers story.


	17. The Ball

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-------_

_Chapter 17_

It is night time already.

The Festival of Spring is over, and after the festivals there is always a dance ball in the Seilune palace.

_In Christopher's chambers._

Before he could attend the ball Christopher always goes to a church to light a candle for his dead son, Alfred. Alfred had intended to take control of Seilune for his own purpose, he even used Mazokus to take rule of Seilune but in the end the Mazokus were the ones who betrayed and killed him, because they also had their own plans for Seilune, Alfred was nothing but a puppet to them. As much as Christopher hates do confess it, Alfred took a lot from him. Christopher has committed a terrible crime which cost the life of the woman he has fallen in love, ever since that day Christopher has worked hard to repay back for what he has done.

"Well……..I better get going." Said Christopher, but when he was about to leave he started to hear someone singing behind him, singing in a different language. Christopher gasped in horror when he saw who it is, Air Jay.

"_Os Portugueses aventureiros são sempre os primeiros na terra e no mar!_" singed Air Jay who is walking slowly and sinisterly to Christopher, and right beside Air Jay was the little white dog who almost attacked Sylvia.

"Y-y-you……" Christopher managed to say even with all the fear. He could not believe that he has returned.

"You look like you have seen a ghost!" taunted Air Jay, and then looks down to the dog "What do you think, Kiko?"

" _Au Ruf, RUUUf_ .(I think he is still the same moron who tried to hire ya for a killing job.)" barked the dog now known as Kiko.

"But you can not be alive!" said Christopher. "You are supposed to be dead! I heard that Lina……that Lina……"

"That she Dragon Slaved me?" finished Air Jay with anger in his voice when Christopher reminded himself of his defeat with Lina. "No………..I survived but that was an experience that I advise every one not to try."

Christopher gasped him horror. "You survived a Dragon Slave?"

"Yes…………and believe me it was hell, every part of my body was screaming in pain begging for death. But I did not come here telling every one how I survived it. I'm here to settle an old score. Namely YOU!"

"Me?" Christopher had his eyes serious, but shaking with fear.

"Yes, you!" replied Air Jay. "You set me up!!!! Because of you I've been accused of a crime I did not commit!!!!"

"I know that!" said Christopher in a low voice. "I've been working hard to pay back for the horrible crime I committed, I………."

"Shut up! Stop taking like you are a victim here! The real victims are the ones who have suffered because of you and your plan! The plan you have made to kill Phily-dork's oldest daughter was a smart scheme but it was prepared with complete stupidity. You are a failure like that moron son of yours. He was such a moron to really believe that a simple contract would be enough to control Mazokus. He died because of his own stupidity."

"SHUT UP! You have no right to talk that way about my son! You…." Christopher stopped when he realised something. How does Air Jay know about Alfred death? Christopher had asked Phillionel, Lina and her friends to keep a secret about his son's death. Christopher takes a deep breath. "So……you have come to kill me, right?... so go ahead….kill me!" demanded Christopher, but Air Jay could feel the fear in his voice.

Air Jay only smirked more evilly "Trust me you jackass, I would just love to kill you myself but there is someone here who has more reason to kill you than me!"

"What?"

From behind Air Jay appears the mysterious woman, and Christopher knows who she is. "No………it can not be you!"

The mysterious woman walks closer to him, preparing a spell on her hand "Yes, it is me. I'm here to make you pay for all the misery you have caused me!"

"No wait! Listen to me! I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Christopher was interrupted when the mysterious woman launched a Freeze Arrow at him, stabbing on his chest and killing instantly with blood surrounding his body.

The mysterious woman, Air Jay and Kiko just looked at Christopher dead body for a moment before Air Jay decided to speak. "Cool! The main reason why we came to Seilune is already in the grave!"

"_Au, Auuuu!"_ (That was so easy!)" Barked Kiko.

The mysterious Woman took a deep breath, then turn to Air Jay. "Yes. Now it is time for the second reason why we are here in Seilune, you know what to do?"

"Oh come on Babe! You are talking to the all mighty Air Jay! Just meet me in the tent and all will be alright."

"Alright, I'll meet you there!" the mysterious woman Ray Winged out to the window and it will be safe for her because she knows that at this hour there are no guards and no one will see her.

"Lets go Kiko!"

" _Ruff! Au Auuu ruff_! (Hold your horses! I was made for comfort, not for speed!)"

_--------_

In the ball every one was having a good time dancing, and prince Phill watched his guests eating the food and dancing but he did not pay attention to that, his eyes were fixed on his daughter and his granddaughter who is holding the Piko-piko Lina doll that Zelgadiss gave her in the festival. Phill was in disbelief when Amelia had come to him to say that she is going to marry Zelgadiss. At first Phill could not believe that she is really going to give a second chance to that man who has made her suffer so much, but Phill finally saw his daughter smiling again, that same smile from the heart that his daughter always had on her face has finally returned, so Phill has decided not to say anything, never the less he is still keeping his eyes on Zelgadiss to make sure that he will not leave his family again.

His attention goes back to Xellos and Filia who are dancing normally without making any chaos.

"Hey! Xellos, keep you hand away from my butt!" protested Filia when she saw to where Xellos hand's was about to reach.

"Well then how about I touch you with my tail?" teased Xellos in that grin he always had when he was a Mazoku.

"Don't you eve dare to…………" Filia is interrupted because Xellos gave her a sweet kiss on her neck.

"You know Filia-chan, how about after the ball we go to my room?" Asked Xellos in a seductive tone.

"Y-yes………" moaned Filia.

Xellos smirked, I still got it, he thought to himself. After the nightmares and the humiliations that he passed because of the kids he believes he deserves a reward for his hard work.

Amelia smiled to her two friends, the relationship between Xellos and Filia is just as strange as Lina and Gourry's.

"Mommy?" called little Sylvia who was pulling her mother's long skirt. "I don't like ball's, it is so boring. Can I go to sleep?"

Amelia knows how Sylvia must be felling, she also hated balls when she was her age, so Amelia lowered herself to Sylvia's eye level. "Sorry honey, but not yet. We will be staying here for just a few moments, and then the two of us will leave. I have something very important to tell you."

"Ok Mommy." Said Sylvia with a smile of her own. As for Amelia she is a little nervous, because it is time, it is time for Sylvia to know the truth about Zelgadiss.

_------_

I the halls of the Seilune palace, far away from the ball Zelgadiss is waiting for Amelia and Sylvia. Walking around very nervous, this is probably the most nervous thing in his life.

"Hey Zel!" called Lina who is walking with Gourry, Martina and Zangulos. Martina and Zangulos are already dressed up for the ball but Zangulos is still wearing his big hat and booth he and Gourry are caring a sword.

"Hey guys." Greeted Zel "Where are the kids?"

"Sylphiel is putting them to sleep" Said Gourry.

"What are you doing?" asked Lina.

"Noting…………just staying here."

"You are not planning to leave again, are you?" asked Gourry.

"NO!" Zel answer it immediately. "I'm just……….worry."

"Is that your hobby Zel?" asked Lina very sarcastically. "What are you so worried about this time?"

"Well…………since Amelia and I are getting married Sylvia must know who I am…….we have agreed that Amelia will give her the news herself, and so I'm waiting for them…… here.

No one said anything until Martina decided to speak. "Oh come on Zel, it can not be that bad."

Lina nodded "She is right, the kid love's you and she will be trilled to know that you are her father, you don't have to be afraid that she will be frightened because her father is a chimera."

"It is not that that I'm worry about. I have not been around when she was born and all that. I'm afraid that she will not understand, that she will end up hating me…………." Zel was interrupted because Lina kicked him on the head.

"For heaven's sake's Zel! When you came back I noticed a special bound between you and your daughter and……" Lina is interrupted when she heard Gourry grunting and landing on one knee with one hand holding his chest.

"Gourry!" Lina wasted no time and runs to Gourry to help him up "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing Lina." Said Gourry "It is just my scar, it's burning."

"Burning?" said Zangulos rubbing his chin. "I've heard of cases like these."

"What do you mean?" asked Lina, helping Gourry getting up.

"They say that when a person's scar is burning it is because it is a warning, a warning saying that the person who made the scar is near."

"That is ridiculous!" snapped Lina "That is all superstition, besides I killed the guy who made the scar on Gourry's chest."

**BOOM**

Suddenly an explosion is heard coming to where the ball is being held.

"What was that?" asked Martina.

"It came from the ball!" said Lina.

"Oh no…… Amelia…….Sylvia." Zelgadiss cried as he runs directly to the ball.

All five of them started to run to where the ball is being held to save their friends.

_--------_

It appeared all of a sudden, the explosion came from the ground creating a big hole on the ground, the explosion has made a dozen of injured victims.

"Amelia, Sylvia, are you alright?" asked Phill in worry as he runs to them.

"I' m alright father!" comfirmed Amelia who is holding tight to her daughter.

"Mommy, what happen?" asked Sylvia, very frightened.

"I don't know honey………I don't………."Suddenly from the big smoke coming out of the big hole comes a little dog, and Amelia recognises him, it is the same little dog who was going to bite Sylvia in the festival. Then another character appears from the smoke. It is Air Jay. "Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Kiko and Air Jay are IN THE HOUSE!!!"

Amelia wonders who could this guy be, and why did he do this?

"No…………" gasped Phill in horror "It can not be, after all these years………"

Air Jay smirked "Yo Philly-boy, remember me?"

Phill glared angrily at him. "How could I ever forget you………You Murderer!!!!"

_To be continued…………._

Alandra: just to remind you people that this isn't the same Air Jay of our group, it is and Air Jay created by us. It may have the same personality of the original, but he has a different story and nature so he could fit on the Slayers world. And that goes the same with Kiko.These will be the only ones who will be in this fic.


	18. Kidnaping

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_--------_

_Chapter 18_

"Murderer?" Amelia asked to herself, why did her father say that to the stranger here? By the looks of it he and this new character have meet before, as well as all the soldiers that are in the ball who are trembling like leafs when they saw Air Jay. "Why did you call him that, father?"

Phill turns to his daughter, trying to find the right words because he knows that this will be a shock to her. "Amelia……this man……he is the one who killed your mother!"

"What?" gasped Amelia, she never thought that she would ever meet the dreadful villain who has taken the life of her mother. Amelia looks at Air Jay with trembling eyes, still holding tight her daughter. Sylvia is very frightened because of the new character.

Air Jay sighed "There he goes again with that song and dance."

"SHUT UP!" demanded Phill "You heartless Monster!"

As for Kiko, he jumpsto the tables and starts to eat all the food there is, some people where trying to make him leave calling him a bad dog or mutt.

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRR! _(Back of!)" Growled Kiko, showing his sharp teethes. It has scared some people but not many. This irritated Kiko a lot. "_GRRRRRRRRRR AUuuuuuu, barkbark AAuuuuu au ua! Grrrruf Ruf RUF! RUF RUF!_ (I said d back of, you turkeys! I'm the **DOG** here and when I bark **YOU LISTEN**! Now back off before I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY get mad! AND NO BACK TALKS!!!)" Kiko growled some more and this time every one back away, afraid of the little dog.

"You people don't want to disrespect his authority!" warned Air Jay still with his usual grin then looks back at Prince Phil. "It is hard to believe that after all these years you are still an ugly prince, Philly-boy!"

Phill is so angry that he is starting to have veins in his forehead. "SHUT UP you assassin! ... After all these years you came back, WHY?

Air Jay smirked "_Isso é um segredo!_"

"What? **Speak English**!"

"I just said _It's a secret´_ in the Portuguese, you moron!"

Phill pointed the angry glares that could scare a mazoku to Air Jay. "You are still the miserable punk with no respect for life or anyone else!"

"Just because I chose to live my life, openly and freely does not make you the better man, Philly-dork!" replied Air Jay with that same grin that mocks the bad looks of prince Phill.

"I don't respect you and your Damn family!" replied back Phill with so much anger in his voice, something that Amelia never saw and never thought to see from his father. "You never understood what it is like to have dignity! To Love someone! You are despicable human being that prefers to make every one suffer! And in your degenerate mind you decided to take my Wife's life!"

Air Jay just laughed "You are still the same, Philly-jerk! You are still a zero, my hero!" Air Jay then looks at Amelia "Uau! Amelia girl, well just look at you! The last time I saw you, you were just an 8 years old kid, but now you are a full woman and a mother. But damn……you look so sexy, it makes me feel……horny!" Air Jay licked his lips on this last comment.

Which made Amelia back away a little.

"You stay away from my daughter!!!" demanded Prince Phill, putting himself between Air Jay and Amelia.

"_Palerma_! (Dummy)" said Air Jay then spited on the ground "You are still as stupid as ever! If you were smart, you would back away before you'll end up like that jackass brother of yours!"

"WHAT?" Phill didn't want to believe what he just heard. "You killed my brother Christopher?"

"Lets just say that he had a very cold end." Joked Air Jay. "HA HA HA! I love being the bad guy!"

"You Murderer!!! **JUSTICE PUNCH!!!!**" Even if Prince Phill is considered a pacifist person, he can not control the hatred he has in his heart right now.

POW

"WHAT?" Phill could not believe this, Air Jay is holding the strong Punch of Phill with just one finger. Phill is pushing much harder but Air Jay is not even moving a hitch, he continues to hold Phill fist whit his finger with out even making an effort.

"You can't beat me Philly-boy!" said Air Jay acting cool "My family has always been superior to yours in every level. You have to admit that you are nothing but a clown, you always were and you will always be!"

"**SHUT UP**!" Prince Phill continues to throw many punches and kicks at Air Jay who is just blockeding every attack with just one finger.

"_Valha-me santa paciencia _(Holly patience), this is so boring!" yawned Air Jay still blocking Phill's attack but that all stopped when Air Jay punched Phill on the face, (with the same finger that he was using to block Phills attack) making him fly against the wall, knocking him out.

"FATHER!" cried Amelia trying to go to her father but Air Jay stands in front of her. Amelia looks at the killer of her mother with such discomfort. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"I thought that you never ask babe." Said Air Jay in a seductive tone, "For your second question; I do this because I like it, I love to torture the Seilune family!" then he appoints to the window. "Now for the first question; can have every body's attention to the windows please!"

And so everybody did, a little not sure if they should because many people know Air Jay and they just saw how he easily defeated Phill. When everybody in the room looked out the window, they saw that all over the city there were millions of torches.

"Those torches are being carried by my troupes who right now are running all over this city, for your children!" announced Air Jay in an evil tone. Everybody gasped in terror when he said that and Air Jay loves it "Yes, for you first born, your second born and so on, kidnapping the children's you all stupidly left at home, so you could come to this worthless party to eat, drink and dance like dorks."

Every one in state of shocks for what this man is doing. Amelia wasted no time and orders her soldiers to run to the city to save the kids.

During that entire time, Xellos who was holding a passed out Filia was hidden behind a pillar, hoping that Air Jay would not see him. Xellos is so frightened, more frightened than every one else. Xellos had hoped that this would be one of the kids again playing tricks on him, but it is not, it is him the same man who turned Xellos into a Golden dragon.

As soon as all the soldiers were gone, Air Jay walks to Amelia "I personally came……" Air Jay stops to punch a man that was in his way, "……For Seilune's favourite daughter, Miss Sylvia Seilune Greywords!"

"What?" gasped Amelia holding her daughter tighter, this man came to kidnap her daughter.

"You heard me baby! Now give her to me!"

"NO!!!!!! Stay away from her!! Stay away or you'll be sorry!!!"

"Re-he-he-he-he-heeeeeally?" said Air Jay in a threatening tone.

Amelia putts her daughter on the ground and whispers to her. "Sylvia, get out! find Aunt Lina and the others, tell them to come here."

"But…."started Sylvia, but her mother interrupts her.

"No buts, I said go! Run while I distract him!"

Instead of obeying her mother, Sylvia hugs her, crying. "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you."

Amelia made Sylvia look ate her, and Amelia gave her daughter a reassuring smile that everything will be alright. "Don't worry honey, every thing will be alright. Now go!"

Sylvia hesitated at first, but slowly she starts to run away.

Amelia turns to Air Jay in a challenging stance. "You will not have my daughter! If you want her you will have to get pass by me!"

Air Jay grinned again "_Oh Maria Maluca_!(Oh Crazy Girl) Is that a challenge? I love challenge! Bring it on sister!!!!"

Amelia starts to chant a spell "_Elmikia Lance!_" and throws it to Air Jay but he jumped to escape that attack.

And landed right in front in front of Sylvia.

"Mommy!!!" cried Sylvia when Air Jay appeared in front of him.

"NO!!! Leave her alone!!!!" yelled Amelia running to her daughter.

Air Jay presses two fingers on Sylvia's neck making her pass out, but before she could fall on the ground Air Jay grabbed her. "Well, this one was easy."

"**LET HER GO!!!!!**" Amelia was about to punch Air Jay, but he is quicker, and punches her violently on the stomach, making Amelia land on the ground on her knees.

Air Jay laughed coldly at Amelia. No one is helping because they are so afraid of Air Jay, many knows what a cold blooded killer he is.

Kiko who has been eating all this times suddenly lifts up his head up, his animal instincts warned of some one coming. "_AU AU, AUAUAUAUAUAU, Ruf Ruf_! (Air Jay, some one is coming, it is Lina!)" Warned Kiko.

"What?" Air Jay was caught by surprise, he didn't thought that Lina would come so soon. "Alright, go to the place we said, I'll meet you and _her_ there!"

"_Ruf_ (Alright!)" barked Kiko then disappears. Many were impressed to see how the dog managed to disappear like that.

Air Jay turns to the scared crowd in front of him. "Alright you bilge rats, listen up! As soon as Prince Pain in the butt wakes up I want you to give him a message from my part; tell him that I will contact him tomorrow, discussing about the safety and future of the kids of Seilune."

Suddenly someone grabs Air Jay's leg with one hand, it is Amelia still on he knees because of the pain "My Baby……..give me back my daughter!"

Air Jay only smirks coldly at her "Sorry cute stuff, I'm still deciding if I'm going to kill your precious little baby or not."

"NO! Leave her alone!" begged Amelia. "She is innocent, she hasn't done anything to you!"

"Don't give me that!" snapped Air Jay then kicked her arm away.

"Please!" Amelia continued to beg, with her sad and angst eyes.

Air Jay just loves to see her beg. "No can do baby! But if you want to hate someone, hate your own father because he started this war between our two families." after saying that, Air jay removes the shades that were on the pocked on his jacked and putts them on, and from Air jay's back wings started to form, wings of fire, and Air Jay started to fly to the air which made Amelia release him. "Goodbye baby, I'll see ya tomorrow, and if you're lucky, your daughter will be alive back then!" and Air Jay flies out the window, landing some where in the city.

It is only then that Lina and the other entered the Ball.

"Amelia!" cried Zelgadiss when he saw her lying on the ground. "Amelia what happen? Who did this to you?" he asked holding her gently.

Amelia looks at him with tears on her eyes. "Oh Zelgadiss……..it is horrible……our baby……he kidnapped her!"

Every one gasped.

"Who, who?" asked Zelgadiss totally horrified with worry and anger.

"He……he calls himself….Air Jay!"

Lina and Gourry yelled WHAT, they could not believe this.

"Lina……he is alive!" Gourry spooked as he remembers the man who almost killed him, how he could forget, the scar he has on his chest reminds him every day.

"But it can't be………." Said Lina with her voice full of anger as she also remembers Air Jay, the second man who almost took Gourry away from her, one of the few peoples she hates the most has returned. Looks like this nightmare isn't over yet.

_To be continued……………._


	19. Finding Sylvia

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-------_

_Chapter 19_

After Air Jay's attack Martina and Zangulos took Amelia and her father to Sylphiel so that she could do a recovery spell on them, while Lina, Gourry and Zel rushed to the city to find Air Jay and rescue Sylvia, each one took separate ways to find her.

_------_

"SYLVIA!!!!!" Called Zelgadiss, hoping that his daughter would hear him somehow. He could not believe that this is happening to him, for the very first time in his life he finds happiness and someone shows up to ruin it. He already a hard time getting back to Amelia but now this Air Jay guy appears and ruins it by kidnapping his daughter. Why must his life be so difficult and full of pain? "Damn that Air Jay!!!! When I find him I'm going to kill him!"

_-----_

"Sylvia where are you!?!?!?" shouted Gourry. He could not believe that Air Jay is still alive, and what is worst is that Air Jay lied when he said that he had people kidnapping the children of Seilune, those torches were just being hold by sticks, he made every one worry for nothing. Gourry hates Air Jay for playing with others peoples feelings; he defiantly has no respect for no one. Still Air Jay is a terrible adversary, even if this is a surprise for every one Gourry still remembers past battles which are marked deeply in his memories, like that fight against Copy Rezo when Lina almost die, like that fight against those two Mazokus that he doesn't remember the names which Lina faked her dead, the fight against Phibrizio when he almost lost Lina, that fight against the Death star…….or Doom star…….he doesn't remember the name right, and especially his fight against Air Jay when he stabbed him on the chest with his own hand and almost die because of it. Still Gourry is not afraid of him, he swears to protect Lina and his child, and he will help his friends when they are in need.

_-------_

"Sylvia, Where are you Girl!?!?!?!?" Called Lina, like Gourry she can not believe that Air Jay is still alive, she can not comprehend, she saw his body being destroyed to pieces when he got hit with the Dragon Slave, no one could survive an attack like that, there was one time that Kanzel has escaped her attack thank to the fact that he was a Mazoku and thanks to his teleportation technique, and as far as she knows Air Jay is human and he doesn't know how to make teleportation techniques. Still in some way Lina was being warned of Air Jays return, the terrible nightmare she had, the burning in Gourrys scar, and that a little white dog who Amelia said that almost bitted Sylvia in the festival, Air Jay always was accompanied by a little dog and Lina believed that all of this was just pure coincidence. Air Jay is the second man that Lina hates the most, the first one was Phibrizio, these two had something in common, they almost killed the man she loves. Now Air Jay is back and decided to attack her friends in a cold way. "Air Jay……I promise that you will not escape me this time!"

_-------_

In another part of the city Air Jay is hidden in a dark alley, every where in the streets there are soldiers looking for him and for the child he kidnapped. "I can not believe that those suckers really believed that I had people kidnapping the all the kids of Seilune, those so called _peoples _where just sticks tided up with torches of fire, That was all just a diversion so I could kidnap Sylvia. I knew that if I try to kidnap the kid during the ball I would have all those soldiers delaying me and Amelia would take that chance to run away with her kid." Air Jay looks to the child in his left arm. "Now little girl, there is someone who wants to see you."

_------_

After a few moments of escaping some of the soldiers and ending up killing some, Air Jay finally goes to the place where he agreed to meet up with Kiko and the mysterious woman. It is the tent where the food fair was being held and where Lina and her family consumed all the food. Once he got in he already found Kiko and the Mysterious woman waiting for him.

"Hey yo, yo, yo, look what I got!" said Air Jay showing Sylvia. "Who's the man? Who's the man?"

"Give me a break!" said the mysterious woman a little annoyed by Air Jay's attitude. "So did you find Phill?"

"Yup!"

"Did you let him have it?"

"Big time!"

"Good! Now give her to me." And so Air Jay did. The mysterious woman analysed the little unconscious girl in her arms and let out a smile. "She looks just like her mother when she was young."

"_Grrrrr RUF! Au Au!_ (I say we should kill her! I hate kids!)" barked Kiko.

Air Jay sweat dropped. "Take it easy Kiko!"

"What did he said?" asked the mysterious woman.

"You don't want to know, babe!"

"What ever……. let go back to the hide out!"

_-------_

From the outside, Lina who is still looking for Air Jay and the kid, notices a strange glow coming from the tent where the food fair had been held. "I wonder what's going on. I have a felling that Air Jay is behind this." And with out wasting any time Lina ran to the tent.

_-------_

Inside the tent and right in front of Air Jay, Kiko and the mysterious woman stands a magical portal.

"Ok people, time to go home!" said the mysterious woman.

"Too bad, I wanted to make some chaos!" said Air Jay then looks down at his dog Kiko, who is sniffing and growling at something behind him. This caught Air Jay's attention. "What is it boy? What do you smell?"

"Grrrrrrrrr ruf!"

"What? I don't believe it!" said Air Jay with a wicked grin and looking to the directing that Kiko is pointing.

"What is it? What did he said?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Lina, she is getting closer!"

"Rats! She must have seen the light of the portal!"

"No problem! I'll distract Lina here and you guys go back to the hideout and lock up Sylvia, then come back to pick me up!"

"Hold on here Air Jay! You are saying that because you want to avenge yourself because of your defeat against Lina!" protested the mysterious woman. "Well you forget that I also have some old scores to settle with her!"

"True …..But I can do this!" Air Jay picked up Sylvia and the mysterious woman up.

"HEY!!! Air Jay put me down!!!" demanded the mysterious woman, but Air Jay throws her and Sylvia to the portal.

"You better go with her Kiko, them pick me up in 10 minutes!"

"RuF! Bau au auuu! (Alright! But you know that she is going to be mad at you when you get back!)" Barked Kiko.

Air Jay sweet dropped. "I know……..I know……"

Nothing more was said and Kiko enters the portal. When the portal was gone was when Lina entered the Tent, and she could not believe it.

"You……..." Said Lina in disbelieve.

Air Jay removed his shades and turned to Lina with his scary eyes. "_Olá boneca_! I was hoping that I would get a piece of you before I left!"

Booth Lina and Air Jay looked at each other with hate, even the wind starts to blow away because of the energy liberated by that hate.

Lina stares at the man who almost killed Gourry and made that scar on his chest, Lina still remembers it perfectly, it has been five years and she still remembers the horrible vision of Gourry being stabbed by Air Jay by his own hand, she still remembers beating this bandit so bad that she ended up Dragon Slaving him for good, she still remembers the days she had passed casting a healing spell on Gourry to save his life. She has been to hell because of this man.

Air Jay looks at the one person who managed to defeat him, this little girl. When he first saw her and her dump blond boyfriend he believed that she a suicide person, in the beginning he was beating them easily that he stabbed the blond idiot, Lina was in so much anger the she beat him like an amateur, and the worst part of all was when he was Dragon Slaved, he survived because of his special blood. But for days Air Jay has been asking these questions, why she is so strong? What is her secret? He is supposed to be the strongest man in the world, so how did she defeat him?

"You are suppose to be dead!" said Lina.

Air Jay laughed "Are ya joking, babe? The all mighty Air Jay can not be killed so easily!" Air Jay expected a reaction from Lina but she continues to stare at him with so much anger. "You hate me don't ya? It is natural. Five years ago I killed that stupid Blond that was always with you. And now here I am, ready for some pay back!"

He doesn't know that Gourry survived, thought Lina, so she decided to let him believe that, it might be useful for her "pay back you say? The last time I remember I gave you the beating of the century, you where just as helpless as kitty."

"Shut UP!" murmured Air Jay.

"And you sure tricked every one by telling that you were kidnapping the kids of Seilune!"

"HA HAH AHAHAH!!! Like if it is my fault that Philly-moron is so dumb to believe every thing he hears! Just like you people were so dumb to never noticed me when I was spying on you people during the entire festival!"

"WHAT? You have been spying on us?"

"Yes, I even saw how Amelia and Rock-face got together!"

"But during that time didn't he never noticed Gourry?" thought Lina, this guy is so stupidly blind sometimes. "Alright! Where is Sylvia? Give her to me and maybe I will spare your worthless life!" demanded Lina.

Air Jay just smirked. "Don't think that I am afraid of you! I have been making progress since our previous fight!"

"What a coincidence, so did I! You didn't beat me back then, you won't beat me now!"

"Don't be so sure _Boneca!_ Since you have doubt of my force, how about we make a test? But I'm afraid that you will end up dead like that dumb blond!"

Booth fighters wasted no time and charged against each other, ready to restart their fight!

_To be continued…………….._

Alandra: Lina vs Air Jay! Let's go!


	20. Lina vs Air Jay

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_--------_

_Chapter __20_

**BOOM.**

An explosion is heard.

Gourry looks at the place to where the explosion occurred, he believes that it must be Lina fighting the Air Jay guy. "I better get moving, Lina might need me!" and immediately Gourry ran to where the explosion happen.

Zel also looked to where the explosion occurred. "When there is an explosion there is trouble and Lina. I bet that she has found Air Jay!" Zelgadiss wasted no more time and also ran to where the trouble is being held.

_-----_

"**Mega Brand**!!!!!" Lina Shouted launching the Spell at Air Jay.

But he escapes it. "**Estrela**!!!!!" and Air Jay launched a fireball which looks like a ninja star. But Lina cast a shield spell to protect her from Air Jay's attack.

"No bad, _Boneca_(Baby! I have to admit that you've made impressive progress since our fight!" said Air Jay.

"I can't say much about you, you talking Hairball!" mocked Lina.

"Don't worry babe, this fights just starting!" Air Jay runs very rapidly to Lina, so rapidly that she could not defend herself against Air Jays punch, and Air Jay throw another punch making Lina fly to the air and he takes that chance to launch another Estrela at her.

"BANG! I gotcha!" said Air Jay when his attack hit Lina, creating a big explosion. "I did It! I finally got my revenge! I……." Air Jay stopped his cheering when he felt that some one is behind him, he turns around to see a really angry Lina.

"I see that you are still not gentle with the women, huh?" said Lina very annoyed.

"Sorry babe, I left my matters of a gentleman at home!" Air Jay joked, but he's concern. How did she manage to escape his attack so quickly? Air Jay asked himself. Could it be that Lina's secret power is staring to awake? Could this be the power that the mazokus fear so much? The secret power that she is not aware off and that almost killed him in the past. "How did you manage to escape?"

"Simple, you big dork! When your attack was about to hit me I made a fireball to block it, and it end up making that explosion. You know, you should get some one to fix those bruises on your face!"

"What bruises?"

Lina kicks Air Jay right on the face, making him fall on the ground. "Those bruises!"

Air Jay slowly gets up, with his hand holding his nose. "I can't believe this. You broke my nose again!"

"Like I was going to feel sorry for you, you murderer!" snapped Lina ready to punch Air Jay again, but Air Jay grabs her arm and throws her to the tables, making her crash against them.

"I don't need your sympathy, babe! I'm here to kick your butt! So if you don't start fighting seriously you end up dead like that worthless Blond guy!"

Lina got up with that same anger she had that time when Martina insulted Gourry. "Gourry is not worthless!" Lina shouted as she runs at full speed at Air Jay ready to beat him.

"It is stupid to launch your self against me like that!" said Air Jay mostly to him self, ready to throw a kick at Lina.

But when Air Jay was about to kick Lina right on the face she disappears then reappears right on front of Air Jay and punchs him strongly on the stomach. "D-Damn you…….." but Air jay is silence when Lina grabs his head and punches him on the face, making fly to the air, but before he could get any further, Lina grabs him by the foot and throws him right to the ground.

"It is happening again! She is making me look like an amateur! She won't beat me this time! I've train for five years and I won't leave this world with out beating her!" Air jay said to himself in his mind as he slowly got up, ready to restart the fight.

Lina is amazed by all of this, no one could survive after a beating like this, she is too damn tire to continue the fight, she just wanted to kill him right now but she needs to know something. "Where is Sylvia?"

Air Jay finally looks up at her. "So that is why you are not trying to kill me now? You expect me to tell you where I hide the kid? I don't think so!"

"Damn it Air Jay Let the kid go! She is innocent; she has done nothing to you!"

"Amelia also told me that! But both of you are wrong! The entire Seilune family must pay to what they have done to my family!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not here to talk about my personal hate for the Seilune family, I'm here to kill you!!" Air Jay launchs another Estrela at Lina who dodge it and kicked Air jay again, making him crash against one of the pillars that are holding the tent of the food fair.

And immediately Lina starts to cast a spell to destroy Air Jay "**RAGNA BLADE**!"

"_Ora bolas_!(Oh rats!)" Cursed Air Jay, he is too tire and hurt to escape the Ragna Blade this time.

"DIE AIR JAY!!!!" Lina jumped to Air Jay, ready to slash in two with the sword of darkness.

"**FLATCHEST**!!" Air Jay shouted immediately.

And Lina stopped in mid air, with a dummy face, the Ragna Blade despaired, and Lina lands on the ground, face first.

Air jay just looks at Lina, dumfounded. "Well what do ya know?" he thought to himself. "She was right, this really works!"

Lina looks at him with angry eyes, and dirt all over her face. "You will pay for this!"

"Well I'm going to make you pay first!" said Air Jay, walking to Lina.

"Oh my." said Lina with her usual grin "Looks like some one is still upset about being Dragon Slaved."

"It is not just because of that!" snapped Air Jay. "When we fought the first time you were not honest with me, you have hidden the fact that you hold a very powerful spell!"

Now Lina is confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you lie to me! I know that you can cast a Giga Slave! I felt so humiliated, if you just knew how much I hate you!" said Air Jay with so much anger in his voice.

How does Air Jay know about the Giga slave? Lina thought to herself, only the mazokus know that Lina can cast powerful spells and the Giga Slave is one of them, so how does Air Jay knows about it? Who could have told him? "You know the Giga Slave? Them you must also know that that spell is very dangerous, it can even destroy the world if I am not careful, that is why I did not use it against you!"

"**I DON'T CARE**!!!!!" yelled Air Jay so loud. "You used that spell when that worthless Blond guy was bout to die in the hands of Pibrizio, but you didn't use it against the all mighty Air Jay? You ridicule me!!!"

"Why you…….." Growled Lina when Air Jay insulted Gourry again, then she noticed that Air Jay was about to kick her again.

Suddenly Air Jay notices a shadow behind him, he looks behind and notices that someone is about to cut his head out, so Air jumped away. When he landed on the ground he's astonished when he saw who it is. "You!!!!"

It is Gourry who is now right in front of Lina, protecting her from Air Jay.

"Gourry!" said Lina happily as she got up. Gourry returned that smile.

"It can't be!" Air Jay did not believe what he is seeing, even though he has been spying on Lina and her friends he never noticed Gourry. "I killed you, man! I stabbed you right on the chest, you are suppose to be dead!"

"I can thank Lina for that!" said Gourry "if she didn't save my life I wouldn't be here!"

Air Jay grinned evilly again. "No Problem, I killed you once. I can kill you again!"

Lina and Gourry already putt themselves in combat positions, as well as Air Jay.

"**Fire Ball!!**" shouted a new voice, it is Zelgadiss who launched a fireball at Air Jay which hit him right on the face.

But as surprising as it might seem Air Jay absorbed the fireball when it touched his skin. "What a rush!"

"How does he do it?" asked Lina most to herself. This is the second time she fight Air Jay but she is still surprised to see that the fireball don't effect him at all, Air Jay escapes all the other spells but not the flame ones, why?

But Zel is not bothered because of that "Where is my daughter?" asked Zel in a scary voice.

"Damn, that poor girl, she has such an ugly father!" joked Air Jay when he looked at Zelgadiss.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?" shouted Zelgadiss, this guy is making him lose his patience.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you where she is, Rock-face?"

"Because you are out numbered Air Jay!" replied Lina.

"Hump! I can take all three of you!" Said Air Jay in his fighting position.

Lina, Gourry and Zel were ready to attack Air Jay when a portal appears right behind Air Jay.

"What? Is it 10 minutes already?" asked Air Jay then turns to Lina and her friends. "Sorry you guys, but I must blow this joint!"

"**NO!!!** I will not let you leave like this! Give me back my daughter!!!" demanded Zelgadiss as he runs to Air Jay.

But suddenly an enormous vac of wind appears, strong enough to stop Zel and the others to go to Air Jay.

Air Jay laughed at them. "Sorry to run like this you guys, but I have some important matter to anted to, but relax I'll be back tomorrow to discuss so things. And if you guys are lucky, the girl will be alive back then!" Then Air Jay walks into the portal.

"NO!! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!!!" demanded Zel trying to reach Air Jay, but as soon as he entered the portal he disappears along with the strong wind.

With all the angst that Zel is felling right now made him drop his sword and landed on his knees "No…. …….NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zel hits the ground with his fist with fury.

Gourry is surprised; he never saw his friend act like this. But Lina had, at least two times, the first time was when Xellos stole from him what he thought that it was a copy of the Clair Bible, the second time was when Pibrizio killed Amelia. Still booth of them understands what he is felling right now, if some one kidnapped Maia they would act the same way.

"**AIR JAY!!!!!**" shouted Zelgadiss with all the anger that it is held in his heart right now.

_To be continue__d………….._


	21. The Chalenge

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-------_

_Chapter __21_

It is already morning And no one managed to get a decent sleep. During the entire night every one searched the entire city trying to find Sylvia with no result, now they are trying to find the girl out side the surroundings of the city. But still many soldiers are afraid because the man known as Air Jay is an evil killer, a killer that they know very well from past fight which they are thankful to survive.

_In the throne room inside the Seilune castle._

All the Slayers gang are there, discussing the places where Air Jay might be hiding. Even the kids are there for safety precautions, they don't want to risk Air Jay kidnapping them as well.

"Are you sure that you don't know where Air Jay might be, Phill?" asked Lina.

"I'm positive!" said Phill who is already recovered. "I don't know any other places where he could be."

"Please daddy, you must know where he might be, you must!" said Amelia who is very disturbed and agonize. who can blame her, her daughter was kidnapped by an evil man who is treating to kill her.

"I swear honey, I don't know…."

"For heaven's sake Father you must know!!! This is my baby we are talking about!!" Shouted Amelia with all the stress she is feeling right now, even tears are forming in her eyes.

Immediately Zel hugs Amelia so that she could control her self.

"Our Baby Zelgadiis…….our baby……." Amelia cried on his chest.

"We'll get her back Amelia, we'll get her back." Said Zelgadiss in a soft voice, hoping that this will calm her down. But the true is that Zel himself is also very stressful because of all this, he just wants to find Air Jay and cut out his head.

"You know," Zangullos spooked. "It seems that Air Jay has personal hate for you Lina. I wonder why that is?"

Lina took a deep breath "Because I killed him once with a dragon Slave."

Every one gasped, could it be the bandit that Lina talked about before?

"Y-you mean that he……" started Sylphiel.

"Yes, he is the one who made this scar on my chest!" finished Gourry.

"DAMN IT LINA!!!!!!! All the things that are happening here is all you fault!!!" Shouted Phill.

"What was that?" asked Lina surprised by Phill's attitude. And she is not the only one.

"Yes it is your fault! If you had made sure of his death none of this would be happening!" shouted Phill.

"Hey!! Gourry was terribly hurt! I had to save him!" shouted Lina.

"Gourry is not important!!! Air Jay is an evil creature, he is the one who should be destroyed! You should not waist time with Gourry!"

"How dare you!!!!!!" Lina was about to attack the prince of Seilune but Gourry grabbed her, stopping her from killing Phill.

"Lina please calm down!!!"

"Let me go Gourry!!!!!!"

"Enough all of you!!!!!!" demanded Filia putting herself between Phill and Lina. Still Filia and every one else is amazed by Phill's manner "We can't turn against each other! We need to save Sylvia!"

Every one calm down.

Filia then turns back to Phill. "Phill, it seems that your hate for Air Jay is very personal."

Phill stayed in silence for a moment before starting to talk again. "Yes it is. My family has always fought his for generations. Because Air Jay's family are the reincarnations of evil, servers of the demons who came to this world to destroy the lives of every one!"

"How do you know that?"

"That is what my father has always told me. And do you need more prove? Air Jay killed my brother Christopher and he is the one who killed my wife Sylvinia!"

Every one gasped again. They never believed that they would ever meet the one who killed Phill's wife .

"Don't start that again, Philly-dork!" said a new voice. Every turns around to see that Air Jay is sitting on the throne "How many times have I told you I did not kill your woman!"

Every one turn angry glares at him and some putted into fighting positions. When Xellos saw Air Jay he immediately hides under the table.

"Oh my……." Thought Martina. "He looks so cool with those hard eyes, that muscular body, that strange hair and that hot……."Martina shocked her head. "What am I thinking, this guy is evil, and I am a married woman with a child and all."

"**Murderer!!!!**" shouted Phill and runs to Air Jay to try punching him again, but Air Jay still blocks with no effort all of Phills attacks with one finger.

"You are such a dork, Philly-boy! I wonder what Sylvinia ever saw in you."

"SHUT UP YOU……." Phill was interrupted when Air Jay punched him with a finger again, making Phill crash against the wall.

Sylphiel runs to him to cast a healing spell, while the others watched Air Jay, ready for any attack.

Air Jay got up from the throne and starts to walk to the gang. "A.J. in the house y'all."

Every one in the room are ready to attack him, but they did not move because Air Jay is the only one who knows where Sylvia is. So it is better to let him be, for now.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Amelia, getting right to the point.

"Don't worry baby, she is alive, for now. But……….." Air Jay is interrupted when he felt that some one his biting his leg, it is Maia.

"MAIA, NO!!!" shouted Gourry and Lina at the same time.

But Air Jay grabs Maia with one hand. "What do you think you are doing little brat?"

"You hurt my mommy and daddy!" replied Maia trying to punch Air Jay.

"How cute."

"**Let him go!**" demanded Gourry as he draw his sword.

"**NOW!**" demanded Lina preparing a spell.

"Alright, have it your way!" said Air Jay then throws Maia to Gourry.

Lina looks back to Air Jay with her angry eyes that every one is afraid of. Booth of them watching each other with all the hate they have. "I should Dragon Slave you again!"

Air Jay smirked evilly "But you won't! Because if I don't get back to my hide out in the next two hours my men have orders to kill Sylvia."

"Sylvia….." whispered Amelia, and every one else are in silence and backed away, hoping not to do anything that could put in danger Sylvia's safety. All except Lina.

"Why should we trust you?" demanded Lina in a daring tone. "You lied when you said that you had people kidnapping the children of Seilune! So it is very probable that you are lying about that as well."

Air Jay's smirk never ended. "Ok, so I lie when I said that I had people kidnapping kids. But tell me this, do you thing that I would be stupid enough to leave the kid alone with out having the guaranty that I would get out of here?"

Lina continues to look at him with her angry eyes, but took two steps back "Alright, still I have two questions for you!"

"_Pergunta lá_! (Ask me!)" demanded Air Jay.

"Speak English! The first question is; how did you got in the Seilune castle?"

Air Jay laughed. "It is not difficult babe! The Seilune Family have the worst security of the world! I got inside the castle a dozen times in the past!"

Every one are in silence until Lina starts to speak again. "Now the second question; how did you survive? I dragon Slaved you, I saw your body being turn to dust! How did you survive?"

Air Jay just keep on giving his wicked smirks "When you dragon Slaved me babe, you have forgotten a very important detail; I am the all mighty Air Jay!"

Lina was in silence for a moment before she started to speak again "I see……….You are a copy of the original Air Jay!"

"WHAT?" Air Jay falls on the ground, anime style. **"A COPY!?!?"**

"It has to be! I don't see another reason of how you could be alive!" replied Lina pointing at Air Jay.

"That makes sense!" said Gourry.

Sylphiel nodded "I agree."

"Makes sense to me!" said Zangulos.

"Who the hell you think I am? Do you think that I am like that moron Rezo who made a copy of himself?" shouted Air Jay, every turned to him in amazement. How does he know about Rezo and Copy Rezo? Especially copy Rezo. No one ever told anyone about Copy Rezo, so how does Air jay know about him? Suddenly Air Jay walks to the table "But if you people don't believe me, why don't you ask your friend here?" Air Jay kicks the table, revealing Xellos who was hiding under it the entire time.

"AAAAAHH!" shrieked Xellos then starts to run away, but Air Jay grabs him by the back of his head. "Please, have mercy!!!"

"I thought I said that I would kill you if I ever saw your ugly face again, didn't I?" asked Air Jay, squeezing Xellos head.

"Let him go!" demanded Filia, pressing her mace to Air Jay's face.

"_Tira essa porcaria da minha cara, sua estúpida_!" demanded Air Jay.

"What?" asked Filia, not understanding Air Jay's language.

Air Jay sighed. "I said _Tira essa porcaria da minha cara, anormal_!"

"Speak English!!!!"

"I said take that thing out of my face!" responded Air Jay then throws Xellos at Filia.

Air Jay then looks too little Val "So that is he the one who summoned the Dark Star and now it is a mere baby? You got to be kidding me."

Val is confused of what this man is talking about. And immediately Filia garbs Val "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"

Air Jay laughed. "Relax baby, I'm not here for you or that brat, lizard lips!"

"LIZARD LIPS!?!? You…..you…………..Parasite!!!"

"Hey! No fair, I'm supposed to be your Parasite!" protested Xellos.

"Where is Sylvia?" demanded Zelgadiss, getting tire of all of this nonsense.

Air Jay then turns to the others. "Well considering of the fact of what the Seilune family has done to mine, I should kill that little girl immediately…." Every one points angry glares at Air Jay, but Phill gasped when he said that.

"NO Please!!!" Phill immediately kneels down in front of Air Jay and lowers his head that it almost hit the ground. "I beg you! It is a shame for me to do this but I beg to you, the same despicable monster that has killed my wife and my brother to spare my granddaughters life! If you have any human dignity, please spare the life of that poor innocent child!"

Air Jay's smirk disappears and appears eyes filled with anger and endless fury "You dare to ask me that!?!?!? Do you remember my family which you killed cowardly? Do you remember when they beg you to spare their lives and the lives of their young's? Did you pity them? **NO!** So I don't pity your granddaughter!" and Air Jay kicks Phill on the face, making him hit the wall again.

Amelia could not believe what she just heard from Air Jay but she will deal with that later, right now she wants to save her child. "Please let her go, she is just a four year old child, it is not fair to treat her like this."

"**FAIR!?!?!?**" shouted Air Jay then gave a strong slap on Amelia's face, she almost fell to the ground if Zel didn't grabbed her. Zel looks at Air Jay with all the hate he feels right now for what he just did to Amelia.

"Who do you people thing you are to talk about fair?" continued Air Jay pointing angry glares at Amelia. "Your father poisoned all the members of my family and if that was not enough Phill killed them all, he killed my baby brother, he was the same age of Sylvia, he killed my mother who used her last strength to save me. Your father killed people who could not defend them self's, so where is justice in all that?"

Every one is in disbelief again, none of hem could believe that Prince Phill could do such a thing like this. it is against his so called pacifist nature. Every one was in shock, except for Xellos who knows the true.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted…." Continues Air Jay "I'm gonna kill that brat but since I am a good sport, I'll give you people a chance to save the kids life!"

"How?" asked Amelia holding her cheek after the slap she got from Air jay.

"Simple, a fight!"

"I see….." said Lina "You want a rematch, isn't it? You have made all of this so you can get your revenge! You are truly a despicable man, Air Jay!"

Air Jay looks back at Lina "Trust me Lina…….nothing would give me more pleasure than to beat the crap out of you, making you pay for the embarrassment I've suffered because of you! But it is not you I came to challenge!"

"What?" Air Jay surprised every one again, everybody knows of his hate for Lina still he did not make all of this to challenge her? "Then who have you came to challenge?"

"I have come to challenge HIM!" Air Jay points at Zelgadiss.

Every one gasped in shock.

"Me?" asked Zelgadiss. This man came to challenge him, but why, if his hate is for Lina, why did he defy Zel?

"Come to Garcia's old home, tomorrow at 11:05. Philly –Jack will tell you where it is!" informed Air Jay then he turns to every one in the room "And he better come alone, because if I smell that any of you character are close, I'll kill the kid! And you better not send soldiers there or I'll kill the kid. In fact, you guys better not do anything that irritates me or I'll kill the kid! You got that?"

No one responded to Air Jay, but he could tell by their silence that they got it.

"Zelgadiss………"whispered Amelia, and Zel holds her tight.

Zel looks back at Air Jay. "You are truly disgraceful Air Jay!"

"Thank you!" said Air Jay with his usual grins. "And look at Amelia's face! If I wanted to I could do much worst to her!"

The anger is finally taking over Zel's mind with Air Jay's last comment "If I don't get my daughter back right now then you better kill your self, because when I catch up with you I'm going to kill you so badly that you are going to wish that you were never born!"

"Zel take it easy ……" said Gourry, who is still holding Maia.

"Get your head out of your ass!!!" shouted Air Jay. "Who do you think you are talking to, bud?"

"I'm talking to a coward!" replied Zel putting Amelia behind him.

"Zelgadiss, please………"

"**Did You Calm me a coward?**" asked Air Jay in a scary voice.

"**Yes!**" replied Zelgadiss in the same tone of voice. "Don't you understand English, you stupid Portuguese?"

"Well I'll show you what this coward can do!" challenged Air Jay.

"NO ZEl don't do it!!!!!" shouted Lina when Zelgadiis charged against Air Jay.

But suddenly a fire ball appears, launched between Zel and Air Jay, stopping them from fighting each other.

Zel turned around thinking that it might me one of his friends stopping the fight, but they said that they did do nothing, Zel then looks back at Air Jay and notices that he is looking to where the fireball came from, Zel also looks around and sees Air Jay's dog Kiko. Now Zel is confuse, did the dog made that fire ball? That is impossible, and stupid.

"_Ruff, Au AuUUUU_! (Calm down Air Jay, you don't want to ruin your own plan, you don't want to upset _her_ again!)" barked Kiko.

"Yeah your right!" said Air Jay then looks back to the others a little more calm. "Since Rock-face here is not careful with words, I'll add another punishment here. If he loses the fight against me, not only will I kill Sylvia but I will also destroy this city, killing all of his habitants." Every gasped when Air Jay said this, Air Jay then turns to Sylphiel "And believe me, I'm going to make what Copy Rezo did to Sairagre sound like a child's play!" of course these words tortured Sylphiel emotionally, but Air Jay continued any way. "And Philly –boy can confirm that! I destroyed his castle when I was just 12 years old, so imagine what I can do with an entire city?" Air Jay laughed evilly at all this.

Every one looks at him with so much anger, this guy has the attitude of a Mazoku.

Kiko disappeared and Air Jay walks to the wall and with one punch he opens up a big hole, which allowed him to go out side. "I'll se then Rock face! Tomorrow at 11:05! Don't be late or the girl will be on a body bag!"

"Wait a minute here Air Jay!!!" called Lina before Air Jay could leave "Why is it the point of Challenging Zel? Your anger is with me, so why doing this to him?"

"You know baby, I ask myself that question!" said Air Jay with his back on Lina and the others. "But one thing is for sure, life is just a game, and so is this!" now Air Jay turns to the others. "But most of all I want to punish the Seilune bozos for what they have done to me." In that moment Air Jay grabs a sword from behind him and points it to Amelia. "I just love to see all oft hem suffering in pain by seeing them losing their love ones, one by one!"

"OH My Gosh, Oh my Gosh!!!" said Amelia in a trembling voice, she practically can not breath. She remembers the sword Air Jay is holding, how she could forget, it is the same sword that killed her mother. She then fainted.

"Amelia!" cried Zel ruing to her and so does the others.

"Yeah, that is what I'm talking about!" laughed Air Jay, and then his wings of fire appeared, making his fly "Bye Rock-face! Tomorrow I will ROCK your world!" after saying that he flies out the hole he made but then he returns back to it "Have you people ever noticed how we bad guys have a big sense of humour?"

"**GET OUT!!****!!"** shouted Lina throwing a fire ball at Air Jay, but Air Jay dodge it and flew away, his evil laugh echoing to the entire city.

Zel just could not believe what just happened here, he has been challenged to a fight, where the life of his daughter is on the line here, as well as all the people of Seilune.

_To be continue………_

Sunny: man things are getting strange here!

Ramon: this is defiantly the biggest chapter we have ever made.


	22. Knowing your enemy

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter __22_

Zel lands on his knees, he could not believe what just happened here, this Air Jay person who his personal hate is for Lina or Phill, challenged him for a fight. When Amelia fainted Lina ordered Sylphill to take Amelia and the kids to Amelias room, Lina wanted Syl to go because she knows that Sylphiel is disturbed right now because Air Jay reminded in her face the destruction of Sairagre, like if she hadn't suffered the enough, the poor girl.

"This is your whole fault!!!" Shouted Prince Phill punching Zelgadis on the back of his head, but of course that does not harm Zel thanks to his chimera body. "If Air Jay challenged you it is because you have done something to him in the past. Curse you! All of this is your fault, ever since you returned to Seylune you have been nothing but disgrace! If Sylvia was kidnapped it is because of you!"

Zel could not take it anymore. "**IT IS NOT MY FAULT**!!!!" Shouted Zelgadiss so loud that Phill almost flew away. Zel was about to attack Phill if Gourry didn't hold him. "Phill……you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"Take it easy Zel! Take it easy!"

"Let him go! I'm not afraid of him!" demanded Phill.

"ENOUGH!!!!" shouted Lina putting herself between Zel and Phill. "Stop it booth of you! Fighting each other will not help! We have to think about this so we can get Sylvia back, Amelia would be very upset if she saw you two fighting each other!"

Booth Zel and Phill calm down, with made Gourry leting go of Zel so that he would not kill Phill.

"Alright……." Said Lina first thing first, how did Air Jay ever managed to get inside the castle? Do you know Phill?"

"No, I don't……unless……" Phill runs to the curtains that are behind the throne. "It can not be……."

Every one ran to where Phill is looking at and they saw a secret passage way that it is right behind the throne.

"A secret passage way?" asked Martina "I got to get me one of those!"

"But how?" asked Filia.

Phill sighed "Like Air Jay said, he destroyed my castle when he was just twelve, he destroyed all the memories that belonged to my ancestors so I ordered to make another one but this time with secret passages ways for me and my family."

"So Air Jay must have found those secret passages ways some how!" said Lina.

"But that is impossible! Only my self, my wife and my daughters know about these secret passages way, no one else knew. And the ones that have made the new castle have sworn secrecy."

"That is not important!" interrupted Zelgadiss. "I've been challenged by that man, and I need to find his weakness. Lina you have fought him before, so you must know his weakness."

"No I don't!" said Lina. "I might have fought him and beat him, but I don't know his weakness. I'm still puzzled of how he survived!"

"I believe that the situation is very much complicated, Lina." Said Filia. "Air Jay seems to know a lot about us. He knows about the Dark star and many other things."

"He could probably be a Mazoku himself to know so much about us!" pointed out Zelgadiss.

"A Mazoku?" asked Martina in discus.

"I don't think so." Said Lina. "When I fought Air Jay the first time he didn't made comments about Rezo, Phibrizio and many others. Because simply he did not know about them. It is probably that someone has been informing Air Jay about all that has happened to us."

"Well, why don't we ask Xellos?" asked Gourry. Every one turns to him.

"What are you talking about Gourry?" asked Lina.

"Well, it looked like that Air Jay and Xellos had meet before, so….."

"Hey, you are right Gourry!" said Lina. "I was so stressed about all this that I have forgotten about that point."

"Oh no….." murmured Xellos when every turned to him.

"Alright Xellos! What do you know about Air Jay?" Zelgadiss demanded.

"Me? I don't know him, Honest!" Xellos said, trying to act innocent.

"Don't give us that Xellos!" said Filia with her mace already in her hand. "The guy knew you!"

"Really! You people know that the guy is crazy, he could say that by product of his own madness!"

"You also know him Xellos!" snapped Lina. "You were hiding under the table when you saw him!"

Xellos gulped in defeat "Alright I know him but please don't force to tell you guys! He is the one that turn me into a Golden Dragon, if I say anything that upsets him he might turn me into something worst, like a human!"

Zelgadiss grabs Xellos by his neck "My daughter's life is on the line here! If you don't start talking I'll kill you NOW!" in this last one Zel grabbed his sword so that Xellos could understand that Zel means business.

"Alright! I'll tell! Just point that thing somewhere else!" said Xellos very quickly and Zel lets him go.

Xellos took a seat and started to explain. "Well…..Air Jay's family are known as Andrades, Air Jay's story begins 500 years ago in another country, in Portugal. The man I will be talking about is Air Jay's ancestor, he was a very lonely man with hardly any statement to civilization, some call him a Man in the woods because that is where he lived and his only friends were the animals, he lived so much with the animals that some people say that he learn to communicate with them, and he even developed his very own fighting style but this man was suffering from a strange disease and each passing day made him go near and near to his death. one day that man found an injured bird, the man took the bird to his home and started to take care of the birds wounds, bringing him food and water, but the next day the man was surprised to see that the bird he was taking care of was with out any injuries at all, he was completely cure, that is when the man found out that the bird he was taking care of was a phoenix."

"A Phoenix?" interrupted Lina not believing what she just heard.

"Come gain?" said Zel, he did not wanted to believe as well.

"Unbelievable!" said Zangulos.

"What is a Phoenix?" asked Gourry and every falls on the ground.

"You moron, don't you even know what a phoenix is?" asked Lina.

"No I don't."

"A phoenix is an immortal bird that lives and breaths fire, which has mysteriously disappeared. They say that no maters how many times someone tries to kill it, the phoenix can always come back to life by the ashes of fire." Explained Lina then turns to Xellos. "But what does that has to do with Air Jay?"

"If you people let me finish, you will know!" complained Xellos. "Well, continuing the story, the phoenix wanted to reward the man for his kindness for helping him and knowing that the man was going to die by some disease the phoenix transmitted some of his blood to his, which gave that man incredible powers, the powers of the phoenix. And that power has been transmitted to every new generation of the Andrade family, even to Air Jay who is now the last member of the Andrade Family."

Every one was amazed to find out that Air Jay has the blood of the phoenix in his veins.

"So that is how Air Jay managed to survive my Dragon Slave, it was all thanks to his special blood." Lina said with her hand shaking.

"Yes." Said Xellos. "That is how the Andrsde Family are almost Immortal."

"One thing I don't understand here Xellos." Said Zangulos. "Portugal is on the other side of the world, so how come Air Jay, who is Portuguese, managed to get into our country?"

"You know, that is a very good question, how did he do it Xellos?" asked Filia.

"The Portuguese are also known has great sailors and adventures of the sea.100 years ago all of the Andrade family has set out to sea, but one night there was a terrible storm which made them all land into our country."

"I see." Said Zelgadiss in a low voice.

"That is how does monsters came to our world." Phill Cursed.

"Hold it here Xellos!" said Lina. "Portugal is on the other side of the world. There would not be any storm so big that would make them land here, it would only make them sank on the ocean, and besides back then there was probably that big force field covering our country, it would be impossible for the Andrades to get in!"

Xellos laughed nervously. "W-w-what is your point Lina?"

"My point is that you are the one who has brought the Andrades to our world!"

"WHAT?!?!?" shouted Phill.

Xellos gulped "Well, I might as well confess…… yes I made that terrible storm that night and brought them here by order of my mistress, you people know how we Masokus were always looking for strong people to join us, and the Andrades where no exception! I brought them to our country because we believed we would have the upper hand."

"**Damn You Xellos!!!!**" Phill was about to attack Xellos if the gang did not stop him. "This is your entire fault! You have brought those monsters into our world, all the evilness that they have made was all because of you! It is because of you that my wife is dead!"

"Hold it Phill!" demanded Lina. "We are still going to need his information" Lina turns to Xellos. "You probably know something more about the Andrades, didn't you Mazokus face them in the past?"

"We did, millions of times, but they have always managed to defeat us!"

"How is that possible?" asked Zel. "Didn't you people feed on their negative energy?"

"That was the problem. I don't know how they did it but they have complete control of their emotions, making it impossible for Mazokus like me to feed on their negative emotions. Air Jay also possesses that ability."

"Are you sure?" asked Lina in a scary voice, it is quite obvious that Xellos could be lying here. The times that Lina faced Air Jay she could see the aura of anger of Air Jay.

"I swear it is the true!" said Xellos in a trembling voice. "How do you think I was defeated by Air Jay? It is all thanks to his complete control of emotions!"

"Maybe when the Andrades came to our world they must have suspected that the Mazokus could be the reason of their crash here, so they must have prepared them self's in case they would face any." Filia Said.

"Yes, it might be that!" Xellos agreed. "And when Air Jay was defeated by Lina I though that he would be weak enough to fight me. But I was wrong, and look of how I end up."

"WHAT!?!?" shouted Lina. "You mean that you were there watching me and Gourry fighting Air Jay? And you saw when Gourry almost died in his hands and you didn't even move a muscle to help us?"

"Well………yes." Xellos cursed himself for talking too much.

"**WHY YOU……**" Lina was about to punch Xellos but Gourry stop her.

"No Lina, you can not punch him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna do it!" and Gourry punches Xellos right on the face.

"Damn, how Gourry is such a different man since he married Lina." Xellos said mostly to himself.

"Alright, we know the history of Air Jays family but we still don't know anything about how to defeat him!" said Zelgadiss. "You must probably know a way to defeat him Xellos!"

Xellos got up again. "Well there are two possible ways to defeat Air Jay, but they are worthless right now!"

"Tell us anyway!"

"The first possibility would be if Air Jay could die of old age, even if he has the Phoenix blood in him he can die like any other human thanks to his human side. The second possibility would be giving him a poison that it is deadlier even for phoenixes, but that poison was destroyed along with all the information about it, even the sorcerer that made that poison was killed, by Air Jay."

"You should be dead Xellos!" Phill snarled with an angry voice. "You are the one who brought those monsters to our world and me and my family had to face them. If you just knew how much they have made my family suffer!"

Every one turns to Phill, remembering what Air Jay said, saying that Phill killed his little brother who was just 4 years old. They still can not accept as true that Phill could do such a thing, but it seems that his hate for the Andrades is very strong.

"Xellos, how did the rivalry between the Seilune family and the Andrade Family started?" asked Filia.

Xellos took a deep breath "Their rivalry started the stupidest way imaginable. It also started 100 years ago, the Andrade's had come to Seilune to start their own business and to make some money, on that day the Seilune's ancestor was giving a justice speech to his people and one of the Andrade's family called the Seilune's ancestor an idiot, and of course the Seilune's ancestor heard him and accused him of being evil, of being a monster. Ever since that day the Seilune family putted a bounty on the Andrade family, and the Andrade Family has sufferer a lot and became outlaws because of them, and they have sworn revenge. Which made the Andrades and the Seilune going into a Family war, the Andrade Familiy always took the best, they have humiliated the Seilune Family and destroyed them on their own pride. Phill here was the one who was humiliated the most, which is why he hates them a lot."

Every one sweat dropped. "This war started because of an unimportant insult?" asked Lina, she imagines what would happen to her if she ever called Phill a moron.

"And it gets better! Air Jay is the last member of the Andrades Family thanks to Phil!" said Xellos "One day the Andrades were having a family reunion and Phill found out about it, so he had the idea of poisoning their food with that special poison I talk about, he poisoned them all except Air Jay who was not hungry that time, he was eight years old. And if it wasn't enough Phill took the advantage of their weakness to kill them all, not even one survived his attack, not even the women and the children, Phill slay them all with no mercy. Air Jay survived thank to his mother who died trying to save her son."

Every one turns back to Phil, shocked by his actions, it is a good thing that Amelia was not here or else she would be devastated of what she might hear.

Phill is just confused of why everyone is looking at him like some kind of evil villain "What is it with you people? All I did was for the good of man kind. The Andrade's are evil creatures, and unlike you people I am not afraid of doing justice!"

"How dare you!" growled Zelgadiss then throws a big punch to Phill stomach, this time no one stopped him.

Phill looks up at Zel with angry eyes "How dare you do this to me? Me, a justice hero!"

"You don't deserve to be called that!" said Zelgadiss as he grabs Phill by his collar. "You never understood the meaning of justice in your life! You never even taught Amelia about that because you never understood the true meaning of it!"

"HOW DARE YOU……!"

"……And it almost cost Amelia's life once!"

"What?" this caught Phills attention here.

"When we were fighting Garv, he told Amelia that Lina was an important part for Hell masters plan and he said that for Amelia to be helping Lina it also made her evil. Amelia was confused back them, something that she should not be but she was because you never taught her the real meaning of Justice, and because of that Amelia only believed in what she heard!"

Phill growled "And who are you to talk about justice? You have abandoned Amelia when she was pregnant of……"

"Shut up Phill!" demanded Gourry, every one looks at him in surprise. "Zel did not know that Amelia was pregnant of his child and believe it or not Zel truly cares for Amelia, if it wasn't for him Garv might have kill her!"

"That is right Phill!" said Lina. "Every one has their own way of making justice but you did to the Andrade's was unforgivable! You killed them all because they always humiliated you, you just keep on fooling your self saying that you were doing for the good of others but you kill them for revenge!"

Phil shocked his head, he did not wanted to believe that. "No…..no, no, no that is not true!"

"But it is!!" said Zelgadiss forcing Phill to look at him. "You have been blaming me, Lina and Xellos saying that we are the ones responsible for Air Jay's evilness but the real guilty one her is you! You started this personal war! You are the one who created Air Jay! And because of you he destroyed the lives of your wife and your brother, and it might end up costing the life of my little girl!... I swear you this Phill, If my daughter dies, I will kill you my self!"

After saying that Zel throws Phill to the ground and left the throne room with all of the others following behind him, leaving Phill alone.

He was devastated, no one has ever talked to him like that but the worst part of all is that Zel might be right. Tears begin to form in Phill eyes now that for the first time in his life he is confronted with reality. "Oh no……….what have I done?"

_To be continue__d……_

Alandra: this is getting intense, no?

Air Jay: just to remind you people that the Kiko and the Air jay in this fic are characters made by our self's which we have created to fit in the Slayers world.

Kiko: that is correct!


	23. Comfort

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_-----_

_Chapter __23_

It's night time.

Zel walks down the hall of the palace caring food but he is very lost in his thoughts, mentally preparing for his fight against Air Jay. Lina and Gourry had give him some advises about how to deal with him but Zel was not to sure of himself if he could defeat that man, so Lina hit him with the kitchen sink and gave him once again that speech she has made when they first fought Shabramingo, fight to win. In the end Lina told Zel to be on the look out because probably some one is teaming up with Air Jay, Lina came to that conclusion when they saw how Christopher die, he die with an Freeze arrow stabbed on his chest and Lina confirmed that Air jay only uses flaming powers and nothing more, that is why it is possible that there is someone is helping up Air Jay and must be the same one who is giving him all the information about the Slayers.

Now Zelgadiss enters Amelia's room and once in there he saw that she is still crying on her bed, she has been here ever since Air Jay made his announce, she hasn't even eat since then. "Amelia………I brought you some food."

Amelia gets up and looks at Zel with her eyes all read because of her cries. "Zelgadiss……I…..I am not hungry."

"Amelia please, you must get your strength back, please do it for Sylvia."

Amelia hesitated at first but moments later she began to eat something, still she did not eat much.

"Zelgadiss……I so scare………that monster is back again and now he has our daughter." Amelia could not help herself and runs to Zelgadiss to cry on his chest. She is suffering a lot.

Zel is also suffering a lot but he holds Amelia as best he could. Even if Amelia is the most cheerful one of the group she is also the one who has suffered more than anyone else, her mother was murdered and her sister ran away, her uncle Randy and her cousin Alfred betrayed her by trying to take control of the kingdom, Zelgadiss saw how much she suffers on that day when he mention about Amelia's sister and Randy, even thought she was trying to act strong but he could see her anguish and Zel cursed himself that day for speaking too much again, but Gourry gave him his punishment by bonking him on the head. Now the man who killed her mother returned and took away her child and he is even treating to kill her. "I will get her back Amelia, I promise!"

Amelia cries even more. "Don't make promises that you can't keep! That monster took the life of my mother and almost destroyed my family…….he is taking every thing away from me! It is suicide Zelgadiss!!!"

"Don't you want Sylvia back?" asked Zel in a serious voice.

"Of course I do! More than anything!"

"And don't you think that I will do everything in my power to bring her back? I want her back so bad……….." said Zel in a weak voice. Amelia finally looks up at him surprised; by the way he's talking it almost sounded like he was going to cry. Never in her life had Amelia seen Zelgadiss acting this weak, but it is understandable, his daughter was kidnapped by a terrible man and he was challenged to a fight where her life is on the line here, he must suffering as much as Amelia here. "Amelia, please…… I don't know if I can take all of this if you are not with me….."

Amelia holds him tighter "I am with you Zelgadiss, I always have and I will always be."

Each one of them giving comfort to each other. After a few moments of silence Amelia decides to speak. "Zelgadiss, will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Zel blushed for a moment, but Amelia deserves this. "Sure, I will……….."

_**In Lina and Gourry's room.**_

Lina could not sleep with the thought that Air Jay is still alive because of his special blood, she cursed Air Jay to be so evil to a point that he would kidnap a child, but of course Air Jay is blinded by his detestation for the Seilune family. At first Lina believed that Air Jay had kidnapped Sylvia because he wanted another game with Lina but he surprised her by challenging Zel. But for what point? Why did he do it? What is his scheme?

"Lina?"

"Huh?" Lina turns around to see her husband looking at her gently. "Gourry, you are awake!"

"I couldn't sleep, and by the looks of things neither do you!"

"Yes……….."

"Lina, I have a confession to make……..I'm a little scare."

"What?"

"I mean, Air Jay's has that special blood of the-bird-who's-name-I-forgot. Which means that he will get his revenge on us for,………..Ouch!"

Gourry was interrupted when Lina bunked him on the head "Just listen to your self! We beat Air Jay once and we shall do it again and again and again, all the times we need because he can never beat us Gourry! Let him come back to life anytime he wants because it is his punishment, we can beat him anytime we want, making his life a living torture! Don't forget, we are the best team ever!" in this last one Lina winked at him.

Gourry could not stop smiling at her, he knows that she is trying to cheer him up. Lina and Gourry have been cheering each other up ever since the first day they meet. As surprising as it might seem, Gourry remembers when they were fighting the Dark Star Lina asked him if he thought that Lina could defeat this evil and of course comfort her saying that he believed her. "Yeah, you're right Lina."

Lina turns back to the window. "What really annoys me is that Air Jay challenged Zel, but why? I just don't understand that creep."

Suddenly Lina feels someone hugging her from behind. "There is no point of worry about that Lina, Zel is going to need all the support he can get tomorrow if he wants to defeat Air Jay, that is all we can do for him." Said Gourry.

Lina blushed when Gourry hugged her, that is something she can not help it, even if she doesn't want to admit it to no one she likes when Gourry gives comfort like this, it has always made her feel safe, but of course she doesn't want to say it so that no one would think her weak. "You're right, jellyfish!" said Lina softly, getting more comfortable in his hug.

"Mommy….Daddy…." said a new shy voice, it is little Maia getting in his parents room.

Lina picks up her son, she keeps forgetting how much her little boy hates castles. "Come one, baby. Let's go to sleep!"

And in that moment Maia sleeps peacefully in her mother's arms, and Gourry putted his arms around his family, protecting them from every evil, and all three of them sleeping peacefully in the bed.

_**In Xellos room.**_

Xellos is all alone in his room, he could not sleep as well.

"I never imagined that I would ever see him again, it is like living this nightmare again." Xellos said with his hands holding his head as he remembers being transformed into a Golden Dragon by Air Jay. But them he released his hand and now he has a evil smile on his lips, the same smile he had when he was a Mazoku. "There's one thing that I have forgotten to inform Lina and the others, which is…….a secret. Something that I have neglect to mention on purpose, something about Air Jay but I won't tell, let this be consider a revenge on the others for all the embarrassments they've put me in these last five years. Retribution is indeed so sweat! And tomorrow is pay back time!" Xellos said with an evil chuckle.

_**In Air Jay's hideout.**_

In the house where Phill's oldest daughter Garcia had spend most of her time is where Air Jay, his dog and the mysterious woman are hiding, not one of the guards dares to come near the house because of the threat that Air Jay has made if anyone dares to come near.

Even if the house is very far away from the Seilune city, Air Jay could see the castle from one of the windows with an evil grin on his face. "He, he, he, he, he! Looks like there is a lot of tension on the palace. Good! I want them to suffer tonight because there will be a lot of suffering tomorrow. Most of all I want Phill to suffer for what he has made me suffer!" memories come running in Air Jay's mind when he said that

_Flashback._

_8 year old __Jayson is caring his mother, who was stabbed with three arrows on her back by some of prince Phill men. Booth of them running in the woods because they are being followed by Phill and some of his guards._

"_Get them! They must not escape! Those monsters must die!" Phill yelled ruining after the two fugitives._

_Jayson is still terrorised, he saw his family getting killed one by one, and he saw his little brother dieing right in front of him by Phill, the only family member he has left is his mother who is badly injured. There is a little river near by and with a small boat waiting for them, they could use it to make their get away. "Hold on there mother, we are almost there!"_

_Once they reached the river Jason noticed that the boat was completely destroyed, it must have been Phill who has done this to prevent any one to escape, desperation is starting of being filled in Jaysons mind. "No……please no! Oh please no, this can't be happening, PLEASE!"_

"_Jayson……..I can hear Phill getting closer!" Jayson's mother said, felling very weak because of the effort she made trying to get up._

"_Mother, don't push your self to hard, you are still to weak!" but Jayson was cut out when his mother hugged him._

"_Jayson, my son….you will face dangerous battles from now on, but promise me that you will live. Remember everything I taught you and live and be strong, strong like the fire……May heaven bless you, my son!"_

_After saying that Jayson's mother throws her son to the river, and as she thought the river is strong enough to take her son out of danger._

"_MOTHER!!!!" yelled Jayson when he saw prince Phill killing his mother_

_End of Flashback_

Air Jay punched the floor with anger when he remembered that moment, making a big hole in the ground. He was once named Jayson but he changed his name to Air Jay to forget his painful past.

"Releasing the pain?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Just remembering bad memories." Air Jay Said in a firm voice. "Where is the kid?"

"Kiko is taking care of her!"

"Alright! Still I don't understand why I didn't fight Rock-face today! You know I hate waiting, and I could just kick his butt so we can have our revenge on Lina!"

The mysterious woman pointed angry looks at Air Jay. "I have already told you why! Do I need to repeat myself?"

Air Jay backed away "No Baby, not at all!"

"Good, now you better get some rest, you have a big fight"

"In a moment babe, I just need to make some final preparations to my evil scheme. But first I will need ketchup, lots of ketchup." Air Jay said with and evil smirk.

_**The **__**Next day**_

Zel was already dressed up and ready to go, ready to fight a dangerous foe which Gourry had said once, he is as strong as Garv was, and Zel remembers very clearly the fight he had with Garv.

"Zelgadiss." Said a soft voice, it is Amelia who is still in her bed. "You're already going?"

Zel turns to her "Yes, I better get there on time……wish me luck."

Zel was about to leave when Amelia stop him "wait!" she picks up something under her pillow "take this to give you good fortune!"

Zel was lost for words; it is Amelia's bracelet, the same bracelet she gave to him, the same bracelet that he has given back to her the night that he was planning to leave. "Amelia……"

"It has given you good fortune in the past, let it give good fortune in this fight."

Zel gave a soft smile at her "I will return, with our daughter, so that we can all be a family!"

"You promise?"

"I promise, Amelia." Zel said and then he gave Amelia a soft kiss.

Once Zelgadiss leaved Amelia's room he noticed that Phill's waiting for him, Zel was stunned when he saw Phill, and his hair is all white just like it happened to Lina when she fought Shabrimingo. It must have been the awakening to reality that has done this to Phill. "What do you want?"

Phill took a deep breath. "Just wishing you good luck …...and to tell you where Garcia's house is…….."

"Thank you………."

_In the castles doors._

Zel saw all his friends waiting for him, each one of them wishing him good luck.

"Take this Zelgadiss." Sylphiel said passing a small bag to Zel, inside it there was dust. "It is something I have created, it might look like dust but it has the same power of the healing spell in it. All you have to do is put some dust in your wound and it will do the rest."

"Thanks Sylphiel." Then Zel felt some one pulling his leg. It is the kids.

"Good luck, Mr. Zelgadiss." Said little Zoanna.

"Please bring her back!" said Little Val.

"We are counting on you!" said little Maia.

"Yeah Zel, go show him who is Boss!" said Lina in her usual self.

Zel thanked every one and puts on his mask and hood to carry on with his journey.

People say that a person is the strongest when they fight to protect some one, if that is true only now Zelgadiss understands why Lina is so strong, because she fight to save the world and to protect the ones she loves. And only now Zel understands why he was never strong. For once in his life he is fighting, not fighting for himself, he is fighting for the safety of the people of Seilune and most importantly he is fighting for his daughter, Sylvia.

Good Luck Zelgadiss Graywords.

_To be continue__d………_

Sunny: big fight coming up.

Ramon: who will win?


	24. Air Jay vs Zelgadiss

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter __23_

Zel walks in the woods in direction of Garcia's old house, in his hand he olds the Piko-piko Lina Doll of Sylvia. in each step he gets more nervous, never in his life has he been confronted with a situation like this and he is facing a opponent that seems to know a lot about him and the gang, what surprises him the most is that Amelia said that Air Jay called Sylvia by her full name, how could he possibly know her complete name? Zelgadiss was amazed that Amelia had gave Sylvia his last name after all that has happen, it is a good thing that Zel did not tell her his last name or Sylvia would have found out that he is her father. Even if he is awake, he has nightmares of seeing his daughter being killed by Air Jay.

But little by little, he starts to understand how Lina must have felt when Gourry was kidnapped by Phibrizio.

What disturbs more Zel is the fact that all the animals in the woods are staring at him, watching his every move. Zel wonders if Air Jay has something to do with it, after all Xellos said that Air Jay's family has the ability to talk to animals.

Finally Zel takes a pick of Garcia's home and surrounding the premises is a big wall. "I'm there!" Zelgadiss said then he notices that a bird is flying in the direction of the house.

_------_

The bird enters the house and rests on Air Jay's finger and starts chirping something at him.

"Alright." Air Jay said to the bird. "Thanks dude! Now you better tell all the other animals to stay away from the house, a big fight is going to happen!" after saying this the bird flies out of the house.

"What is wrong?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Rock-face is on the way!" answered Air Jay with an evil smirk.

The mysterious woman smirked back. "Alright, you know what to do!"

"_Querida_( Baby), you're talking to the all mighty Air Jay!"

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!"

_------_

Zel passes the entrance of the wall and watches the surroundings, for what Phill said Garcia's house was surrounded by a beautiful garden that she and her mother have made, now it has nothing but dead trees, rocks and a sanded ground, Phill also said that he always wondered why Garcia wanted a place for her own, and wondered why her mother was the only one allowed to enter the house. Suddenly Zelgadiss hears noises behind him, the birds are flying away and the animals are backing away from the house as well. "What it's going on?" but Zel turned his attention to his mission and walks in direction of the house.

Once he got inside he noticed that the house is almost similar to Alfred's house and he noticed something else as well, the house is not dusty and old, so it means that Air Jay has been habituating in this old house for quite some time now, but where is he? "**AIR JAY!!! Where are you!?!?!? Give me back my daughter!!!!"**

No one answered, after a few moments of silence a door opens which is leading to the living room, with Air Jay inside sited on the sofa and eating an apple.

Zel enters the living room, his eyes focusing hatefully on Air Jay.

"You're early!" Air Jay said throwing his apple away. "I said to come here at 11:05, it is 10:42! That is not what we have agreed!"

Zelgadiss ignored him and took off his mask and hood. "Where is my daughter?"

"Damn man! Put your mask back on! You're as ugly as it is!" Air Jay mocked, getting up the sofa.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Zel again in a warning tone.

"Ouch, don't talk to me like that! You scare me!" mocked Air Jay

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?!?!"

"Like I was going to tell you where she is!"

"**DAMN YOU**!!!! She is just an innocent 4 year old child, she never has done anything to no one. I swear if you wounded her………."

"It will be your entire fault!

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zel asked all confused; Air Jay is not making any sense.

"Simple, bud! If you didn't show up in Seilune none of this would be happening, me and my girl would just be entertained with killing Christopher, but with you here we decided to had some more stuff to our plan."

Girl? Zelgadiss asked to himself, so it is true that someone is helping Air Jay here. "And why does my return to Seilune made all that difference?"

"Hump! Like I was going to tell you!"

"Alright, then tell me who is this Girl of yours and why did you challenged me if your hatred is with Lina and Phill, we have never meet before!"

"So many questions you do, Grandson of Rezo, but to know that you will have to use the force!" said Air Jay getting into a fighting position.

Zelgadiss growled when Air Jay called him Rezo's grandson, he hates when people reminds him that he is Rezo's relative. "Wait a minute! How do you know that I am Rezo's relative?"

"Sorry Rock-face, that is professional secret! Now if you don't mind I would like to start this fight, I still have a city to destroy, people to kill and I still want my rematch with Lina before the end of the day."

"Wait! Before we start this fight I want you to release Sylvia!"

This took Air Jay by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I want you to release Sylvia, I am here so there is no need to keep her hostage, you miserable bandit!"

"Bandit? I prefer to be called an outlaw, or a pirate! It's cooler that way!"

"What ever. Now free Sylvia! I promise I will not run away!"

Air Jay looked at Zelgadiss in disbelieve. "Why should I trust you?"

"You have my word!"

"Well…….maybe I could let you _see_ her, one last time." Air Jay said with an evil grin and a sinister voice.

And Zel did not like this, he starts to fear for his daughter safety. What could this man have possibly done to her? "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Come with me!" Air Jay said, sounding more sinister. And he led Zel to another door which leads to the dinning room. "Go inside, your brat is right there!"

Zel was still not sure if this is a trap, and most of all he was afraid that Air Jay might have done something to Sylvia. "You better not have harmed my daughter!"

"Spare me of your treats, Rock-face!"

"The name is Zelgadiss!"

After saying that Zelgadiss reach for the door, but he's to scare to find out what he might find on the other side. After he found enough courage he open it, once he got inside he dropped Sylvia's doll on the ground, his legs became weak and his heart is beating rapidly because of the horror he is witnessing right now. "**NOOOO!!!!**" Zelgadiss shouted with so much despair, because on the ground lays his daughter, dead, with a pool of blood surrounding her and with the sword that killed Amelia's mother stabbed on Sylvia's chest.

Zel races to Sylvia and lands on his knees a few miles away from Syivia's body, he's to afraid to accept the true, and he's shaking because of all the torment he is feeling right now. "This can't be happening……this can't be happening!!!!"

"Oh but it is Rock-face!" said Air Jay very coldly, still with an evil smirk on his face. "I said that I would kill Sylvia for what Phill has done to my brother! A die for a die. Tragic irony or poetic justice? You tell me." and Air Jay laughed coldly, his laughter echoing in the entire house. "I love being the bad guy!"

But Zel did not listen to him, he is just watching his child, his child lying on the floor, lifeless, murdered by this horrible psychopath. "No…………Oh Please NO!!!!!!!"

For the first time ever in his life, Zelgadiss Graywords is crying, and his tears lands on the floor as he continues to hear Air Jay's cold laughs.

_To be co__ntinued………_

Sunny: sorry every one…………..Sylvia died.

Maliska: I bet many people hated this chapter.


	25. Revenge

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter __25_

"_My name is Sylvia, what is yours?"………__ "Can I call you Rocky?"……… "You are so funny!"………………. "Tell me a story Rocky!"………………. "Aunt Lina is so scary, Rocky."……………. "Would you like to have a tea party with me?"………………. "I'm a Rocky, like you! Isn't it cool?"……………. "Do you want to see my dollies?"…………… "NO! Bad Mazoku! Bad Mazoku!"…….. "Rocky Rocky, he's our men! If he can't do it no one can! __GOOO ROCKY! R-O-C-K-Y. R-O-C-K-Y. __Go Rocky! Go Rocky!"…………….. "Victory!"……….. "I………….I'm sorry Rocky."…………… "Hi Rocky!"…………… "Hey Rocky, do you think I can go as a Rocky too?"……………… "I love it Rocky! It is so cute"……."Rocky Rocky Rocky"_

Zel remembers all the time he passed with his daughter, he remembers how they have meet, how Zel played games with her, how she was always slapping Xellos face, how she managed to turn into a chimera and how Zel had gave her a doll, he remembers all of that with tears still on his eyes, he could not believe that she is dead, such a sweet innocent child, life has always been unfair to him. Zel had dreams and hopes that he could finally hear his daughter call him Daddy, instead of Rocky. Now how is he going to tell this to Amelia and the others? How can he live with himself now?

Air Jay is still laughing coldly for what he has done and picks up Sylvia's Pico Pico Lina doll. "You know, this doll its very similar to Lina, it is so plain that it must have been easy to make. HAAAHA HA HA HA HA. So are you finally happy to _see_ your daughter again?" Air Jay asked very coldly.

Zel looks at Sylvia's killer, still with the tears in his eyes but with different eyes, eyes that are filled with just one thing………anger. "You……monster!"

"Thank you!" Air Jay replied, taking Zel insult as a compliment. "Now take that trash out of here and bury it so I can finish you up! I have a lot of things to do!"

Zelgadiss looked at Air Jay with more fury for calling his daughter a trash, this man does not deserve to live. Still he must take the dead body of his child and make a proper funeral. Zel slowly reach for the sword that is stabbed in Sylvia's chest, he hates to grab the instrument that has killed so many people but it can not stay in the place that it is right now. After a few moments of hesitation he removes it from Sylvia and breaks the swords in to peaces with all the rage that it is locked in his heart right now.

"Hey easy man! Don't break that sword!" protested Air Jay, but Zelgadiss ignored him.

Gently Zelgadiss picks up the dead body of his child, but he accidentally lets her hair fall down. Wait a minute……..hair fall down? "What is going on here?" Zel looks to Sylvia's face and saw that it is not Sylvia, it is nothing but a doll by the same size as Sylvia and wearing similar clothes that she weard in the ball, and the blood, the blood is nothing but ketchup. "**AAAAAH!!!!"** yelled Zelgadiss releasing all the frustration he felted when he thought that Sylvia was dead. What a cruel evil prank.

"Oh come on, you scream like a girl, do it like this: AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Air Jay then he starts laughing again. "Damn man, you should see the look on your face when you were crying for a mere giant size baby doll, you looked so stupid! HA HA HA HA!"

Zel looks back at Air Jay still with that angry look on his face. This was defiantly too cruel even from Air Jay, playing with the emotions of a father and every one else. Zel walks to Air Jay with heavy steps. "Why……why……why did you do it?" asked Zelgadiss with so much anger in his voice.

"Because it's fun!" responded Air Jay very simply.

"**FUN**?"

"Of course! All work and no play makes the A.J. man a Zelgadiss! Besides I knew that you were going to suggest me to let go of your child so I set up this stuff, to show you what will happen to her if you lose. "

"How can I be sure that you did not already kill my daughter?"

"I'm also am a man of my word, Rock-face! And I can give you my word that your kid is still alive, for now!"

"Where is my daughter?" asked Zelgadiss in a treating tone of voice.

Air Jay pointed to the stairs "Up those stars is where your daughter is, locked up in one of the rooms. But to get her you'll have to pass by me!"

"I have faced many scumbags in the past, but you, you must be the worst one of all!" said Zelgadiss walking closer to Air Jay. "You kidnapped my child, you made me think that she was dead, and you made Amelia suffer because of all of this. You are a man I will not regret killing!"

Air Jay laughed. "What a lousy speech man! Many people try to kill me but they were the ones who end up in a grave."

"What ever. Right now give me back my daughter's doll!" demanded Zelgadiss very firmly.

"You want it? Then come and get it!" challenged Air Jay lifting up his hand with Sylvia's Lina Pico pico doll in it, out of Zel's reach. "Well what are you waiting for?" asked Air jay because Zelgadiss is still in his spot, not moving a muscle. "What is the matter? Cat got your tongue? "

But Zel remained in silence, not saying a word.

"Boring rock-face, this is all boring! You are not even trying!"

Suddenly, Zel swings his hand and now the Lina pico pico doll is on Zelgadiss hand.

Air Jay looks to his empty hand then looks at Zelgadis amazed. "How the heck did you do that? I did not even felt it when you took the doll at my hand!"

"You should not underestimate my chimera speed!" responded Zelgadiss, still with his angry tone. "Now, if you treasure your life, give me back my daughter!"

Air Jay looks at Zelgadiss firmly for a moment before he decided to speak. "Don't give me orders, Rock-face! You don't scare me!"

"That will be the last mistake you'll ever make!"

"Oh really?" mocked Air Jay then throws a strong punch at Zelgadiss face, such a fast punch that Zelgadiss could not defend himself.

"AAAuuuuuuu!!!!" cried Air Jay in pain, because his hand is all bloody because of the punch he throw at Zel, in fact his fingers are all broken because of Zel chimera body. "My Hand!!! My hand!!!!"

"Looks like I am more resistant than you thought!" said Zelgadis with a grin of his own.

"Shut up!" Growled Air Jay the throws another punch with his remaining hand at Zel stomach, but he ended up broking his arm. "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Zel smirked and crossed his arms. "So what will you do now that you don't have all your hands?"

"I still have my legs, moron!" Said Air Jay then he kicked Zelgadiss right in the nuts, but Air Jay just end ups broking his leg. "OUCH!!!!" Cried Air Jay in pain then he looks at Zel in shock. "No way man!"

"Way!"

"Damn man, Amelia must have screamed a lot when you two……." Air Jay was interrupted when Zelgadiss punched Air Jay right on the face, making him crash against the wall.

Zelgadiss waited no time and ran to Air Jay crabbing him right in the neck. "Get up! You punk!"

Air jay managed to look at Zel even with all the bruised face. "Damn man, you broke my nose! What is it with you people and breaking my nose?"

"Shut up fool! You are going to die!"

Air Jay spited on the floor. "You idiot! I can not die! Lina already try that and I end up being Dragon Slaved, that was not easy to get over it!"

"Like I was going to pity you!" said Zel then grabbed Air Jay's punk hair and made his head crushing violently against the wall a dozen of times.

After six minutes of crushing Air Jay's head, Zel let go of him. Air Jay has no pulse, there is no doubt about it, the man is dead. "Hump! Is this the man that every one feared so much? He is a weakling!"

Zel was about to walk to the stairs to get his daughter back when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think your going, bud?"

Zel turns around, he could not believe what he is seeing, it is Air Jay, he is still alive and all the injuries and broken arms and legs are gone. But Zel's not scared. "You are still alive?"

"And angry man!" said Air Jay fixing his hair. "Nobody touches the hair! You are much better than I thought, but you are not much stronger than Lina, and I know the perfect attack that will finish you off!" Air Jay hand starts to burn in fire. "This attack I called _Katrapumb_, it makes such an incredible blast, and it runs against my adversary in such speed that he doesn't even know what hit him. Say goodbye Rock-Face! _**KATRAPUMB**_"

Air Jay hits his fist on the ground creating a blast running right against Zel.

Zel swings his hand to the air "_**DUG HAUT**_" and pillars appeared from the ground blocking Air Jay's attack, stopping it from hitting Zel.

"I don't believe this!" said Air Jay with his mouth wide open.

"Believe it pal, you have undervalued me!" Zelgadiss said, and then he used his chimera speed and punched Air Jay on the face again, making him hit the wall violently.

Zel turns around to walk to the stairs. "This is what happens to those who threaten my family!"

"HOLD IT!"

Zel turns his head and sees Air Jay getting up again "Why don't you just die?"

"I don't go down that easily!" said Air Jay getting up "You were right, I underestimated you, but now things are going to be different now!"

Zel sighed in annoyance. "Why don't you just give up? You are no match for me and I want to take my daughter out of here!"

"STOP BABBLING ABOUT THAT STUPID BRAT OF YOUR'S!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! NOW TURN AROUND AND FACE ME SO THAT WE CAN FINNISH THIS MORTAL COMBAT!!!!" shouted Air Jay.

Zel turns around and pointed deadly glares at Air Jay.

Air Jay just looks at Zel with his usual smirk. "Good! Now let's start round two!"

_To be continue…………._

Ramon: Ha HA HA! We fooled you guys didn't we?

Alandra: this was all a prank that Sunny and Ramon prepared for you guys.

Sunny: did you people honestly believe that we were going to let Sylvia getting kill? No Way! We only made this to create suspense. We hope that you guys don't get it the wrong way.


	26. Singing

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 26_

------

Zel and Air Jay look at each other with serious eyes, but what troubles Zel the most is that Air Jay is not injure and with no lesion in his body considering the fact that he is getting the beating of his life and worst of all he looks very calm about all this. "No I can not deconsecrate here!" thought Zelgadiss. "I'm doing very well so far, I just need to give him one strong punch and every thing will be alright!"

"What is the matter Rock-face? Afraid of me?" challenged Air Jay.

With out wasting any more time, Zel uses his chimera speed to run right at Air Jay, and……

**POW**

…….. Zel punches him right on the face, the impact was so strong that it created a strong wind that it made all the furniture of the house fly away. But the strangest thing is that Air Jay did not even try anything to escape the punch.

"How many times I must say that my name is Zelgadiss!" Zel said with a smirk.

Zelgadiss expected Air Jay to on the ground because of that punch, but he surprise him when he was still on his two feet's and with his usual smirk on his face.

This frightened Zelgadiss and jumps back words so that Air could not try anything. Zel could not understand what is going on here, a minute ago Air Jay could not even resist a single punches from Zel and now he resist them like if it was nothing but a bite from a mosquito. "I don't understand….."

"Is that all you got? Is that all your anger?" asked Air Jay with an evil smirk. "I believe that your powers are built-in to fight strong sorcerers and dangerous Mazokus. But you would not last more than five seconds against the Andrade family!" said Air Jay getting into a fighting position.

Zel prepared himself to cast a spell, in might be paranoid from him, but he hopes that there will some changes of chance coming up.

"_Cá vou eu_!( Here I go!)" said Air Jay then runs at all speed at Zel.

"What !?!?!?" Zel yelled when Air Jay ran to him in such an unbelievable speed that Zel could not see him. "OOFFFFFFFF!" grunted Zel in pain when Air Jay punched him in the stomach so hard that has made Zel crash against the wall and flying out of the house and landing heavily on the desert garden.

**BOOM**

Air Jay laughed at all this. "Damn , I love being the bad guy!"

"So are you finally going to take things seriously?" asked the mysterious woman who was hiding in the shadows this all time.

"You bet girl!" said Air Jay flying out of the hole he made when he punched Zel

_-----_

Zel's out side trying to get up but Air Jay punched him so bad that that Zel practically could not get, in fact he was already bleeding from his mouth. "I really don't understand here. I was wining and now I'm taking the beating of a life time, a minute ago Air Jay could not even hurt me because of my chimera body, but now……with just one punch he already put me in this condition. Gourry's right, Air Jay is just as strong as Garv was."

"Having trouble getting up Rock-Face?" mocked Air Jay as we walked closer to Zel.

Zel used his sword to help him get up. "I don't understand, how did you got so strong all of a sudden?"

"I didn't. It is just that up until now, I wasn't fighting for real!" Responded Air Jay with an evil smirk.

"What?!?!?!? You have been playing all this time?"

The mysterious woman looked at the two fighters from inside the house. "I knew that Air Jay was up to his old tricks again. He always does this, he lets himself get beat at first to study his opponents strength, speed and intelligence, and Zelgadiss has show him all of that. It is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

_------_

"Aren't you the tense one rock face!" insulted Air Jay.

"I won't let you beat me!" Zel said, finally getting up and unleashing his sword. "I will get my daughter back!"

Air Jay just laughed at Zel's face.

"I don't care what it takes, only one of us will get out alive!" said Zel as he ran to Air Jay, ready t o slice him in two.

"_Better wait a minute,"_ Air Jay started to sing as he dodged Zel's attack. _"Better hold the phone!"_

Zel made another attack with his sword, but Air Jay escapes it as well_. "Better mind your matters, better change your tone!"_

Air Jay kicks Zel on the legs making him fall on the ground. _"Don't you treat me son, you got a lot of goal! We are gonna do things my way, or we wont do things at AALLLL!"_ Air Jay continued to sing, irritating Zel even more.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Zel then throws a fireball at Air Jay.

But just like it happen that night, Air Jay absorbs it with his skin and Air Jay just keeps on Laughing. "I don't understand, how does he do it? He absorbs all my flames spells like if it was food, but how does……of course, I have forgot about it because of all my worries, Air Jay has the blood of the Phoenix in him, so my fire spells won't work at him."

Air Jay just keeps on singing and walking to Zel. _"You don't know who ya messing with, you got no idea. You don't know who ya looking at , when ya looking here! You don't know who you're up against, no, no way no how! You don't know who your messing with but I gonna tell you now!"_

All the time that Air Jay was singing Zel took that advantage to make another spell. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!**" the spell ran to air Jay but he punches it away from him. Zel was shocked and panicky. "I don't believe it; he punched the spell with one punch like if it was punching bag. This can only be a nightmare."

"_Get this straight! I'm just a mean teen brother from Portugal, and I'm bad! I'm just a mean teen brother, so get of my back, get off my face, because I mean and teen, and I am BAD!"_

After singing that Air Jay pointed his finger at Zel, shooting a fire beam at Zel but he managed to dodge it.

"_Wanna save ya skin boy? Wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? Better step aside!"_

Air Jay's keeps on shooting at Zel who managed to escape them all very difficultly and hiding behind one of the big rocks

"_Better take a tip boy! Want some good advice? You better take it easy, 'cause your walking on the ice!"_

Air Jay continues to fire on the rock until there was nothing a left. Zel had no choice but to jump away.

"Damn, looks like I am the one who underestimated Air Jay!" complained Zel as he watched Air Jay walking closer to him and still singing.

"_You don't know who you're dealing with, no you never did. You don't know what you're looking at, but that thought luck kid!"_

Zelgadiss created another fireball and throw it to the ground, creating a lot of dusty fog to blind Air Jay, Zel took that opportunity to attack Air Jay by surprise.

But Zel ended up caught when Air Jay grabbed him by the neck and started punching him on the stomach.

"_Watch me now! I'm just a mean teen brother from Portugal, and I'm bad! I'm just a mean teen brother gonna trash your butt, gonna rock this place, because I mean and teen, and I am BAD!"_

Air Jay finally lets go of Zel, and he landed on his knees holding his injured stomach, this is really like his fight against Garv but this time all the injuries are going directly at Zel. Zel looks up at Air Jay again with his face full of hate, this guy is just as strong as Garv and just as annoying as Xellos. "Will you stop with the singing, you Dumb jerk off? You sing badly!"

"_You know I don't come from black lagoon, not pass the stars or beyond the moon. You can keep the King, keep the Priest, keep the red Dragon, they don't mean jack!"_

Air Jay kicks Zel, making him fly to the air and Air Jay jumped to follow him and started to throw a lot of kicks and punches at Zel while he was still on the air.

_I'm mean and teen……I'm mean and teen……………I'm mean and teen, and I AM BAD!"_

In this last one Air Jay kicks at Zel's face, making him hit the ground hard.

Air Jay just laughed while we landed smoothly on the ground.

Zel managed to look at Air Jay again even with all the beating, here he believed that this was going to be so easy, here he thought that he was going to manage to save his daughter, return back to Seilune, marring Amelia and live happily ever after, but now he understands why Lina said that he is a dificult one to beat. This is just like fighting Garv again. But Zel was not going to give up, his daughters life is on the line here. Zel tried to get up again but it is very difficult with all he injuries.

"You can't beat me Rock Face! I Rock!" Air Jay said, looking cool.

"Shut up!" murmured Zel, making an effort to get up. "I will not leave until I get my child!"

"Oh Really?" grinned Air Jay "I could stay here and beta the crap out of you all day but I am in a hurry here. So how about we talk business?"

"Business? What are you talking about?"

Air Jay said nothing; he just grabbed a book in his jacked, removed one of the pages of it and throws it at Zel.

Zel grabbed the page and starts reading it. "_Day 24-25, the experimented proved to be a complete failure, my eyes are still closed….._" Zel gasped, he knows this hand writing, it is Rezo's, even if it is amazing and mysterious Rezo knew how to write and how to read considering the fact that he was blind. Zel looks at the book that Air Jay is holding. "That book, its….it's…."

"Yes, it is Rezo's diary!" finished Air Jay. "This book holds everything! The spell he used to turn you into a Rock-face and also the antidote to turn you back to your normal self."

How did he manage to get Rezo's diary? Thought Zelgadiss, but then he glares at Air Jay. "But I suppose that there is a price so that I can obtain that book, isn't it?"

"Bingo Rock –Face! I want Sylvia so I can raise her as my own daughter!"

"What!!?!?" for the first time in his life Zel doesn't not know what to do, what will he chose? The book or Sylvia?

_To be continued……_

Alandra: What will Zel do now?


	27. Zel's decision

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_-------_

_Chapter __27_

------

For the first time ever in his life Zelgadiss is being gambled in a difficult situation, in one hand he has his daughter's life and in the other the only cure for his hideous look, which ever option he chooses he will end up wining and losing.

But the way Air Jay talked and said that he wanted to raise Sylvia by himself, he sounded like a father talking. That helped Zel understand one thing. "You………you never wanted to kill my daughter, did you?"

"Of course not!" said Air Jay very calmly but with that evil sneer still on his face. "I am a Pirate, an Outlaw, a cold blooded killer, but I am not a monster. Unlike Phill I don't kill children. And by the way you have been reacting so far it is very obvious that Xellos never told you."

"WHAT!?!?!? Xellos knew about this?"

_**In the Castle**_

Every one was in one of the living room of the castle waiting for Zel and Sylvia's return, with Amelia is still in her room.

Xellos watched every one watching from the window which had a perfect view of where Garcia's old home is. All of them with concern look in their faces.

"If I was still a Mazoku I would feast on their sadness." Xellos Thought. "All of them are concern about Sylvia's safety, but there is one thing I deliberately forgot to tell them all about Air Jay's only weakness. Air Jay is a true evil creature, but he is soft when it comes to children. And why not? After all, his little baby brother was killed by Phill, that is why Air Jay does not have the courage to harm kids. That is why I always knew that he was bluffing when he said that he was going to kill Sylvia. I never told the other all of this because I wanted them to suffer for all the humiliations they have put me in these last five years."

_**Back to the battle **__**field **_

"Curse him!!!!" Zel shouted in his mind, Xellos knew about all of this and he never told anyone. He let Zel and Amelia bear all this for nothing.

"So what is it going to be Rock-face?" asked Air Jay. "You can have the book but in return I will keep Sylvia as my own kid!"

Zel looks back to the book that Air Jay is holding, every one would say that it is a fake diary of Rezo but Zel knew that it is the real one, Zel watched Rezo's hand wring so many times and he can perfectly say that it is his. There is one thing Zel does not understand here. "How did you get Rezo's Diary?"

"All I can say is that I stole the book from Xellos!"

"Xellos? But how did he get it?"

"As he would say………..it's a secret!"

Zel growled, he did not know who is the one who likes to be mysterious, if it is this man or Xellos. "But why do you want Sylvia? If you never wanted to kill her, why do you want her for?"

"I know about her power, I know that she can be a rock-face anytime she wants, it is an impressive power for some one in her age. So I though that if I could raise her myself, I could corrupt her innocent mind!"

"What?"

"Yes, over the years I can turn her childish life in to a life of evil and disorder….."

"Enough!" said Zel in a low voice

"I can turn her into a genius of crime like me, an evil cold blooded killer as well…….." Air Jay grinned even more when he thought about that.

"Enough!"

"I can corrupt her mind so badly, that I can even make her hate her own family, making her desire to kill every last one of them!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Think how humiliating it will be for Phill and Amelia to know that they were killed by a member of their own Family! HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

"**ENOUGH!!!!"** shouted Zel.

"ENOUGH WHAT? ENOUGH WHAT?" Air Jay shouted back. "You know how Phill is! You know that it is always his way or the death way! Just look how he managed to corrupt Amelia so bad that she became a justice freak like her father! Do you want your daughter to be like them? Think of all the harm that the Seilune family has done! There they are always speaking of justice but they are cruel to those who have opinions of their own! They killed my family because of that!"

Zel sighed. "You fool! True that Amelia is a justice freak the first time I meet her but she isn't that much now, she is not like her father, she is too kind to do the things that he has done and unlike her father she has seen how the world works when she travelled with Lina and the others, she even helped save the world so many times!"

"So what?" snapped Air Jay. "You know that Amelia always does what her father tells her to do! She is too weak to raise a child!"

"SHUT UP! You know nothing of Amelia! In these last five years she took care of Sylvia by her own and she has done a perfectly good job! But this time she will not be alone, I will be there beside her!" added Zel with a lot of pride in him.

"Oh Reheheheheheheheheheheelly?" Air Jay mocked. "You where never there for her in these last five years, so what makes you think tat you will be there for her now?"

"But things will be different now! I will protect her and Sylvia from punks like you!"

"Yeah right, like you have protected her before? All the ones who trusted you and counted on you always end up hurt or dead!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zelgadis, this time he is really confused.

"Let's take for example Zolf and Rodimas, your most trustful minions who always trusted you and obeyed your every command."

Zel gasped, once again Air Jay surprised him by knowing off all the things that have happened to the Slayers, especially knowing about other peoples that they have met in the past. How does he know so much? How does he know about Zolf and Rodimas?

Air Jay continued. "They have ended up death by the hands of Shabra-what's–his-name, but of course they have died by their own stupidity!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" demanded Zel trying to get up but he couldn't because of the pain. "You have no right to insult them like that!"

Air Jay ignored him and continued. "But the point is that they have die trusting you, and you let them down!"

"That is a lie!!!!!"

"And let's not forget how Amelia almost died two times, by the hands of Phibrizzio and the other Mazoku who had a weird mask on his face. And you could not do anything to stop it!"

"I……I……" Zel did not know what to say, he remembers those times, when Amelia was almost dead by Phibrizio is the worst memory he has, Zel holding her and Amelia begging him to help her.

"And Sylvia!" continued Air Jay. "You did not manage to stop me from kidnapping her!"

"But……but……"

"But nothing! You are saying that you want to protect your family but the truth is that you are a failure! All the ones who trusted you always end up dead or hurt. It is time you stop living in a fantasy world Rock-face and come back to reality! You know very well that you can not protect them and you will never be happy with them. It is better that you let Sylvia with me and you know that. Your best option will be to take Rezo's diary, run away like you always do and never return!"

"And what makes you think I will do that Zelgadiss?" dared.

Air Jay laughed. "You have betrayed and used your friends once or twice when you believed that the kingdom of Zoana had a cure for you, or when you thought that you found a copy of the Claire Bible. So it is easy for you to take the diary and abandon your so called family!"

Zel was in silence, this is defiantly the most difficult decision he has ever made in his life.

"Well, what is it going to be?" asked Air Jay getting tire of waiting.

Zel didn't say a word, he slowly gets up and with his hair covering his face. "……I know that I will regret this for the rest of my life!"

Air Jay smirked and passing the book to Zel. "That's a good boy! Now take the diary and never come back again!"

Zel looks at Air Jay with deadly eyes. "Idiot! You never waited to hear my answer! **FIREBALL!!!!!**" and the fireball hits Rezo's Diary, burning it to ashes.

Air Jay who is still holding the ashes looks at Zel, for the first time Zel managed to surprise him. According with Air Jay's secret information, Zelgadiss always used all means necessary to find a cure for his accursed body. Air Jay was quite sure that Zel would take the stupid book and run away. "You surprise me Rock face! I never expected this from you!"

Zel continues to look at Air Jay with a knife in his hand "even if I am the lonely one of the grouped all I wanted was to be cared and loved, I lost all hope when Rezo turn me into this creature but Amelia reminded me of my humanity and gave me love and care that I also seek for. I have no right to betray Amelia like this. I will not allow a punk like you destroy my life!!" Zel throws his knife at Air Jay but he dodges it.

"That was nice speech Rock-Face, too bad your aim isn't that good!" Air Jay insulted.

Zel smirked. "That depends on where I was aiming, you fool!"

"What?" Air Jay looks to where the Knife landed, and saw that it was holding his shadow. "A Shadow Snap!"

"Exactly! **ASTRAL VINE**!" and Zel charged against Air Jay with his enchanted sword.

"Oh Damn, this was really stupAAAAGH!!!!" shouted Air Jay in pain when Zel stabbed Air Jay's chest with his sword.

"**DIE!**!!!!" Shouted Zel, pressing the sword more deeply into Air Jay, making the blade pass to the other side.

"Do……….you know…………how……….much……….." these were the last words of the cruel man know as Air Jay as he falls to the ground with Zel's sword still stuck in his chest.

Zel lands on his knees, he used almost all the energy he has left to make that last attack, Air Jay is indeed strong but if Zel could not defeat him by strength he would defeat him by intelligence. Then Zel forced him self to get up. "I must….get Sylvia." Zel was now walking in direction of the house to get his daughter.

"Where do you think your going bud?" said a voice from behind Zel.

Zel turns around, and he could not believe who it is.

_To be continue__d………._


	28. Ratill

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 28_

------

"**DIE!**!" Shouted Zel, pressing the sword more deeply into Air Jay, making the blade pass to the other side.

"Do……….you know…………how……….much……….." these were the last words of the cruel man know has Air Jay has he falls to the ground with Zel's sword still stocked in his chest.

Zel landed on his knees, he used almost all the energy he has left to make this last attack, Air Jay is indeed Strong, but if Zel could not defeat him by strength he would defeat him by intelligence. Then Zel forced him self to get up. "I must….get Sylvia." Zel was now walking in direction of the house to get his daughter.

"Where do you think your going bud?" said a voice from behind Zel.

Zel turned around, and could not believe who it is.

-----

Lina was walking around the room, worry about Zel and Sylvia, Gourry was just sited in the couch with his eyes closed, and many don't know if he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Filia was getting more nervous by seeing every ones tension. "Please people, can you all calm down? You're making me more nervous!"

"Miss Filia is right!" said Sylphiel. "We must have fate that Zel will return safe and sound with Sylvia. He will win, won't he?" she asked but the tone of her voice completely said that she is so worry for Zel

Lina said nothing, she just looked at her friends with a serious look. "Air Jay is full of surprises here guys, remember that he got caught with a Dragon Slave and he managed to survive, if Zel isn't careful he might be caught up in one of his traps" she said remembering the first time she had fought Air Jay.

_Flash back._

_Air Jay is wounded and hurt because of all the beating that Lina has gave him for what he has done to Gourry. _

_And in that moment Lina is preparing a Dragon Slave to finish Air Jay once and for all. "Die Air Jay! Go burn in the flames of hell!"_

_Even hurt, Air Jay got up to his feet ready to fight Lina one last time, and he looked at her with an evil grin in his face. "Don't you understand that I am the fire?"_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Lina who is still concentrating her Dragon Slave._

"_Simple babe, even if by any dumb miracle you manage to beat me, this won't be the last time you will ever see me again!"_

_Air Jay ran to Lina in a desperate try to defeat her, but it's too late, Lina shouted her Dragon Slave, destroying him._

_End of Flash back._

Lina did not take his word seriously and she regrets of not taking it, if Zel makes the same mistake she did Air Jay will end up killing him.

--------

Zel could not believe in what he is seeing, Air Jay is still alive and on his feet, and with the blade of Zel's sword still stabbed on his chest. " I-impossible! Why don't you just die!"

"Sorry _parvalhão_, I didn't want to please my haters!" said Air Jay then pointed to the sword that is stuck in his chest "Like I was saying, do you know how much this hurts? IT HURTS! IT HURTS A LOT!"

After shouting Air Jay started to remove, slowly Zel's sword in him, he made a lot of effort, even veins started to form in his arms when he removed the sword. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" he shouted when he managed to remove the sword that it is filled with Air Jay's blood.

Zel was shock with all of this, Air Jay has a big hole in his chest and he still walks around like a living person, a thing like that would be enough to kill a person. Zel was about to speak again when he noticed that Air Jay's injury started to burn, and also the blood that it is on Zel's sword also starts to burn and gathers on Air Jays wound, slowly the fire starts to extinct and now the hole in Air Jay's chest is gone.

"Amazing…." Said Zelgadiss "Your phoenix blood also works has a healing process, that explains how you managed to revived your broken arms and legs just earlier!"

"Bingo Rock Face!" said Air Jay acting all cool. "You can cut my legs and arms that it does not make any difference. My blood can restore it in just a few seconds. You start to understand that I am invincible?"

"You can be all you want, I'm not leaving here with out my daughter!"

Air Jay laughed coldly. "You don't even have the strength to stand up. This fight is over, you lose!"

Air Jay launched an Estrela at Zelgadiss, making a cut on his arm.

"AAAH!" cried Zel holding his injured arm, and he did not notice Air Jay coming to him and kicking him on the head.

Zel has handed on the ground head first and Air Jay grabbed Zel leg and throws him to one of the rocks of the dead garden.

Air Jay is right, Zel is too injured and exhausted to continue, all is muscles are trembling.

"This is no fun, he doesn't not even react!" said Air Jay very coldly. "To think that I am wasting my time fighting a weakling like you when I should be fighting Lina!"

Zel tried to move, his only thoughts was getting Sylvia back, his will wants to get her back but is body is to tire to continue, it has went to his limits.

"You are ridicules Grandson of Rezo!" said Air Jay has he grabs Zel by the neck and continues to beat him

-------

_In the castle_

Amelia is still in her room, rested on her bed, her thought are on Zelgadiss, even with the distance that separates them she can fell the pain that he is suffering right now by fighting Air Jay. Tear started to fall on Amelia's check, she feels like she is going to lose her family again, but she still has hope because of Zel's promises. "Please back……….you promise that you will come back, remember?"

---------

Zel landed on the ground again, he was injured before but now he is totally injured, and with Amelia's bracelet and Sylvia's piko piko Lina doll near him, and his eyes are almost turning white, death is taking over him.

Air Jay yawn "What a boring fight. But the results were obvious, I win!" Air Jay then looks back at Zel lying on the ground, but he is still moving. "So you are still alive Rock-face? Very well, do you want to see my most powerful attack? All the ones who have seen it have ended up dead and no one survived!" Air Jay grabbed booth his hand together and lifts them to the air. "No one can survive this attack that releases a blasts that challenges the imagination, you will find your self in hell before you could have seen the attack." And Air Jay started to concentrate his attack ready to finish Zel once and for all. Of course he neglected to mention that only one person has resisted his attack, and that one was Lina inverse, but he did wanted to mention that it is to humiliating for him.

Zel is still on the ground looking at Amelia's bracelet and Sylvia's doll, his life starting to fade away. "I feel so cold…………..I feel so empty………..is this how we feel when we are dying? But will I allow my self being killed and left my daughter with this killer?...yes………..I don't have any strength left and I starting to feel my life going away………..maybe Lina and Gourry can defeat this guy and save my child, they have beat him before, they can do it again……………..I'm just sorry not to fulfil my promise to Amelia, I am sorry for not returning to Seilune with Sylvia………..but I can't do no more………………..it's over.

Zel's eyes started to close, death finally taking him away, but in the moment that darkness took him he has the vision of what he had said to Amelia when he left to rescue Sylvia.

"_I will return, with our daughter, so that we can all be a family!"_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise, Amelia." Said Zel then he gave Amelia a soft kiss_.

Then a transparent figure of Amelia starts to appear_. "You promise that you would return Zelgadiss…………remember?...please come back!"_ then that figure starts to fade away.

"_Amelia………………Amelia……………AMELIA!"_

Zelgadiss opens his eyes again, grabs Amelia's bracelet and Sylvia's doll and gets up to look at Air Jay with hateful eyes.

"He's Alive! He's alive!" taunted Air Jay who is still concentration his attack.

"I promise that I would return and I will not break my promise because of you or anyone else!" said Zel starting to concentrate a Ratil, and white aura is formed around him.

Air Jay laughed. "You really have a death wish, don't you? You stupid…………" Air Jay shouted up when he saw that Zel is getting much stronger, and the wind is reacting to that. "But how?" thought Air Jay "He was at my mercy, he could not even move, unless………a transition of power! Someone is transmitting his power to Rock-face! I have heard about these phenomenons that only the strongest sorcerers can do this, but it is very rare to see these stuff, but who is transmitting his power to Zel?" only then Air Jay started to see a trans parent figure of Amelia concentrating to throw a Ratill at Air Jay.

------

In her room Amelia is surrounded by a white aura, she is concentrating her power to transmit it to Zel, helping him defeat this monster. "You are not alone anymore Zelgadiss…………I'm with you!"

------

Air Jay laughed very evilly "So two against one, huh? I like the challenge! So let's see if you two can defeat the all mighty Air Jay! **_RAIO DE FOGO_**!" Shouted Air Jay has he pointed his fists at Zel releasing an enormous ray of fire against him.

"**_RATILL_**!" shouted Zelgadiss, also hearing Amelia's voice.

When the two blasts collided against each other……….BOOM. Air Jay's Raio De Fogo was destroyed by Zelgadiss Ratill.

"WHAT!" yelled Air Jay, this is the second time that his attack is destroyed like this, he was so socked that he did not noticed the Ratill coming forward him, when he noticed it was too late "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Air Jay in pain when he got hit with the Ratill, creating an enormous explosion.

After a few seconds Zel lands on one knee, relieved that it is all over." Its over, its finally over….that fool, when Amelia and I combine our Ratills it creates such a great power that no one can resist. Only with our combine forces we were able to defeat Air Jay. She saved my life again." Zel started to get up and started to walk to the house. "Now I must go get my daughter!"

_To be continue…………._

Sunny: I wonder what will happen next? He he


	29. Broken Arm

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 29_

------

Air Jay laughed very evilly "So two against one, huh? I like the challenge! So let's see if you two can defeat the all mighty Air Jay! **_RAIO DE FOGO_**!" Shouted Air Jay has he pointed his fists at Zel releasing an enormous ray of fire against him.

"**_RATILL_**!" shouted Zelgadiss, also hearing Amelia's voice.

When the two blasts collided against each other……….BOOM. Air Jay's Raio De Fogo was destroyed by Zelgadiss Ratill.

"WHAT!" yelled Air Jay, this is the second time that his attack is destroyed like this, he was so socked that he did not noticed the Ratill coming forward him, when he noticed it was too late "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Air Jay in pain when he got hit with the Ratill, creating an enormous explosion.

After a few seconds Zel lands on one knee, relieved that it is all over." Its over, its finally over….that fool, when Amelia and I combine our Ratills it creates such a great power that no one can resist. Only with our combine forces we were able to defeat Air Jay. She saved my life again." Zel started to get up and started to walk to the house. "Now I must go get my daughter!"

Zel was about to walk to the house when he heard some one laughing, he was now paralysed with the sock but then he had the enough courage to look back and seeing Air Jay coming out of all that smoke, laughing has he did.

"You're impressed aren't you? Come on tell the true rock face, you did not expect to see me so soon, didn't you? "Mocked Air Jay, walking closer to Zelgadiss. "Well you should not be dude! You must not sell the bears skin before you hunt it!"

"I don't understand, you received a double_ Ratill_, how did you survive this attack?" asked Zelgadiss still paralysed because of the sock.

"Simple you moron! The _Ratill_ is indeed a powerful spell practically has powerful has the _Dragon Slave_, but it is more deadly for Mazokus, and harmless to any other creature, so I did not even have to defend my self against it. But still I am surprised that my _Raio De Fogo_ did not do anything to that spell, but no matter."

Zel shocked his head so that he can come back to reality "Why don't you just die so I can get my daughter back?"

"The women say I'm sexy when I am evil, and I don't want to disappoint them!"

Zel pick up his Sword and charged against Air Jay, letting out a battle yell. "AAAAAAAAH!"

Air Jay stand in his fighting position with an enormous aura of fire surrounding him, the aura took the form of a Phoenix. "Come here and see what a real power is!"

------

Inside the castle

Every one saw the explosion made because of the Ratill, and the Phoenix Aura from the castle, every one started to feel worry for Zelgadiss and Sylvia, some are secretly starting to panic.

Filia is sited on the sofa, she know that every one hates Air Jay for what he is doing to Amelia and Zelgadiss. Filia also hates Air Jay too but she also feels pity for him, he was just a little boy and he saw his entire family being killed by Phill, all of this because of a stupid family war. Filia pities Air Jay because what happen to him is practically similar to what happened to Valgarv. But she doesn't not what to tell this to anyone because she knows that this will upset them even more.

"That is it! I can not take this anymore!" yelled Lina, kicking the table, making it hit Zangulos.

"OUCH!"

"LINA! What is the big idea?" protested Martina."

"Air Jay is torturing all of us by making us stay here! I'm not going to play his sick game anymore, I'm going there and defeat him once and for all!" Said Lina.

"Lina no!" said Filia "if you go there Air Jay will kill Sylvia!"

"I know that, but I can not stand the idea of staying here while he is killing my friends! I still don't know why he challenged Zelgadiss but I'm going to put an end to this!"

"Lina!" said Gourry in a warning tone has he stand in front of Lina.

"Gourry don't you dare to stop me!"

"I'm not, I'm going with you!"

"What?" said Lina very worry for Gourry, she still remembers the last time Gourry fought Air Jay. "But Gourry……."

"I' going with you Lina, I am your guardian, and I have some old score to settle with him."

Lina let out a reassuring smile. "Alright, let's go get him!"

"I'm Going too!" said a new voice, every one turn around and saw a very weak Amelia who was supporting herself to the wall.

"Amelia what happened?" said Sylphiel has she ran to her friend, helping her up.

"Im ok, I'm going to fight Air Jay with you guys!" said Amelia, trying to make a strong voice, but she is still very weak because of transmitting her power to Zelgadiss.

Lina figured out what Amelia has done, she has only seen it once but she could tell that Amelia was trying to help Zel, and the prove of all that is that Amelia is very weak because of this.

"Amelia…. Be reasonable, Air Jay is a very difficult man to beat, and in the condition you are in now he can easily kill you."

"Don't insist, I'm going!"

"Amelia……."

"NO! That monster has killed my mother, I'm not going to let him take my family as well!"

"We know that Amelia, but……."

"Tell me this Lina, if Air Jay has done the same thing to Maia and Gourry what would you have done?"

Lina was in silence, she knows that Amelia is right. "I would do the same thing that you would be doing right now. Alright, Gourry, Amelia and I are going to fight Air Jay, the rest will stay here just in case."

-------

Air Jay throw Zelgadiss to the Ground again, and Zel immediately got up to his feet ready to attack Air Jay with his sword. "**ASTRAL VINE**!"

But Air Jay made a karate kick on Zel's face, making him hit one of the rocks.

"Damn you!" cursed Zel, even with all the energy that Amelia transmitted to Zel it was not strong enough to face him.

"You Know Rock face, I'm starting to get bored, so why don't I just kill you now so that I can destroy Seilune and take Sylvia has my own kid!" taunted Air Jay.

"Damn You Air Jay!" Shouted Zel has he charged against him, but Air Jay grabbed Zel's arm and started to twist it.

"Let GO!" demanded Zel has he struggled to get his arm free.

"I have a better idea, why don't I just gave you a break!" said Air Jay very coldly has he breaks Zel arm.

"AAHH!" cried Zel in pain because of his broken arm. Zel land on his knees and looks at his dead arm and he could not believe in what he is seeing, Air Jay brooked Zel' arm like if it was paper. Zel could not believe that Air Jay was so strong to even break his chimera arm.

"You won't go very far with a broken Arm Rock-face, and it will take you hours to heal it with one of your healing spells. It is over Rock –face, you lost!" said Air Jay with a evil grin.

Zel holds his broken arm, and then forced himself to calm down and start to think here. Maybe he can take advantage of this situation. "I'm afraid that you are right, I can not fight anymore."

"Good!" said Air Jay has he walked to Zel , ready to kill him.

"WAIT! Before I die, I want to know who you are! How is it that you obtain Rezo's Diary? How is it that you know so much about us? And why is it that you challenged me if your hate is for Lina? I don't want to die before knowing all of that!"

Air Jay stayed in silence for a moment before he started smirking again. "Alright. Why not, after all you won't tell this to any one! I shall answer your questions

To be continue………

Ramon: next weak we are all going to our families to pass X-mas with them so we probably be back by the beginning of the new year.

Sunny: so merry Christmas and a happy New Year.


	30. The True

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 30_

------

So far Air Jay has been in silence, he hasn't been spooking so far, has for Zel, he covered his body with his cape so that Air Jay would not caught him grabbing the little bag that Sylphiel has gave him. But still Zel needed to buy some time. "Well? So said that you were going to tell me every thing, so what are you waiting for?"

"You didn't even made the first question, Rock-face!" said Air Jay in a mocking tone.

Zel looked annoyed at him "Alright, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Why do you ask questions to witch you already know the answer?" asked Air Jay still with that smirk on his face.

"What?"

"If you people are smart, you probably have already asked Xellos about my past. If you are just going to ask me questions like that then I better finish you off!"

Air Jay was about to walk to Zel when he stopped him.

"Alright! Alright! I will ask you a real question! About Rezo's Diary, you said that you have stolen from Xellos, but how did he obtain that book? I thought that all of Rezo's properties were destroyed by Copy Rezo!"

"Maybe it is because Xellos stole the book before Copy Rezo destroyed Rezo's laboratory!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple you moron! While you and your friends were very busy fighting Rezos traps and minions, Xellos was already one step ahead of you and took the book before you guys could reach Rezo's underground laboratory."

"You are lying!" Shouted Zel. "We did not even knew Xellos back then!"

Air Jay laughed at Zel reaction "Maybe, but he knew you people, in fact he has been spying on you guys ever since you defeated Shabra-what's –his-name."

"…………I see, but why did Xellos only took the book? There were so many stuff in Rezo's laboratory that could help us destroy other Mazokus!"

"Yes, But Rezo kept most of his most powerful secrets in his diary, that is why Xellos stole the book back then."

"I see……."

"Now are you ready to pay a visit to your dead grandfather, Rock face?" asked Air Jay, cracking his knuckles.

"HOLD IT, I AM NOT DONE YET! How is it that you know about the secret passages ways in the Seilune Castle? Phill said that no one knew about it!"

"True, true, but I knew about the secrets passages thanks to my girl!"

"Your girl?"

"Yes, my sweet, hot, girlfriend who knows that castle inside out. Thanks to her, I had no problem geting inside."

"Who is this girlfriend of yours?"

"Sorry bud, I won't tell ya!"

"You promised that you would tell me every thing!"

"Yes, but I promise my baby that I would keep her name anonymous, so you lose Rock-face!"

Zel growled. "Very well, then tell me how do you know so much about us? You knew about the Dark Star, about Sairagre and many other things that we preferred not to tell any one. And Lina said that you never did those comments when you first fought her, so it is very obvious that some one has been giving you information about us!"

Air Jay smirked again "Very smart Rock-face. Let's say that, in some way, Xellos was my informer!"

"WHAT?" this caught Zel by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Has you people all know, I have fought Xellos and I beat him easily, but since he knew so many things about Lina I though that it would be a waist to let all that information go away, so I telepathically asked my friend, who was watching the fight, to read Xellos mind so that we could knew all the most important information. And we learn a lot of stuff here, things that has happened to Lina and her friends."

"But how did you discover that Xellos knew Lina back then?"

"The fool told me that before we started to fight!"

That explains every thing. Thought Zelgadiss. Not only Xellos had travelling with us but he also had been spying on us ever since we defeated Shabrimingo, learning a lot about us, but now all that information has been passed down to Air Jay. But who could be this friend that Air Jay was talking about? Who ever he is, he must be very powerful to be able to read the mind of a very powerful Mazoku like Xellos was. But I wonder why Xellos never noticed the guy while he was fighting Air Jay. I'll ask about that later, I am curious about another thing. "What spell did you used to turn Xellos into a golden Dragon?"

Air Jay laughed so loud that he almost falls to the ground. "You Jackass! I never said that I was the one who turned Xellos into a Golden Dragon, it was my friend! You people just assumed that it was me! We learned that Xellos had destroyed a lot of Golden Dragons in the past, so we thought that it would be fun to turn Xellos into the creature he helped destroy!"

"But who is this friend of yours?" now Zel is very curious to know who could be so powerful to make all this kinds of things.

"Sorry bud, he also wants to be anonymous. But I can tell you this, he is very powerful indeed, I am always asking him for not to interfere with my fights. I can even dare to say that **he** has a power that can match with the power of the Goddess of Eternal Nightmare (that is how the Lord of Nightmares is known here in Portugal)!"

"W-W-what?" gasped Zel, could it be true that there is someone else that can be has powerful has the mother of all things? Zel socked his head to come back to reality, and the pointed a serious glare at Air Jay. "You are making fun of me! If such person exists I would probably know about him. You're a liar Air Jay!"

Air Jay just laughed at Zelgadiss reaction. "You are free to think what ever you want, but you are wrong, I told the true!"

Zel did not believe in him, but the problem will be if Air Jay is telling the true and that so called _friend_ of him is also inside the house to stop Zel to rescue his daughter.

"So are done with your questions so that I can finish you of once and for all?" asked Air Jay.

"I am not done yet! I still want to know why is it that you have challenged me if your hate is on Phill and Lina Inverse!" replied Zel.

Air Jay's face turn into anger and fury when Zel mentioned Lina's name. "Lina Inverse… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shouted Air Jay so loud

--------

The mysterious woman who is still watching the fight covered her hears when Air Jay shouted. "Zelgadis must have mentioned Lina's name."

--------

Zel almost fall on the ground when Air Jay shouted, and saw his entire body covered in flames, his hate for Lina must be so much for him reacting like this.

After a few seconds Air Jay forced himself to calm down. "I always believed that I was the strongest man in the world thanks to my special blood, but I was wrong, I discovered the hard way that Lina is more powerful than me. I was a surprise to me and in the same time a shame, but it had stimulated me, I have became to grow so anxious to fight again such a powerful person!"

Zel lokked curiously at Air Jay. " Not that I am at your side and all but I don't understand why till now you haven't try anything to kill Lina if she is the one who humiliated you and defeated you. Normally a smart person you do that!"

"HA HA HA! You are such an idiot Rock-face! What is the point of being the strongest if you don't have a rival? I have two passions in my life; one is hot beautiful women with big breasts, and the confrontation. And for that I need a strong opponent. I want to get so strong that I will force Lina to use her Giga Slave on me!"

"You are crazy! Don't you know how powerful that spell is? It might destroy the world if you lose concentration on it!" this last comment that Air Jay used reminded Zel of copy Rezo who also wanted Lina to use the Giga Slave on him so that he could prove that he was superior than the original Rezo. And in this case Air Jay wants to prove that he is much superior than Lina.

"I don't care! I was the one who has forced her to show her hidden power, I can force her to use her Giga Slave on me!"

"Her hidden power? What are you talking about?"

"Lina has a power that she is not aware off. When I first fought Lina and her dumb Blonde guardian they were not even a match for me, that is until I stabbed the idiot blond guy with my hand witch made Lina so made that she let out her secret power, and it was thanks to that power that she has defeated me. And many Mazokus knew about this!"

"I see. " Said Zel looking down. "So that explain why so many Mazokus wanted her dead is or wanted her to join them, not only she possessed strong spell but also because of her hidden power!"

"Yes, even Phibrizio was afraid of Lina!"

"What do you mean?" asked Zel looking up.

"Phibrisio wanted Lina to cast a Giga Slave to destroy the world. But tell me, why is it that he did not attack her when she was so weak from her fight with Garv? Why did he kidnapped the dumb blonde to force Lina to cast the spell?"

"I see……….all this time I never bothered to wonder that, but now it all fits. Phibrisio knew that he try to fight Lina he would be also destroyed like all the other mazokus who have underestimated her, so he decided to play on the safe side so that Lina would play his game."

"Bingo! And that is also why Luna has sent Filia to recruit Lina to fight the Dark Star. Even Luna knows about the secret power of Lina."

"It all fits, but you still hadn't answer my question! Why did you challenge me?"

Has a response, Air Jay laughed at him again. "Don't tell me you hadn't figured it yet? If I am going to fight Lina again I need to test my progress, and so I need to test it on some one!"

"**WHAT**?" shouted Zel and trembling because of all the frustration and the anger he is felling right now. "You mean to tell me that you have kidnapped my daughter and made us all suffer so that you could use me has a test-dummy?"

"Exactly bud! It was all part of my evil plan, I would use you has a punching bag and I would keep Sylvia to myself so that I could use her to destroy the Seilune Family!"

"This time you have gone too far!"

"And what are you gonna do? You are still not recovered from your broken arm!"

Zel let out a smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you!" and Zel lifts up his cape and revealing that his broken arm is alright and well.

"What?" Air Jay was amazed. "I don't understand! Even with a healing spell it would take you hours to put your arm back to normal, how did you do it?"

"That is a secret!" replied Zel and hidden that small bag that he has on his hand to his pocket. It is the same bag with dust inside that Sylphiel has gave him before he left, and it defiantly works much better and more faster than any healing spell.

But unfortunate for Zel, Air Jay noticed the bag in his hand, and with his speed Air Jay took it from Zel's hand. "HEY! Give it back!"

But Air Jay ignores him and started to sniff the bag. "Humm…….Sylphiel." then he open the bag and saw that inside there was noting but dust. "It must be magic dust." Said Air Jay then he putts the bag in his jacked pocked and he grabbed his shades and putt it on. "Sylphiel have made this magical dust that works much better than a healing spell, it might be useful for me, so after I Finnish you off I will for her to tell me her secret!"

Zel grabbed his sword. "You will not defeat me! I will not leave here with out my daughter!"

Air Jay looked at Zel annoyed. "Don't you get tire of always saying that? Because……..man I am so tire of hearing it! And besides do you think that Sylvia will go back with you?

Zel did not like this question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say that a cool outlaw has told Sylvia that her daddy is a Rock-face name Zelgadiss!"

Zel dropped his sword when Air Jay said this. "Y-you told her who I am?"

"Yes, I told her that you have abandoned her mother so you could find a cure for your body!"

"A-and what did she said?"

Air Jay grinned evilly "She said that she now hates you!"

"What?" Zel hears beat more faster when Air Jay said that. "No……….no I don't believe you! I never abandoned her mother, I just……"

"Yes you did abandon her. And Sylvia hates you for that. And she also hates for trying to find your cure, witch it made her believe that you will never love because of her ability to turn into a Rock-face too! So now she hates you!"

Zelgadiss landed on his knees "No………….it can not be possible!" Zel did not want to belive in what Air Jay said but he sounded very sincere. Could he be telling the true?"

_To be continue…………_

Ramon: Sunny and I will go on our Xmas vacation today, but we decided to put on this last chapter before we leave.


	31. The fight continues

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 31_

------

Zel just stayed on his knees, he still could not believe that his daughter now hates him

Air jay just looked at him with an evil grin, looks like he managed to break his spirit this time. "So what now, rock-face? Do shall we continue or do you want to quit? In any way you are the one who is going to lose!"

Zel looked at him. "Is it really true what you said? Did you really told Sylvia about me and now she hates me?"

Air Jay removed his shades and guarded them in his pocket. "If you don't believe me why don't you go check it out?" dared Air Jay.

Zel only stayed unmoved and in silence.

"I thought so!" said Air Jay. "You are still living in a dream world, Rock face! All that Sylvia wanted was a father, but now she found him and learns that he abandoned her and her mother for his selfish needs, she found out that he never gave a damn about them!"

Zel looks at Air Jay with hateful eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! You lie to her! **DUG HUNT**!" Zel pressed his hand to the ground, creating spikes surrounding Air Jay, trapping him between the spikes, making impossible for him to escape.

"You dork, if you think that this will stop me you are……." Air Jay stopped when he noticed that Zelgadiss is running to the house. "You think you are so smart, but my girl has got you cover!" said Air Jay with another one of his evil smiles.

Zel ran has fast has he can in direction of the house, he knows that it is impossible for him to defeat Air Jay, so the best option will be to take Sylvia out of here so that he can try defeat Air Jay another day, he just hopes that his Dug Hunt attack will delay him the enough so that Zelgadiss could get his daughter out of here. "I need to tell Sylvia the true, I never abandoned her and her mother, she must know that I care for her deeply, I can not let Air Jay's lies take over her mind!"

Zel entered in the house but when he got there he stopped when he noticed a woman in front of him, Zel could not see her face because she is covered with the shadows of the house. "Who are you?"

"**GARV FLARE**!" shouted the mysterious woman, launching a spell at Zel, making him fly out of the house and landing near Air Jay's feet.

"WHAT!" Zel backed away from Air Jay, he could not believe that he managed to get out of all the spikes so soon.

"So you have met my girl?" asked Air Jay with his evil smirk but he is curious to know if Zel recognized the mysterious woman.

"Who is she?"

"Just the last person you will ever see in your life!"

Zel got up, he didn't know who that woman is but she is very powerful indeed, he pick up his sword ready to recommence the fight, this only made Air Jay laughed.

"Since you still don't get it let me explain the situation like if you were just a six year old; you are wasting your time here Rock face, I am more powerful than you and even if by some miracle, witch it won't happen, you manage to defeat me you will still have to face other obstacles. You will never win!"

Zelgadiss looked seriously at Air Jay. "I don't care what you say, I am never going to leave this place with out my child!"

"It is your funeral bud**! KATRABOOM**!" yelled Air Jay has he pressed his fist on the ground, releasing the devastating blast that he performed a little wile ago.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zel got hit with the blast this time.

-------

Lina and Gourry heard the scream of pain coming from Zel. They are still an hour away from Garcia's old house. It would be easier to Ray wing there but they were afraid of catching Air Jay's attention if they did.

"Zel must be in big trouble!" said Gourry.

"Come on we better hurry!" said Lina has she started to run in direction of the house again.

"Lina wait!" called Gourry.

Then Lina turns around and saw why Gourry was asking her to wait, Amelia was a few miles away from them, and she is breathing with a lot of difficulty, Lina knew that she is still weak because of transmitting her power to Zel. "Hey Amelia are you alright?"

"I ………..I am fine!" Amelia managed to say before she collapsed to the ground.

"Amelia!" shouted booth Lina And Gourry in worry has they ran back to Amelia.

-------

Amelia wakes up and sees nothing around her, except darkness.

"Where…….where am I?" asked Amelia, her voice echoing the entire place. "Am…….Am I dead?"

"No my dear, you are not, you are only dreaming……." Said a transparent figure of a woman who appeared closer to Amelia.

Tears run out of Amelia eyes and with a big smile on her face, she knows very well who this woman is "M-mother?" Amelia ran immediately to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Oh Mother, I miss you so much!"

Amelia's mother, Sylvinia hugged back her youngest child. "I miss you too my dear, but my time here is short so I will make this quick. Listen Amelia, I want you to give up and go back to the palace!"

"What? Mother I can not do that! My family is out there with their lives in danger!"

"I know that honey, but you have wasted a lot of energy by giving it to Zelgadiss, and now you are making a big effort by trying to help them. I am afraid that if you continue like this you will end up killing your self."

"But Mother…….."

"Listen, Lina is strong enough to take down Air Jay, she can save your daughter and your husband. Do you think that Zelgadiss and Sylvia wil be happy if you risk your life like this? Now please…….stop and rest."

Amelia lowered her head. "I'm sorry to disobey you mother, but I can not stay here and do nothing. I still remember when Air Jay came to our castle that fateful day and killed you and after that, my sister Garcia ran away and I never saw her again, I was just 8 years old back then and I could not do a thing to stop that for ever happening. And father trained me and taught all the meanings of Justice so it could be more easy for me to forget the pain, Then I meet Lina and the others and they have gave a more meaning to my life, making me feel more alive again, I even end up falling in love with Zelgadiss and we end up having a child. But now Air Jay returned and kidnapped my daughter and challenged Zelgadiss to a fight, booth of them might end up being killed by him, and I don't want to face that pain again!" in this last one Amelia let out more tears of pain and sadness. "I was eight years old when you die and I could do nothing back then, but now I am here and I will not let Air Jay kill my family or any one else AGAIN!" Amelia shouted very loud, so that she could release the pain she had inside her all these years. She then looked back to her mother and hugs her again. "Mother, even if this is just a dream, I am very happy to see you again. Goodbye."

Sylvinia returned the hug with a soft smile in her face. "Goodbye. And God bless you, Amelia."

------

"Amelia! Amelia!" Amelia woke up and saw Lina and Gourry kneeled beside her.

"Amelia, are you aright?" asked Gourry.

"I……I'm ok." Amelia tried to get up but she only managed to sit up.

"Lina I must protest! Amelia is too weak to even walk. She should return back to the castle." Said Gourry.

"No Gourry, she is coming with us!" replied Lina.

"But Lina….."

"I know how it that Amelia is felling right now, I had that pain before, and it is not right for her to be left aside when the ones she loves is all in danger. So she is coming with us!"

"Thank you Miss Lina." Said Amelia has she try to get up.

"Alright but I will carry you there!" Said Gourry lifting up Amelia to carry her, then he turns to Lina. "You better keep on your strength, we are going to need it to fight Air Jay!"

"Right! Air Jay's days are number when I get him!"

------

"Can't you do better Rock Face?" Mocked Air Jay has he dodged more of Zel's attacks and spells, then kicked him right on the face, making Zel crash against another rock. "I read you like a book, you are not concentrated the enough. Make a little effort there, boy! I don't know how you manage to be so ridiculed at this point!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" shouted Zel with so much rage then he prepared another spell to launch against Air ay be he punched Zel on the stomach before he could do his spell.

"Damn it!" curse Zel has he landed on his knees again holding his stomach and looking at Air Jay. Zel did not know what to do now, Air Jay stool that bag with magic dust that Sylphiel has gave him, and he doesn't know how do defeat air Jay, he has escaped all of his attacks, and most of all he doesn't sound very tire after all this time they were fighting. But Still Zel got up to his feet, he has an important mission to do. "Come on!"

Air Jay looked at Zel, annoyed, ready to restart this boring fight has he called, but then another wicked plan came to his evil mind, then he started to laugh. " HA HA HA HAAAAAA"

"What's so damn funny?" asked Zel.

"Because this fight is over! I won, in fact I have already won before this fight could start."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Zel very curiously, but he knew that it meant trouble.

"Simple, you have used all your tricks and moves but none of then resulted against me, you came here and thought that you could save your daughter from the claws of evil, but you were wrong."

Zel started to shake up, in a moment here Air Jay starts to sound like Rezo.

"And has I promised, I will take your child and I shall raise her to be a professional killer like me. Has for you I will let you live, I want you and the royal Seilune people to live with that pain and suffering that nothing and no one can take it away from you. _Adeus!_" said Air Jay then he started to walk in direction of the house, probably to get Sylvia.

Zel continued on shaking, shaking because of all the rage. Air Jay is destroying him psychologically for his action. Rezo has taken Zel's Humanity when he turn him into him into a chimera, giving Zel nothing but pain and loneliness, and now Air Jay is giving the same thing to him by taking away his daughter and making him suffer like this. "Don't turn your back on me!"

Air Jay ignored him and continues walking.

"Come back here! We are not finish!"

Air Jay still ignored him.

"You will not win………..you can not will…………YOU WON'T WIN! **FIREBALL**!"

The fire ball hit Air Jay right on the back, but like always the spell did not have any effect at all "Just has I thought, perfect!" thought Air Jay then turns around at Zel. "You have some king of death wish, don't you?"

"I will not leave her with out my daughter!" responded Zel very simply.

"Alright, here is what I am going to do. I am going to count to 10, which will give you enough time to ray wing some were to hide and never come back. But if by then you are not gone I will unleash my new move that I have been working on these last 5 years on you!" said Air Jay in a threatening voice.

That did not affect Zel at all "Make all the threats you want! I am not leaving!"

"Attention, I'm going to start counting! 1………….2…………3………."

_To be continue……………_

Sunny: The count down continues on the next Chapter.


	32. The Final Count Down

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 32_

------

"Alright, here is what I am going to do. I am going to count to 10, which will give you enough time to ray wing some were to hide and never come back. But if by then you are not gone by then I will unleash my new move that I have been working on these last 5 years on you!" said Air Jay in a threatening voice.

That did not affect Zel at all "Make all the threats you want! I am not leaving!"

"Attention, I'm going to start counting! 1………….2…………3………4…………."

Air Jay noticed that Zel did not even made any moves to leave. "So why aren't you trying to escape? You know you can not beat me, so why stay here?"

"Why are you asking questions to where you already know the answer?" asked Zel very simply.

"Oh Yes, for your child and for Amelia. You are still living in a fantasy world, Rock face. Have you forgotten all the ones you have tricked and sacrificed so that you can become a human again?"

"I know that I have made mistakes in the past, but I have also worked hard to recommend all those errors. I even end up helping saving the world."

"Has long it would help you discover a cure!" added Air Jay.

"You are wrong! There was that incident in Seilune and I stay to help out Amelia and there was the time where Gourry was kidnapped by Phibrizio. I knew that in those incidents there was any way to discover my cure, but I stayed to help anyway."

Air Jay looked at Zel very suspiciously "I bet Amelia told you that!"

"Yes she did." Confirmed Zel." And I understood that she is right!"

"What ever. Now where was I? Oh yes, 5………..6………7………." Air Jay stop counting when he heard Zelgdiss laughing, weakly but firmly. "What is so damn funny, Rock face?"

Zel looked at him. "This might sound crazy to you, heck it is even crazy for me, but, I am glad that I have met you!"

Air Jay almost falls down. "You are right, you are crazy!"

"Let me explain. All my life I always thought that I was a terrible monster because of my accursed body, but only now I finally understood what Amelia meant that day by saying that she liked me for what I am, I never was a monster! You are the monster!"

"That was the lamest thing I have ever heard! Did you ever look at your self in the mirror?"

"Yes, and I am much prettier than you!"

Air Jay looked very surprised at Zelgadiss "Hold on a minute, was that a joke? Did Zelgadiss Greywords finally told a joke?"

"And you finally remember my name!" replied Zel

"What ever. 8………..9………….**10**!" A red aura starts to surround Air Jay, making some of the rock of the land flying to the air.

"That power……" said a very shocked Zelgadiss. "I know that power! It's the………."

"_Darkness beyond twilight…Crimson beyond that flows_!" chanted Air Jay with more red aura around him "_Buried in the flows of time…In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness….Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses_"

Zel's in shock "You…….you managed to control the Dragon Slave?"

Even with the entire red aura in him, Air Jay looked at Zel. "Of course! I spend these last five years learning how to control this spell. I was planning on using it against Lina for what she has done to me, but you made me change my mind. You are very lucky, congratulations!"

Zel wasted no time and started to cast another Ratill. "You won't beat me! I made a promise to Amelia and I will get my child out of here!"

"Hump! So is the always pessimist, always negative Zelgadiss Greywords finally finding his positive side? You are defiantly not the same man you used to be!"

"You are right, I have changed, and that is why, more than ever, I am going to take my child out from you!"

"Ha HA HAHA! Don't make promises you can not keep Rock-face! You will never get out of this alive!"

"We shall see about that. **RATIl…**"

"**DRAGON SLA…**"

"**EHOUGHT!"**

Booth Zel and Air Jay stopped, undo their spells and look at the source of that voice, it is the mysterious woman who finally appeared. Zel is quite sure that he never saw her before but he knows that it is the same women who throw that Garv Flare at him a few moments ago.

The mysterious woman came out of the house waking to the two men. "That is enough Air Jay, you have won this fight and Zelgadiss passed the test!"

"Test? What test?" thought Zel.

"Oh come on babe, can I at least break the guys neck?" asked Air Jay with his evil smirk.

The mysterious woman pointed dangerous glares at Air Jay.

And Air Jay backed away "Ok, ok, I'll shut up, I'll shut up!"

Zel didn't know why but Air Jay's action kind of reminded him of Gourry when Lina pointed those kinds of looks on him.

"Alright that is enough!" shouted Zel making the mysterious woman look at him. "What did you mean that I passed the test? What test are you talking about? And further more, who are you?"

The mysterious woman smirked "Who am I? You don't know who I am? OHHHHH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! You poor ignorant fool! I am the world most powerful, most intelligent and most beautiful sorceress in the world, **Naga the Serpent**!"

_To be continue……_

Sunny: that is correct people, the mysterious woman is Naga.

Alandra: A lot of our readers and reviewers have already guessed that the mysterious woman was Naga and we are sorry for lying, saying that it wasn't. We just did not want to ruin the suspense of our fic.


	33. The Real True

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

------

_Chapter 33_

------

Naga was waiting for Zel to be amazed for her amazing person, but all she got was nothing. "Naga, Naga the serpent!"

"Who?" asked Zel.

"**NAGA**! Surly you must have heard of me!"

"Not at all!"

Naga falls to the ground. "NOT AT ALL? Didn't Lina ever talked about me?"

"You know Lina?" asked Zel, very curiously to know why Lina never talked about this woman, besides the fact that she has a much better figure than her.

"I course I know her, I have travelled with her before she has ever meet you guys, she was my sidekick!"

"Sidekick?" asked Zel not believing what Naga is saying.

"Alright……..I was…..am her greatest Rival!"

"Alright, I can go with that."

"She has already told me that when I meet her!" taunted Air Jay.

"Give it a rest, will ya Air Jay!" said Naga. "But I'm surprised that you Zelgadiss Greywords don't recognize me!"

"What Are you talking about I don't know you!" said Zel.

"We have met, or more correctly I was mentioned, when it was that octopus accident!"

Zel remembers that time when he talked octopus language, he felt so ridiculous. "I know, you were that sorceress that they have talking about, but you never came because you were eating!"

"That is right, I was hoping on getting a rematch with Lina that day, but I end up refusing it when I saw that Amelia was with you people! I didn't want to fight her."

"Amelia?" asked Zel mostly to himself. What is this woman's relationship with Amelia, Zel will ask that later, right now he wants to know one thing. "What is this test you talked about? What is going on here?"

"What is the test? OOOOH OH OH OHOH! I just wanted to see if you were really serious when you said that you cared for Amelia and Sylvia. Also considering the fact of who you are! Me and Air Jay made all this for her well affair."

"You mean _YOU_ did all this for her well affair!" corrected Air Jay, he did not want anything to do with the Seilune family. "I wanted to beat some one up!"

Now Zel's curiosity is taking the best of him. "What is it with you and Amelia, why do you care for her so much? Who are you to her?"

Naga put on her all mighty stand "I am her Sister!"

"Sister?" gasped Zel. "You mean to tell me that you are the Seilunes missing princess, Garcia?"

"Yup."

Zel slapped him self on the forehead. "Of course, that is how Air Jay knows about the secret passages way on the castle, because some one has told him, namely you!"

"My my, aren't you a smart one." Taunted Naga. "And how do you know the secret passage way?"

"You father told me!"

Naga looks at Air Jay. "He told them, something that is supposed to be a secret! OH OH OH OH OH OHOHOHOHOH!"

"Philly boy sure has a big mouth!" said Air Jay.

"He sure hasn't change!"

"You know Naga, your old man is a moron!" laughed Air Jay.

Naga glared at him for a moment then she begins to laugh as well. "He is a big fat moron, you got his numbers right!"

Zel could not believe what he is seeing, Air Jay just insulted Naga's father, but all she can do is insult him has well? She cares for her sister but she lets her father being insulted? "Alright stop laughing you two! I want to know what you meant by considering who I am! I it because that I am a chimera?"

Naga looks back at Zel. "No. it is because you are the grandson of Rezo!"

Zel hates so much when people keeps reminding him that. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Didn't you never wondered why Rezo turn you into what you are today?"

Zel took a deep breath, lowering his head. "Because on that time I wanted power, and he cruelty turn me into this!"

"Was it him, or was it some one else?"

Zel looked up at Naga. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you still don't believe it, but Lina was right back then when you defeated Shabrimingo, Rezo never had any intension on turn you into what you are today and bringing back the dark lord, but back then he was being controlled by Shabrimingo and he never realised that until it was too late."

Back then Zel didn't want to believe that because of his hate for Rezo. "So if it was Shabrimingo, why did he turn me into a Chimera?"

"Rezo passed all his life to find a cure for his eyes, he was so obsess that he did not even thought of some thing else, and he grew very desperate because of that! That is what caught the attention of Shabri-what's-his-name." Explained Air Jay.

"And you were just Like Rezo, you became so obsessed on finding a cure for your body, following your grandfathers footsteps. Shabrimingo used Rezo to bring back one of his 7 pieces, and he turn you into a chimera because he knew that you would not rest until you could find a cure for your body." Finished Naga.

Zel had his hair covering his eyes "you are telling me that I was being used to bring back another part of Shabrimingo?"

"Bingo Rock-face!" said Air Jay. "That is why Xellos secretly stole Rezo's diary that day when you were fighting Copy Rezo. He knew that if you ended finding it, their plan of bringing back the big guy would have been for nothing!"

"Curse that Xellos!" yelled Zel in his mind. "That explains why Xellos was always stopping me for finding a cure, but what drives me crazy is to think that all this time I was being used like this!"

"This was one of the main causes of why I wanted to test you" said Naga "I wanted to see if you were like your grandfather or not, because if you were, you would just end up hurting Amelia and made her suffer some more. But you have proven that you love her deeply, you demonstrated that when you refused to accept the diary. You have gain my trust in that moment!"

Zel met out a small laugh. "If Amelia didn't help me in the past I might have really end up being like Rezo and being used to resurrected Shabrimingo , looks like she has saved me again." Then he looks up at Naga "Wait a minute! If I gain your trust back then, why did you only stop the fight now?"

Naga pointed at Air Jay. "Ask him!"

Air Jay smirked evilly. "I said that I would help plotting this evil scheme, if I could break some ones face!"

Zel sweat dropped then looks back at Naga. "So why did you do all of this?"

"I have already told you! I did all of this so that I could see if you were the right man for Amelia, to see if you wouldn't end up putting her life in danger. And most of all, I wanted to meet my niece! She is such a cute girl!"

"So you did all of this for your family?"

"That was the idea!"

"But didn't I just hear you said that you don't even like your own father?"

Naga looks deadly serious at Zel this time. "There is a big difference about not loving your own father or not caring for your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is a big idiot, he only serves and listens to justice, and that is why he always believes that he is always right. He believes that he has the right of controlling other people's lives, especially mine, ever since the day I was born he already chosen how I should live my life, what I should be, and to who I should marry. I always was interested on learning black magic, but he always forced me on study white magic, he never gave me any freedom at all."

"But didn't you ever talk to your father about that?"

"Millions and millions of times, but he never listens to me! He doesn't believe that he was wrong. In fact he was already chosen that Amelia was supposed to be a justice hero, and he already decide to who she was going to marry."

"WHAT?" shouted Zel so loud.

"But he changed his mind when she was pregnant of your child. So he decided to control the life of his own granddaughter, deciding to where she must study to become a maiden, and to who she must marry."

"HOW DARE HE!" shouted Zel, very revolted." How dares he try to control my daughters life, Sylvia will live her life has she likes, not has Phill likes!" Zel looks back at Naga. "I understand why you are very revolted at your father. That explains why Phill said that he was forbidden on entering you home"

"Yes, only my mother helped me and stood up against my father when he was doing trying to control my life. She was a travelling sorceress her self, and she had told tales to me and to Amelia when she was four years old about her adventures, she even taught me some of her spells, she always gave me the freedom I need. Sometimes I was surprised of how my mother falled in love with my father. When she died it was a terrible shock to me, but the day before her assassination I made a promise to her."

"What's that?"

"I promise that I would live my life has a free woman, not has a woman trapped in a golden cage. That was when I decided that I would be a powerful sorceress like my mother."

"I see, that is why you ran away. But if you knew the type of person your father is, why didn't you take Amelia with you?

Naga took a deep breath. "I was young that time, I was afraid. And I also knew that I would take a life full of danger, so I believed that Amelia would be safe if she stayed in Seilune."

"I understand." Said Zel then he looked at Naga with a revolted look. "There is just one thing I don't understand here!"

"What is that?"

"Why are you teaming up with _HIM_!" said Zel pointing at Air Jay. "Don't you know who this man is? This is the man who killed your mother!"

"Oh brother….." sighed Air Jay. "How many times do I have to tell you I did not kill Sylvinia!"

"Shut up you damn liar!"

"No, he is telling the true!" confirmed Naga. "It was never Air Jay, it was my Uncle Christopher who was the caused of my mothers death."

"Christopher?" asked Zel surprised, in the beginning every believed that Christopher was the one responsible for Phill attack a few years ago, but in the end it was his son Alfred who planed all of this, so no one ever believed that Christopher would ever try to kill his own brother. "He killed your mother?"

"In a certain way, yes." Said Air Jay. "At first Christopher wanted to hire me to do a killing job, but of course I refused, I don't do the dirty work of the Seilune, and for the deep respect I have for Sylvinia. So he hires another hit man to do the job. His plan was to kill Phill and his two daughters."

"Just to kill Phill and his kids? But he didn't want to kill Sylvinia? Why?" asked Zel.

"Because he was in love with my mother!" said Naga, very disturbed. "He wanted to kill every one so that he could keep my mother for himself!"

"But in the end the hit man has ended up killing Sylvinia when she sacrificed her life to save Naga here!" said Air Jay has he taped Naga on the shoulder, to relax her.

"I see. But didn't Phill started an investigation to find out who killed his wife?" asked Zel.

"One day before Sylvinias death, I have made an attack on Seilune, making a little destruction, humiliating Philly-dork. And Christoper knew that Phill would be stupid enough to put the blames on me, instead of starting a real investigation." Said Air Jay.

"And five years ago I found the killer of my mother, and destroyed him." Finished Naga.

"But, Air Jay holded the sword that killed Sylvinia!" said Zel.

"That is because I stole it from the hitman after Naga finished him of!" replied Air Jay.

By the way that Naga and Air Jay talked it is very obvious to Zel that they are telling the true. "Ok……I believe in you guys, just one more thing Naga, did you know that Air Jay punched your sister?"

"Ops…." Murmured Air Jay, and he started to walk away.

"He did **WHAT**!" Naga is very furious, has you can guess.

"He punched Amelia on the stomach and he slapped her right on the face!" confirmed Zelgadiss.

"Air here!" demanded Naga in a deadlier, sinister voice.

Air Jay stopped on his tracks and gulped. "Hum…….maybe I better wait until you're in a better mood, babe"

"**NOW**!"

Nervously, Air Jay walked back to Naga. "I swear, baby, it was just a little accident, I…...Uff!"

Air Jay was interrupted when Naga grabed him by the neck and start give him a tone of slaps on the face. "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA HURTING MY SISTER?"

"I'll never…._ouch_… do it …._uff_…..again …._ouch_ ……I swear….._uff_………_Pará de me bater_!" Air Jay managed to say between all the slaps.

Zel sweat dropped, he could not tell if Naga and Air Jay's relationship was similar to Lina and Gourry's or to Xellos and Filia. "Alright that is enough! You said that I have passed your test, so give me my daughter back!"

Naga let go of Air Jay and looked at Zel. "Oh yeah that is right! You can have your daughter back, and take good care of her, she is a very sweat little girl."

When Naga was about to walk, Zel stopped her. "Wait! There is one more thing I need to know!"

Naga looked at Zel curiously, he sounded very nervous. "What is it?"

"Is it true that Air Jay told Sylvia that I am her father, and now she hates me?"

"Huh?" Naga looked back at Air Jay , who was getting up. "A.J., is it true that you told Sylvia the true?"

"Air Jay smirked evilly. "Of course not, babe! I only said that to upset Rock-face some more! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Damn you!" murmured Zel.

"Enough talk you two and lets go!" said Naga has she walked to the house.

Zel remained on his place and looked back to Air Jay.

"What is it Rock-face? You want to restart this fight where you will die for sure?" asked Air Jay.

"No!" said Zel. "I want to know one thing. I know of your personal hate for the Seilune family, and you know that Naga is a member of that family. So I don't understand why you are teaming up with her."

Air Jay looked at Zel, with a serious face this time. "True, I hate the Seilune family, but like I said before I have a great respect for Naga's Mother, she helped me escape when I attacked the Seilune Kingdome for the first time when I was 12 years old, she pity me, she earn my respect, and also because I made a promise."

"What promise?"

"I promise Sylvinia, that I would take care of her daughters!"

In that moment Zel noticed something, Air Jay sounded like Gourry when he said that he would always protect Lina. "You didn't sound that way when you attacked Amelia!"

"I have already told you that it was accident!"

Zel did not wanted to waist more time talking to this guy, all he wants is to get Syvia and get out of here.

_To be continue……_


	34. Goodbye

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

------

_Chapter 34_

------

Naga is leading Zel to the room where Sylvia is being captive, in all that time Zel has been putting a healing spell on him because of the fight he had with Air Jay. Still Zel is felling very nervous, they are heading Sylvia to him very easily, and Air Jay still has that smirk on his face, could it be possible that they have prepared a trap to him? And could he trust Naga? It is very obvious that it was her who killed her own uncle with and _Freeze arrow_ for the crime he committed, but she also showed that even the fact that she was gone for so long, she cares for her little sister

Finally they reach the room, and Zel noticed that there is some magical bubble surrounding the room. "What is the bubble for?" asked Zel.

"It is a magical bubble, it stops the one who is inside it to hear or see what is happening in the outside world, that way Sylvia could not hear the fight or the explosions that occurred in the fight." Responded Naga.

"I see."

"Just one more thing, Zelgadiss Greywords!" said Naga in a serious voice.

"Zel was surprised by the way she talked right now."What is it?"

"It is because of Sylvia's ability of turning into a chimera."

Sylvia must have turn into a chimera in front of Naga for her knowing this, thought Zel. "What about it?"

"Sylvia has been felling very sad about you not likening her tuning into one, really upset!"

"She's been upset because of that?" asked Zel surprised. "She didn't sound all that sad to me!"

"But she did. She never show her ability because her grandfather has forbidden her to do it, probably because that way every one would find out that you are the father"

"WHAT? But why would Phill do that?"

"What do you expect after all those years that you were gone?"

"Alright, but why does Sylvia fell sad about that?"

"She always likes her chimera form, I don't know why. And she felt freer to do it in front of you, but after you shouted at her she was afraid to do it!"

Zel remembers when Sylvia showed that transformation in front of her, Zel was so surprised that he ended up yelling at his daughter.

"And after she asked you if she could be a chimera in the festival, you said no, and now she is very afraid of her transformation."

"I don't understand, what is your point?"

"Very simple! You were obsessed of getting rid of your chimera body, what will happen if Sylvia grows up and try to find for her self a cure for her chimera transformation?

Zel had a horrified look in his face. "She might also become obsess because of it, and the Mazokus might end up using her to bring back Shabrimingo!"

"Exactly! So for now on, try not giving Sylvia such a bad time about her being a chimera!"

"I understand….."

"Could we go on with this!" demanded Air Jay.

Naga starts to murmur some magic words and the magic bubble despaired, and Naga opens the door.

In that exact same moment Zel's very nervous, what could he possibly find in the end of the door? Could his daughter be alright?

Once the door was fully open, there it was Sylvia, sited on the ground wearing a different clouts than the one she had wear at the ball, with some dollies in her hand, four little Dalmatian puppies around her, and the other dog Kiko rested on the ground with a dolly on his back, and he sound very upset.

"Hi Rocky!" greeted Sylvia all cheerfully when she saw Zelgadiss.

"Oh thank God!" Zel didn't wait anymore time and rushed to his daughter and hugged her, even let out some tears has he did, this might be a surprise to anyone who knows Zel but he could not help it, he passed hours of frustration worrying about his daughter safety.

"Why are you crying Rocky?" asked Sylvia very innocently confused.

Zel putted the girl down and whipped away his tears, then looks to his child. "You silly girl, are you alright? Did Air Jay hurt you?"

Sylvia shocked her head. "No, he is really a nice guy!"

"I AM NOT!" protested Air Jay, entering the room. "I am the bad guy, and don't you forget it!"

Sylvia giggled, and then turned to her father. "Did you know that he played dolly with me?"

Zel had his mouth wide open. "What?"

"I DID NOT!" yelled Air Jay feeling very embarrassed. Zel looked at Air Jay and he could tell that he is lying. And Air Jay noticed that. "I couldn't help it; she gave me that sad look in her face that I couldn't help it."

"I know the felling." Said Zel remembering all the times Sylvia putted on a sad look in her face when she wanted Zel to play with her. And it looks like Air Jay is really soft when it come to little kids.

Kiko got up and walked in direction of Air Jay. "_AU AU GRRRRRRRRR! AU?_ (Don't ever make take care of kids again! Understood?)"

"Yes, of course, it was just this time, it will never happen again. I swear!" promised Air Jay.

"_Ruf, au. GRRRRRRRRRR!_ (It better be. You know I hate kids!)"

"Look at all the puppies that Aunt Naga gave me Rocky!" said Sylvia showing the four little Dalmatians.

"Puppies?" asked Zel looking at Naga.

"Yes, let's just say that they are my late birthday presents to Sylvia. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yes, Aunt Naga. AAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH!" laughed Sylvia, imitating her Aunt.

Zel's jaw hit the ground when Sylvia did this.

"No, no, no dear, it's like this: OOOOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" corrected Naga.

"Oh, ok. OOOOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"OHOHOHOHOH!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"For Heavens sakes! Some one make them STOP!" begged Air Jay.

"Alright!" said Naga then she knelled down to her niece. "Well Sylvia, Aunt Naga must be going now."

"Huh? But why?" asked Sylvia a little sad, she started to like her new Aunt.

"Like I said I was just passing by here, but don't worry girl, Aunt Naga will be back." Said Naga, tapping Sylvia on the head gently.

"Promise?"

"It is a promise!"

"Alright…….." said Sylvia all cheerful then runs to Air Jay. "Uncle Air Jay!"

"Uncle Air Jay?" asked Zel, not believing what he heard.

Air Jay lowered himself to Sylvia's level so that she could give him a hug, and he hugged her back.

"I won't forget you uncle Air Jay."

"I won't forget you neither little girl. And remember, be a bad girl. **OUCH!** I mean…….be a good girl!" corrected Air Jay when Naga slapped him on the back of his head.

"_Au UAAU?_ (Can we get out of here?)" barked Kiko.

"Bye bye Kiko!" said Sylvia waving at the little dog.

"_Ruf ruf!_ (Bye bye!)"

"Until we meet again kid!" said Naga has she , Air Jay and Kiko left, leaving Sylvia and Zel all alone.

Zel picked up Sylvia Pico Pico Lina doll and passed to Sylvia. "Here girl, I believe this is yours."

"My dolly! I thought I lost it!" said Sylvia hugging the doll her father gave her.

Zel smiled at her, it is so good to have his little girl back. Then he remembered something. "Sylvia could you wait here a minute? I need to talk to aunt Naga for a minute."

"ok!"

-----

Naga, Air Jay and Kiko were already out side with a portal in front of them.

"_AuAU AUUUU!_ (We better get going I can sense Lina and her friends coming closer!)" barked Kiko.

"Ok!" said Air Jay then turned to Naga. "Lina is getting closer."

"It would be good to have another fight with her, but not yet!" said Naga with a grin.

"Indeed, it is now the time to put the next face of our plan in operation!" said Air Jay with a grin of his own.

"Wait a minute!" called Zel has he came closer to Naga and her gang.

"What do you want now Rock face?" asked Air Jay.

"I have a question here!"

"I'm getting sick of your questions!"

Zel ignored his comment. "You said that it was your friend that has turn Xellos into a golden Dragon. Who is this person?

Air Jay said nothing; he just pointed his looks to the ground.

Zel looked to where Air Jay was pointing his looks, and he could not believe it, he is pointing at Kiko. "The dog? The dog is the one who turned Xellos into a golden Dragon? Are you making fun of me?"

"Believe all you want Rock face, it is the true! Kiko has a power you can not imagine."

Air Jay said nothing more has he, Naga and Kiko walked inside the portal, with Air Jay and Naga laughing has they did. Once they got inside the portal despaired.

Zel was now confuse, could the dog be all powerful? But that explains who throw that fireball when Air Jay camed to the castle to make that challenge. "It does not matter now", he thought "It is time to go home." And he ran inside the house to get Sylvia.

To be continue………..

Maliska:the fight is over?

Ramon: you'l soon find out


	35. Flashbacks

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

------

_Chapter 35_

------

Zel returned to the room where Sylvia was and found her playing with the four puppies, looks like she and the dogs are getting along just fine, she looks so cheerful and happy that it's hard to believe that she was kidnapped. "Cute dogs."

Sylvia looks back to her father. "Yes, they are so precious! Aunt Naga gave them to me, the poor little things have lost their mother when she gave them birth, and so Aunt Naga gave them to me so that I can give them a good home."

"I see, do the dogs have names?"

"No, not yet. Do you have any ideas, Rocky?"

"**Don't call me Rocky**!" Zel wondered if Sylvia will ever get his name right. "But weren't you afraid of Air Jay and Naga in the beginning?"

Sylvia picks up one of the dogs. "Well, only in the beginning."

_Flashback_

_In Garcias old home._

_Air Jay and Kiko returned after Air Jay fought with Lina in the place were the food fair was being held. "Damn I almost had her!" complained Air Jay._

"_AU au au!( your lucky she didn't dragon Slave you again!)" barked Kiko._

""_Give me a break!"_

"_I'll give you a break!" said Naga who finally appeared and tapping the ground with her foot, angrily. "What was the big idea of throwing like if I was just a mere football?"_

"_Hey it was an accident!" said Air Jay very nervous. "It won't happen again, I swear!"_

"_Good, but still you deserve a punishment! **FREEZE**……"_

_Air Jay backed away, very frightened "NO not that! Anything but that!"_

"_**BULL**……"_

"_BWAAAAAAAAAA!" the cry a child was hear when Naga was about to launch a Freeze Bullet at Air Jay._

"_Yes, save by the kid!" said Air Jay in relieve._

"_Looks like Sylvia's awake." Said Naga._

"_Au AU GRRRRRR. (She cries too loud, and people wonder why I hate kids.)_

"_You better shut her up Naga, if she cries this loud the guards of the palace will find us!" said Air Jay._

"_What? Why me?" asked Naga._

"_Hey, she is your niece!" replied Air Jay, but he knows very well that Naga is a little nervous about meeting her own niece._

"_Alright I'll go!" replied Naga has she walked to the bed room where Sylvia is being held._

_Once they got there they found Sylvia sited in the bed and crying very loud and by the way she is shaking she is very frightened. _

"_BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mama! I want my Mama!" Sylvia continues to cry._

"_Damn, she can cry loud, do something Naga!" begged Air Jay with his hands covering his ears._

_Naga walks near the child. "Hey, don't cry girl, it is ok." Said Naga trying to calm down the scared child._

"_But I want my Mama! I want Rocky!" said Sylvia has she continues to cry._

_Naga tapped her softly on the head. "Hey, don't cry little one, don't you know who I am?" asked Naga in a soft voice._

_Sylvia finally looks at Naga, she couldn't put her finger on it, but this woman reminded her of her mother. "N-no, who are you?"_

"_I am you Aunt Garcia, but you can call me Naga. I wanted to meet you."_

"_My Aunt Garcia? Mama has talked about you, she said that you despaired and never returned."_

"_Yes, but now I am back. How about I take care of you for a while?"_

"_Ok, Aunty Garcia." Replied Sylvia with a soft voice and hugged her real aunt._

"_It's Naga, kiddo!" corrected Naga but hugged Sylvia back._

"_Man, that work great!" said Air Jay._

"_AHH!" cried Sylvia very frightened when she saw Air Jay. "Aunt Naga, that guy is a bad man, he hurt Grandpa." _

"_Relax, he is not that bad when you get to know him!" said Naga in a reassuring voice. "Look!" Naga pull up Air Jay cheek._

"_OUCH! That hurts damn it!" yelled Air Jay._

"_HOOOOOOOO OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! You see?" laughed Naga then turned to Sylvia._

_Sylvia could not stop laughing herself._

"_Ruf, ruf! (Man, I'm going to be sick!)"barked Kiko._

_End of Flashback._

"So that is what happened?" asked Zelgadiss, very curious.

"Yes, and I had a great time!" replied Sylvia very cheerful.

"Say Silvia didn't Air Jay left the house yesterday?" asked Zel remembering that yesterday Air Jay came to the palace to challenge Zel to a fight.

"Yes, and Uncle Air Jay was a little worry when he came back because he couldn't find ketchup."

"Ketchup?"

"Yeah."

_Another Flashback._

_Sylvia is now wearing different clouts, it was clouts that her mother wear when she was her age, and she is now playing with the four babies Dalmatian doggies that Naga has gave her._

"_You like them kid?" asked Naga with a soft smile._

"_Yes, I love them, thank you Aunt Naga!" said Sylvia very happy to have her own doggies._

"_You know, Air Jay is the one who found them, he is very bound to animals,"_

_Sylvia giggled._

_In that exact moment Air Jay entered the house marching like crazy. "One, two three, four! One, two three, four!"_

"_Uncle Air Jay is back!" announced Sylvia._

"_Five six seven eight! I goy a problem and you better hear me well!" singed Air Jay._

"_We are having tea and we don't care!" singed Naga and Sylvia back._

"_Who is having tea?"_

"_We're having tea!"_

"_Why?"_

_Naga and Sylvia didn't know how to reply on this one._

"_Never mind, never mind." Said Air Jay. "I have a problem, I need ketchup! Lots of ketchup!"_

"_Ketchup?" asked Naga with a sweat drop._

_End of Flash back._

"Ketchup?" asked Zel, but he knows that the ketchup was for that sick prank of Air Jay when he made Zel believe that he had killed Sylvia.

"Yeah, ketchup, but the weirdest thing happened last night."

"What, what happen?"

_One more Flashback._

_Naga was outside of the house, and from where she is she can get a good look of the Seilune palace, she can feel that a lot of people are in pain, especially her sister, she hates making Amelia suffering like this but it is all for her well affair, and for Sylvia._

_Suddenly Naga feels someone touching her shoulder. It is Air Jay with another one of his grins._

"_So its all ready for tomorrow?" asked Naga with a serious voice, but she kept her face on the other side so that Air Jay could not see her sad face, she didn't wanted to sound weak, especially in front of him. What would the world think if they saw Naga this way._

"_All ready and ready to Rock! So now what's bugging you?" Asked Air Jay is a sincere voice._

_This caught Naga by surprise. "What? Why……HOOOOOOOOO OHOHOHOHOHOHO, The great Naga being bugged by anything? I think not!"_

_Air Jay didn't buy it. "You don't trick me babe! I know you very well, I know that you are upset over something."_

_Naga decided to be honest. "Well, I kind of miss my sister and I would love to see her again…..but I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I can't, I left home for so long, and if I go back I'm afraid to want to stay there forever, I'm a travelling sorceress now, and the Seilune Kingdome is not my place anymore. I am a free bird out of his cage."_

_Air Jay was in silence, this is the first time that Naga has ever open up to him. He had promised her mother that he would protect her. "Well maybe one day you can meet your sister again…….one day……and maybe on that day you two can talk." Said Air Jay hugging Naga from behind._

_And Naga looked back at him and saw that the evil outlaw pirate is watching her with one of his rare caring eyes instead those cruel eyes that are always stuck on him. She blushed. "Don't look at me like that……"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It….it bothers me….."_

_Air jay ignored her and gently cupped her chin and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, then he lowered his kisses to her neck, making Naga let out some soft moans._

"_What are you doing?" asked a new voice, it is Sylvia._

"_AAAAAAAH!" booth Naga and Air Jay freaked out. What a way to be interrupted. "What are you doing? you're suppose to be in bed!"_

"_Aren't you going to tell me a story?" asked Sylvia, all innocently sweet. "Mama always tells me story before I go to bed." _

_Naga smiled at her niece. "HOOOOOO OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Alright I will tell you my favourite story, about the most beautiful, most powerful and most intelligent sorceresses in the world and her idiotic, flatchested, tomboy sidekick." After saying that Naga picks up her niece and walks with her to her room._

"_Damn, that girl has the worst timing in the world!" cursed Air Jay._

_End of Flashback_.

"I still don't understand what they were doing." Said Sylvia.

"You better not understand." Said Zel with his face all red of embarrassment. "But I would like to know where those three are going anyway."

"You mean, Aunt Naga, Uncle Air Jay and little Kiko?"

"Yes."

"They said something about going to the new world!"

"The new world?" asked Zel amazed, it was on the new world where he and the others had fought against Valgarv and the Dark Star. He wonders what those guys are going to do there. "Well no matter, it is time to go home Sylvia, your mother is anxious to see you."

"Ok!" said Sylvia all sweetly and she starts to pick up her puppies, but since she could not carry them all, Zel took the job of caring them all.

Unknown to them that they are being watched by Air Jay and Kiko.

"Perfect." Said Air Jay in a low voice so that Zel and Sylvia would not hear him. "Lets get out of here Kiko!"

"_Ruf!_ (Gotcha!)" barked Kiko then he made another one of his portals and booth him and Air Jay got out by using it.

-----

Naga is waiting for Air Jay and Kiko in one of the roads that leads to Seilune.

Suddenly a portal appears and from it came out Air Jay and Kiko.

"So?" asked Naga.

Air Jay looked at here with his evil smirk. "Just has we predicted babe, Sylvia ended up telling Rock Face where we are going."

"Perfect!" said Naga in one of her evil grins "Now if my father does what I think he will do, we shall manage to get a ship to our journey to the new world. HOOOOOOO OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"_Au AUuuuuuu_! (Damn, these laughs are terrible for my sensible ears!)" barked Kiko, trying to cover his ears with his paws.

"Mines too!" said Air Jay covering his ears with his hands.

_To be continue……._

Sunny: we are bad.


	36. Fever

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

------

_Chapter 36_

------

Lina Gourry and Amelia arrived to the house, in all that time Gourry has been caring Amelia because she is still too weak.

"Strange." Said Lina looking the surroundings, it looks like a battlefield. "Where is Zel or Air Jay?"

"Yeah, it is all too quiet!" said Gourry has he puts Amelia down. "Could it be the fight is over?"

"But where are Zelgadiss, and Sylvia?" asked Amelia, starting to get worry.

"Let go inside!" ordered Lina has she Gourry and Amelia started to walk to the house.

But they stopped when they noticed that someone is getting out of the house.

Lina prepared a spell and Gourry pick up his sword. "Who goes there?" demanded Lina.

"Don't tell me you have forgot your friends Lina?" mocked Zel has he appeared caring four little dogs and with Sylvia beside him.

"Zel, you're alright!" said Lina, happy to see her friend alright.

"And you got Sylvia back!" said Gourry in the same tone.

"Sylvia….." Amelia passed by Lina and Gourry to see her child alright, tears already falling down her cheek.

"Mommy!" said Sylvia has she ran happily to her mother.

"Oh Sylvia…" Amelia hugged her daughter so tight and crying has she did, finally all these hours of frustration is over, her daughter is save and sound, justice triumphs.

"Why are you crying mommy?" asked Sylvia in the same innocent tone she has gave Zel before, she wonders why everyone is crying.

But Amelia didn't answer her, she looks back at Zel who just putted the dogs on the ground and he looks at Amelia with a soft smile. "I told you I would be back with Sylvia."

"Thank you, Zelgadiss…." Replied Amelia, with a soft smile of her own. Just then she slowly closes her eyes and collapses on the ground, releasing her daughter has she did.

"Mommy?" Sylvia got worried when she saw her mother fall like this.

"Amelia!" cried Zel has he ran to her with Lina and Gourry following him.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Gourry in a worry tone.

Lina checked Amelia pulse. "She is still alive, she is just fainted, but it looks like she is with a fever. We need to take her back to Seilune!"

------

Lina and the others rushed over to Seilune, and they immediately called for a healer to help Amelia.

It is night time.

Every one is waiting in one of the living rooms of the castle to hear what its Amelia's condition, except for the kids who are already in bed.

Every one is worry about Amelia's condition, she is in a lot of fever and she doesn't look like she is going to wake up.

"Damm it!" cursed Zel walking around the room and murmuring to himself. "Why must my life be so complicated? After I finally reunited with Amelia, Air Jay shows up and kidnaps my daughter, now that I manage to get Sylvia back, Amelia gets a strange fever. This time I was hoping that Sylvia would know the true about me. Looks like my life is cursed. "

"Zel take it easy!" demanded Lina. "Walking around and getting angry isn't going to help anyone!"

"Lina is right Zelgadiss." Said Sylphiel. "We are all very worry about Amelia, but we must stay calm."

Normally Zel would reply to them but he is to worry to make a cold reply. "I know that, I know that! ………...I'm just so worry."

"Hey take it easy Zel, Amelia will be fine. She has a lot to live for!" said Gourry trying to cheer up his friend.

Lina nodded. "Gourry is right! Amelia is the justice girl, she will be back soon ready to make another one of her justice speeches!"

"I hope so, I really hope so…." Said Zel in a defeated tone.

In that Moment, prince Phill enters the room, his hair still white.

"How's Amelia's condition?" asked Zel, hoping to hear some good news.

"She is still unconscious, and the fever doesn't want to leave." Responded Phill in a very unhappy voice, then he lifts his hand to Zel. "Still I want to thank you for having the courage to defeat Air Jay."

"Me………."

"Hey yeah Zel, I curious to know how you manage to kill Air Jay!" said Lina.

Zel knew that he would have to tell them this soon or later, but he didn't find the right words to explain it, but he decide to be true full. "To tell the true….. I did not defeat Air Jay."

"WHAT?" shouted Phill.

"He let me take Sylvia by his own pity" lie Zel, because he knows that Phill will freak out if he ever finds out that his oldest daughter is teaming up with Air Jay. "And he ran away."

"To where? Do you know where he ran to?" asked Phill grabbing Zel by his collar.

"He said something about going to the new world." Said Zel in a firm voice to let Phill know that he is not afraid of him.

"Then I'm going to organize a boat and I will go get that outlaw, and I am going to end this family war myself!" shouted Phill then he ran out of the living room.

Every one is still amazed with Phill, after all that has happen he is still obsessed on killing Air Jay.

"Alright Zel what has really happen?" asked Lina in a tone saying that she did not believe what Zel just told them about Air Jay letting them go.

And Zel noticed that. "True, I lie to Phill, I will tell you guys all that has happen" Zel turns to Xellos. "But first, come here Xellos!"

"Uh-oh." Xellos did not like Zel's tone. In fact he never believed that Zel would survive his fight against Air Jay. "What is Zel, my old friend?"

But Zel only punched him on the stomach. "This is for always having Rezo's diary with you!"

"What?" every one asked in confuse.

"Xellos here stole Rezo's diary while we where fighting Copy Rezo. He's been spying on us ever since we fought Shabrimingo!"

Sylphiel covered her mouth. Xellos was there when Sairagre was destroyed and he didn't do anything to stop it.

"I don't believe this!" yelled Lina who was ready to fireball Xellos if Zel didn't stop her.

"And it gets better! He always knew that Air Jay was never going to kill Sylvia. He let us suffer and worry for nothing!"

Every one turn to Xellos with angry and furious looks at him, but Filia was shocked to know that Xellos would do such a thing now that he is a golden Dragon.

"Why?" asked Zel with a furious tone and grabbing Xellos by his collar. "Whydid you never told us?"

Xelllos returned that angry look at Zel. "How dare you ask me such a thing!"

This time every one was surprised by Xellos attitude, no one has ever seen him this angry.

"Ever since I turn into a golden dragon, you people have done nothing but humiliating and ridiculing me. Me, who was once one of the highest level Mazokus of all time, am now a very weak Golden Dragon. I didn't tell you guys nothing because I wanted you people to suffer like you have made me suffer this last five years." Xellos did not continue because Zel punched him on the face, making him crash against the wall.

Zel is breathing heavily because of Xellos actions. "Damn you, DAMN YOU!"

Zel was going to unleash his sword if Filia didn't stop him. "No please let him go!"

"NO! This bastard must pay!"

"Let me talk to him, please! He won't do this again, I swear"

"Why are you defending him? Did you forget that he helped destroy your species?"

This has made some tears coming out of Filia's eyes.

"That is enough Zel!" yelled Lina has she and Gourry dragged Zel to sit him on the couch. "Alright Zel, was my theory right about Air Jay teaming up with another person?" asked Lina, trying to change the subject because Zel has talked too much again.

Zel took a deep breath. "Yes, he is teaming up with someone you know. A woman name Naga the serpent."

"**WHAT!**" Lina yelled so loud that the castle almost flew to the air.

"Damn it Lina, you don't have to yell!" complained Martina.

"Yeah Lina, what is all this about?" asked Gourry.

Lina ignored him. "I can not believe this! Why can't she just leave me alone? I'm going to pound her good!"

Zel watched how Lina was so upset about Naga, she must really dislike her.

"Who is this Naga?" asked Gourry trying to calm down Lina.

"You seem to know her Lina!" asked Sylphiel.

Lina sighed. "Yes I know her. I knew her before I meet any of you guys. She was my pain in the butt travelling companion, and she like to call her self my greatest rival."

Every one sweat dropped. "Rival?"

"Yes, but you don't even imagine how annoying she is, always saying that she is the greatest! And what is more insurable about her is her laughs!"

"You can say that again!" agreed Zel. "I almost ended up deaf because of her laughs."

"But then she and Air Jay planed this all up." Said Zangulos.

"But why?" asked Sylphiel.

"You know that is a good question." Said Lina the turn to look back at Zel. "why did Naga and Air Jay made all this mess?"

"Naga wanted to see if I was the right man for Amelia, and she wanted to meet her niece." Responded Zel.

"Right man?" asked Gourry.

"Niece?" asked Sylphiel.

"Zel what are you talking about?" asked Lina almost freaking up again. "you are not going to tell me that….."

"Naga is Amelia's sister, the long missing princess of Seilune." Finished Zelgadiss.

"I don't believe it! Naga is the long lost daughter of Seilune and I never knew!" freaked Lina again.

"let the true be told: Amelia has one strange family." Murmured Martina.

"But why is Naga teaming up with Air Jay?" asked Sylphiel. "Doesn't she knows that he is the one who killed her mother?"

"Actually it wasn't Air Jay who killed Naga's mother Sylvinia."

"Huh?"

Zelgadiss told his friends every thing that Naga has told him, about Christopher, about Shabramingo, about how Air Jay managed to get all the information about them and about the dog Kiko who it looks like he is the one responsible for turning Xellos into a golden dragon.

"The dog?" asked Xellos amazed. "The dog turned me into this? Well I noticed that there was the dog when I fought Air Jay, but I never imagine that he could have such power…….."

"But Air Jay could have lied, it sounds false to me!" said Zangulos.

"Zangulos could be right, you know." Said Lina.

"I didn't know what to think back then, my only concern was to get Sylvia out of there."

In that moment one of the healers who are taking care of Amelia enters the room. Zel immediately rushes over to him.

"How is she?"

"She will be alright" said the healer "She got a terrible fever because of all the stress and all the hard work she has put her self into, but she is cured about that."

"Thank heavens…." Said Zel in relive. And every one let out a relieve signs of their own

"But because of this terrible fever, she has entered in some kind of coma, and we don't know if she will ever manage to get up again."

"What?" Zel legs became to feel weak when he heard this, making him land on his knees "No…..."

_To be continue….._

Ramon: there is still a lot more to come people.


	37. Goog or Bad Girl?

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

-

_Chapter 37_

-

Zel walkes around the palace, the felling of misery in his mind, looks like that fate likes to play tricks on him, durty ones. His entire life all that Zel wanted was to be cared and loved, even if he didn't act like it, in that cold hard shell there is a person, a person beging for atencion and love. Sometimes Zel's wonders if his life is cursed.

It is night time and Zel walks in direction of Amelia's room, he needed to see her, even if she is in coma, once he reached Amelia's door he heard a voice of a child, Zel reconized the voice, it is his daughter Sylvia.

Zel took a peek and saw Sylvia on one side of the bed shaking her mother on the shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Mama...Mama please wake up..." begged Sylvia tryibg to wake her mother and Zel could see a tear running out of Sylvia's eyes. "Don't leave me Mama...I promise to be a good girl, I'll behave...please wake up."

Zel could not belive what he just heard, Sylvia thinks that it is her fault. Zel has heard cases when children lose their parents and believes that it is their fault because they believed that they never loved them, Zel wonders if he ever reacted like this when he lost his parents.

Zel gently taps his duaghter on the head, making Sylvia look at him, with tears in her eyes. "What are saying, Sylvia?"

Of course Sylvia understood that Zel was hearing her. "Mama dosen't want to wake up..."Sylvia sobbed. "She dosnet want to wake up because I am a bad girl."

"That is nonsence!" replied Zel. " you are not a bad girl, who ever gave you that idea?"

"Uncle Xellos keeps saying that I am a bad girl."

Of course, Xellos. "That Moron!" Zel mentaly shouted, then he picks up his daughter, making her look at him. "Don't listen to what that moron says Sylvia, remeber, he is a bad Mazoku. If you were a bad girl you would not want to take care of four orfan doggies, right?"

Sylvia gave a big smile to the man that she dosen't know that it is her father.

Zel retuned back that smile. "Your mother has been in some dificult times, but relax, I know your mother and soon she will be fine and well, so you don't kneed to be worry." Zel said all that to make his daughter feel fine, but the true is that he is very worry about Amelia as well.

And Zel noticed that by the loks of Sylvia's face, she didn't buy all that Zel said to her. "I have an idea, how about I tell a story to you right here so that your mother might hear us?"

"Yes!" said Sylvia very cheerful.

Zel picks up a chair near Amelia's bed, siited Sylvia on his lap and holds Amelia's hand. "Once upon a time..."

"Rocky..." interruped Sylvia.

"Yes Sylvia?"

Sylvia is a litle nervous of what she is about to ask, but her Aunt Naga said that she should not be ashemed to be in her chimera form, but Zel never liked to see her that way. "Can I...Can I hear the story...in my Rocky form?"

Sylvia was expecting Zel to yell at her, but he suprised her. "Sure girl go ahead."

"Really?" asked Sylvia very happy.

"Really ." said Zel, remebering the conversation he had with Naga.

Sylvia waisted no time and turned into a chimera.

A few moments later, Zel was continuing his story but Sylvia was already resting her head on his chest, sleeping like a baby.

Zel could not help but to smile at his daughter, she is defenatly like her mother . Zel looks back at Amelia, holding tight her hand. "Amelia...Amelia please wake up...Sylvia needs you, I need you."

_To be continue..._

Alandra: Yes, we know that this is a very small chapter, but we have been having some computer problems that are still not fixed.


	38. Filia's secret

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

-

_Chapter 38_

-

_In the Gabrieves room._

Lina is sited in her bed with her little boy, Maia, sleeping peacefully in her arms, looking out the window thinking about Amelia's condition, she can not believe that this has happen to her. In the beginning Lina thought that Amelia was so annoying because of her justice philosophy and her clumsiness, but with time she and Amelia have grew to become close friends, almost like sisters. Lina begins to thinks that maybe she should have not let Amelia join them to stop Air Jay, but she knows that Amelia would never forgive her if she did. Still Lina was surprised that her old rival is Amelia's sister.

Suddenly Gourry enters the room. "Hey Lina, is the kid already a sleep?"

"Yeah," said Lina looking to her little angel sleeping peacefully in her arms. "He is a fast sleeper, like his old man." Said Lina with a giggle.

"I am?" asked Gourry, then he sited in the bed, next to Lina. "Lina, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you promise not to hit me?"

"Well….that depends on the question." Smirked Lina.

Gourry was not very confident with Lina's respond. "Well…..I was wondering, why you never told me or anyone about, about this Naga character?"

Lina almost froze when Gourry asked that, but she keep on a firm face. "I already told you Gourry! She was just some one I travelled with! She was so annoying that you would not believe! She was more annoying that Martina. That is why I never told anyone about her!"

Gourry could tell that there is something more than that by Lina's voice, he knows her very well and he knows when she is hiding something, so he decided not to talk about it, for now.

Lina turns her head around; she doesn't want Gourry to look at her right now. True that Lina and Naga were travelling companions, sometimes best friends, but always rivals. Has much that Lina hates to admit, Naga has a much better body than her, and it was driving Lina insane, she was starting to lose confidence in her beauty when Naga was around her, which is one of the reasons why Lina left her. She never told anyone about Naga because she was afraid that they might compare her with Naga, and she especially didn't want Gourry to see her, he might defiantly compare some parts of Lina's body with Naga's, witch would make Naga laugh like crazy, and she would take another opportunity to make fun of her.

Suddenly Lina starts to feel a chill in her body; it is a freezing night today, making her body tremble, So Gourry wraps a blanked around him, Lina and the sleepy Maia. Lina blushes and looks up at Gourry who is looking at her with a gentle smile.

"G-Gourry…."

"Lets get some rest, it has been a long day."

"Yeah, sure." Even if they are married, Lina could not understand why Gourry still manages to make her blush this much, in fact she still could not understand why Gourry is the only one who makes her blushes more. But she did not care about that, she just leads her back on Gourry's chest and rests her head on his shoulder.

And Gourry takes that chance to wrap his arms around his wife and son, and kissed Lina of her forehead.

-

After putting Val to sleep, Filia walks slowly in direction of Xellos room, even if they live together they have separated rooms, even in the Seilune Castle they have separated rooms. She has been keeping a secret from him these last weeks, something that she never expected to happen, but it did, and she must confessed to him if she wants their relationship to go to a better level.

Filia knocks on Xellos door, after a few moments of silence Xellos opens the door, and Filia notices that he is packing his stuff. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving!" replied Xellos very coldly. "I am sick and tire of putting up with you people. I am leaving so that I would not have to at your ugly faces anymore!"

Filia felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart when Xellos said that. "What? You can't!"

"Why not? Must I stay so that you people keep on humiliating me?"

Filia didn't know how to reply on this one. "Well, if you are going to leave, can we at least have a conversation?"

"Why should I?"

"You sound scare."

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT**! Alright, we will have our little talk! After that is over! I will be leaving and you will never see me again." Xellos was surprised that Filia would want to have a decent conversation with her; normally she would want to hit him with her mace.

Filia sited on the bed with a sad look on her face for what Xellos had said.

"What's the matter, are you going to cry now?" mocked Xellos, expecting some reaction or reply from Filia, but she gave him nothing.

"I have no more tears, I saw my people being executed in front of me and I didn't do anything. I am all alone in the world, I have no more tears left." Said Filia in a very sad voice. A voice that Xellos never heard from her before.

"So what do you want?"

"All I want is for you to accept us! To accept me."

"What?" laughed Xellos. "That is some kind of a joke? All you ever do is ridiculing me."

"What do you expect after all the times you have trick us when you were a Mazoku!"

"I was following orders. I was an evil Mazoku, after all."

"But I can also tell that there was some part of you that was good. I never realised before but I can tell it is true."

"What are you talking about? All the times I saved Lina and the others was for my plan to work, I didn't do it for compassion!"

"Then why did you saved me when you were fighting Valgarv?"

Xellos turned around so that Filia could not see him blush. "That does not matter! And speaking of Valgarv, why were you so preoccupied about him, even after all the things he made you suffer? He was your enemy, he wanted to bring the Dark Star to our world, but now you are taking care of him now that he got turn into a child. So why?"

Filia let out a small grin. "You seem jealous."

Xellos blushed some more. "Answer my questions!"

"I felt pity for Val, even after all the things he has done, it was also our fault for what the Golden Dragons have done to him and his people in the past, so I believe that he deserves a second chance. And so do you, you have been giving a second to show your good side."

"**I don't have a good side!**" shouted Xellos. "I was created to be evil, but now my life is ruin because I got turn into a Golden Dragon!"

"I know that, but this might all work out for the better, if you only could accept us, trust us!"

"Filia, my master Zellas did not even help me to return me into my Mazoku form. After all the hard work I have done for her, she abandoned me! And you people just love to ridicule me now that I am a Golden Dragon!"

Filia starts to feel desperate, looks like there is no way to convince Xellos not to leave. "Please Xellos, I am sure that there is some good of you that you can offer us."

"**Why do you care Filia?**" shouted Xellos again. "In the past all you ever wanted was for me to be dead! You hated me, and now you expect me to care for you? You can forget it, I am still leaving!" and Xellos turn his attention to his suitcase.

"But….that is not fair!" said Filia in a weak voice.

"Nothing is fair girl!" replied Xellos packing his stuff. "I have nothing to offer you!"

"But you already did."

"What?" Xellos stopped his packing and turn back to Filia who now turn her back on him. "What do you mean?" he is very curious now, what did Filia meant by that?

Filia could help herself any more, and she promised herself not to cry, but she could not help it. "I………I………..I'm pregnant!"

"What?" asked Xellos in a disbelieve voice, there were times when he and Filia had slept together, but he never imagined that things would turn to this level.

"I am pregnant, damn you!" cried Filia, letting out more tears. "But go ahead; run away for all I care, like you said you have nothing to offer me. I start to understand what Amelia must have felt these years. But go on, run away from us, run away from me. All these years that we have lived together probably meant nothing to you right?" Filia could not help herself has she continues to cry.

But Xellos wraps his arms around Filia in a warm felling and compassion, and Filia hates to admit it, but she always felt safe in his arms.

"I thought you said that you have no more tears left." Said Xellos in a soft voice.

"I lie." Replied Filia in the same soft voice.

During the entire night, they have rested in each other arms, but Xellos kept one arm on Filia's stomach.

-

Naga, Air Jay and Kiko are travelling down the road to a new destination.

"Naga, don't you think we should camp for tonight? Kiko wants some sleep!" informed Air Jay.

" _RUF AUuu_! (And I am hungry!)" barked Kiko.

"Air Jay, you have been caring him all this time! But I think you are right, we should camp for tonight." Said Naga.

Air Jay putted down his bag, ready to set up the camp. "So Naga, how long will it take to get to the city of Stoner?"

"In about two or three days!"

"Alright, and what is the name of that Famous Golem-Maker we are going to visit?"

"His name is Galia. He needs to make a very important thing for us, so that the final part of the plan can work perfectly. OOOOOOOOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

_To be continue………_

Sunny: still more to come.


	39. Amelia awakes

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 39_

Two days have passed since Amelia entered in coma, and during that time Zelgadiss never left Amelia's side, he practically never doesn't sleep and doesn't eat since Amelia entered in coma, every now a then Sylvia would come to his mothers room to see how she is doing, and at night Sylvia would come to Amelia's room and she sleeps in his fathers arms, in her chimera form.

It is night time, and Lina enters Amelia's room to see how she is doing, but the result is still the same, she is still in coma. Lina looks back at Zel, and saw that he is more miserable than usual, all worry about Amelia, his eyes is covered by his hair and sited in a couch near Amelia and his body looks very weak because he practically hasn't been eating, Lina never saw Zel like this, and every one would be amazed on seeing Zel acting this way. "Hey what?" only now Lina notices Sylvia sleeping in her fathers arm, in her chimera form. "What happen to her?"

Zel was a little confused about Lina's attitude but then he remembers that no one knows about Sylvia ability except for Amelia and Phill. "Oh this…. Sylvia can turn into a chimera anytime she wants." Said Zel, pointing to his sleepy daughter still not looking at Lina.

"Amazing…" said Lina. "It must be because she is haft human and haft chimera. Your kid has some skills Zel!"

"Yes…." Said Zel very simply.

Now it is time for Lina to try cheering him up. "Hey come on Zel, stop doing that face! You know that Amelia is not dead, so she will awake soon and she will start doing her annoying justice speeches like she always do, and then you two can be together."

Zel did not respond, he knows that Lina is trying to make him feel good, but he defiantly in no mood to talk.

Lina taps Zel on the shoulder. "I know how you are felling Zel. I have passed the same thing when Air Jay almost killed Gourry, It was terrible experience and I do not wish anyone to live the hell I lived, I spend days taking care of him and praying, something I never did in my life before, and every night I talked to him, remembered all our past adventures, and other stuff."

"Talked to him?" asked Zel a little confused but with a low voice. "But how could he talk to you if he was also in some kind of coma back then?"

"He didn't, I just hoped that some way he could hear my voice, so that he could come back to me."

Zel started to understand what Lina was telling him to do, and looked back to Amelia. "_May be if I talk to her, she can hear me…..and return back to us._" He thought. "But that is silly!"

"Think all you want, it has worked for me." Said Lina then looks at Sylvia. "Do you want me to take her to bed?"

"Yes please." Said Zel has he passed Sylvia to Lina.

After Lina left the room, Zel looks back at Amelia and get up of the chair and kneels next to her bed, all of this still holding her hand. Then he lower his head near to her hear. "Hey….Amelia! Do you hear me? I miss you…..a lot….." said Zel in a soft voice. "Do you remember how we first meet? It was in that incident with copy Rezo and you said at first that you didn't trust me, and maybe you were right back then, I was so worry about finding a cure that I didn't care about the others or anything else, you even said that the heavens would punish me. I was still so surprised when our Ratils were so powerful when we chanted it together, but I was even more surprised when you risked your life to save me when Copy Rezo throw that blast against me, I know I shouted at you but I didn't mean it, its just that…….no one ever risked their life's to save me, so I was a little confused." Zel paused for a moment. "Remember when we were at Atlas city and we were arguing with Lina and Gourry about witch restaurant we should eat? We ended up going separate ways, just you and me in that restaurant we chose, I had to admit the food there was great, you know what…I guess we could call that our first date……..and you remember when we fall in Jiras trap and we end up going in pairs, Lina and me, and you and Gourry, I know that you were a little jealous back then, but do you want to know a secret? Lina was even more than you, even if she didn't look like it, she was, remember how mad she was when we lost Gourry back then?" Zel could not help letting out a tear when he remembered all the good times he spend with Amelia. "We shared some cool adventures ever since we meet Lina, and we manage to meet each other…….It was good times…..sometimes silly, but fun…….really fun…….and I…………I……………" Zel could not help himself; he is passing to one of the most difficult moments of his life. "Amelia come back….Sylvia needs you…….I need you……" Zel rested his head near Amelia's arm starting to fall asleep.

_The next day._

The rays of sunshine were playing hide and seek with the curtains of the window, making Zel wake up little by little, "Wha…..Did I sleep all night like this?"

"Yes you did."

"What?" Zel open up his eyes, wide open, when he hears that voice, it was only then he noticed that some one was rubbing his cheek gently. He looks up and saw who the source of that voice was and who was rubbing his face. Its Amelia, she's awake. Still rested in the bed but awake. "Amelia!"

"Hi, Zelgadiss-san." Said Amelia with one of her famous smiles.

"Oh thank Good!" Zel wasted no more time and hugged her, and Amelia hugged him back.

"I heard you…." Whispered Amelia to Zel's hear. "I heard your voice from the dark."

Zel hold her tight, looks like Lina was defiantly right "I miss you…."

"I miss you too." Said Amelia with a tear coming out of the eyes.

And Zel gently wiped her eyes with one finger. "How do you feel?"

"I think I am having a Lina and Gourry moment. I am hungry." Joked Amelia.

"No problem, I'll tell one of the guards to bring some food." And Zel exit Amelias room.

Once out of Amelia's room, Zel spots a guard "Hey you! The princess is awake and she wants some food! Bring lots of food!"

"Yes sir!" said the guard has he ran to the kitchen at all speed.

Now Zel rushes over to Sylvia's room, and knocking on his friends doors shouting "Amelia's awake!" Zel finally enters his daughter's room and gently wakes her up.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, wake up!" said Zel shaking up is daughter gently.

"Huh?...Rocky, what the matter?" asked a very sleepy Sylvia.

"You're Mother! Your mother is awake!"

This was enough to wake up Sylvia with a big smile on her face and a tear of joy in her eyes. "Mama? I wanna see Mama, Rocky! I wanna see Mama!"

Zel picks up his daughter and he runs over to Amelia's room. Top speed.

After Zel brutal wake up call, all the Slayers gang ran over to Amelia's to find out that she is awake from her coma and well. Every one gave her a big hug of happiness for her arrival.

"Welcome back Amelia!" said Lina rubbing Amelia's hair with one hand.

"We were so worry about you!" said Sylphiel.

"Welcome back girl!" greeted Gourry.

"AMELIA!" shouted a voice has he entered the room, its prince Phill. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" and he ran to hug his daughter.

"I miss you daddy." Said Amelia, hugging her father back.

Just then Zel enters the room with Sylvia.

"Mama?"

"Sylvia?" asked Amelia , letting go of her father.

"Mama!" Sylvia ran to her mother and gave a big hug.

And Amelia did not hesitate to hug her back. "Oh baby, I miss you so much. Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes I have." Said Sylvia with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Every one had big smiles of their faces.

"Well since every one is now present, I would like to make an important announcement to make!" said Xellos putting his hand on Filia's shoulder. Filia blushed.

"What is it?" asked Gourry.

"Well……..I'm going to have a baby." Announced Filia.

Every one gasped in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" asked Lina in disbelieve.

"Not at all."

"Filia that's great! Congratulations!"

And every one also congratulated the new parents.

But Sylvia is confused. "Where do babies come from?"

Zel and Amelia blushed embarrassedly.

"Hum……we'll tell you some other time Sylvia, not now……" said a very embarrassed Zel.

"That is right! Right now we got to celebrate!" said a very enthusiastic Lina.

_In the city of Stoner._

Years have passed and Laia still works in that restaurant that makes souvenirs golems to make some money, but she is making a fortune by the selling of cute Piko Lina dolls ever since that golem fight witch Lina and Naga were involved, and most important of all her father and brother got along much better now that they are making golems together, finally something in her life is going alright, and she has to admit she has to thank Lina and Naga for it but Laia does not wish to see those two again, they have nearly destroyed the city.

Suddenly Laia notices a group of people watching a couple from another table making they own souvenir golems, this caught Laia's curiosity and she walked to it and saw that one of them was accompanied by a little white dog. "Hum….. excuse me sir but we don't allow dogs in here!" she said very politely to the man with a strange punk hair.

"Tell that to him baby." Said Air Jay pointing at Kiko.

And Kiko Growled angrily at Laia. "_GRRRRRRRRR_!"

Laia backed away, scared of the little dog.

"Long time no sees you, Laia!" said Naga, and Laia almost turn white when she saw Naga.

"M-M-Miss Naga, your back!"

"Has you can see, and I made another perfect golem like the last one I made here!" said Naga pointing to the golem she has made, just has perfect has the last one. "I still got the talent, unlike some people here!"

That remark was pointed at Air Jar who was making a golem that looks like……….actually, it doesn't sound like anything. "Give me a break Naga! I'm good at destroying things, not making things!"

"OOOOH HO HO HO HO HO! How true, you golem making skills is just has bad has Lina's!"

"**HEY**!"

"But that golem over there is pretty good!" said one of the people who was watching Naga and Air Jay's work, who was pointing at something on the other side of their table.

"What other Golem?" asked Naga and Air Jay in the same time the they look back and saw another golem witch was the exact photographic picture of Kiko.

Naga had her mouth wide open. "Who made that Golem?"

"I don't know…." Air Jay then looks at Kiko. "Kiko did you do that?"

"_AU AU_! (Maybe!)" barked Kiko then chuckled.

"Kiko you cheated! You used magic to make that Golem!"

"AU Auuuuuuuuuuu? (Innocent little me?)" Kiko put on his best innocent face.

Every one was looking at them like if they were crazy people. And Naga noticed that "Well never mind that." She said then turns to Laia. "Laia, I want to talk to your father about something very important."

"My father?"

_To be continue………._


	40. Kiko

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 40_

Laia walked in direction of her home and right behind her was Naga and Air Jay who was caring Kiko. Laia could not shake the felling that the dog was looking at her like if he wanted to kill her or eat her. "That dog looks at me like if he wants to destroy me. Misfortune must really be my middle name." thought Laia.

In a few moments later Laia returns to her home with her new guests. The first thing that Naga notices is that this place hasn't change a bit, and she finds Huey who is still making Golems of pretty ladies, for what she found out Galia and his son Huey started to work together making golems but it seems like that Huey still likes to make his own golems.

"Brother I have return!" called Laia.

"Hey sis, how….." Huey finally notices Naga. "Naga, you have returned!" Huey ran to Naga to great her. "Welcome, my beautiful Naga!"

"Nice to see you again Huey." said Naga. "I see that you are still making your own Golems."

"Well, old habits are hard to kill, I'm working with my father but I still like to make my own golems." Said Huey a little nervous.

"I don't like that guy!" whispered Air Jay to Kiko with a voice that say's _I'm-gonna-kill-that-guy_.

"_Ruff Ruff_! (Don't be jealous Air Jay!)" barked Kiko.

"I'm not jealous!"

Only then Huey notices Air Jay. "Who is he?"

"This is Air Jay, my new companion!" announced Naga.

"Companion?" Huey also started to feel jealous himself, and he looked at Air Jay with most displeasure.

"You got a problem with that, bud?" challenged Air Jay when Huey was pointing that look at him.

"What's going on in there?" said an old man coming out of the house, it is Galia, and he recognized Naga. "Why, you are the one who was travelling with my dear Lina."

"**OOOOOOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH**, I see that you recognise the great Naga the serpent!"

"Oh yeah, that was your name!"

"Old fool!" murmured Naga, very angry.

So what happen to Lina?"

"Well, she has found a new companion, and she got married. So I am travelling now with him!" Naga pointed at Air Jay. "His name is Air Jay, and the little dog he is caring is Kiko.

"Air Jay?" thought Huey. "I heard that name before."

Galia walks at Air Jay and looks at him like if he is evaluating him or something. "Hey I like you kid!"

"Huh?" Air Jay is confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just by looking at you I'm starting to feel so inspired to make a new golem!" said Galia, felling very enthusiastic. "How would you like to be the model of my new golem?"

"Model?"

"Don't do it Air Jay! He will probably make a golem doll of you like he did with Lina." Whispered Naga to Air Jay's hear.

"What!" Air Jay looked in direction of the giant Lina golem doll, witch you could get a good point of view from Galia's house. Air Jay started to picture a Piko piko golem doll version of him, and he didn't like it. "NO WAY MAN!"

"Oh Rats!"

"Well anyway, we are here to ask a request from you Galia." Said Naga.

"A request? What is it?"

"We want to take the Lina doll golem you make!"

"WHAT? No way!" said Galia immediately. "That golem is my pride position, no one will take him away."

"Oh, I'm jus borrowing it for a few days!"

"NO! You can forget that idea!"

"And besides, the golem has been attracting a lot of tourists, and we have been making a lot of money by selling little Piko piko dolls." Added Laia.

"Yeah, I know, I saw your dolls!" said Naga with a grin.

"AAAAAAAAH!" shirked Huey pointing at Air Jay. "YOU!"

"Yes me!"

Every one was surprised by Huey's behaviour. "What the heck are yelling like that for you little brat?"

"This guy, this Air Jay….he is a very wanted criminal!" Galia and Laia gasped when they heard this. "He is an evil killer, and he has attacked the Seilune kingdom a few days ago and kidnapped the princess daughter!"

Air Jay smirked evilly "Oh yeah, _sou demais_!"

"Naga, why are you in the company of such evil being?" asked Huey.

"Relax, he is not that evil!" said Naga with a grin.

"YES I AM!"

"But Naga…." Said Huey. "I have heard that he has putted the Seilune Princess, Amelia, into coma!"

"Coma?" asked Naga with a worry tone in her voice.

"Yes, but I heard that she has already awaken!"

Naga sighed in relief, but then turn to Air Jay with an angry and treating looks on her face. "You would not have anything to do with this, would you Air Jay."

Air Jay had a nervous look on his face and took a few steps back. "No babe, I swear I did not do anything to her. Her being in coma was unexpected, I swear!"

"Well………..ok." Naga then turns to Galia. "so how about it old man Galia?"

"I already said No!" said Galia narrowing his eyes. "I will never give my golems to an evil bandit like Air Jay! **NEVER**!"

"I resent that!" protested Air Jay. "I prefer to be call a pirate! And if you don't watch your mouth I can shut it for good!"

Air Jay was about to attack old Galia if Naga didn't stop him. "Air Jay no!"

"What ever! But why the heck do we need this old man authorization to take the golem? Let's just steal it!"

Naga bong him on the head "We are not all thieve like you. And besides we need Galia to make a magical core for the golem so it can work properly."

"A core?" Air Jay laughs "Baby that is so simple that we don't need the old man!" Air Jay pick up a rock then looks at Naga "let's go to the golem!" he said has he formed the fire wings on his back and fly's to the Lina Golem with Kiko in his arm.

"Hey get back here!" demanded Galia. "You will not take my adorable Piko Piko Lina doll!"

"Relax old man, if you want your golem back, then go to Seilune! There you can get your golem back." said Naga has she Raywinged after Air Jay and Kiko.

When Naga reached near the golem she saw Air Jay and Kiko landed on the top of the head.

"So what did you mean that we did not need Galia to make a core for us?" asked Naga has she landed near them.

"Simple, Kiko here can make a core by this simple rock here!" said Air Jay.

Naga was amazed. "What? He can do that?"

"Yeah baby, and much more!"

Naga looked down at the little dog Kiko, she was always amazed by him, such a little creature and he has an impressive power, after all it is him that makes all those portals for them to escape. And Kiko is 93 years old, in human years. Naga remembers what Air Jay told her about Kiko, he was a sick little dog when the Andrades have found him, very sick indeed that he less time to live, so the Andrades have learn about a magical ruby that could give to the one who posses it immortality and an incredible power, so they have taken the ruby and gave it to Kiko to save him. Ever since that day Kiko has remain a loyal friend to the entire Andrade Family, but he felt devastated when he learn they were all killed by Prince Phill, and only Air Jay survived, so he decided to be Air Jay's guardian for now on. The most impressive thing is that the Andrades have the power of immortality in their hands and they gave it to a dog who was almost about to die, Naga didn't know if that was noble or silly. "Well let's get going then!"

"_Auu!_ (Alright!)" barked Kiko and created an enormous portal to swallow the piko Piko Lina Golem, with them in it.

"Tomorrow will be a great day!" said Air Jay with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, tomorrow we shall have our ship and we shall have our revenge on Lina! OOOOOH OH OH OOHOHOHO!"

"_Não te rias_!" complained Air Jay covering his hears.

_In Seilune:_

Amelia has been eating the entire time in her room, eating has much has Lina and Gourry put together, and why not, she has been in coma for three days now, it is natural that she is very hungry. And Zel has been with her the entire time, only eating a sandwich.

Just then Amelia rests her plates then looks at Zel. "Zelgadiss……when do you think that we should tell Sylvia the true?"

Zel gently rubbed her chin. "Well tell her tomorrow, tonight we are going to have a party, celebrating Filia child."

"Yes is true…………but Zel, could you tell me something?" asked Amelia with a soft and serious tone of voice.

Zel was surprised by her tone. "Sure Amelia, what is it?"

"When we reached Garcia's home, I noticed that Sylvia was wearing different clouts, but I recognise the clouts she was wearing, it was the clouts that my mother has made for me when I was in that age, but it was secretly guarded somewhere in Garcia's home. So I was wondering if you know how Sylvia obtained it."

Zel never imagined that Amelia would ask him such a question. How could he tell her that real true. "I guess………Naga gave it to her."

"Naga? Who is Naga?"

"Naga is…………Garcia."

"What?" Amelia was in shock and disturbed. "You mean that my sister, my own sister was working for the same man that killed our mother?"

"That is not it Amelia. Air Jay was never the one who killed your mother, it was another bandit, but your father hated Air Jay so much that he putted the blames on him."

"What? You mean I have hated the wrong man the entire time?"

"Yes. He and Naga have planed this entire stuff for one thing only."

"What was it?"

"Naga wanted to meat Sylvia, and she wanted to make sure that I was the right man for you…"

Amelia was in silence for a moment until tears started to fall down from her eyes, but she had a soft smile on her face. "I'm so happy…."

Zel's very confuse right now "Amelia?"

"All this time I thought that never wanted anything more with us since the day she left, but now I can see that even with the distance she still cares for her family. But still I wish I could see her again."

Zel gave her a soft smile of his own. "Relax girl. Maybe we will se her again."

"I hope so." Amelia was interrupted when Zel gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and Amelia did not resist to return back that kiss.

Unknown to them is that in the exact moment when they kissed each other, Sylvia watched them. Normally any child would be upset by seeing their mother kissing another man besides their father, but Sylvia was not upset. She has never meet her father and she wanted a daddy of her own, besides she likes Rocky…I mean Zelgadiss…. And she would love to call him Daddy.

Sylvia returns back to her room with a happy smile on her face.

_To be continue………._


	41. A litle party

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

* * *

_Chapter 41

* * *

_

The big party is tonight, to celebrate Amelia's awakening and Filia and Xellos baby. But only the gang are celebrating this private party, even Phill was there to join in their party.

And has usual Lina and Gourry are consuming enormous piles of food, Martina was singing some crazy song based on Zoanmageaster, Amelia is with her arms wrapped around Zels arm watching her friends having a good time, then she turns her attention to the children who were all sited on one of the couch of the room, every one of them carrying one of Sylvia's dogs, and Amelia's noticed that Sylvia's been quite happy in these last hours, she wonders why Sylvia is so happy about.

"So what are you going to name these pups?" asked Maia rubbing the head of the baby dog he is caring with one finger.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it!" responded Sylvia with a smile.

"I like this one, I say we call this one Rald!" said Little Zoanna, hugging the little puppy closer to her.

"Hey, that is a nice name!" said Maia, and Zoanna blushed at his compliment.

"Let's name this one Gi-gi, because it's a girl." Said Val patting at the dog he is holding.

"Ok and lets call this one Ken!" said Maia lifting the little dog he's caring.

"So what about the one your caring Sylvia?" asked Val.

"I'll call this one….._Rocha_!" responded Sylvia very proudly, she remember asking Air Jay how to say Rocky in Portuguese, and it is Rocha, she will name that pup after the man that she still doesn't know that it is her father.

"That is a funny name!" said Val with a smile to Sylvia, and Sylvia smiled back to him.

Amelia noticed all this and could not stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Zelgadiss.

"I think that Sylvia and Val are so cute together."

"What?" Zel noticed that Sylvia and Val are very good friends but considering Valgarv's past, Zel did not approved that friendship. But now, Sylvia and Val….being more that just friends……ending up falling in.…..even ending up….. and Val becoming Zel's……son in law. "**OH DEAR GOD NO**!"

Every looked back at Zel when he shouted like that, and Zel was so red of embarrassment. "What are you people looking at?" murmured Zel, he could tell by the look on their faces that they are mentally laughing at him.

"Oh Rocky, your so funny!" giggled Sylvia.

Zel sited on the ground, with one arm hugging his legs and the other drawing circles on the ground. "Even my own child makes fun of me."

"Oh come on Zel, don't take it personally." Said Amelia, trying to make her future husband better.

"Say, what all this party is about?" asked Zoanna.

"My Mama is going to have a baby! I'm going to have a baby brother or sister!" said Val, very enthusiastic.

"Hum, were do babies come from?" asked Maia, he almost sounded like his father.

All kids looked at him, confused as well. "I don't know." said Val.

"I already ask my Mama and Rocky, but they did not wanted to tell me." Said Sylvia.

"Let's ask my mother! She is so smart!" suggested Maia. And the four kids, carring the dogs went to Lina. "Mama, Mama!"

Lina turned to her son who was followed by the kids. "What is it sweetie?"

"Can you tell me where babies come from?"

Lina's face turn has red has her hair, she could not believe that her son was asking about this already. Her son and the kids were waiting for her answer, but she pulled Gourry in front of her. "Gourry you tell them about the birds and the bees!"

Gourry blushed in embarrassment. "Me? Why me?" cried Gourry then pointed to Zangulos. "Ask him, he can tell you!"

Zangulos almost fall down, and covered his face with his hat. "NO WAY! Ask Martina!"

Martina freaked out. "M-m-m-m-me? NO!" pointing at Sylphiel. "Ask her! She can explain every thing must perfectly than us!"

Sylphiel's skin almost turned pale. "Me?" then she does the only thing that comes to her mind, she faints.

The kids turned back to Martina, expecting her to explain where babies come from.

Martina cursed Sylphiel for fainting, then points at Filia. "Ask her then! She is the one who is pregnant!"

"What me? No ask….." Filia was about to point at some one, but they were all hiding so that Filia could not pick them. "You traitors!" she yelled in despair.

The kids are stating to get annoyed with all of this. "What is the problem about telling us where babies come from?" asked Maia.

Now Filia is on her own. How I am going to explain this? She thought with a big blush on her face. "Well, babies……."

"Let me tell them!" offered Xellos has he walked to the kids and knelled in front of them. And the kids are waiting for his explanation.

"WHAT!" Xellos was defiantly not the right person to explain all this, who know what he will say. "Xellos don't you dare!"

Xellos ignored her. "When a woman and a man love each other so deeply, it reaches a certain point that creates a wonderful and beautiful thing in the stomach of the woman. And that wonderful thing is a baby. Witch is the proof of the love between the man and the woman."

"Oh, how romantic!" said Sylvia and Zoanna in delight.

"Yuk! How disgusting" said Maia and Val, after all, boys will be boys.

The Slayers gang was amazed by Xellos explanation, they never thought in a million years that he could say something like this. They were all in silence until Lina laughed.

"HA HA HA HA! Xellos you looked so ridiculous when you explained things like that!" and all the rest laughed along with her.

"Shut up you people! At least I had the courage of explaining things to the kids." Murmured Xellos, very annoyed.

"But why didn't anyone wanted to talk to us about this?" asked Zoanna.

* * *

After the long, crazy party every one removed to their rooms to get some sleep, some were already very sleepy that they almost slept in the party, like Sylvia who was already sleeping on the couch with the four puppies sleeping with her, in her hand there is a drawing that she has made during the party. 

"Come on sleepy head, time to go to bed!" sadi Lina picking up her son.

"But Mama, I'm not sleepy." Said Maia in a sleepy voice the ended up sleeping in his mother's arms.

"He's a fast sleeper!" said Gourry, watching his wife and son.

"He takes it from his father!" laughed Lina, leaving the room.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Gourry going after Lina.

Amelia just smiled at those two. "They sure will never change." Then turns to the sleeping Sylvia. She was about to go to her when Zelgadiss stop her.

"Let me take her to her room, you had a big day."

Amelias smiled at him. "Sure go ahead."

Zel watched his daughter sleeping peacefully, and innocently. "Some times I wonder how she can be so innocent, even when she sleeps, my little angel." thought Zel, when he was about to pick her up he notices a piece of paper in her hands, Zel grab it and saw that it is a drawing made by Sylvia, a drawing that a four year old can do.

Sylvia drew herself, her mother and Zel, she had writhed their names on top of them, in Zel's case she putted Rocky on the top, Zel could not stop but to give a gentle look and smile to Sylvia. "My little angel."

After a few moments Zel puts Sylvia in her room, still holding her drawing in his hand and he puts the four dogs in a basked near Sylvia's bed. After that he quietly gets out of the room and silently closes the door.

Waiting for him was Amelia. "So ready for the big day tomorrow?"

Zel took a deep sight. "Yes, yes I am." But to tell the true, he is scare, this is the only time in his life that he ever was so deeply afraid, tomorrow his daughter will know the true, and Zel is afraid that her reactions might be bad.

His thoughts were interrupted when Amelia putted her hand on his shoulder. "And are you ready to go to sleep, Zelgadiss?"

Zel Smiled at her. "You know, you can call me Zel, Amelia." And he wraps a arm around her and the two of them walk away together.

Unknown to them that Sylvia had heard them, and she heard her mother saying something about a big day, and she know what it is, her mother is going to say that she is going to marry Rocky. Sylvia can hardly wait for tomorrow.

"Your still awake girl?" said a new voice, hiding in the shadows.

But Sylvia knows who it is and she greeted him with a smile "Uncle Air Jay!"

"You should be asleep little girl!" said Air Jay walking to the kid. "I am in a hurry here so I came to give you something I have bought" he lied, he actually stole it. "It's a little dolly for you collection, considering the fact that you Aunt Naga gave you the four puppies and I gave you nothing, and speaking of witch, have you been taking care of them?" asked Air Jay giving the doll to Sylvia.

"Yes, they are so cute." Said Sylvia in a happy tone.

"You seem Happy, girl."

"Yes, tomorrow Mama is going to say that she is going to marry Rocky!"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw them kissing."

"Ok, and speaking of tomorrow, your Aunt Naga and I are going to settle some old business with your Aunt Lina, and so I want you and your friends to go find a spot away from the castle and play all the time you want."

"Tomorrow? But Uncle Air Jay, what about my Mama and Rocky?"

Air Jay gave her a serious look this time. "Please kid, tomorrow morning you go with your friends and find a spot far away from the castle. For your own safety, please do what I said! The things that we are going to _talk_ with your Aunt Lina might make her mad, and you know how she is when she is angry, right?"

"Well, alright" said Sylvia a little sad, and even Sylvia know how Lina is dangerous when she is angry.

"Jut one more thing here. How about giving your old Uncle A.J. a hug?" said Air Jay with a smile.

Sylvia smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

After that, Air Jay despaired to who knows where.

_To be continue……….._


	42. Breakfast again

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 42_

It is a lovely morning, but it starts already with a

BOOM.

"What was that?" asked Lina has she and Gourry woke up with that explosion.

The explosion came from the royal kitchen.

All the slayers gang ran in direction of it and when they got there they saw the kitchen in complete ruin.

"What happen?" asked Amelia, completely terrorized. "Who had blow up the kitchen?"

From the smoke a figure appears. "Hum…… it was me!"

Every one was stunned. "Sylvia?"

"You blew up the kitchen?" asked Zel with a sweat drop.

"I was….ah…..making breakfast for every one."

"Breakfast?" asked Gourry very curious. "Does Sylvia already knows how to cook?"

"No!" responded Amelia running to her little girl. "Are you ok Sylvia? Did you got hurt?"

"No Mommy" responded Sylvia with a smile. "So who's hungry?"

_In the dinning room._

Every one of the Slayers gang is sited by the table with a plate of Sylvia's cooking in front of them. Amelia and Zel are sited between Sylvia. The food is all burned, and……well that's it, it is all burned that it does not look like anything.

All of them had strange look in their eyes when they saw the food that Sylvia made, what possible food could a four year old can do?

"Hum….did you made this by your self, Sylvia?" asked Martina with a fake smile, and very disgusted by the food in front of her.

Sylvia nodded, very proud of her work, and Zel noticed that.

"Well it looks very………..unique." said a very nervous Sylphiel.

"Is this stuff even safe to eat?" murmured Zangulos.

"Well Sylvia dear, I am sorry but I can not eat today, you see it's……..an adult thing and I won't be able to eat for a while, at least in breakfast time. He he he he." Said a very fake Lina. But she managed to confuse Sylvia.

"Smartass!" thought Gourry, he knows Lina is finding an excuse for not to eat Sylvia's cooking, he know her too well.

Zel also noticed that, and he is not going to let Sylvia's hard work go to waist just because they are afraid to eat it.

"**AAAAH!**" cried Lina when Zel stepped on her foot and he dumped the food of Lina's plate on to her mouth.

"Don't make excuses and eat!" demanded Zel has he forced Lina to eat the food.

"Don't worry people, it might look bad but it tastes very good!" said Filia who is already eating Sylvia's food, along with Xellos.

"Are you sure?" asked Zangulos, still not completely trusting it.

But still every one took a bite of Sylvia's food.

In the moment they eat the first bite, their faces all turned red. **"IT'S TOO HOT!" **they all cried.

Lina's face was all blues because she has eat more than every one else, thanks to Zelgadiss.

Only Maia, Val and Zoanna were smart enough for not to eat.

But For Xellos and Filia was no big deal, because they are dragons, so they are used to hot stuff.

"Is it that bad?" asked Sylvia, disappointed. She hoped that her first cooking was not that bad, especially today. Today is the day her mother is going to tell her that she is going to marry Rocky. She had hopes that her mother would say that before uncle Air Jay and Aunt Naga would arrive before they would _talk_ to Aunt Lina. And she wanted to make a perfect meal herself to celebrate that moment, but by the looks of things, she had failed.

Amelia taped her daughter on the shoulder. "Well maybe just a little, but this things need practice and teaching. So I am sure that next time you will get it right!" Sylvia gave a big smile to her mother.

"Exactly! But still every one is going to eat Sylvia's hard work meal!" ordered Zel. "I don't even want to see any left over!"

But the other were to busy drinking tones of water to even protest.

Sylvia smiled at Zel for standing up for her, but she noticed something. "Aren't you going to eat it Rocky?"

Zel sweat dropped, now it is his turn to taste the pain.

"**Zel….**." said a very dangerous Lina, slowly getting up, with a dangerous aura surrounding her. "What is the big idea stepping on me and sticking food on my mouth like that?"

"Oh no." whispered Zel, very scared. Now he had wished that he hadn't done that.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Prince Phill who had already entered the living room.

"Oh no, no, no, no Daddy!" rushed in Amelia, standing between Lina and Zel, saving him his from the wrath of the fire ring sorceress. "We were just having breakfast."

"Well, alright!" said Phil with one of his big smiles. "I just came here to say that I will be out for a few days."

"Huh? But why father?" asked Amelia

"I'm going to see to take care of a few _things_." Said Phill, hiding the reason why he's going to the see, he is going to the new word to find Air Jay and to put an end to this family war once and for all.

Amelia sighed. "Well, alright father. But first could you wait a few hours? I have an important announcement to make. But I have to talk to Sylvia first." Amelia walks to her child and knees down. "Sylvia there is an important thing I must speak with you."

Sylvia smiled to her mother, the moment of true has finally come. "Yes Mommy!"

"No Wait!" demanded Zangulos who had a strange look on his face, every looked at him very curiously. "Did you guy hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Gourry.

"That noise! If you people are quiet you can hear a strange noise that goes POMP."

Every one remained in silence and yes they started to hear the POMP noise.

POMP POMP POMP POMP

"What is that noise?" asked Lina, felling very curious and a little nervous at the same time.

Sylphiel looked back to her cup of water, and saw the water reacted when that noise occurred. "It's like heavy footsteps…."

"And it getting closer." Said Zel, holding up to his sword.

"Mama, I'm afraid!" cried Little Zoanna has she ran to her mother. Martina hold up to her daughter, really tight, she's afraid as well.

But suddenly that nice started to make a cute sound.

"Hey, now it's making a cute sound." Said Gourry. "Maybe it is nothing bad after all."

"Hold on a minute, I have heard that sound before, but where?" said Lina trying to remember where she had heard that sound. Then it hit her. "Oh my gosh, I know where!"

Suddenly one of the guards enters the room. "Prince Phill, Prince Phill! There is a giant Golem attacking the city!"

"A Giant Golem?"

Every one ran to the windows and saw that in the middle of the city there is the Piko-Piko Lina Golem. Every one was surprised to see that the golem looks just like Lina.

"You know that Golem reminds me of some one, but I can't tell who." Said Gourry. And every one sweat dropped.

Lina was in shock and with her mouth wide open, never in her life she thought that she would see that stupid golem again. She cursed herself for ever agreeing of playing for a model for old man Galia.

"It's so cute, it's so cute!" said Zoanna, feeling charmed for the Golem.

"I want one! I want one!" said Sylvia also feeling charmed for the Golem.

Lina's jaw almost hit the flour when the girls said that. But now a question pops in her head, how did the Golem doll managed to get to Seilune?

And from the top of the Golems head appears Air Jay, wearing a watch similar to the one that Huey used to control his Naga Grand Goddess Golem. "I'm back, and I'm badder than ever!"

"Air Jay!" all the Slayers gang shouted when they saw him.

At the moment that Air Jay appeared, Amelia grabbed Sylphiel hand and drag her to a secret passage way. "Miss Sylphiel, take the kids out of here! This passage way will take you to a secret cavern out side of the city, you and the kids will be safe there!"

"Me, but…" Sylphiel was interrupted when Amelia hold her on her shoulders.

"Miss Shyphiel, please, I don't want to risk the lives of the kids again because of that brute!"

Shylphiel nodded, she knows that Amelia is still not recovered because of Air Jay. "Alright. Kids come with me! We are going to another place"

Sylvia and Val followed Sylphiel, but Maia never moved from his place.

"Maia, go with Sylphiel!" ordered Lina, but she could tell by the looks of the child that he didn't want to leave his parents. "Don't worry kid, every thing will be alright!" said Lina trying to assure her son that there won't be any problem taking down Air Jay. Maia saty there for a moment before following Sylphiel.

"Martina, you better go with Sylphiel and protect our daughter!" demanded Zangulos, he didn't want to risk his families life. And immediately Martina grabbed Zoanna and started to ran in direction of the passage way.

_Back to the Golem._

Every one in Seilune had their eyes on the giant Golem, especially on Air Jay, every one with frightened eyes, and Air Jay loved it.

"**Attention people of Seilune! The all mighty Air Jay is back in town! And I have wonderful news, has soon has I take down Lina and her friends I am going to destroy this city and all his habitants, and believe me no one will be speared!"** announced Air Jay very lauded, so lauded that the entire city has heard him.

All the people panicked and started to evacuate the city.

_30 minutes later._

In just 30 minutes the entire city of Seilune was empty, like a ghost town. Lina was amazed of how all the people of Seilune were so afraid of Air Jay, so afraid that they have evacuated the city in just a few minutes. He must have done something terrible to the city for them to be so afraid of him.

Air Jay was turned to the Castel of Seilune with an evil smirk on his face, but his looks were pointed to one of the building s of the city. "I hope your enjoying the show, Naga my babe!"

In the roof of that building Naga and Kiko were watching Air Jay with binoculars (Well at least Naga was). "**OOOOOOOH OH OH OH OH OH!** That's typical of Air Jay, he is just trying not to get attention to himself."

"_Ruuf Ruff_! (Please don't laugh!)" Barked Kiko.

Air Jay pointed his looks at the castle. "There won't be anymore delays this time, Lina Inverse Gabrieve! This time, your mine!" after saying that, the wings of fire started to from on Air Jay's back and he started to flew in direction of the castle.

To be continue…….


	43. Air Jay vs Phill

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 43_

Air Jay pointed his looks at the castle. "There won't be anymore delays this time, Lina Inverse Gabrieve! This time, your mine!" after saying that, the wings of fire started to from on Air Jay's back and he started to flew in direction of the castle.

Naga watched Air Jay flying to the castle with her binoculars. "Has soon has Air Jay is in the castle I will do my part, I just hope Air Jay will not mess up his."

_Flashback_

_Out side of the wall of the Kingdome of Seilune there it is the Piko piko Lina golem doll, hiding in the deepest place of the forest, and by the side of the golem there is Naga, Air Jay and Kiko discussing the final touches of their plans._

"_So after you arrive to the city you we'll leave the Golem on the place where it shall occur the battlefield." Said Naga._

"_Yes, I know!" said Air Jay with an evil grin on his face. "After that I will go to the castle to challenge Lina, making her come to us."_

"_But you must stall them, long enough so that Kiko and I can go to the warehouse to see if the ship and the supplies are all ready to go."_

"_No prob, I had something planed to do! That will distract them long enough"_

"_Good then, after I saw that every thing is alright, I will leave Kiko to guard the ship and then I will meet you"_

_Air Jay got up to his feet "Awesome! Let get this show on the road!" said Air Jay getting all exited._

_Naga also got up, with a serious look on her face. "Air Jay! Remember, don't kill anyone!"_

_Air Jay almost tripped to the ground "What?"_

"_You heard me! I don't want you to go around killing my people!"_

"_Can I at least kill only one guy?"_

"_NO!" even if Naga was a long time away from Seilune, this is her city, and her people. She doesn't want any harm done to them._

"_Alright, alright you win!" said a very discontent Air Jay, and then he touched one of the buttons of his Golem controller watch to move the golem._

_And the Golem move, he took one step …..backwards. _

"_AAAAAH!" shirked Naga, Kiko and Air Jay when the golem almost steps on them._

"_ops." That is all that Air Jay could say._

"_**OPS!**" growled Naga and Kiko. "What do you mean with ops?"_

"_Nothing, nothing……just pressed the wrong button, can happen to anyone."_

"_Well, your mistake almost killed us all!"_

"_Ok, so how about we gave it another shot?"_

"_Ruff ruff au, Au!( yes but with out the ops, that way if you please!)" barked Kiko, pointing to the city with his paw. _

_End of Flash back._

Has he promised, Air Jay will not kill anyone, which is why he made that announcement saying that he was going to kill every one in Seilune, so that every one could run out of the city. Since every one was afraid of Air Jay, it worked perfectly. But he didn't told Naga that he is going to kill someone, someone that he had planed to kill a long time ago, ever since his fight with Xellos.

_In the castle._

"Every one back away from the windows!" ordered Lina, and every one did not hesitate to obey her.

BOOM

The wall explodes making a big hole in the dining room, and from the smoke a figure starts to appear, it's Air Jay.

"_Hey Pessoal_, Air Jay is back in town!"

Lina walked closer to him, with her Lina-grin. "Air Jay, you naughty boy! Just look at the mess that you have made, I can't leave you alone for a minute!" mocked Lina, getting ready to launch a spell at Air Jay, but Amelia put herself in front of her.

"Why did you come back?" asked Amelia, irritated. "You said that you would leave us alone if Zelgadiss beat you!"

"Yes, but Rock-face never beat me, so I am here to furfile my promise."

Zel could not believe what is happening here, every time that they are going to tell Sylvia that Zel is her father; Air Jay decides to appear and ruin every thing. How Zel hates Air Jay. But Zel wanders why Air Jay is here, what could he and Naga been planning on doing now?

"That is repulsive!" shouted Amelia, making one of her justice positions. "To think that an evildoer like your self plans to make such an disastrous attack. But I Amelia Will Telsa Seilune will make the powerful light of justice shine on you!"

Every one's jaws hit the ground, except for Xellos who was hiding under the table. Amelia has made a justice speech, it is the first time after five years.

Amelia wanted to ask Air Jay about her sister Garcia, but she remained quiet because her father is also present, and it might upset him to know that his daughter is with his worst enemy

"_Raios,_ don't you ever shut up?" Air Jay was about to attack Amelia when Phill putted himself between Amelia and Air Jay.

"Father?"

Air Jay let out an evil smirk "Phillly-Dork, are you here for another beating? Or are waiting to get your beating to when you try to chase me at high see?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zel.

"You morons! Why do you think that Phill here was so busy on a warehouse making a ship and was preparing himself to go to see with some of his soldiers?"

"Phill was making a ship?" asked Lina. This all starting to make cense. "So you tricked Sylvia when you told her that you were going to the new world. But what is the purpose of all this?"

"That's my business!" Air Jay was about to take another step when Phill put his arm in front of him, stopping him from moving along. This only made Air Jay laugh. "What is the matter? You want me to kick your butt again?"

Phill pointed a serious but sincere look at Air Jay. "No. I don't want to fight you anymore. True I was planning to go after you in the new world, but it was not to fight you, but to make peaces with you."

"What?" this surprised Air Jay a lot.

Not only him, but the others as well, the Slayers gang never thought that Phill would want to make truce with his worst enemy.

"Let me explain." Continued Phill. "This war between our families has made us nothing but pain and suffering, and almost made other innocents suffer because of our pointless hates foe each other. I understand that when I almost lost my granddaughter. This is why I want to make peaces with you, I want this pointless war that has started because of some ridicules fight between our ancestors to end once and for all."

Air Jay said nothing, he just keep on with an emotionless face, but his right hand is shaking. And Filia noticed this and she walks near the two enemies.

"Please Air Jay, this is the best option that you have. You can not live like this, you can not let your anger take the best of you, or else it will be your death, the same thing has happen to some one who had a history almost similar from you, and his personal revenge has become his doom. "She is talking about Valgarv, the same ancient Dragon who now is a child under Filia's care. "Please Air Jay, a chance has been given to you, don't waist it."

Air Jay just stood there with out saying a thing, and with out moving, many are just waiting for his response.

So Phill made the next move, he lifts his for a hand shake. "Peace?"

Air Jay finally looked at Phill, they booth look at each other for a moment, then Air Jay starts to lifts his hand for a hand shake.

In that exact moment every starts to believe that Air Jay will finnaly leave every one alone.

But when Air Jay and Phill shake their hands, Air Jay throws a hard kick on Phill's stomach.

"UFF!" the kick was so hard that Phill spited blood from his mouth. Air Jay takes that opportunity to pick up Phill, lifting him up, and performed a power bomb on him, creating an enormous crash on the ground

"FATHER!" cried Amelia has she ran to her father, making a healing spell on him.

Air Jay just laughed at this and every one looked at him with hateful eyes for what he just done.

Lina could still not believe it, she has saw Phill taking care on a group of mazokus, all by himself, but Air Jay manages to beat him without breaking a sweat. "That is despicable, even from you Air Jay. Phill offers you a peace treaty and you spit him on the face?"

"You know I love being the bad guy!" reminded Air Jay with one of his evil smirks, then he puts on a serious, deadly face. "Besides, I could never be able to live with my self if I would have made peace with the one man who has killed my entire family, heartlessly! In my nightmares I can still hear the cries of my baby brother while Phill is killing him!"

Amelia frozen with the news, her father killed a child? She could not accept this.

Air Jay spits to the ground then turns to Lina and the others "Before I can start to destroy the city I challenge Lina for a rematch!"

"Damn it Air Jay why don't you just leave me alone?" shouted Lina. "stubborn guys like you really annoys me!"

"Too bad! But before I start my fight with Lina there is one person I want to kill!"

"Stay away from my father!" warned Amelia standing in front of her knock down father.

Air Jay laughed. "Its not that piece of crap I want!" then points to someone else. "Her!"

Every turned to where Air Jay was pointing, he was pointing at…Filia.

"Me?" asked Filia in shock, why would Air Jay want to kill her?

"Back Away Air Jay!" warned Lina with a fire ball forming in her hand. "You will not kill any one!"

"Really?" mocked Air Jay then he jumps to the air, at all speed grabs Filia by the neck, pushing her to the wall.

"NO! Leave her alone!" demanded Xellos when Air Jay grabbed Filia, but then he frozen when Air Jay looked at him, making Xellos backing away and land on his knees .

"Watch your mouth, Xellos!" said Air Jay in a threatening tone.

"Leave her alone, you dirt bag!" demanded Gourry unleashing his sword.

"And that is right now, or I am going to throw you such a spell that you wont even know of witch land you came from!" warned Lina, already preparing to cast a spell.

"Go on Lina!" challenged Air Jay. "If you want to see your friend dies as well than shoot it!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm holding Filia by the neck at full force. If you hit me with one of your spells, my muscles will involuntarily break her neck. But if you want to risk your friends life then shoot it!"

Lina had no choice but to turn off her spell, she hates when she is on situations like this.

But Filia took that chance while they were distracted to pick up her mace.

"Oh no you don't!" Air Jay already noticed what Filia was doing and so he grabs her mace and throws it near Xellos. "But before I kill Filia I have an important question to ask Xellos!"

Xellos gets up to his feet. "I will answer your question if you promise to let go of Filia?"

"That will depend of your answer!"

"Well what is it?"

"When it was that incident when you people were looking for the weapons of light, I know that there was an incident where you used Filia has a hostage if the other old man, whose name I don't remember, didn't hand it to you the weapon."

"What, you used Filia has a hostage once?" asked Amelia in disbelieve, Xellos was really a disgusting Mazoku.

"I don't believe on you Xellos!" yelled Lina, hitting Xellos on the head.

"What did you people expect from a Mazoku like he was?" asked Zel, remembering all the times that Xellos has trick them and used them in the past.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" shouted Air Jay. "Now tell me Xellos, where you really going to kill Filia on that day if the old man didn't gave you the weapon? Yes or no?"

"B-but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer me! I want a simple yes or no!"

Xellos just stood there unmoving.

To be continue……..


	44. Xellos vs Air Jay

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

* * *

_Chapter 44_

"Now tell me Xellos, where you really going to kill Filia on that day if the old man didn't gave you the weapon? Yes or no?"

"B-but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer me! I want a simple yes or no! And I want the true."

Every one looked at Xellos with a displeasured look by knowing that he used Filia has a hostage once.

Xellos just stood there unmoving. This was a secret that he promised himself never to reveal in his Mazoku day, but now Filias Life is on the line, depending on his response. So he decided to be honest on this. "No I wasn't going to kill Filia on that day, it was all just a bluff. I never wanted to hurt Filia."

Every one looked at Xellos surprised, even Filia was surprised. Never in his life, Xellos used such a different tone of voice, it was like, he was showing his true feelings, his true self.

Air Jay just laughed coldly at Xellos answer. "HA HA HA! So Beast Master was right!"

Every one looked at Air Jay curiously.

"What are you talking about Air Jay?" asked Lina, very curious about all this.

But Xellos was even more. "How do you know my master? You never meet her before. So what do you mean by that?"

Air Jay just smirked. "Poor Xellos. Let me ask you a question. You know that in the past many Mazokus attacked me and my familie, trying to force us to join their side, but they all fail because they could never get our negative emotions, witch has made them gave up on attacking us. So tell me, after so many years of Mazoku failing, didn't you ever wondered why your master has send you, her most trustful and loyal minion to attack me, when she knows that you would probably fail?"

That question has hit Xellos like a punch on the stomach, after all this time Xellos never thought about that before. "I…..I don't know…."

"Hold on a second here!" interrupted Amelia. "Are you saying that Zellas has sent her most powerful Mazoku to his doom? Why would she do that?"

"Because of Filia." Responded Air Jay.

"What?"

"Xellos Metalium was a very powerful Mazoku, many would tremble at the mere mention of his name, but after he was sent to stop the Dark Star he has changed, he started to develop feelings, emotions of his own, something that a Mazoku must never have. And most of all you have saved Filia once in that incident in Valgarv's hideout, Xellos saved a member of his enemy race, a race he have help destroy, Zellas thought of that has a betrayal, and you did not even kill Filia when you took her hostage, any normal Mazoku would have kill his victim in the most despicable way. So Zellas though that if you keep on changing like that, it would be difficult for her to get a complete obedience of your part, so she decided that it would be best to just finish you off!"

Xellos could not believe what he just heard, and for the first time in his life, he is crying, crying for knowing that his own master has planed to destroy him. "no……I refuse to believe that…….its impossible! I work so hard to please my master, why would she do this to me?"

This is the first time that anyone felt pity for Xellos, he served Zellas has best he could, but he was betrayed because of having feelings of his own.

"But still how do you know all these things?" asked Zelgadiss.

"Simple, lets just say that in some way, Zellas has hired me to kill Xellos!" responded Air Jay, acting cool.

"What?"

"Zellas hired you?" asked Lina.

"Yes, she could not kill Xellos herself because the other dark lord would find it suspicious. She didn't want anyone to know that her most powerful Mazoku has become soft, it would make her look bad."

"But she never tried to sneak attack you?" asked Amelia. "After all, these could be a perfect opportunity for her to make you one of her minions."

Air Jay looked at Amelia. "True, but she felt that a strong _person_ was with me, so it made her lose her chance to attack me by suprise."

"Could he be talking about the dog?" thought Zelgadiss, remembering what Air Jay told him about Kiko.

"Now if you excuse me. I'm going to kill Filia."

"AIR JAY STOP!" shouted Lina. "You can kill Filia! She is pregnant!"

"I know that. That is why I'm going to kill her!"

"What?"

"Why do you people think that I turn Xellos into a Golden Dragon? It wasn't only to humiliating him by turning him into a creature he help destroy, but to make him come more closer to Filia, even ending up having a child with her. I want Xellos to live in angst for all eternity knowing that he is the last of the golden Dragon, and knowing that he saw his love ones getting kill and he could not do anything to help them because he was afraid."

"But why…….why do you hate …..Xellos so much?" Filia managed to ask even if Air Jay was holding her in the air by her neck.

"Why you ask? Because of Xellos, my family has come to this country. If it wasn't for him my family would still be alive in my home land! He is the main reasons of my family's year's of pain!"

"But how do you know it was Xellos?" asked Zangulos.

"I and my family always knew, and we made a promise that we would make Xellos pay."

"Still it doesn't excuse you to hurt an innocent!" snapped Gourry.

"Watch me!" replied Air Jay ready to kill Filia.

"STOP IT!" shouted Lina has she, Gourry, Zel and Amelia charged against Air Jay.

"Back off!" Air Jay waved his hand, creating a wall of fire, separating him from the others.

The others try to launch spells against the fire to extinct it, but the fire is too strong to be putted out like this.

"Now get ready to watch the show." Once again Air Jay was ready to kill Filia, this time with his hand covered in fire."

"Please don't….." whispered File with tear already falling from her eyes.

"STOP IT!" "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lina and the other shouted.

Has for Xellos he was still on his knees, thinking about the last words that Air Jay said. _"I want Xellos to live in angst for all eternity knowing that he is the last of the golden Dragon, and knowing that he saw his love ones getting kill and he could not do anything to help them because he was afraid" _Xellos didn't know why, but those words reminded him back to his last fight with Garv, he was terribly wounded back then so he did not hesitate of abandoning Lina and the others to save himself. He was a Mazoku back them so he didn't feel remorse about abandoning them, but now the shame is finally getting to him, and he is doing the same thing again, he is abandoning Filia and his child to save his own life. "W-What a coward I am." Back to when he was still a Mazoku, Xellos secretly admitted that he had some admiration for Lina and her friends, they go on risking their life's against other Mazokus Dark Lord, and they still manage to live happily and laugh even with all the dangerous they have faced in the past, and most of all they help and support each other in the most difficult times, just like they are trying to save Filia from Air Jay. Filia who was the only one who has gave Xellos the happiness he needed, the woman who he saved a few times, the woman who help him defeat the dark Star.

Would Xellos abandon Filia just because he is afraid?

Has a response to that Question, Xellos grabs Filia's mace. "**LET HER GO AIR JAY!**"

Every one looked at Xellos, stunted. He never talked like this before.

Even Filia was amazed. "Xellos……"

"Sit down Xellos!" demanded Air Jay in a treating tone.

"**SHUT UP!** I won't be afraid of you anymore!" yelled Xellos, throwing Filia's mace at Air Jay, managing to pass even by the wall of fire, making it despaired.

"Oh Damn!" the mace was running at all speed at Air Jay, and he didn't have another choice but to let go of Filia and grabbing the mace with his two hands. "What were expecting to do Xell….."

But Air Jay was interrupted when Xellos started to transform into a golden Dragon and throw him self against Air Jay, making booth men crashing against the window and falling directly to the city

The others took that opportunity to go to Filia.

"Filia, are you alright?"

Filia tried to catch her breath for a moment before trying to speak. "Xellos….we must help him…."

_Out side_

Booth men are falling at all speed to the city.

Xellos finished his transformation and turn into a dragon, but the hair is still the same has always. "Its time to pay Air Jay!"

"Like if you would ever be able." Air Jay shouted up when he saw that a magical blow was starting to form in his mouth.

"DIE!" and Xellos launched the blast at Air jay.

"_Bolas!_" the blast hit Air Jay hard, making him crash at all speed against a building, and completely destroying it.

BOOM

Xellos returned back to the ground and turn back to his human form and landed on his knees, he used all his energy to throw that blast at Air Jay so he could finally be taken down.

Slowly Xellos lifts his head and saw the results of his attack, the building is destroyed with out any sign of survivors, he did it, he killed Air Jay. "**AAAAAAH!**" shouted Xellos, releasing all the frustration he was felling. "Take that! Take that! It serves you right! This will teach you! Now every body knows that, Mazoku or Golden Dragon, Xellos Metalium is not to be underestimated!"

"Will you just shut up!" said a voice coming out of the rumble, it Air Jay, all fine and well.

Xellos was paralysed with fear, all that attack was for nothing. "It not possible!"

"But it is Xello, have you forgotten that I have the phoenix blood in me? Besides, your attack was so weak that I didn't even needed to defend against it." After saying that he kicked Xellos on the stomach, making him cry in pain.

"Xellos!" cried a new voice, it's Filia, rushing over to Xellos, but she stopped when Air Jay putted himself in front of her.

"Thanks for saving me the time to find you, Filiy-girl!" Air Jay was about to attack Filia, but Xellos grabbed Air Jay by his foot.

"Filia, get out of her, GO!"

"Xellos….."

"Let me go Xellos!" demanded Air Jay, stepping on Xellos head.

"No never! I won't let you pass! I won't let you kill Filia." Said Xellos in a weak voice, but determinate on stopping Air Jay.

Has for Filia, she is trembling because of all the emotion that she could not think straight. "Xellos….."

"You annoy me. Shut your mouth and get out of my way!" after saying that Air Jay kicked Xellos on the face, making him release him. Then starts to walk to Filia, who is unable to move in the desperation she is feeling right now.

"Please, don't hurt her, she is pregnant. PLEASE!" begged Xellos trying to get up.

"**MEGA BRANDA**!" shouted a new voice, launching a spell at Air Jay, making him crash against a wall. It was Lina. "Leave my friends alone Air Jay!"

"You…" said a very irritated Air Jay and stated to get up.

In that exact moment, Gourry , Zelgadiss, Amelia and Zangulos arrived in the battle field.

"Your fight is with me!" reminded Lina, looking at Air Jay straight in the eyes.

Air Jay managed to put on a smirk. "Your right, I'll kill Filia later, right now it is pay back time!"

"Well now Air Jay, what makes you think that you can beat me this time?" asked Lina, mocking at Air Jay's face.

"That's right!" agreed Gourry.

"Justice always wins!" entered Amelia in the conversation.

Air Jay ignored them. "Alright Lina, come to the golem in ten minutes, we shall settle our scores there!"

"Fine then!" said Lina with her usual smiles.

This irritated Air Jay allot, so he decides to erase that smile on her face. "Just one more thing Lina, this fight is between you and me, I don't want any of your friends to interfere, because if they show up I'll be gone, and if that happens I will return but I won't attack you, I will attack your friends one by one!"

Lina gasped and Air Jay loved that reaction from her, so he continues. "Remember I have Xellos memories, so I know where they all live, so it will be easier for me to kill them all. It would be upset wouldn't it? To see that the last time you will see your friends will be in a body bag."

"You….you damn monster!" snapped Lina with a hatful voice.

Air Jay fire wings started to form and he begin to fly to the air. "Get ready, Lina Inverse! I'll break you to pieces while the devil rubs his eyes." After saying that Air Jay flew in direction of the Golem, getting ready for his fight, leaving Lina alone with her friends.

Lina hated Air Jay by hitting her, using her friends. "Damn you Air Jay!"

To be continue…..


	45. Confrotation

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 45_

Lina just stood there unmoved because of the treat that Air Jay has made. She is so sick of him always going after the ones she calls friends and family.

The other remained in silence, they have heard what Air Jay has said to Lina, and they have never seen her like this.

"Amelia, how is your father?" asked Lina with out turning to her friends.

"Well, the healers are taking care of him, they say that he has some broken bones but they will fix it." Answered Amelia, in a low voice.

"And Xellos?"

"I'm taking care of him!" answered Filia casting a healing spell on Xellos.

"Lina you are not thinking of facing Air Jay are you?" asked Zel, already guessing what Lina is thinking. "That is exactly what he wants! Don't you see that this is a trap?"

Amelia nodded her head. "Zelgadiss is right! He can not hurt anyone because all the people of Seilune are hidden in the woods where Air Jay can't find them, and we can protect Miss Filia if we all stick together. You don't have anything to prove to him, so there is no point on going on some damn fight!"

Lina didn't say anything but turns to her friends.

"Lina, the guy is obsessed on killing you, I noticed that when I fought him, the only thing he cares is his revenge on you, you can't do this!" said Zel trying to reason with her.

"Don't you guys understand?" asked Lina with a strange voice, a voice that no one has heard from her. "He won't stop, he won't stop until he fights me. That is why he is doing all this, tormenting us, kidnapping Sylvia, almost killing us. He just keeps up doing this until he'll probably end up killing you guys! Air Jay almost killed Filia today! I don't want to live with that in my conscious. "

The others didn't say anything; they know that Lina is right. "So I guess there is now way of changing your mind?" asked Amelia.

"No."

"Well then, Good luck." Said Amelia and every one else wished their good Lucks at Lina, knowing that this wont be a easy fight, especially when the enemy knows a lot about them.

"Thanks you guys!" said Lina has she marched in direction of the golem.

After a few steps away from her friends she realised that she was being followed. She was surprised when she found out who it was. "Gourry? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you fight Air Jay."

"What? You jellyfish don't you remember what Air Jay said?"

"Yes I remember, but I don't want to be left aside while you are risking your life against Air Jay!" replied Gourry with a serious voice.

Lina knows that tone of voice from Gourry, he use it the times when he felt that she almost die or when she has done things that has worried him so much. But Lina doesn't want Gourry to be a part of this fight, she still remembers how Gourry almost die on the hands of Air Jay, five years ago. She doesn't want to see that horrifying image again. "No Gourry, not this time. This is a fight that I must do on my own."

"But Lina….."

"Don't worry." Lina winked at Gourry. "I beat Air Jay once, and I almost beat him a few nights ago, so it won't be any problem. After this is over you can offer me that dinner you promised me after you have beat Zangulos a long time ago." Said Lina felling very confident in her self, but what she really wanted to ask Gourry was for him to take good care of Maia if anything ever happens to her, but Lina would never say that. She knows that if she goes to a battle uncertain of her self, she would probably lose, when she fights she fights to win. That is how she is and how she will always be. And she must win, for her family.

Gourry was so worry t even try to reply to her. "Ok……well…..Good luck then."

"Thanks." Lina was about to leave when Gourry grabbed by her arm.

"Wait Lina, just one more thing."

"What is it?"

Gourry reached his face to Lina and locked his lips with hers, Lina was caught of guard this time, but she didn't resist of kissing him back.

This is the most passion kiss they have ever shared.

After of few moments of kissing Gourry finally looks at her. "Good Luck Lina, I know you can beat him.

Lina looks back at him with a blush. "Thanks Gourry."

After that Lina runs to the golem, ready to finish Air Jay once and for all.

_A few minutes later._

Lina reaches to the golem, the Piko Lina doll that the old man Galia has made, how angry she is of old man Galia, he has made a golem in a way that Lina didn't like and he used her has a core for the golem so that this damn thing could make stupid cute noises. "But I wonder why Air Jay would want this golem? He isn't planning of destroying the city with it, would he? It would be just too ridiculous!"

"OOOOOOOOH HO HO HO HO! No, the golem has another purpose for all of this!" said a new figure appearing from behind of one of the leg, it is….oh come one, don't tell me you don't know.

"Naga?" shouted Lina with so much displeasure, with all the stuff that has just happen Lina has completely forgotten that Zel has told her that Naga and Air Jay are teaming up together. "I can not believe this, it was you all along?"

"Oh come on then don't tell me that Zel didn't told you!"

"Yes he did, and I could not believe when he told me that you are the long lost princess of Seilune. Why you never told me?"

"Because that was personal!"

"Alright, then why did you set up all of this?"

Naga laughed again. "Poor simple naïve Lina Inverse, isn't it obvious? For another fight between you and me, for good old time's sake. I am here to prove once and for all that I am better then you!"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable, after all this year you are still obsess with that?"

"And I still can not believe that after all these years you are still flat chest." Replied Naga.

"**WHAT?"** shouted Lina, felling really angry. "Now you have really done it!" she jumps to the air forming a fire ball. "Take this!"

In the moment that Lina was about to throw the fire ball, Air Jay appears behind her. And Lina gasped when he appeared.

"Flatchest!" said Naga and Air Jay in the same time. Witch made Lina stop in middle air with a dummy face and land on her face to the ground.

Air Jay lands near Naga and booth of them looks at Lina who was still on the ground. "**Double attack, Flatchest Crush!**" they said at the same time.

Lina finally gets up. "Why you! What is this you two are teaming up against me?"

"Yes." Said Air Jay. "But wait there is more!" Air Jay pressed on of the buttons of his golem watch, witch made the Lina doll lift her arms to the air and creating a enormous purple force field around the area.

"What is this?" asked Lina.

"This is a way to make sure that no one will disturb our fight." Said Naga. "That is why I made this strong shield spell. But for this shield to be really resisted I needed an energy source to make it work.

"I see, so that is why you needed the golem. He is the energy source for this shield" Said Lina. "But why did you use this golem if you could easily make one by using your Vu Vreimer to make a golem of your own."

"Well then…" Naga was about to explain when Air Jay hold her by the shoulder with a really irritated look.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, do you mean that you know a spell that can easily make golems?

"Well, yes…."

Air Jay got more irritated with her answer. "So we went to Stoner city for nothing?"

"Hey; I only wanted this golem to annoy Lina some more! You of all people could have understood that!" replied Naga.

"Naga! We wasted 3 days for nothing! And I have already made my waiting! 5long years! I want Lina!"

"Sometimes you are such a child!" purred Naga.

"Enough already!"" shouted Lina getting tire of Naga and Air Jay's argument. "So how is it that you two got to know each other?"

Both Air Jay and Naga blushed and said. "It's none of your business!"

"But let me get this straight, you two planed all of this so you two could fight me?"

"Bingo!" confirmed Air Jay.

"Since Air Jay and I have the same objective, we decided to join forces to beat you."

Lina smirked. "What it seams to me is the fact that I beat you guys so many times that in desperation you had no choice but to join forces."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Naga. "I'll show you….." but before Naga could say anything Air Jay puted his hand in front o Naga. "What is it now?" Naga looked at Air Jay's face and she notice that his instincts alerted him of something. "What is it?" she asked again.

"We are not alone! **ESTRELA!**" Air Jay launched his blast against the wall of a building revealing a figure who was hidden behind it.

Lina knew who it was. "Gourry?" and she rushed to him.

"So that is Gourry?" asked Naga looking at Gourry.

"Yeah, that is the dumb blond!" confirmed Air Jay.

"Oh my, he's a cute one."

"WHAT?" shouted Air Jay, felling really angry. "I don't believe it! This guy is has dumb has a rock and he gets so lucky with the women? It's not right, I'm the pretty boy here!"

"Yes, but you are very vain, Air Jay."

"Look who's talking!"

Gourry managed to get up with a little help from Lina, who was pointing angry glares at him. "Gourry, you moron! I told you not to come! Why did you do this?"

Gourry just looked at her with a sincere and passion eyes. "I'm sorry Lina, I couldn't do it, I needed to be at your side."

Lina returned back that same look at him. "You jelly fish." In that moment Lina noticed that Gourry's face was all red when he looked at something. Lina turned around to see what he was looking at and saw that he is looking at Naga. Oh no, thought Lina, this is one of the things I was trying to avoid, now Gourry is going to compare me with Naga, witch will make Naga laugh at me and make me feel miserable. This kind of thought disturbed Lina a lot, she always hated when Gourry makes fun of her figure.

"Well hi there pretty boy!" greeted Naga with a naughty smile at Gourry, witch it didn't please Air Jay.

Has a response, Gourry covers his eyes with one hand and waving the other. "Make your self decent, lady!"

"**WHAT!**!" shouted Lina, Air Jay and Naga.

"She…she….is almost naked!" explained a very embarrassed Gourry.

Lina sweat dropped. "Hum Gourry, this is Naga, the old companion of mine that I have told you about, this is how she always dresses."

Gourry slowly looks back at Naga, his face still all red. "But a lady shouldn't show so much of her body, and her breasts…are so big, its almost scary."

Linas jaw hit the ground. She will never understand Gourry, he complains her for having small breasts and now he complains that Naga breasts are so big? Will he just make up his mind. Well at least he didn't compare Lina with Naga.

Naga started to form veins in her forehead because of Gourry's comment. "OOOOOOOOOOH OH OH OH OH OH! Now I sew what you saw in that idiot man, Lina Inverse, he is so stupid that he doesn't understand true beauty when he sees it."

Lina turns back to Naga with an angry , scary face. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh what do you think? OOHO HOH OH OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! I beat you all the time and this is how you repay me?"

"Oh, and I suppose I should be thankful for that?"

"Well you should!"

"Well you should be thankful that I'm the one who always have the beauty!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? At least your brain isn't has big has those udder thingies from you!"

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY INTELLIGENCE AGAIN?"

"Old companions they say." Murmured Gourry watching Lina and Naga arguing like crazy.

"This is going to take forever." Murmured Air Jay, very annoyed.

_15 minutes later._

Lina and Naga are still arguing.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled Air Jay so loud that almost made the Lina Golem tremble. "Will you two stop arguing and start fighting? Our else it will be Sunday and we are still here!"

Naga gain her composure. "Very well then. Air Jay, you will take care of the blond guy."

"What?" Complained Air Jay. "I'm not here to fight the stupid blond guy! I'm here to fight Lina! What makes you think that I will fight Gourry?"

Naga grabs him by the collar. "Because you already fought against Lina on that night! So you are going to fight Gourry, or I will freeze arrow your _downstairs_!"

Air Jay gulped very frightened. "Ok, I will take care of Gourry." After saying that Air Jay jumped from the foot of the golem to the ground looking directly to his adversaries. "Besides, it wont take me long to finish that buffoon, I almost kill him last time."

Lina did not like this, she still remembers very deeply what happen five years ago, but then she looks back at Gourry. And the first thing she notices is the look on his eyes, he had that same look when he fought Zangulos, it is quite obvious that he wants to fight Air Jay. "Gourry, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes…." It was his simple answer, his sight never leaving Air Jay.

"Good luck then."

"Thanks…" Gourry said nothing more has he walked in direction of Air Jay.

Lina just wanted to stop him from fighting Air Jay, but she must respect his fighting pride, just like she did when Gourry fought Zangulos. The only thing she could do is giving him support, and another thing. "LISTEN GOURRY! IF YOU BEAT HIM I'LL PAY YOU DINNER!"

Gourry listened to what she said (of course he did, she was yelling) and turns his head to her and gives her a thumbs up. "Prepare the money, Lina. It's going to cost you a lot."

Talking about Deja-Vu.

Air Jay just laughed coldly at this. "Three seconds, that all the time I need to kill Gourry."

_To be continue…._

Ramon: who will win this fight?


	46. Gourry vs Air Jay

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_Chapter 46_

Sylphiel arrived with the kids and Martina to the cave that Amelia has told her about, and so far everything is going on just fine. "We arrived, is every one alright?"

"I-I think so…." Said a very tire Martina, which has been caring her daughter, Zoanna.

"We are fine." Said Maia and Val who have been caring Sylvia's little dogs.

"Ok, let's stay her until…." Suddenly Sylphiel notices something. "Wait a minute, where is Sylvia?"

Martina looked around. "I don't know. Wasn't she with us?"

Sylphiel gasped "Oh my God, don't tell me that she return back to the city!"

Martina almost freaked out. "Is she crazy?"

"Martina, stay here and watch over the kids, I'm going to find her!" and Sylphiel wasted no more time and runs back to the city to get Sylvia. She could not believe that this is happening, Zel and Amelia trusted Sylvia's safety to Sylphiel, and now she is probably in trouble again.

_In the battle field._

Gourry and Air Jay are front to front, but Air Jay's looks are pointed at Lina.

"Don't worry Lina, after I finish this clown I will make you pay!"

"I doubt it!" said Gourry pointing his sword at Air Jay. "You won't get Lina."

This only made Air Jay laugh. "You moron! You have already forgotten how I practically kill you! You have probably forgotten that no mere human is capable of destroying me! I am the strongest man in the world!"

"What makes you think that I am _mere_?"

Air Jay smirked. "Your right, of all the members of the group, you are the one who is worthless!"

"What?"

"How dare you say that Air Jay?" shouted Lina, really angry with Air Jay's remark. "Gourry is a great swordsman, probably the best in the world, and he has helped a lot of people in the past. You have no right on insulting him!"

"Lina?" Gourry was surprised by Lina saying nice things about him. She normally only calls him Jelly fish, but she never said anything about his swordsman abilities, only in the time when she cut some of his hair to make some mini copies.

"So what?" replied Air Jay. "He is the only one who doesn't know how to use magic, and his sword of light is gone"

Gourry turn back to Air Jay with an angry face. "A person doesn't need magic to be strong, and I can still protect my family and friends with this sword."

"Oh yeah, and since when did you ever protected anyone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Lina was attacked by Rezo's copy and by Kenzel, where were you when she almost got killed? She is the one who has to save you. You say that you are her protector but you are so incompetent that you can not protect anyone!"

How Lina hates Air Jay. How dare he say that Gourry can't protect anyone, on those times with Rezo and Kenzel were just accidents, but Gourry has also helped her out in many occasions. Air Jay just loves to torment people, hitting them on where it hurts them most. Lina was about to say something when she saw Gourry, with an angry look, and his fist closed angrily because of Air Jay's comments, his fist is already starting to bleed because of the anger.

"Air Jay! Stop talking and go on with the fight!" ordered Naga.

Air Jay turns his head to Naga. "No problem babe! I will finish this right…" in the exact time when Air Jay was turning back to Gourry, he receives a strong punch from no other than Gourry, making Air Jay land on the ground, head first. "UUUF!"

"So I am worthless?" asked a very angry Gourry.

Lina was stunted, Gourry has sucker punched Air Jay. "Gourry…." She never thought that Gourry could be so strong, strong enough to beat Air Jay like this.

Even Naga was surprised, off all these last five years she has travelled with Air Jay she never saw him going down like this.

"How did he get me?" this was the only question running down Air Jay's mind has he get up ready to get Gourry.

But Gourry didn't let Air Jay get up and throws another punch at him, making Air Jay crash against the wall of a building. "So I can't protect anyone? I'm going to make you eat those words!"

Gourry marched against Air Jay ready to slash him but he dodged the blade by ducking, and Gourry took that chance by kicking Air Jay right in the jaw, making him drag all over the dirt.

"Way to go Gourry!" cheered Lina. Air Jay deserves this, he has hurt Gourry by his pride.

Air Jay got up again and pointed his eyes at Gourry. "I can't be defeated, by him of all people!"

Air Jay turned around ready to face Gourry again but the problem is that he wasn't any where at sight. Air Jay finally looks up and saw Gourry landing right has his direction of all speed against him.

Gourry came so fast that Air Jay could not defend himself against his sword attack, making a deep cut on Air Jay's chest "AAAARGH!"

"Now we are even!" said Gourry, making so pay back because of the scar that Air Jay has made on him. "And the 3 second is way up!"

But Air Jay's healing process is on the work, creating fire to heal the wound on his chest. But he points hateful eyes at Gourry. "**You!**" Air Jay ran to Gourry with his fists covered in fire.

Gourry also charged against Air Jay, ready to slash him again.

When booth fighters collided against each other, they have their backs against each other, still in the positions of their attacks.

There was a moment of silence until someone cried in pain.

"AAARG!" cried Air Jay in pain because only now the dozen deep cuts that Gourry has made on him have finally open, making Air Jay land on the ground.

"Way to go Gourry!" cheered Lina again, then she looked back at Naga who is now very worry about Air Jay, and Lina noticed something, Naga didn't faint because of this bloody fight, normally she would pass out at the mere sight of blood, she must have over come her fear for blood.

Lina then turns her attention to Air Jay, and she could see from his face that he is burning in anger. Possibly this time a Mazoku could fest with his negative emotions this time. But it serves him right, that will teach him to respect others people feelings

Air Jay's body is now covered with veins because of the anger he is feeling right now, because of the beating he is getting from Gourry, he still could not believe it, he is getting a beating from the one man he have almost killed once. "I can't be defeated by him, by **HIM** of all people!"

So Air Jay grabs apiece of wall that was near him. "Try to catch this, moron!" and throws it to Gourry.

"No problem." Mocked Gourry has he grabbed the wall with just one hand.

"**What?**" this amazed every one, they never imagined that Gourry would have such a Hercules strength.

"You can beat me this time Air Jay!" said Gourry has he throws the wall away.

This made Air Jay tremble of frustration "This can not be possible. I am Air Jay the strongest man of the world. I can not accept this!" But then Air Jay punches at himself on the face, only to force himself to calm down for a moment, to try to find a solution to this problem. "Has much as I hate to admit, you made some very impressive progress here, Gourry. How is it that you managed to perfect your self?"

"Huh?" asked Gourry not understanding what Air Jay just said.

"He is asking you how you got so strong Gourry!" said Lina, a little embarrassed.

Air Jay was even more. "I'm getting a royal beating by this guy?"

Gourry look back at Air Jay with a sincere but serious face. "Well it all started after my fight with the Dark doom…."

"It's Dark Star, Gourry!" corrected Lina.

"Yeah right….. In witch I gave the sword of light away and after my fight against you. And especially now that I am married and I have a son. But I begin to understand that it will be more difficult to protect Lina and Maia now that I don't have the sword of Light anymore, so I perfected my skills of a swords man, and perfected my body so that I can better protect my family from punks like you. Because it is my responsibility."

"Gourry…." Whispered Lina, she know how he is when it is about protecting the ones he love. But she never thought that his dedication would be strong enough to train hard for better defend his family. That would explain why she practically in the morning finds him training his skills.

"HA HA HA! I never thought that you would be smart enough to understand something like this, Gourry!" mocked Air Jay.

"You are very talkative for someone who is getting a beating of life time, Air Jay!" replied Gourry.

This, of course, upset Air Jay. But Air Jay was furious with his own stupidity, he was so obsess on defeating Lina that he never consider that Gourry might have perfected his abilities. "Ok, ok, ok. So I admit, you are strong. But you should not underestimate me boy, I am full of resources. But because of all the humiliations you put me in, I am going to play my last cart. I never thought that I might need it in this fight, but I will enjoy killing you with it."

Naga understood what Air Jay is talking about here. " OH OH OH OH OH! I still say that you should have given me that!"

"Snooze, you lose darling!"

"What are you people talking about?" asked Lina, she did not like this one bit.

Has a response Air Jay grabs something that is inside his jacked. "Get ready blond boy, I'm going to make you eat the dust!" and removes what it sees to be a bladeless sword.

Lina sweet dropped. "What that is it? It's just a ……" but Lina shut up when the object in Air Jay's hand sounded very familiar.

Gourry also recognized that object. "But it is….."

Air Jay just grinned at Lina and Gourry's reaction. "And it gets better. **Light come forward!**" and a light emerged from the sword.

And Lina and Gourry gasped when they realised what is the weapon in Air Jay's hand.

"I don't believe it" said Lina. "It's, it's ….…"

"The sword of Light!" finished Gourry. "Air Jay has the sword of light!"

_To be continue…._

Sunny: this is getting exciting, and unexpected, no?


	47. Lina vs Naga

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 47_

_------_

Sylvia arrived to the city, and noticed that the entire city was empty, not a living soul at sight, but she noticed a purple force field in the middle of the city. "I wonder if Uncle Air Jay, Aunt Naga and Aunt Lina are in there?" Sylvia could not help herself but she's very curious of finding out what was the so call _talk_ that Air Jay mentioned to her yesterday. She wanted to find out what it was, that was why she ran away from Sylphiel and the others.

_In the force field._

Lina and Gourry could not believe in what they are seeing, Air Jay holding the same sword that defeated Zanafer and witch they have given to Sirius after the fight against the Dark Star.

"How…..how did you obtain the Sword of Light?" asked Lina. "It was suppose to be in the Dark Star's world! How did you get it"

Air Jay laughed evilly at Lina's question "I knew that someone was going to ask me that question, and it is very simple. Once again Xellos memories have come in handy once again, thanks to him I found out that Gourry has gave his sword to that Sirius guy, So Kiko and I have pay a visit to his world and stole the sword from right under his nose!"

It was actually a simple explanation, except for one thing. "But how the heck did you got into Sirius world?"

"That is my little secret!" Air Jay didn't want to tell anyone that it was thanks to Kiko's power that they manage to get there, but he won't say anything just to be on the safe side.

"I still say that you should give it to me!" yelled Naga.

Gourry keep on his fighting position. "You may have the sword of light, but I doubt that you manage to use it perfectly!"

"Oh Reeeeely?" Air Jay walked to the nearest building and made some masterful strikes with the sword, slashing the entire building into pieces of rock. Lina and Gouryy had their mouth wide open with the scene that has just happen in front of them, totally shock, and Air Jay loved it. "I didn't keep this sword just to hanged in my jacked, has you all can see, I also practiced with it over these last five years, and now I am going to finish you with the same sword that was your family treasure."

"I won't go down so easy you…. YIPPES!" Gourry was interrupted when Air Jay cut Gourry's sword with the Sword of Light, making Gourry fall on the ground because of the surprise.

Air Jay swigged the sword around. "But before I kill you, I'm going to return back all the cuts you have made on me."

Lina could not stand still any more; Gourry is on complete disadvantage this time. "Gourry, I am going to help you!"

Lina was about ready to cast a spell when Gourry stop her. "No Lina, I can take care of him!"

"Are you nuts? Don't you see that he has now a big advantage over you?"

"Don't worry I can beat him!"

Air Jay just laughed. "Poor fool, the day you beat me the chickens will have teethes! Now prey for mercy from," them he makes an AJ on the wall with the sword of light. "The all mighty Air Jay!"

"Never!" Gourry gets up and throws what it is left of his sword at Air Jay.

But Air Jay punches the sword with his left hand, preparing the sword of light for the next attack.

Gourry let out a battle cry and ran in direction to Air Jay, ready to attack him

Lina started to panic, Gourry is launching him self in the wolfs mouth. "Gourry Stop! What are you doing?" and she started to run in direction of the two fighters to rescue Gourry.

"DIE!" yelled Air Jay ready to Strike Gourry with the sword of light.

But in that exact moment Gourry throws a rock, hitting Air Jay's wrist, making him drop the sword of Light.

"AAAH!" cried Air Jay who landed on one knee holding his broken wrist.

Gourry hold on the sword of Light, it has been five years since the last time Gourry hold the sword that has been his families treasure, the powerful sword also known has Gore Nova, this is creating some adrenaline on Gourry. "the power….I almost forgot about it….the sword of light……IT'S MINE AGAIN!"

Lina breathed in relieve, Gourry has scared her by acting like this, but it was all a trick me made, still it has scared Lina a lot, so she walks heavily to Gourry. "Gourry…."

Gourry turn happily to her. "Lina the sword of light is mine again…."

But Gourry was silent when Lina grabbed him by the neck. "YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! YOU JELLY FISH! You scare me like this again and I swear that I will kill you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Pleaded Gourry.

Naga sweat dropped by looking at the way Lina and Gourry was acting, but she is also worry about Air Jay, he's in disadvantage again.

Air Jay on the other hand is healing his broken wrist with his phoenix healing ability, but angrily amazed, Gourry's intention was not to attack him but to take the sword, that is why he acted sounding like he was going to strike. "What dumb luck, since when did Gourry became so intelligent?" then red aura surrounded Air Jay, catching the attention of Lina and Gourry.

"Huh? What is going on?" asked Lina.

Air Jay turns to Lina and Gourry. "I almost use this against your Rock-face friend, but now Gourry is the one who will be blasted with this. Now you will know what it feels like to be Dragon Slaved!" and Air Jay stated to chant the Dragon Slave spell.

Gourry gasped. "Lina, he is casting a Dragon Slave!"

Lina was not expecting this, she never thought that Air Jay would learn to use such a spell, but there is one hope. So she starts whispering to Gourry's ear "Gourry, when he launches the spell I want you to absorb it with the Sword of Light."

"Huh? But Lina I don't know if the blade can absorb a powerful spell like the Dragon Slave."

"Trust me Gourry it will."

"Alright Gourry, Prepare to die! **DRAGON SLAVE!**" and Air Jay shouted the spell.

In the exact moment when the Dragon Slave was about to hit them, Gourry pressed his sword to the blast and the blade absorbed all inside of her. Gourry was surprised when he saw what happen right in front of him. "I … I don't believe it."

Even Air Jay does not believe it, and he doesn't stop shaking for what just happen. "It can not be…It can not be… I didn't know that the Sword was so powerful to absorb a strong spell like Dragon Slave…..this has to be a nightmare!"

"Well let me wake you up." Gourry jumps to the air read to strike down Air Jay with the sword.

And Air Jay was so paralysed with fear that he could not even move. "No….not again…."

**BOOM**

And Gourry strikes down Air Jay, creating an enormous explosion witch made a deep, big hole, witch Air Jay is inside of it, dead or alive?

Lina has a big smirk on her face, she knew that this would happen when Air Jay cast the dragon Slave, she knew that the sword of light could absorb it just like she did when Gourry was mind controlled by Pibrisio, and it was a good thing that Xellos was not with them in that time or else Air Jay would have known and he would not cast the spell.

Gourry landed tiredly on one knee and Lina walked to him. "Gourry are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tire, Air Jay was one difficult cookie. But do you really think that he's really dead this time Lina?"

Lina looks to the hole. "I don't know Gourry."

"Don't be so sure about it, Air Jay is too suborn to die, and you know that he will return thanks to his phoenix blood." Said Naga has she walked to Lina and Gourry.

Lina turns to Naga. "I'm still wondering how you two know each other."

"That is not of your business, but it is your business to know that I Naga the serpent, your most formidable and greatest rival is challenging you to another fight!"

Lina sighed "You just won't rest until I beat you, right? But who cares, I'll fight you."

Gourry was about to get up but Lina stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Rest a little Gourry, this is something I must do, by myself."

"Lina…"

Booth Lina and Naga walked to the battle field, ready to start another one of their fights once again.

"Just like old times, huh Lina?"

"Yes, and has I correctly remember, I always win!"

"Well not this time, I have become more powerful that you could possibly imagine!"

"What a coincidence, so have I!"

"Alright, enough talk!"

Lina and Naga pointed the palm of their hands at each other casting a spell.

"**Flare Arrow**!"

"**Freeze Arrow**!"

Lina dodged Naga's attack, just Like Naga dodged Lina's. But Lina's Flare Arrow destroyed the building behind Naga and Naga's Freeze Arrow frizzed the building behind Lina, freezing it completely and destroying it when it cracked.

"Ok, ok, I admit you made some progress." Commented Lina.

"And you haven't seen anything yet Lina!"

And now booth fighters cast a spell at the same time "MEGA BRANDA!" and when the two spell crashed against each other, Lina and Naga took that opportunity to catch each other by surprise, so they jumped to the air ready to throw a punch, but they have managed to dodge each others attack, but only managed to make a cut because of it.

"**FIRE BALL**!" cried Lina has she launched the spell when she landed on the ground.

Naga did the same thing when she landed on the ground "**FREEZE PISTOL**!"

But when the tow spell crashed against each other they have mutually counteraction, but creating a big impact witch has made a strong wind witch almost send them flying, especially the Piko Piko Lina Golem doll that is still operating the force field.

Gourry had his mouth wide open, this Naga character is truly right to be consider Lina's rival, but he could not tell witch one of the two is more destructive.

Booth sorceresses look at each other with arrogant smirks.

"Alright Lina, it is enough, we have already warmed up the enough, it is time to pass to serious things!" demanded Naga.

"Very well then! No going easy!"

"But of course!"

Gourry's jaw landed on the ground. "I don't believe it, so far they have just been warming up? They can do much better than this? I don't get it, what have they been doing so far?"

Lina and Naga prepared them self's to make another spell, ready to continue more seriously this fight.

_To be continue…….._

Ramon: what a fight huh?


	48. Frizze Bridd

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 48_

_------_

"FIREBALL!" shouted Lina, throwing a fireball to Naga who manages to escape it, and making the fireball hit one of the buildings.

"Oh come on Lina, was that you're best? DAMU BRASS!" taunted Naga throwing a spell at Lina, who used her raywing to escape it.

"I'm just getting started! FLARE LANCE!"

The flare lance was almost about to hit Naga when she lifted her arms. "FREZZE PISTOL!"

The two of them continue to throw destructive spell against each other that and they don't ever realize that they are destroying everything in their path.

Even Gourry is having a hard time to find a hiding spot to escape all the attacks. "Man. I really don't know who is more destructive; it's a good thing that there is this shield covering us, because if those two were fighting out side, they would have destroyed the city." In that exact moment a fire ball almost hit Gourry, but when it hit on the ground has made an the explosion made a strong wind witch made Gourry crash against a wall. "Damn, it's a good thing they don't travel together anymore. Ouch my back!"

Lina and Naga landed on the ground, booth exageing their usual gazes every time they fight each other.

"I hate to admit this, but I must say you made some impressive progress here Naga. But still it won't be enough to beat me, so what do you think on doing?" asked Lina with a smirk.

But of course, Naga let out one of her laughts. "OOOOH OH OH OHOHOHOHO! What I am going to do? Why it is very obvious, isn't it? I-WILL-ANNOY-YOU!"

"YOU ARE ANNOYING HAS IT IS!"

"Alright then! **FREZZE BRIDD**!" and Naga launched the spell to the air creating an enormous rock of ice.

"AAAH!" cried Lina has she escaped the falling object. "NAGA WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

But Naga ignored her and continued of throwing millions of other Frezze Bridd's to the air. "This is the big idea! **FREZZE BRIDD**!"

"Will you cut it off?" cried Lina has she keeps on escaping the attacks

But Naga continued laughing and throwing dozen, and dozen of Freeze Bridd's to the air. "am I annoying you Lina?"

Lina started to panic a little, there are too many rocks of ice for her to escape, so she has no more chance but to create a shield, stopping the rocks from hitting her. "Aha! No way will they hit me this time, you…." Lina stopped when she realized that this scene is kind of familiar to her. "Wait a minute I've seen this before…. Yes, it was….."

"OOH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Yes Lina, you finally remember, that took long!" taunted Naga. "It was the same strategy you used when we fought that giant Dragon a few years ago, and I believe that you remember how it ended."

"Oh no….she got me, I have to hold the shield so that the rocks won't hit me."

"That is right, and it all ends now, how ironic of you to be defeated by the same plan you used once." And Naga starts to chant a spell. "**GARV FLARE!**"

the spell marched rapidly at Lina who is unable to move. "I got you now Lina!"

But when it hit Lina, it has broken her like a mirror, making dozen of broken glass hit the ground, and making the shield Lina make fade away.

Naga understood that it was not Lina that she hit. "What was that? That was not Lina."

"That's right," said a voice from behind Naga, its Lina. "And now it's my turn, **SLIPPER SLASH!**!"

Lina hits Naga with a slipper on the back of her head, making Naga crash against the wall unconscious.

"Lucky…" giggled Lina.

"You did it Lina…" said Gourry who finally appeared. "But don't you think that you hit her so hard?"

"Don't worry, she is already used to this."

"I see…" said Gourry with a sweat drop has he looked at Naga, lying on the ground. "But how did you managed to escape her attack? I mean, she it you and the next thing I see is you breaking to pieces, and now here you are in one piece. What happen?"

"That was a new spell I've been working on. It is called Mirror Wall, this spell creates a mirror image of the one who uses it, and thanks to this spell I tricked Naga making her believe that I was still in my spot holding the shield so that I could not get hit with the ice rocks, and it also holed on the shield so I could escape. Understand?" explained Lina.

Of course Gourry didn't understand.

Suddenly the Piko Piko Lina Golem doll lowers her arms, making the purple shield she created despaired.

"What happen?" asked Gourry.

"It must have been one of Naga's spell that was holding the purple shield but since she is unconscious, the spell is broken." Explained Lina again.

"So this is finally over?"

"Looks like it."

Suddenly the ground starts to rumble, and from the ground appears Air Jay letting out a battle cry has he emerged from the ground, all dirty from the dirt. "AAAAH! Ladies and gentlemen, the A.J. man is back in town"

Lian and Gourry could not believe it, Air Jay has recuperated much faster than they ever believed.

Gourry unleashed his sword of light, but he still could not believe that he managed to survive and frontal attack from the Sword of Light. "Curse you Air Jay!"

"DAMN IT AIR JAY! Why don't you just die? Every one is so sick and tire of you!" yelled Lina, very frustrated and annoyed, she is so tire of Air Jay and his resurrections.

"Let my self be beat like this? You got to be kidding, I…" in that moment Air Jay noticed something. "What happen to the shield? Where is Naga?" Air Looked around and saw her lying on the ground. "NAGA!"

Air Jay wasted no more time and ran to Naga, checked out her pulse and saw that she is still alive, this made Air Jay sight in relieve and gently picks her up.

"Lina we better be careful." Said Gourry, holding his guard.

Lina nodded. "I know Gourry, he will probably want to continue the fight, but the problem is I don't know how to that down this stubborn jerk."

Air Jay turned his head to Lina and Gourry and they noticed the angry look on his eyes, and red because of the anger. Lina prepared her self to launch a spell at Air Jay in case he decides to attack, but has a response to her reaction he lifts his head to the air.

"Kiko! I know you are watching us, so teleport me and Naga to were you are!" shouted Air Jay to the air, and he and Naga despaired just like the wind.

This made Lina and Gourry sigh in relieve.

"Looks like every thing will be alright." Said Lina. "Air Jay and Naga will probably run away."

Gourry was not trilled with their victory. "But Lina, Air Jay is still alive, he will probably come after us again.

Lian just winked at him. "Well, if he's still alive, he's still alive, but he will never beat us. We beat him more than once, we can do it again."

Lina's confident was enough to calm Gourry. "Yeah, your right."

"Lina! Gourry!" shouted some people from behind. It was Amelia, Zelgadiss, Zangulos, Xellos and Filia, running to them.

Amelia was so glad of seeing her friends alright. "You guys are alright. I'm so happy."

"So does that mean that Air Jay is finally dead, Lina?" asked Xellos, getting his hopes up.

"I'll explain later, but right now can you guys cast a healing spell on us, we're a little tire."

_------_

From not so far away from there, there was Sylvia who saw that the purple force field is now gone and revealed the giant Lina Golem that was inside. "Hey it's the big cute dolly that Rocky has given to me." In that time Sylvia ran to the battle field.

_In the warehouse where the ship is being held._

Kiko teleported Air Jay who is still caring Naga back to the ship they are planning on stealing, and noticed a big crystal ball near Kiko, he must have been watching the entire scene through there.

"_Au Au RUF?_ (what happen to her?) barked Kiko.

"Lina hit her hard." Responded Air Jay, gently placing Naga on the ground.

"_Grrr au ruf!_ (you guys should really let me help.)"

"No, that way it would be to easy."

"_Au au? Ruf auuu?_ (So what are we going to do? Are we going to run now?"

"No." replied Air Jay getting up to his feet with an incredible angry look in his eyes.

This scared Kiko when he saw those eyes, there was only one time Air Jay had eyes like that, and he used _that_ attack. "_Auuu, ruf ruf…._ (Air Jay, what's the…)"

"Take care fo her Kiko! I have some unfinish business to take care of!" after saying that Air Jay flew to the air, making a big hole in the ceiling has he got out.

"AUUUU! ( Air Jay don't do anything fooloish!)"

_------_

"What?" cried Xellos has he sees Lina and Gourry being healed by Amelia and Filia. "He ran away?"

"Yup." Confirmed Lina. "he wont be bothering us for a long time.

"Lina, you know that he will be back and he wont not rest until he gets us all!" snapped Zelgadiss.

"And remember the victims he promised." Said Amelia looking at Filia.

"I know that guy, but even if I dragon Slave him again he will probably resurrect himself again. So I need to find a better way to….." Lina was interrupted when they all heard Sylphiel calling fro them with a worry looks in her face, this made Lina and the other start to panic.

"You guy, you guys, have you seen Sylvia?"

"What?" cried Zal and Amelia.

"What happen to her?" asked Amelia, starting to feel worry.

"I don't know I tok the kids to hide out like you said and the next thing I knew she was gone."

"DAMN IT! Sylphiel you should have taken care of her!" shouted Zel, very angry and very worry. Where could his little girl be?

"I….I'm sorry….I try….." sobbed Sylphiel

Amelia putted her hand on Sylphiel's shoulders. "Calm down Miss Sylphiel, it was not your fault, Sylvia has always been a curious girl." Then he looks back at Zel. "And please Zelgadiss, stay calm as well, we must now find Sylvia."

"Amelia is right Zel. Getting angry won't help us find the kid." Said Zangulos.

"I know, I know….I'm sorry." Said Zel embarrassed of himself for acting this way.

But then Gourry points at something in the sky. "Hey guys, what's that?"

Every one looked at the sky and saw a fire ball coming directly to them, its Air Jay with his body covered in fire.

"The beast is back!" cried Xellos ahs he puts himself in front of Filia, still remember Air Jay's treat.

Then Air Jay lands right near the gang, each one of there in their fighting stance, prepared for any attack that Air Jay might do.

"Dam it Air Jay why don't you leave us alone once and for all? I'm in a really bad mood today!" yelled Lina.

But Air Jay didn't responded her, instead he points at Lina. "You! Being Dragon Slaved by you is one thing, being almost beat by you a few nights ago is already bad, being almost beat by the blond guy really made me angry. BUT what YOU did to Naga is unforgettable! You have gone to far this time!"

"Naga?" asked Amelia remembering the conversation she had with Zel. "Lina, what did you do to Naga?" whispered Amelia to Lina, wondering what she did to her sister."

"Nothing I just hit her with a slipper and she goy knocked out, Air Jay is taking this a little too personal." Whispered Lina back then she looks back to Air Jay "And what makes you think that you can beat me?"

"Because I'm going to fight for real this time!" replied Air Jay with so much hate in his voice.

"Good, because now I can also fight for real this time!" replied Lina with a smirk.

_To be continue……_

Ramon: **big fight with Lina and Naga**


	49. Air Jay's revenge

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 49_

_------_

From the warehouse, Kiko is watching in his crystal ball and saw Air Jay face to face against Lina and her friends, getting ready for the final round. But secretly, Kiko is very worry, when Air Jay appeared here he had an attitude that is normally is not his. Anger, anger is finally taking over him, real anger, Kiko only saw Air Jay act this way once, only once when he was just eight years old, and he used _that_ attack, a devastating attack. But Kiko wonders why Air Jay is acting this way, what could have possibly made him so angry to…….Naga. Air Jay cares for Naga, a lot, probably when he saw her defeated and lay on the ground, it has possibly brought him memories when he lost his family.

_------_

Lina stood there waiting for every move that Air Jay might make, but Air Jay just stood there breathing hatefully, and the looks on his eyes, it is like its almost turning red. Lina does not like this one bit, she never saw Air Jay like this, but she believes that this is another one of his tricks.

"Anger….." said Xellos in a trembling tone. "After all this time, he is losing control and letting his hate taking over him."

"How do you know that Xellos?" asked Zel. "You are no longer a Mazoku."

"That's true, but I have been a Mazoku for quite some time now, and I know when a person gets angry or letting his hate take over him. Air jay is finally being consumed by hanger, again."

"Again? You mean this has happen before?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, once…only once…..and believe me, you wouldn't like him when he's angry"

This was defiantly not a good sign for Lina and her friends

_------_

"Mom? Dad?" whispered little Maia, his connection with his parents is so strong that he already felts that they are in danger.

"Maia!" called Martina has Maia was walking back to Seilune. "What are you doing? You can't go to the city, that crazy Air Jay is probably still out there!"

"Mom and Dad are in trouble!" replied Maia. "I must help them!"

"But your just a kid, you can't do nothing!"

"I must go!" and Maia ran in direction of the city, ignoring Martina.

"**Maia, get back here**!" demanded Martina, but the kid continued to ignore her. "Damn, what I'm going to do? If the kid gets hurt, Lina will surely blow up my city again, or worst, fireball me." Martina then turns to Val and to her daughter Zoanna. "Kids, grab the dogs! We're going after Maia."

_------_

Lina and the others are waiting for any attack that Air Jay might do, but he stayed immobile for a moment, that is before he started to speak again. "Prepare to die!"

"Is that it Air Jay? No more fancy talk? No more stupid jokes? No more….UUF!" mocked Lina before Air Jay hit her on the guts, and then grabs her by the neck and throws her against the wall.

"LINA! You lousy…" Gourry charged against Air Jay with the sword of light.

"**KATRAPUMP**!" Air Jay pressed his fist against the ground, creating a blast witch hit Gourry, making him land heavily on the ground.

"Gourry Dear!" cried Sylphiel when Gourry got hit.

"I'll get you!" Zangulos charged at Air Jay, creating a blast by the use of his Holing Sword.

The blast ran at Air Jay, but this one just punched the blast to the air, making it fly away.

Zangulos could not believe, this has never happen before. "This can not be happening!"

"But it is!" said Air Jay has he throws a kick at Zangulos face, making him crash against a wall.

While Air Jay was distracted Xellos took that opportunity to attack him by surprise, so he fire up one dragon blast from his mouth.

But Air Jay kicked Xellos attack and created a vac of wind by the simple wave of his arm, making Xellos hit the wall. "idiot."

Now it was Air Jay and Zel face to face. Zel unleashed his sword, ready to fight Air Jay once more. "**Astral Vine!**"

Air Jay only smirked. "Again Rock-face? Haven't I punished you enough?"

Zel pointed his sword at Air Jay's face. "Back away! I won't let you hurt my family again! Now leave us, or else I will kill you myself! This is your final warning!"

Air Jay just laughed coldly at Zel. "Have you forgotten that I almost kill you, Rock-face? You were just lucky because Naga saved your lousy ass!"

"Shut up! **GARV FLARE**!" Zel shoot the spell at Air Jay but he dodges it and takes that chance to throw another punch at Zel, making him fall on the ground unconscious.

"ZELGADISS!" cried Amelia running to Zel.

"Amelia, don't!" Sylphiel and Filia grabbed Amelia, because now Air Jay is walking towards them.

"Curses!" thought Amelia, she didn't know what to do, she knows that she alone has no chance against Air Jay, Sylphiel can not help much even if she can cast a Dragon Slave, and Filia can not fight, considering her condition. So Amelia must do this on her own, she must fight in the name of justice. "You will pay for all your evilness, Air Jay!"

"Oh what a drag baby, don't you love me anymore?" mocked Air Jay, then he pointed his looks at Filia.

And Amelia noticed this and puts herself in front of Filia. "NO! stay away from her!"

"Amelia, no…." begged Filia.

"I won't let you kill my friends. Filia hasn't done anything to you! It is not fair what you're trying to do to her!"

Air Jay glared angrily at her. "There you go again, talking about fair! Your father killed my entire family, heartlessly and coldly, he didn't spear anyone, not even the women and the children, he slather them all with out giving them a chance to defend themselves! And you want to give me lessons about right and wrong? DON'T!"

Amelia's heart feels like being destroyed apart every time Air Jay mentions this, she just could not believe it, she can not believe that her father, her hero, the man who has taught her every thing about justice, would kill so brutally an entire family, and because of that, Air Jay was made. But she looks back at Air Jay, firmly. "My father might have done despicable things to you and your family, but he at least wanted to make peaces with you, he wanted this war to end, he was man enough to do that but you spit him on the face!"

Air Jay just chuckled sinisterly "Really? Then tell me, Amelia. If I was the man responsible for the brutal death of your mother and I wanted to make peace with you, would you accept it?"

Amelia remained in silence, she didn't know how to answer it, but deeply inside, she knows that Air Jay might be right.

"You see!" shouted Air Jay. "I am the only one here who is just!"

"You know, that has got to be the scariest thing you have ever said, Air Jay." Said a voice from behind Air Jay, who gabs his long black hair and throws him to the ground. It's Lina.

"Lina!" cheered Amelia Filia and Sylphiel when they saw Lina.

"Tell me Air Jay, did you returned from your grave to bore us to death?" taunted Lina.

Air Jay got up from the ground with his hand covered in fire. "Make all the jokes you want Lina! It won't last!" and starts to throws his own version of fireballs at Lina.

Lina of course ran away from all the blasts, taking the battle away from Amelia and the others.

"What is the matter Air Jay? Can't you aim?" mocked Lina preparing another spell

But Air Jay was not going to give her the time, ran at all speed at her and grabs her hands. "You should not waist your time talking" mocked Air Jay then kicks Lina right on the stomach.

"UGPH!" and Lina crashed against another wall, witch also made some rumble fall on her.

"LINA!" cried her friends, feeling inputted for not be able of helping her friend

Air Jay just laughed proudly of what he has done. "I WON! Lina Inverse is finally dead, and I kill her! I won! VICTORY!"

"Damn you Air Jay!" cried Amelia.

Air Jay noticed that she Syphiel and Filia were all ready to fight him. "You want to fight me? Poor unconscious fools, let me tell you that even if you're entire gang were here, you all are helpless as a fly to me!"

BOOM

Suddenly a big explosion is heard from behind Air Jay, and from the smoke, Lina appears with some bruises on her. Air Jay just didn't want to believe it. "No……no…… it can not be!"

"If you want to beat me you, you talking hair ball, you'll have to do better than that!" Said Lina in her usual self, walking slowly to Air Jay.

"Way to Go Lina!" cheered Filia and Sylphiel.

"Show him the true meaning of justice!" cheered Amelia.

Air Jay on the other hand was all frustrated and angry, and runs at Lina again. "What must I do to make you fall? WHAT?" and throws a strong punch right on Linas face.

Lina took a few steps back, but did not fall, and looks back at Air Jay with a smirk.

"Why don't you give up? Why don't you die? It's all over, you lost!" growled Air Jay letting his frustration taking the best of him and filling Lina with a lot of kicks at punches.

Lina takes all the attacks, each one stronger than the other, but Lina does not even fall, she stands there in her two feats, taking all the punishment with a mocking grin.

"And you still live! WHY? **WHY?**" Air Jay was going to throw another pucn at Lina but this time she caught his hand.

"Because I am Lina Inverse Gabrieve, and when I fight, I fight to win!" replied Lina throwing her own punch at Air Jay, making him fall on the ground.

Air Jay cold not believe what just happen, he's been beating Lina left and right, but she only needed one punch to take him down. "This can not be. I had you beat!"

"Don't you know that Lina is too stubborn to just stay down?" grinned Gourry getting up to his feet.

"Gourry…" whispered Lina, happy to see that Gourry is all right.

"That is true." Said Zel also getting up. "We have faced many dirt bags much worst than you Air Jay, and thanks to her we always come out victorious."

"Yes, we won't let an annoying dweeb like defeat us!" Said Zangulos.

"And one thing is for sure, we won't be afraid of you anymore!" said Xellos in a determinate voice.

And Amelia, Sylphiel and Filia join in, ready to fight Air Jay one last time.

"You can't defeat us Air Jay. You have mess with one of us you mess with us all. That is how our team works. And it's finally the time for you to pay for all the things you have done to us!" said Amelia very determinate herself, like if she was saying on of her famous justice speeches.

Air Jay didn't want to believe what was happening, he had all these people laying on the ground unconscious, but they have managed to get up so quickly. He was so in denial that he was sweating all over because of that denial. "You people were unconscious! You people were at my mercy! How did this happen? Why don't you people just die!"

"Because that way, you would win Air Jay, and we are never going to give that satisfaction to you!" replied Lina preparing a spell. "**MEGA BRANDA**!"

Air Jay jumped to air to escape Lina attack but he was intercepted by Amelia and Zel.

"**DAMU BRASS**!" shouted Amelia and Zel, launching dozen of red blast at Air Jay, witch hit him directly, making him fall.

But Air Jay kept himself on his feet when he reached the ground.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" shouted Zangulos has he ran to Air Jay ready to slash him.

"Never!" Air Jay jumped to the air when Zangulos was about to attack him, but in that Moment Gourry also jumped and this one has strike Air Jay, making a deep cut on his chest. "AAARG!"

"**ELMIKIA LANCE**!" Lina launched the spell right before Air Jay could hit the ground, hurting him badly. "Amelia, Zel, do it now!"

Amelia and Zel started to create a Ratill, a powerful white aura surrounding the two of them because of the deep concentration they are making.

"You people will pay!" crumbled Air Jay has he slowly get up.

"**RATILL!**" the enormous Ratill marches against Air Jay, ready to finish him off.

But Air Jay grabs the spell with his fire hands, but all it has ever made was dragging to another building, but with the remaining strength he has left, Air Jay pushes the spell to the air, and lands on his knees breathing in a tired way.

The other could not believe what just happen here, they have never seen anyone pushing a Ratill that way.

"The man is crazy! Even hurt he manages to throw that spell away?" said Zangulos shocked.

"He's really immortal…" said Gourry in a trembling voice.

"No problem guys!" said Lina in a confident voice. "I will use my Ragna Blade this time! He is too exhausted to even escape, and I'm quite sure that he won't even resist this attack."

Juts when Lina was about to cast the spell Filia grabs her hand. "No Lina! Don't do it!"

"What?" every one looked at Filia shocked to see that she is protecting the same man that tried to kill her and her unborn baby.

"Filia are you insane? We can't let this guy live! If we let him live he will surly try to kill you again" reminded Xellos.

Filia let out a deep sight. "I never wanted to tell you guys this, but after I heard Air Jay story, I felt pity for him. His past is almost similar to Valgarv, and…"

"And what?" interrupted Xellos in an angry tone. "That man is totally cruel, if you expect him to change just like Valgarv did then you are full of illusions! He will never change"

"If I thought that way, I would have never took you in Xellos!" replied Filia, witch made Xellos shut up in embarrass. "And Air Jay isn't that cruel, he proved that when he took care of Sylvia. That is proving that there is still some good in him, and……."

Filia and the others were interrupted when that heard some crazy chuckles coming from Air Jay.

Those chuckles started to form some insane evil laughs, has he slowly get up, still terribly wounded.

And this did not pleased Lina and the others, it's like Air Jay is up to no good again.

Air Jay finally managed to look at his opponents, his eyes are fully red. "I don't believe this. My brilliant plan was about to succeed. Where did I fail? Five years of intense training has proven worthless. A brilliant scheme so carefully studied and planed is escaping from my hands!" said Air Jay acting all crazy and insane.

The other looked at him with out knowing what to say about his madness.

"Holly…. Air Jay has finally gone mad." Said Gourry.

Zel unleashed his sword again. "I don't care. I wont let him live this time! He will not take my daughter away from me again."

_------_

Sylvia heard Air Jay's laughs and followed the sounds, and from behind a broken wall she saw her mother and her friends facing Air Jay. "What are they doing?" and since she could not see what they are doing properly, Sylvia decided to enter one of the near buildings to get a better view.

_------_

Air Jay starts laughing again, one of those laughs where he is up to something no good.

"What are you laughing at this time?" demanded Lina.

Air looks at Lina and her friends with a demonical look. "I'm about to use an attack that I only use it once, and you people are the second one to see such an attack, you can feel very proud of yourselves. But I'll tell you guys right now that you are going to feel the real terror in your hearts." Air Jay said nothing more has he lifts his hand in mid air, and his entire body is covered in fire.

_------_

Kiko trembled when he saw Air Jay doing that, there is no mistaking now, Air Jay is going to use _that _attack. "_Au Au! AUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ (No Air Jay don't do it! It's madness!)"

_------_

Xellos looked at Air Jay like if he is trying to remember something. "I have seen him doing that stance before, but where….." Xellos skin almost turn pale when he finally remembers and fall to the ground. "No it can't be!"

Every one looks back at Xellos, a little frightened by his reaction.

"What is it Xellos?" asked Lina, felling kind of worry.

"The Tornado!" responded Xellos with a frightened voice. "Air Jay is going to use the Tornado! But if he uses it, he will kill us all!"

_To be continue….._

Ramon: we are back!

Sunny: we took some time to update but here is another chapter.


	50. Tornado of fire

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 50_

_------_

Xellos looked at Air Jay like if he is trying to remember something. "I have seen him doing that stance before, but where….." Xellos skin almost turn pale when he finally remembers and fall to the ground. "No it can't be!"

Every one looks back at Xellos, a little frightened by his reaction.

"What is it Xellos?" asked Lina, felling kind of worry.

"The Tornado!" responded Xellos with a frightened voice. "Air Jay is going to use the Tornado! But if he uses it, he will kill us all!"

"The Tornado?" each one repeated their own way not understanding what Xellos was talking about.

"What is the Tornado?" asked Amelia.

"The tornado is the most powerful attack that the Andrades ever created, they form a powerful tornado, but this is a different tornado, it is a tornado covered in fire, and indestructible fire created by the phoenix."

"Fire tornado?" repeated Zangulos, his eyes trembling.

Every one turned back to Air Jay whose body is still covered in fire. "Is….is that possible?" asked Zel, not truly believing what Xellos just told them."

"´A devil child came out of nowhere and started to create a tornado covered in fire, that tornado started to grew bigger and bigger until it burned the entire city, until there was nothing but ashes " talked Zangulos in a voice that didn't sounded like his own, it sounded like he was scare, and indeed he was, he even dropped his sword.

Every one turned to Zangulos when he started to talk, and every one didn't like the way he acted, it's almost like the odds have turn back to Air Jay again. "Have you…seen this before, Mr Zangulos?" asked Amelia.

"I've heard about it, but I always though that were crazy survivor's stories."

"Survivor's stories?" repeated Lina. "What do you mean?"

"Zangulos is talking about the survivors of a city that was destroyed a long time ago. It was the time when Air Jay was a child and lost his family and he was disorientated" Said Xellos.

"But destroyed an entire city?" asked Filia shocked.

"How powerful is the tornado?" asked Sylphiel.

"Very powerful." Responded Xellos in a low voice. "Air Jay spins in a enormous speed witch creates the tornado, the more he spins the bigger it gets! It will only stop when Air Jay gets tire!"

"And how long did it last when Air Jay used it?" asked Lina.

"It lasted for at least two hours, but he was just eight years old. Imagine how long will it last now that he is a grown man?"

Every one started to panic and looked back at Air Jay who was still concentrating his attack.

"Lina, what will we do?" asked Gourry putting out his sword of light. "Air Jay sounds like he's almost ready to use his attack."

Lina started to march slowly at Air Jay concentrating an attack her self. "He won't have the time. I will use my Ragna Blade this time, I dough that even he can resurrect from a powerful spell made by the Mother of all things." And the spell was starting to take form on Lina's hands.

"LINA STOP!" Xellos grabbed Lina hands stopping her from using the Ragna blade.

"What is the matter with you Xellos? The Ragna Blade is our last hope!"

"Don't use it Lina!" begged Xellos. "Or else you will make a disaster!"

"What do you mean?"

"A thousand years ago a sorceresses who also managed to control a Ragna blade used it against a phoenix that was in his full power, but the impact between the two forces was so devastating just like the Giga Slave. If you use your Ragna blade against Air Jay now that he is summoning his entire phoenix power it might summon that impact."

"Damn it!" cursed Lina.

Air Jay lifted his head with an evil Smirk on his face. "It is time. **THE FIRE TORNADO!**" and Air Jay starts to spin in a high speed starting to make a tornado covered in fire all around him, starting to get bigger by the minute.

"IT HAS BEGAN! We must hide!" cried Xellos.

"Not yet!" said Lina. "He's just starting with that attack, so it is probable that it is not in 100, I bet I can still beat him if I use my Dragon Slave immediately." Lina started to cast a Dragon Slave with red aura already covering her body, and using all her power to finish Air Jay once and for all, and the land rumble by the phenomenon of that concentration. "Alright Air Jay, this is it. Do you remember this spell? Well you should off, this is the spell you fear the most, **DRAGON SLAVE**!"

The gigantic spell marched directly at the tornado of fire, but in the exact moment the Dragon Slave hit the tornado, it started to spin all around the force of the tornado, spinning around until it was thrown to the air.

Lina gasped when she saw this. And she not the only one. "I don't believe it, I never thought I would see the day that my Dragon Slave was thrown away like a mere balloon."

"That tornado must be really powerful for Air Jay to be able to do that!" said Amelia terrified.

"Every one go back!" ordered Zel has the tornado starts to get bigger.

The Slayers gang ran a few steps back, but they stopped when Lina started to cast another spell

"If the Dragon Slave doesn't work, maybe an ice spell can cool off that Tornado. **FREEZE ARROW**!" Lina shoot the spell at the tornado, but it melted before it reached. "Curses! How can e stop this thing?"

"Maybe it will need more that one Freeze Arrow!" suggested Zel has he fired his own Freeze Arrow.

"Right!" agreed Amelia has she fire her Freeze Arrow.

But the two spell also melted when the reached the tornado.

"What?" cried Amelia and Zelgadiss at the same time.

"Calm down guys, let's try again at the same time!" said Lina has she Amelia and Zelgadiss launched a Freeze Brid to the air and created a enormous rock of ice, and making it fall right to the tornado, but just like the other ice spells, it also melted.

"Ms Lina, it has also failed! What are we going to do?" asked Amelia in despair.

"Its no use of throwing ice spells at Air Jay's Tornado! The tornado gets more powerful and bigger by the more that Air Jay spins around!" said Xellos

In that moment a strong wind starts to pull them to the tornado.

"What's going on?" asked Gourry has he tries to hold on to the ground.

And he's not the only one, every one tries to catch up to something so that they don't get pull.

"The tornado is getting stronger, and the wind is starting to drag us to it! In a matter of moment we will be sucked into it, and we will be burned alive!" yelled Xellos has he tries to grab a post with one hand and with the other he's holding on to Filia.

In that moment the Pico-Pico Lina Golem doll falls right in front of them, saving them from being dragged to the tornado.

Every one breathed in relieves and landed on their knees.

"We are safe for now, but what are we going to do?" asked Zelgadiss

"What do you want to do?" snapped Zangulos feeling defeated. "That tornado resisted the Dragon Slave and many other spells."

"I hate to say this but I don't think that we can beat Air Jay this time." said Sylphiel and every one else had defeated looks on their faces.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" shouted Lina getting up to her feet. "I don't believe you guys! We have faced much dangerous characters that this punk, and we always managed to come out victorious, and now you want to just give up? If you people give up now than all the past battles we faces would have been for nothing!"

Every looked at Lina, she is the only one who can cheer up their spirits and gives them hope when every thing sounds lost. That is why they know that they can always trust her when the going gets bad. So all the group got up to their feet's with a determinate look.

"Your right Lina." Said Gourry with a smile. "We are not going to be defeated by Air Jay!"

"But do you have a plan Lina?" asked Filia.

"No, but I'm working on it."

"Well think Fast Lina. The Golem will not protect us for so long." Said Gourry.

"Don't rush me Gourry! I must……" Lina was silence when she saw the sword of Light in Gourry's hand, witch gave her a great idea. "That's it!" she then turns to Sylphiel. "Sylphiel, do you still know how to use the Dragon Slave?"

"huh? But why do you…."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, yes I do. I don't use it for some time but I still know how to use it."

"Great!" cheered Lina then turns back to the gang. "Here is my plan you guys! You all probably noticed that Gourry has the sword of light back."

Every one turn back to Gourry, and only now they have noticed that Gourry has the sword of Light back, they were so concentrated with all the fight they didn't noticed that concept.

"Hey it's true!" said Amelia.

"But how did Gourry got the sword back?" asked Xellos. "I thought that it was given to Sirius!"

"Yes, but thanks to the research that Air Jay has made on your memories Xellos, he has found out about the sword and he stole it from Sirius." Said Lina.

"Alright Lina, so what is your plan?" asked Zelgadiss impatiently because the tornado is getting bigger.

"Ok here is my plan. My plan is to drill to the tornado so that we can aim to the center of it, or namely Air Jay."

"But how do we do that Miss Lina?" asked Amelia. "the tornado is too strong to be drilled by any of our spell!"

"Yes that is where the sword of light is an important part to my plan. Sylphiel and I are going to cast a dragon Slave and Zel and Amelia are going to cast a Ratill and we are going to throw it to the sword of Light….."

"Lina that is madness!" interrupted Xellos.

But Lina ignored him and continued "We'll let the sword absolve the spells and then throw it to the tornado. The power of two Rattils and two Dragon Slaves combined in one spell must be powerful the enough to drill the Tornado and destroy Air Jay once and for all. Correct?" she asked turning to Xellos.

"In theory yes, but the sword of Light never absolved more than two spells at once, and don't forget that the Ratil and the Dragon Slave are very powerful spells, who know if Gourry can take that power."

"Do you have a better plan Xellos?"

"hum……"

"Take your time."

"NO I DON'T!" Xellos responded immediately when the piko-Piko Lina Golem doll is slowly being dragged away.

"Alright. Gourry , Zel , Amelia and Sylphiel will come with me, the rest will stay here."

After saying that, Lina, Gourry Zel, Amelia and Sylphiel jumped on top of the fallen Golem.

"It is worthless you morons! No one can defeat my most powerful technique!" said Air Jay from inside the tornado.

"Well what honour for us Air Jay!" said Lina with another one of her famous grins "we will be the first one to do it. Lets go guys!"

"Right!"

Amelia and Zel started to cast their Ratil and Lina and Sylphiel started to cast their Dragon Slave, with white and red aura surrounding them

"**Light come Forth**!" cried Gourry and the blade of light appeared. "I'm ready guy's, let's give Air Jay a lesson that he will never forget!"

"**DRAGON SLAVE**!" cried Lina and Sylphiel, lauching their spells to the blade.

Then there was Amelia and Zelgadiss turn. "**RATILL!**"

The four spell hit the Sword of Light simultaneously, making a big impact when it hit the blade.

At firs it sounded that Gourry was going to lose control of the sword, but he managed to hold his ground. "I…..I did it!"

"Way to go Gourry, now throw it to the tornado, HURRY!" ordered Lina.

"Right! Air Jay, have a taste of the combined attack of two Dragon Slave and Ratill's!" cried Gourry in enthusiasms has he points his sword at the tornado, and came out a gigantic red and white blast at the tornado.

The blast hit the tornado but it didn't drill on it, it made a few sparkles of fire witch landed on some buildings.

"Alright it hit it!" said Amelia, feeling that some hope is finally coming.

"Wait, the spell is not drilling the tornado!" said Zel. "it is just colliding with it but its not making any effect on it."

"But why?" asked Lina not believing that there is a fall in her plan.

"GUY'S HELP!" cried Gourry has he's being dragged by the tornado.

"Gourry!" Lina raywinged to Gourry and catch him from behind. "Hold on Jellyfish!"

"Lina what are we going to do now? Air Jay's tornado is powerful enough to hold on the Dragon Slave and the Ratill combined."

"Yes, but it didn't have the effect it had when I throw my Dragon Slave, so there is still a chance." after saying that Lina wrapped her arms around Gourry's torso.

"Lina what are you doing?"

"Just giving the sword more power!" and a sphere of light surrounded Lina and Gourry. Charging more power to the sword of light to enforce the combined attack of two Dragon Slaves and Ratill. "NOW DIE AIR JAY!"

And the combined spells of the Dragon Slave and Ratill's has gone bigger and it managed to drill inside the Fire Tornado.

"WHAT?" cried Air Jay, still spinning around and seeing the blast coming straight at him, and it finally hit him. **"ARGHH!"** cried Air Jay in pain when he got hit with it, feeling all his body being torn to part by the feeling of that attack, and a incredible pain involving his entire being and feeling his life being faded away. "No….this is worst than being hit by a Dragon Slave, **AAAAH!**" cried Air Jay one last time has one last part of the tornado throws him, still inside the combined spells of the Dragon Slave and Ratill, to the atmosphere. Air Jay is finally dead.

Lina and Gourry land on their knees exhausted. "Lina….did we did it? Did we kill Air Jay?"

Lina managed to throw a weak bonk at Gourry "You always do such dumb question Gourry. How can anyone survive a super attack like this?"

"Yeah, your right!"

"Lina, Gourry!" called every one of the Slayers gang rushing over to Lina and Gourry.

"You guys did it!" said Sylphiel, happy to see her friends alive and happy to see that this battle is finally over.

"I can not believe it!" said Amelia with a smile has she helped Lina on her feet.

"Me neither." Said Zel has he help Gourry on his feet.

"But tell me something. Air Jay stolen the Sword just to kill us?" asked Xellos has he Filia and Zangulos approached the gang.

"Yes." Responded Lina lifting her thumbs up. "How ironic of all, the weapon that Air Jay stolen to get us ended up killing him instead."

"I still feel pity for him." Whispered Filia.

"But that was an incredible attack!" said Zangulos. "What are you people going to call the combined attack of Ratill And Dragon Slave?"

"Well I think I'll call it Dragon-Till!" responded Lina.

"I prefer Ra-Slave!" said Zelgadiss.

Amelia looked around the city and seeing some building getting burn because of Air Jay's Tornado of fire. "What a horrible battle this was."

Lina noticed that Amelia is probably upset about part of Seilune is being burn. "Relax Amelia, at least no one was hurt!"

"Yeah, I believe that is what counts."

In that moment a cry for help is heard "Help! Mama, Help!"

Every one turn back to the source of that cry witch came from the burning building behind them, and saw Sylvia in one of the windows "Help! Mama, Rocky, Help!"

"**Sylvia!**" Cried Amelia and Zelgadiss and ran to the burning building.

_To be continue……_

Ramon: things are sure getting complicated, no?

Sunny: poor Sylvia.


	51. It's not fair

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 51_

_------_

Every one turn back to the source of that cry witch came from the burning building behind them, and saw Sylvia in one of the windows "Help! Mama, Rocky, Help!"

"**Sylvia!**" Cried Amelia and Zelgadiss and ran to the burning building.

"Guys, wait for us!" yelled Lina has she and the gang ran after Zel and Amelia.

"**ELMIKIA LANCE**!" cried Zel blasting the door, and he and Amelia entered the burning building.

Once they have entered some rumbles covered in fire closed the entrance, stopping Lina and the others to enter.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sylphiel in despair, "how we are going to enter and save the others?"

"Don't worry I use my **FREEZE ARROW**!" cried Lina and throw a freeze arrow at the entrance but once it hit the fire it melted instantaneously. "What? How can this be?"

"Amazing…..." Whispered Xellos. "That building is burning up because of Air Jay's tornado, and by the looks of it that fire is just has powerful has the Tornado it self."

Lina and Filia bonked him hard on the head. "This is no time to admire it!"

"But How are we going to get Amelia and Zel out of there?" asked Gourry with a worry tone.

No one knew how to answer him, but the truth is that Amelia and Zel and Sylvia are trapped with no possibility to get out.

_------_

"Sylvia!" cried Amelia running up the stairs looking for her daughter. "Sylvia where are you?"

"Amelia, look out!" Zel pushed Amelia and himself out of the falling piece of roof that almost fell on them. "Amelia, you need to be more careful! There isn't a safe place to be!"

"I know that Zelgadiss, our baby is here!" replied Amelia, almost sounding like she was about to cry.

Zel understands how she feels, he has the same feeling, this situation reminded what happen to them a few days ago when Air Jay kidnapped Sylvia making them pass a living hell, but this situation is totally different, this time Sylvia might end up dead. "Then let's go find her and get out of here."

"Right. Sylvia!"

"Sylvia, where are you!"

"Mama, Rocky! Help me, I'm scare!" cried a child's voice from the floor upstairs.

"Zelgadiss she is upstairs, lets go!"

Amelia and Zel ran to the floor upstairs ignoring the fact that the fire is getting bigger.

"Sylvia where are you?" called Amelia when she and Zel reached the floor.

"Mama, help me I don't wanna be here!" Sylvia's voice came from one of the doors.

"Sylvia, steep away from the door!" Zel crashed against the door where Sylvia's voice came from witch revealed Sylvia

"Mama!" Sylvia ran to Amelia and gave her a big hug and starts to cry on her chest. "Mama I'm so scare!"

""Its ok honey, Mama is here." Amelia hugged her daughter has tight has she could then she looks at Zel who is holding his injured arm. "Zelgadiss, what's wrong?"

"My arm……it got burn when I crashed against the door…."

"What?" gasped Amelia. "But how is that possible with your chimera body and all?"

"It must be the fire that is also different so it affects my body." Said Zel has he got up. "So must leave at once!"

They waited no more time and ran in direction to the stairs but they stopped when they saw that is all burned up, witch it is impossible for them to pass.

"We can't pass." Said Amelia still holding Sylvia.

"Mama…." Wined Sylvia al scared.

"To the roof! We might be able to Raywing out of here if we go out the roof." Said Zel.

"Then lets go!" said Amelia has she and Zel ran to the roof.

After getting a few floors up the stopped when they saw that the stairs that leave upstairs are already destroyed, destroying their hopes of getting out of here.

"No…….no… NO!" cried Zel getting desperate, he just wanted this to end, to tell Sylvia who he is, to start a new life with Amelia and her. But it seems that his bad luck has come back to curse him again. "This is not fair. THIS IS JUST NOT FAIR!"

"Zelgadiss….." whispered Amelia with a frightened Sylvia crying on her chest, but she is also feeling despaired her self, she never thought that her life would end up like this.

"Look out!" shouted Zel has a part of the roof was about to fall on them, so he created a shield surrounding him, Amelia and Sylvia. "Amelia , Sylvia, are you alright?"

"Yes, but we are still trapped!" said Amelia on her knees still holding Sylvia. "But the fire, the fire is getting closer."

Indeed the fire is getting closer to them, and Zel is keeping a hard time to hold the shield, the piece of roof that felled on them made Zel a little weak, and the fire is weakening Zel's shield.

"I'm scare!" cried Sylvia some more frightened

"Oh Sylvia…." Amelia hugged her daughter tighter has she also feel death coming to take them away.

Zel is still holding the shield the best he can and also trying to figure out how to get out of this mess, he was starting to think of putting a Raywing bubble on him and the girls but it will make the bubble much slower for caring on many people and it wont be strong enough to crash to the wall and get out of here. So this idea is worthless, unless……. "_Amelia, do you hear me?_"

"Huh? What….."

"_Relax Amelia, I'm talking to you by telepathy._"

"You can do that?"

"_Yes, and I want to ask you a favour._"

"What? What favour?"

"_Please, don't tell Sylvia who I am. And keep on taking good care of her._"

Amelia looks back at Zelgadiss in a frightened look, he is not thinking of doing what she thinks he's doing, is he? "Zelgadiss, you are not…."

"I love you…." That was Zel's last word has he involved Amelia and Sylvia in a Ray wing Bubble and throw them out of the building witch made them land near Lina and the others.

All of them ran to Amelia and Sylvia when the ray wing Bubble was gone.

"Amelia, Sylvia are you two alright?" asked Filia.

But Amelia ignored her friends has she puts Sylvia down and rans to the building, but she was stopped by Lina and Gourry.

"Amelia what are you doing?" asked Gourry holding Amelia tight.

"Let me go! Zelgadiss is in there!"

"Zelgadiss is in there?" whispered Lina.

"Zelgadiss don't leave me! You promise that we would be together! Don't die Zelgadiss! I Love you! Don't do this! ZELGADISS!" cried Amelia has loud has she could and struggling to get away from Lina and Gourry.

Sylvia has her eyes all watery, she can not belive that she is going to lose the man who has been her best friend in these last days. "R-Rocky….."

_------_

Inside the burning building, Zel still hold on his shield, but the shield is getting weaker and he has no hopes of getting out alive from the situation he is in. and from inside he can hear Amelia cries, I makes him happy to see that Amelia and Sylvia are alright. "Amelia….I'm sorry…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and wanted to be there waiting for you in the altar, I wanted to be there to protect our little Angel, I wanted to be there to punch all the boys falling in love with her, I want to see our girl growing up into a beautiful woman. But I can't. I'm sorry Amelia, but I thank you, you have given me peace. Good bye Amelia, I love you."

Zel said nothing more has he watches the fire getting closer and waits for death to take him away.

_To be continue…._

Sunny: man, poor Zel.

Ramon: yeah, after all his hard work, this is what happens to him.


	52. Crying

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 52_

_------_

"ZELGADISS!" Amelia continued to cry has she continues to throw ice or wind spells at the burning building, hoping to extinct the fire, even Lina and Sylphiel are helping her, but is all of no use, the fire is too powerful for the spells "NO! please God, don't do this to me! Please!" Amelia can not believe how misfortune she is, she has lost her mother and sister, and now she is about to lose the man she loves, the man who is the father of her child. It is on times like these that Amelia believes that she was born only to suffer.

From inside the building Zel is still holding his shield and hearing Amelia's cries, still waiting for his death. His mind is all focused on Amelia and Sylvia, focused on the life he might have had if it wasn't for Air Jay, this is all his fault. Zel might have had a wonderful and pacifically life in the beginning if Air Jay didn't kidnap Sylvia back at the ball, if Air Jay never showed up, by now Sylvia would have known that Zel is her father, infect every time that they were going to tell Sylvia who is her father, Air Jay shows up and messes up every thing, and now Zel is this situation because of him. "Curse you Air Jay….."

From out side Sylvia watches every thing with tears in her eyes. "Rocky…..please come back…." Sobbed Sylvia, felling so worry for the man who has been her best friend and who is also a chimera like her, the man who she enjoyed play with, to force him to play dress up and who she enjoys to make him have a tea party with her, the same man who has won a doll for her on the Spring Festival. This man has been such a good friend to her and now because of her disobedience and her curiosity he might be hurt very bad, or even worst. "Rocky, please don't die!"

Suddenly Gourry notices something from the sky. "Lina, guys, what is that?"

"Huh?" Lina turned around to see what Gourry is pointing at the sky, and she saw a enormous fireball coming their way at full speed. "What is that thing?"

"EVERY ONE, RUN!" cried Xellos when the fire ball was about to hit them.

BOOM

The explosion created a big crater covered in smoke, and they could see a figure coming out. Every one gasped when they saw who it was. It is Air Jay, with his clouts almost racked, and his eyes are still red.

"No it can not be…." Whispered Xellos in a frightened tone.

Zangulos landed on his knees when he saw their enemy, still alive. "Tell me I'm dreaming, I saw him get it with the attack, he should have not survived!"

Air Jay laughed at Zangulos reaction. "True it was a powerful attack, but my body was covered in fire when I got hit with the attack witch is why it has done little damage to me, and when I reached the atmosphere I manage to escape. And now it's time for my revenge!" Air Jay lied about the part when he said that the attack has made little damage, it has done big damage to him, and because of that he almost can not stand on his feet.

Amelia could not believe this herself, looks like her bad luck is getting worst. She can not waist her time fighting Air Jay, Zelgadiss has so little time left before the fires starts to kill him.

"Damn you Air Jay! Why don't just leave us alone? Zelgadiss is trapped inside that building of fire because of you!" said Lina pointing at the building behind her. "We can't put down the fire and Zel might end up dead!"

"Tell that to some one who cares!" replied Air Jay very coldly. Every one glared and growled angrily at Air Jay for his cold reply.

"UNCLE AIR JAY!" cried Sylvia has she ran to Air Jay. Every one started to panic when they saw Sylvia running to him.

"No Sylvia wait!" Gourry tried to catch Sylvia, but he not succeeded.

Even Lina and tried to catch her. "Sylvia get back here!"

"Sylvia don't go to him, he's dangerous!" shouted Sylphiel.

Amelia started to feel terrorised when she saw her child going to the same evil man who is responsible for all this mess, the man who kidnapped her and tried to kill Filia. "**SYLVIA! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!**"

But Sylvia ignored her mother and grabbed Air Jay by his leg. "Uncle Air Jay, you must save Rocky!"

"What?"

"Please, you can do that fire thingy that you show me! You're the only one who can save him! Please!" begged Sylvia with tears on her eyes.

In that moment Air Jay's eyes returned back to normal. Normally he would be more than just happy to leave Zelgadiss to his doom, but there are things that he just can not stand, and one of them is watching a child cry, especially his own niece. "Ok kid, just step aside a little."

And so Sylvia obeyed him, and Air Jay lifts his hand to the air, and all the fire that is on the building starts to move and waving, like he's controlling them, in fact all the fires of the remaining buildings that are burning are also reacting to this.

"Come to me!" ordered Air Jay and all the fires that are on the buildings stars to fly to Air Jay, catering to him. And Air Jay opens his mouth and the fires starts to enter in it, once the entire fire was in him, he starts to chew on it like if it was food and swallows it, and all his wounds faded away, but some smoke starts to come out of Air Jay's mouth. "That's one spicy meatball!"

Every one could not believe of the weird show that has just happen in front of them, except for Sylphiel that has fainted when she saw this.

"I can not believe in what I just saw, he ate the fire like if it was food!" said Zangulos.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" said Gourry trying to hold on to his lunch.

"Have you people noticed the fact how he controlled the fire so easily?" asked Lina, interested in that fact.

"It must be because of his phoenix blood!" said Xellos. "it must be because of that the can manage to control fire to his free will."

"But what about Zelgadiss?" Asked Amelia turning to the building where Zel's being held.

Has for Zel, he's more confuse now, the fire was about to get him when all of a sudden it was backing away like if someone is calling them. How did this happen? "Well who cares!" Zel turns of his shield and blasts the wall and raying's out of the building and land on one knee next to his friends, catching his breath.

"Zelgadiss!" cried Amelia has she runs to Zel to and gives him a big hug. "You idiot! Don't ever scare me like this again!"

"Sorry Amelia." Said Zel with a soft smile and wrapping an arm around Amelia.

"Rocky!" cried Sylvia has she runs to Zelgadiss and also gives him a big hug.

And with his remaining arms Zel wraps it around his daughter, he wanted to enjoy this moment when he finally has his Family in his arms. This is the warm he's been seeking all these years.

But then he lets go of them and looks at Sylvia with an angry and serious face. "Sylvia! What are you doing here? Didn't your mother tell you to go with Sylphiel to the hide out?"

Sylvia giggled nervously. "well…..I was kind of…curious."

"CURIOUS? I have had it with you, young lady! You are grounded!"

"Ok!" said Sylvia has she hugs Zel again, she didn't care if she's going to get grounded, she is just happy to see that Rocky is al right.

Zel slaps him self on the forehead. "Why is it that I can never get angry at her?"

Amelia laughed at this.

And every one looked at the happy family with a smile, they are just glad that every thing I has turn out alright for them.

But then they turn to Air Jay who seems to be waiting for them.

"Well Air Jay, what is going to be?" asked Lina. "Are we going to continue this damn fight?"

Air Jay just spited to the ground. "Relax Lina, I will leave. I admit that I am not strong enough to take you down, but don't think that this is over! When I get strong enough in my journey to the New world, you will all see me again!" after saying that Air Jay turned to leave.

"Lina are you really going to let him go?" asked Gourry in a whisper.

"Let him go Gourry!" Lina whispered back. "We are too tire to continue this fight, and besides, it seems like Air Jay has quite this fight because of Sylvia."

"Wait, Uncle Air Jay!" called Sylvia has she ran to Air Jay.

"No Sylvia! Get back here!" ordered Zel. And the others were too tire to try to catch her.

Air Jay turned around to see what Sylvia want, but he was surprised when Sylvia jump on him to give him a big hug. "Thank you Uncle Air Jay, thank you so much for saving Rocky!"

Air Jay's eyes trembled when Sylvia said that "She…..she said thanks? Some one has thanked me?" Air Jay could not hold on his tears anymore.

Every one looked at Air Jay, surprised.

"He's crying?" asked Zangulos amazed. "That monster cries?"

"But what is he crying about?" asked Amelia.

"Those are tears of emotions." Said Filia.

"Say what?" every one asked.

"Yes. Thanks to the stuff that Prince Phill has always said about the Andrades, Air Jay has always been seen to be nothing more than a monster, a cruel demon without receiving any compassion, the only human compassion he ever had come from his family that got killed. But Sylvia treated Air Jay like a human being and warmed up his cold heart."

Zel smiled at his daughter. "My little angel has that effect on people."

"Why am I getting so soft?" thought Air Jay covering his wetted eyes with a hand. "I Air Jay, the king of all outlaws am getting so sentimental by the words of child. This is unbelievable."

Air Jay rubbed his eyes and putted Sylvia on the ground. "Take care of your self kid." After saying this he gave a big jump to the air, formed his fire wings and fly away.

"Bye Uncle Air Jay!"

_------_

From the warehouse, Kiko saw it all in his crystal ball, it has been a long time since the last time he saw Air Jay cry, he was just 8 years old the last time he cry.

_Flash back._

_Kiko walks around the burning city where Jayson used his tornado the entire city has been burn to the ground, and practically no living human soul survived, luckily Kiko used his power to save all the animal creatures of the city, still he could not find Jayson._

_After a few minutes of searching Kiko has found his sitting on the ground between two houses all destroyed, he seemed to be crying. "Ruff Ruff! Ruff? ( Jayson! Are you alright?)"_

_Jayson looked at his best and only friend, his eyes all wet because of the cries. "I feel a little calmer."_

"_Ruuf? Au Auuuuu! ( what's the big idea of using the Tornado? You mother has warn you than that attack is too powerful!)"_

"_They were celebrating."_

"_Ruf? (What?)_

"_This city is one of those cities that warships Phill, and so they were celebrating my families death, like if they were truly monsters, I got so angry that I used the Tornado to make all of them suffering."_

"_Auuu, Auuuuu… ( I understand, But Jayson……)_

"_Don't call me that anymore, I don't want to be Jayson anymore, I will change my name, my mother always said I knew how to fly in the air properly with my fire wings, so from now on, I will be named Air Jay."_

_Kiko looked surprised on the kid. " Au, grrr au, au au ruf? (Ok, Air Jay, why is it with this sudden change of names? what are you trying to prove here?)_

_Jayson cried some more. "People always treated me and my family like monsters because of Phill, he has made our lives a living hell, and because of that people call me a devil child, they already judge me with out even knowing me. But I won't let Phill go around feeling proud of himself. I promise he will pay for this, so I will become the greatest criminal of the world, I will make Phill's life a living hell. And I promise another thing, I will never cry again!" and Jayson resumed on crying some more for these will be the last tears he will shred _

_Kiko pity the kid so much, the kid lost his family because of the stupidity of one man._

_End of Flash back._

"oh ohhh" mumbled Naga finally waking up. When she was fully awake she noticed that she is on the ship that she is planning on stealing "Wha-what happen?"

"So your finally awake babe?" Air Jay entered the scene trying to act his cool self to hide out his emotion.

"Air Jay, so what happen?" Naga asked again.

"Well….you got knock on the head, and I…….lost, again."

"Rats! So we better get out of here before my Dad appears."

"Relax girl, I beat him so bad that he won't be walking for a long time."

"That's good, but my sister might….." Naga stopped and look back at Air Jay with an angry glare. "You didn't hurt my sister again, did you?"

"No baby, she's fine, she's fine!" Air Jay answered immediately.

After a moment of angry silence, Naga spoke again. "well alright, but wait up a minute, I'm going to get my mask before we leave."

After Naga left Kiko turn back to Air Jay to talk to him, or better say it, bark. "_Au Au auuuuu?_ (Are you alright Air Jay?)"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Answered Air Jay, normally. "Don't worry, I'm ok. I'll get over it."

Kiko didn't bark anything more, but some way he is glad that Sylvia and Naga managed to bring back some of Air Jay's humanity.

_------_

The entire Slayers gang were resting on the ground, recuperating from the big fight they had with Air Jay, Syphiel and Amelia are helping out casting healing spell on every one, Amelia started with Zelgadiss first.

"Say Zelgadiss, are you still planning to tell the true to Sylvia today?"

"No, not today, tomorrow, the kid has passed to so much today, let her rest."

"Yeah your right." Amelia knows that Zel is right but she wanted to tell Sylvia the truth so soon, but it seems that every time they are going to tell the truth to the girl, some one always appears to mess things up really bad.

"Say Lina, what are going to do with the sword of light?" Asked Gourry pointing to his old sword.

"Well, Sirius didn't came back to claim it, so we can keep it uptil he comes back for it." Said Lina and then she smirks. "Or you can give it to me!"

Gourry pushed the sword away from Lina's sight "no way Lina! The sword is a family treasure, in two words, it's mine!"

Lina laughed. "It's been a long time since I hear that."

This also made Gourry laugh

"Mama, Papa!" cried a voice from behind them. Its Maia who gave his parents a big hug.

"Hey little one!" greeted Gourry, tapping his son on the head.

"Why Maia, didn't I told you to be with Martina?" Asked Lina giving a weak bong on the kids head.

Maia chuckled nervously. "Well, I wanted to be here."

Gourry laughed at the kids answer "You know Maia? You're starting to sound like your mother.

"I am?"

"He is?"

"LINA!" called Martina who was followed by her daughter Zoanna and little Val who are caring Sylvia's puppies. "I really must protest! Your brat is so disobedient! He almost put himself in danger by coming here! And further more…."

"**What did you call my son?**" shouted Lina in a scary voice.

"Oh no…" Said Martina, turning all white. To think that she would have learn her lesson by now.

While Martina was getting beat Val and Zoanna walked to Sylvia to give back her Dalmatian puppies.

"Her are your dogs Sylvia, they were crying the entire time!" said Zoanna passing Rald and Ken to Sylvia.

"Yeah, they really miss you, it's like they think you're their mother or something." Said Val passing Gi-gi and Rocha to Sylvia.

Sylvia giggled at this, and the dogs really got attached to her.

Suddenly heavy foots steps are heard, foots steps coming their way.

"What's going on?" asked Gourry getting worry.

"Damn it!" yelled Lina letting go of Martina. "Why do I have the feeling that Air Jay has something to do with this?"

"But wont this ever end?" asked Zel getting tire of all of this "Please!"

And from behind the buildings appeared a giant, or better name it a Golem, or better name it a Giant Piko piko Air Jay Golem doll.

Every one had their mouth wide open when the saw the golem, it just like the Lina Golem doll, but it looks alike like Air Jay, whit the hair and all.

"**My precious Lina Doll!**" Cried a voice from the Golem's head who jumped from to the ground and amazingly he didn't die. It's Galia. "What has that punk done to you?" Galia landed on his knees when he saw the Piko Piko Lina doll lying on the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Amelia.

"Galia!" shouted Lina.

"Lina!" said Galia very happy to see Lina again. "My Gosh it has been such a long time!"

"Miss Lina, pleasure to see you again." Said Laia getting down of the golem, but a little frightened to see Lina again, at least Naga is not around, when those two get together, it total raw.

But Lina was not happy to see Galia, so she grabs him by the shirt. "Well I have some old scores to settle with you Galia! You promise to make a perfect Golem based of me but you made me look like a fool! And you didn't even paid me for it!"

"But it was free. Wasn't it?"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

Just then Galia notices Maia. "Say, who is the kid?"

"He is my son!" responded Lina.

"Oh my. Just seeing the kid, I'm feeling inspired! Say kid, would you like to be the next model for my golem?"

"What's a model?" asked Maia.

But Lina punched old man Galia, making him crash against his new Golem.

"I knew that this was going to happen. Misfortune is really my middle name." whined Laia.

Gourry sweat dropped. "They really know Lina."

Suddenly they notice a big shadow appearing on top of them, when they saw what it is they gasped. It is the ship that Phill was planning on using to catch Air Jay.

"Good bye my friends!" Yelled Air Jay has he appeared with Naga beside him using a mask. "and please thank old Philly-dork for preparing this ship for us, we would have wasted lots of time preparing one to go to the new world!" mocked Air Jay, laughing at their faces.

Amelia let out a big smile when she saw who it is next to Air Jay. Amelia knew who it is even if she is wearing a mask. "THANK YOU, GARCIA!"

Naga got touched when she heard her baby sister, so she removed her mask and gave a peace sign to Amelia.

"**WHAT!**" yelled Air furiously when he saw the Piko Piko Air Jay golem doll "_Sacana_! Galia has really made a golem of me! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Air Jay was about to jump out of the ship to get Galia but Naga grabbed him. "Calm down Air Jay!"

"Let me kill him, let me kill him! Let me at least rip his head off, or at least break his neck!"

"Kiko, get us out of here!"

"_Au au, Auuu!_ (good idea, I'm getting air sick!)" barked Kiko has he used his magic to teleport them and the ship out there.

"It finally over!" sighed Zangulos in relieve.

"But why were you thanking Naga for Amelia?" asked Lina.

"It's sister stuff, Miss Lina." Replied Amelia with one the smiles she usually had.

Zel knew why Amelia thanked Naga, it all because of the stuff he said to her.

Has for Xellos, he rested on the ground and look at the sky. "I'm getting too old for this, I need a good night sleep. These adventures can kill a guy."

_To be continue…._

Sunny: a happy end in this chapter, no?

Maliska: you people were already thinking that we were going to let Zel die, right?


	53. Sylvia knows the truth

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 53_

_------_

After the big final battle against Air Jay and Naga, all the people of Seilune have returned to the city, some become homeless because of some devastation but there are already places for them to stay until their houses are restored again. Galia returned back to his home with the Piko Piko Lina Golem Doll and the Piko Piko Air Jay Golem Doll and his daughter Laia. Has for the Slayers gang they are all resting in the castle after a hard fight against Air Jay, they haven't had a fight like this since they faced Copy Rezo.

But Amelia went to the infirmary to see how her father is doing, after all Air Jay gave him a terrible beating, but what disturbs Amelia the most is the fact of how Air Jay is always telling how her father killed his entire family, how he killed people that could not defend them selves, how he killed children's, these tales disturbed Amelia a lot, she can not believe that her father, the man who has been her role model, would have done such despicable thing. She must know the true.

When she got to the infirmary she saw her father lying on the bed with a few castes on his neck.

"You father neck are almost broken and Air Jay's attack some how also effected his legs, so he won't be able to walk for a few days, but don't worry, he will recuperate." spooked the doctor when he saw Amelia.

"I see. Can I be alone with him a minute?"

"Of course." The doctor bowed respectfully to the princess and left the room, leaving Amelia and Phill alone.

"Amelia…" called Phill a little weak.

"Yes father?" said Amleia putting a chair next top her father so she could sit on it.

"Is it over? Has Air Jay been defeated?"

"Yes, he was defeated. But you won't believe this, Air Jay ended up saving Zelgadiss when he was in trouble only because Sylvia asked him. I guess that Mr. Xellos was right, only children manage to soften him up." Amelia has purposely neglected to mention to her father that Garcia is teaming up with Air Jay, it would probably be too much for her father. "But Air Jay managed to get away and he stole the ship that you were planning on using to go to the new world."

"I see, he planed this all up. He used me to make that ship so he could go to the new world. I should have predicted this."

"Father is it true what Air jay said to what you have done to her family?" Amelia finally asked, she deeply wanted to know the true.

"Yes it is." Responded Phill with so much shame of himself.

Amelia gasped when she heard that. "it can't be…."

"But it is. Our family has always been in war with the Andrades, over the generation our grandfathers were always telling us that they were evil monsters, I never question them of how they know that or what terrible crimes they have committed for them saying that I just trusted their words, I believed that I was doing my duty on fighting them, but no matter how many times I fought them they always beat me and always ridicule me, humiliate me into such point that it made me hate them deeply. One day one of my spies warned me that the entire Andrade family was gathering around for a family reunion and on that same day I have met a sorcerer that has created a poison that is very deathly even for the phoenix. So on that night I hired the cooks to put the poisons in their food, when they eat all the deathly food I took my chance to kill them all…..I killed them all, no one survived. I hated them so much that I didn't spare anyone, not the women or the children, no one, only Air Jay survived because he didn't eat anything on that night. All this time I believed that I have destroyed them for the good of others, but Zelgadiss has made me understand that I have been lying to myself, I have killed them all for vengeance of all the defeats and humiliations that I have suffered because of them."

Amelia could not believe on the story her father is telling, she was so chocked and disturbed, her father, who has been a role model to her all her life has done such a despicable thing. She slowly backs away and felt the infirmary with tears on her eyes.

Phill could not blame her, her father is a killer.

_------_

Zel rested on the couch of one of the living rooms of the castle. This battle against Air Jay was just has tire has that the one against Garv, and it left the city of Seilune almost destroyed, it's even more destroyed that the fight they had against Kanzel and Mazenda. "But well, I should not be surprised. Almost in every town Lina passes, it ends up destroyed." Zel almost chuckled when he whispered that.

"Really?"

"**HAAA**!" shirked Zel when Sylvia appeared near him all a sudden with out him noticing that. "Don't scare me like that!"

Sylvia just laughed at his reaction. "Sorry Rocky."

"Sylvia, will you ever get my name right? Its Zel!"

"I like Rocky better!"

Zel sighed "Oh boy…."

"Hum….Rocky."

"Yes?"

"Are you still angry at me? Because of what happen today?" asked Sylvia in an innocent tone of voice.

Zel just looked at her daughter with a serious look. "Sylvia, what you have done was stupid, reckless and irresponsible! You could have cone hurt! I'm still a little mad at you, but I'm glad that you're alright."

"I'm sorry Rocky. I promise I will never do that again!" said Sylvia in an honest voice.

Zel tapped his daughter on the head. "Good girl." Zel believes that Sylvia came to him to see if he was still angry at her and she came here to apologise to him only.

"Rocky, will you tell me a story?"

"Well….sure why not." After saying that, Sylvia sited on his lap to hear his story. "Well once upon a time there was a warrior who had a freakish look and a Princess witch had fall in love with him, the warrior tried to put the princes aside but she was always with him, and made him feel like person despise of his look and…." Zel stop telling his story when he saw that Sylvia is already resting her tiny head on his chest, sleeping.

Zel let out a small laugh. "I don't know why she asks me to tell her stories when she always ends up sleeping."

"Well, she should be asleep by now." Said Amelia entering the room.

"I know I'll put her to bed." And Zel felt the room in direction of Sylvia's room to put her to sleep. Amelia smiled at those two, she enjoyed to see how Sylvia and her father are getting along so nicely.

A few moments later, Zel and Amelia putted Sylvia in her bed, and she is still sleeping like and angel.

After that Zel and Amelia closed Sylvia's door and walking away.

"Zelgadiss, can I ask you something?" asked Amelia.

"Sure what is it?"

"When we were in the building on fire, and before you send us out of there, you have asked me not to tell Sylvia about you. Why did you do it? I believe that Sylvia deserved the right to know the truth."

In that moment Zel stop walking to look at Amelia. "I know. But I would also know that Sylvia might end up being very perturbed when she found out who I am, and she might end depressed and ruin her childhood, ending up destroying the sweet child she is."

"I see, but in anyway she would also be very perturbed if you have died. She loves Rocky very much." Amelia giggled when she said the word Rocky.

Zel sweat dropped when she said that. "You know, that's not funny."

"Sorry, I just could not help myself." Said Amelia, and then she grabs Zel's arm. "Zelgadiss, can you sleep with me today?"

This made Zel blush, but he smiled at her. "Of course."

After all they will need lots of rest, tomorrow will be a big day.

_The next day. In the afternoon_

The day has finally come

Today Sylvia will know the true.

So far the day has been going very well. This satisfied Amelia, a lot "the day is going alright so far. We all have a yummy breakfast and no Air Jay, we saw the usual Lina and Gourry fight for food and no Air Jay, we reached to Lunch time and no Air Jay, we have a delicious Lunch and no Air Jay, and now I'm going to tell Sylvia the true and no Air Jay. Oh, I almost forgot, no Air Jay!"

_------_

"ATCHOOO!" sneezed Air Jay.

"Oh come one Air Jay, don't tell me already got a cold?" said Naga in a mocking tone. "We are just on the sea almost a day, and we still have a long journey before we reach the New world."

"Don't make fun of me babe! I'm Portuguese, a warrior of the sea, its not some cold that is going to stop me!"

"Good, but your dog doesn't seem to be like that!" Naga pointed at Kiko who is throwing up."

"_Ruff Auuuu_! (Man I hate water!)" Wined Kiko, feeling all sick.

"They say that when a person sneezes is when someone is talking about him." Thought Air Jay "I hope it's some hot babe!"

_------_

Amelia took a deep breath, this is going to be one of the most difficult things she has ever done in her life, but before she reveals the true to Sylvia, Amelia wanted to talk to her father again.

When she reached the infirmary she found her father still resting to the bed, with a few plates of food besides him. "Father."

Phill was a little surprised to see his daughter came to visit him again. "Amelia? You came. Say where is Zelgadiss, and the others?"

"They are in the thrown room, today is the day I will tell Sylvia the true."

"I see…..Amelia about yesterday, I…."

"Oh hish hush." Interrupted Amelia with a smile, this surprised Phill when he saw his daughter smile. "It is all in the past, I am proud of you for telling me the true and for understanding what you have done wrong. You are my father, and I love you. Air Jay is regrettable, you offered him a piece treaty and he spited you on the face."

"But wont Air Jay be right of doing what he did to me? After all I killed all his family because of my hate. How can I consider myself a justice hero when I have committed such a horrible crime?"

"But unlike Air Jay, you have conscious of the crimes you committed while he doesn't, witch makes you much better than him. And don't forget all the peoples you have helped and saved in the past Father. For the memories of all the ones you helped in the past and the ones you might help in the future, you can not give up your justice work."

Phill could not help himself of shredding some tears when Amelia told him all of this, he has always been very proud of his younger daughter, but today he is even more, because she has proved to be a much better justice hero than he can ever hope to be. "Thanks Amelia…." Phill wanted to hug his daughter but he is still not capable of moving, so Amelia hugged him instead.

After a big hug, Amelia let Phill go. "Well….I guess its time to tell every thing to Sylvia."

"Good luck!"

_------_

Amelia walked to the garden and saw Sylvia with the kids, playing with Sylvia's puppies, and Sylvia was giving milk to one of them by a bottle

"Oh Sylvia, the bottles are for the babies, not puppies." Said Zoanna.

"The puppies are my babies!" replied Sylvia with a smile.

Maia laughed when Sylvia said all this.

"Say, does anyone one wants to do a prank on uncle Xellos?" said Val interrupting Maia's laughs.

"Hey, good idea!" Said Maia, very interested in that subject.

In that moment Amelia appeared on the scene. "Hello kids."

All the kids greeted her by calling her Aunt Amelia, in Sylvia's case Mommy.

"Sylvia, can you come with me please?" asked Amelia. I have something important to tell you."

Sylvia know what her mother is going to say, she is going to say that she is going to marry Rocky, but she pretended not to know anything. "Sure Mommy!"

"Ok, and you kids take the puppies and go to the thrown room, your parents are waiting for you there."

The kids gave her an ok and went to the thrown room with the puppies. Has for Sylvia, she followed her mother with the Piko Piko Lina doll that Zelgadiss has gave her.

_------_

A few moments later they reached Sylvia's room, with her sited on her bed. Amelia tried to find the right words of how to explain every thing to Sylvia, this is very difficult for her but she has agreed that she will be the one to tell everything to the kid. "Sylvia, there is something very important I must tell you."

Sylvia could not help herself anymore. "Are you going to marry Rocky, Mommy?"

Amelia blushed hard when Sylvia asked her that. "Well…….you can say that yes……but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

This confused the child. "What is it then?"

"It's about the man you like to call Rocky……he….do you remember when we saw Air Jay for the first time, he called you by your full name, Sylvia Seilune Greywords. Remember that?"

"Yes, I think so…."

"The man you call Rocky, his name is Zelgadiss Greywords."

"Greywords?"

"Yes…..that man…..he's your Daddy!"

The news hit Sylvia like if she has been stabbed in the back by a knife, she was so chocked that she drop her doll and tears forming on her eyes. "My….my….Daddy? Rocky is my daddy?"

_To be concluded….._

Ramon: this is the chapter witch every one was waiting for! Finally Sylvia knows the truth!

Sunny: The time is here and its now!


	54. The End

_Sylvia_

Sunny: here is our fic of the Slayers.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Air Jay: the only characters that belong to us are the Air Jay and the Kiko of this fic

_------_

_Chapter 54_

_------_

Sylvia just remained on her seat, in silence, unmoved, Amelia didn't like this one bit. This reaction of Sylvia is not all right, could this mean that Sylvia never wanted Zelgadiss to be her father? That is not possible, Amelia saw how Sylvia and her father got along so fine with each other, it like they know each other for so long. So why is Sylvia reacting this way?

"Why?" that was only words coming out of the child's mouth and with tears coming out of eyes.

"What?" asked Amelia confused.

"Why he never told me that he's my daddy? D-doesn't he love me?" she asked between the sobs.

"Sylvia what are you saying here!" shouted Amelia, not believing what her daughter is saying here. He only she could understand how much Zelgadiss had suffered and struggled ever since she was kidnapped by Air Jay. "Your father loves you! He loves you more than anything in the world!"

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Well…..it was because that he was gone for so long, so he believed that it was more right for me to tell you the truth."

"But why did he say away for so long?"

"Well……he was looking for something that made him lose track of time, but he didn't forgot us honey. He has come back for us!"

Amelia's word started to make Sylvia more satisfied about Zelgadiss, but there is one more question on Sylvia's mind "And does Rocky…..I mean Daddy, loves you?"

Amelia's face became has red has Lina's hair. Of all the questions Sylvia could ask, she just had to ask this one. "Why….yes honey. Your daddy and I are getting married."

"I…..I…..I want to see him Mommy! I want to see Daddy!" said Sylvia very excited and nervous at the same time.

Amelia gave her daughter a soft smile, looks like things will go fine now

_------_

A few moments later Amelia and Sylvia reached the thrown room here Zel and the others are waiting for them. Amelia felt how nervous Sylvia is feeling right now, after all she is finally meeting her true father.

Amelia opens the door a little only to take peek inside the room, and Sylvia also does the same, and they saw Zel sited on a chair with the rest of the group on their feet pointing their eyes at Zel. Zel looked very nervous himself. Maia, Val and Zoanna are sited on the couch with Sylphiel sited with them.

"Aunt Sylphiel, is Rocky really Sylvia's Daddy?" asked Maia.

"Yes he is."

"How come we never knew about that?" asked Val.

"Yeah, they don't look alike!" said Zoanna.

Sylphiel didn't know how o answer that to 4 year old kids. "Well…let's say that…it's a grown up thing."

The kids look confused at each other.

"I sure would like to know why you people are all here, you didn't need to be here!" said Zel to the others who are just looking at him like if was some prisoner trying to escape at every moment.

"Its just to make sure that you won't try to run away this time." Replied Lina.

Everyone expected a reply from Zel, but instead he lets out a small and soft chuckle "Relax guys, I won't run away. I could not leave Amelia again, no one has ever treated me like a person besides her, Amelia was the only one who has treated me like a human being, and no one has ever treated me in such a friendly and loving way like she did. I made a promise to her, and even if I didn't made that promise to her I would be back o her. I love her."

Every one looked at Zel with their eyes and mouths wide open, they have heard Zel saying stuff like this back in the festival, but they never thought that he would repeat those words just like that

"It's a good think that I'm no longer a Mazoku, or those word would have kill me." Thought Xellos.

"Zelgadiss…." Whispered Amelia from behind the door with tears in her eyes. Even Sylvia had tears in her eyes with her father sweet words

"Has for Sylvia…" continued Zelin a soft voice again. "I know that I haven't been around since she was born, and I know that there is no excuse for me…..but I'm here now, I want take back the time that has been stolen from us, I want to be her father even if she accepts me or not…..she's my little angel!"

That one really touched Sylvia really deep, so she bust the door open and runs to her father. "**DADDY!**" cried Sylvia has she ran to her father, jumping to him and wrapping her tiny arms to his neck, crying has she did and repeating the word _Daddy_.

Zel holds his daughter tightly has her daughter jumped to him crying on his shoulder. And he still could not believe it, Sylvia didn't call him Rocky or Zel, but she called him daddy. That has made Zel release some tears and he gently makes Sylvia look at him.

Sylvia's face is full of emotional tear has she looks to the man that is her father. "D-Daddy?"

Zel smiled softly at his daughter. "Yes, it's me."

Sylvia continues to cry on his father chest holding him tight with her tiny hands.

Zel looked back at Amelia who was looking at the scene with a sentimental look to her family. So he waves his hand, telling her to come to him. "Come here Amelia, I want to hold my family."

Amelia waited no more time has she rant to Zel and Sylvia wrapping her arms around them.

Each one of them, holding each other.

This has touched every one, pointed sentimental smiles at the Greywords family, Sylphiel let out a tear for the now reunited family.

Gourry suddenly hears a sob from near him, he turns his head and sees Lina with tears in her eyes and Smiling to Zel and Amelia. "Lina, you're crying."

"What?" Lina immediately wipes out her sentimental tears. "No I'm not! Its just Xellos stinky arm pits! They smell so bad that they have made my eyes water."

"They do not smell!" protested Xellos.

"AAAH!" shrieked Filia, all of a sudden. "We never managed to see the theatre play in the festival!"

"Only now you remember that?" asked Xellos with his mouth open

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Filia right on Xellos face.

"MY FAULT? Why is it my fault?"

"Please Filia, don't fight, this might not be good for your kid!" said Sylphiel has she and the other tried to calm them down.

Maia, Val and Zoanna lloed at the entire scene with a sweet drop and said at the same time. "I don't understand adults."

But Zel, Amelia and Sylvia ignored them all, they just wanted o hold on to each other has long has he could

Finally Sylvia has the father she always wanted.

Amelia gets the family she always wanted.

And Zelgadiss finally found his peace

_------_

After the end of the last problem of this last problem in Seilune, the entire group returned back to their lives.

Lina and Gourry return back to their adventures and bandit killing. Gourry starts to teach Maia swords fighting and Lina started to teach her son how to use a fireball and other spells. The scariest rumour is that she is teaching him how to use a Dragon Slave.

Sylphiel returned back to Sairagre, witch is already rebuild, and she has found a new man, a swordsman by the name of Miguel.

Martina returned back to her Kingdome still plotting silly schemes to rule the world, but of course they always fail. Zangulos continues with his training, hoping that some day he will finally beat Gourry, and he has been training Zoanna has well, hoping that this way she can keep her mind out of Gourry's son, Maia.

Filia and Xellos and Val returned back to their home preparing for the arrival for Xellos and Filia's child, withVal, Jiras and Garos helping. The egg has been born, now all it need is to be hatched.

Naga, Air Jay and Kiko keep on travelling on the new world, making a name for them self's, and rumour are telling that Naga and Air Jay are expecting their first child.

Amelia and Zelgadiss finally got married, it was a beautiful ceremony and Zel became to be a very respected figure in Seilune, and sometimes Sylvia still forces her father to have a tea party with her and she can not help herself of calling him Rocky. Amelia cut her hair back to the way she had in the beginning she had meet her friends, back to her old justice self again. Each one of them passing most of their time together like a family.

And Phill is still a prince.

But this is not the end of their adventures. Lina and her friends will still share more crazy troubles, facing more dark lords, destroying more mazokus, and beating Air Jay some more.

Their new lives are just the beginning for them, but for all of us, it is……

_THE END_

_------_

Sunny: it is over! Our biggest fic is finally over.

Alandra: it was such a happy ending, wasn't it?

Maliska: we want to thank every one who have read and reviewed our story. We hope you had such a great time reading it just like we had a great time making it.


End file.
